What Hermione Wants, What Harry Needs
by PotterNGranger
Summary: This is Harry/Hermione what should have been. JK Rowling her self said the whole Hr/R and H/G ending up together made no sense and was just wish fulfillment on her part. So here is my Wish fulfillment. Picks up during HBP, plan to run through the events of DH, and hopefully even beyond. Fair warning If your a big Ron or Ginny fan you may not like this one till we get to the end...
1. Girl Friends and Broomsticks

**Chapter 1**

It had been an excellent Quidditch match Harry thought to himself, as he finished changing in the Gryffindor locker room. The party in Gryffindor tower, which was sure to already be underway by now, would be one for the books. Harry had caught the snitch ending the game and jumping Gryffindor up an extra 150 points, but, for once, it really hadn't mattered. No if Gryffindor owed this match to anyone it had been Ron. His performance as keeper had been truly spectacular tonight. As such Harry had wanted this particular night to be Ron's. So while everyone else had stampeded up to Gryffindor tower, cheering all the way, Harry had taken his time changing, and was just now stowing away his Firebolt in the equipment tent.

"Amazing what a little confidence can do." He said to himself.

"It sure is" came Ginny Weasley's voice from behind Harry, having just entered the equipment storage herself. Evidently having decided to stow her broom before heading off to the girls changing area. "That is by far the best performance my idiot brother has ever managed. I sure hope that wasn't just a fluke up there. With Wood, Fred, and George all gone Gryffindor's taken quite a hit to our line up the last few years, and wouldn't it just be like Ron to be a one game wonder!"

"Oh come on Ginny" Harry replied "Ron just…"

" Got lucky!" Ginny interrupted "Very lucky if you ask me. But…. I guess I shouldn't worry too much" Ginny continued. Harry could hear the change in her voice it had become much slower almost sickly sweet, "Gryffindor's always got The Chosen One out there don't we?" Harry turned around to let Ginny see him fain a laugh at her ridiculous joke, though not a very funny one in his opinion!

However the instant he'd turned to face her, Harry's brain seemed to turn to mush. Some how without his noticing, Ginny had gotten so close to Harry, that when he'd spun round his noise had passed right over the top of her fiery red hair.

"Ginny ugh…" but Harry couldn't seem to manage a coherent thought let alone a sentence.

_What was going on?_ He thought to himself. Ginny had practically thrown herself at him for years, but Harry had never had the slightest interest in his mates little sister. Actually those first three years or so she'd really made him quite uncomfortable with all the hero worship. He'd never forget Malfoy's insufferable chants of _Got yourself a little girlfriend potter_, after that ridiculous Valentine she'd sent him in second year.

Harry's mind was snapped back to his present predicament by Ginny, who had reached out and placed her hand on his shoulder leaning in even closer. "After all, has the famous Harry Potter ever really lost a game ?" she whispered

"Well there was that time Cedric beat meet to the snitch in 3rd year" Harry replied nervously, becoming more uncomfortable by the minute.

"True and it only took you falling more then a hundred feet off your broom, after being attacked by nearly as many Dementors, at just the right moment for him to do it." Ginny answered a devilish grin on her face "…and still the boy who lived, lived up to his name. Didn't he?" she breathed in Harry's ear.

There it was again, a haze was coming over him, the same one that had all too often and always so suddenly since the start of term, and always it was accompanied by this particular Weasley's sudden appearance. He could smell Fleetwood's High-Finish Handle polish, it must have rubbed off her broom on to her robes while she had been flying. Harry loved that smell, he had ever since the first time he'd smelt it. It had been upon opening his broom stick servicing kit on his 13th birthday. To this day his all time favorite birthday gift, and it had been from Hermione of all people, who thought about as much of Quidditch as He did of History of Magic.

He couldn't help it now, so close was the top of her head to the tip of Harry's noise that with every breath he was inhaling the wondrous scent of what, Harry figured, must be Ginny's shampoo. It smelled like a mixture of treacle tart and Honeydukes chocolate. Oh If only Hermione could appear now to rescue him from this precarious predicament, Harry wished.

"A hem" came a noise from the opening of the tent. Hermione was standing at the entrance to the equipment tent "sorry" she said blushing profusely; clearly she hadn't expected to walk in on this particular scene. Harry was stunned, had she actually somehow read his thoughts and heard him asking for her? Hermione was about as skilled as legilimency as he was, which was basically not at all. Though in her case, as far as Harry knew, she hadn't taken nearly a semester worth of private lessons on the subject with Professor Snape. If she had she'd have mastered it in about 6 days rather then the 6 months he spent failing at it.

"I just… well everyone's looking for .., well you two" said a crimson faced Hermione. "Seamus and Dean are throwing a bit of a celebration of the match in Gryffindor tower and well apparently Seamus won't let them start till the whole team is up there."

Harry seized the opportunity to separate himself from Ginny. He couldn't remember ever having felt so relieved in his life, and given his experiences over the last 6 years at Hogwarts, that was saying something.

"Right then Hermione." he said, beaming back at his bushy haired best friend "You and I can head back up together, Ginny here, still needs to change I think."

Harry could see Hermione's brow crinkle up as she opened her lips slightly. She clearly wanted to respond but was at a loss for what to say. Harry had always found this particular expression amusing on her. Unfortunately it was so unusual , at least it seemed to Harry, for Hermione not to hold the answer to everything, that he had rarely seen it. _A shame_ he thought to himself, maybe it was the rosiness in her cheeks but something about it was really quite cute on this specific occasion.

Hermione must have realized she was going as red as Ginny's Quiddich robes because all she could say was "Rather chilly out isn't it?" Harry choose to ignore this, making a beeline for the exit and was half way out the door when he prodded,

"Coming Hermione?"

"Oh ah right," she managed "se… see you in the common room then Ginny" and followed Harry out of the tent.


	2. Mione

**Mione**

The two of them crossed the Quidditch pitch in silence, Hermione apparently to embarrassed by the scene she has just walked in on to speak. They were half way up the path past Hagrid's hut back to the castle, when Harry finally couldn't stand it anymore and broke the silence. "So are you going to tell me now?" he asked.

"Tell you what?" Hermione replied clearly trying to sound confused by his question.

She wasn't fooling Harry though, she had never been good at this, fooling people, He thought.

Although her deception of Umbridge; leading her into that trap with the centaurs last year, All while having the old toad completely convinced they were leading her to Dumbledore's secret weapon against the ministry, that had been brilliant! But then of course it had been, because it had been her plan. Truthfully any plan that any of them had ever come up with, any of them that actually worked anyway, had started off with Hermione.

It was difficult to count the number of times she had seemingly completely dumbfounded Ron, but then given how easily his own slight of hand had gone with Ron's cup and a certain vile of Felix Felicis at breakfast, that might not be all so impressive after all. No perhaps it was better to say his bushy haired best friend had never been all that good at fooling Harry.

He gave her a knowing smile as they passed through the entrance hall and finally she spoke. "Oh alright yes, I did want to finish our conversation from before the match" she said. There was an irritation in her voice, one he was all to familiar with from the countless evenings she'd discovered him lounging over a game of wizard's chess , instead of finishing off his Astronomy homework.

"I knew it "Harry said matter of factly , a sly grin on his face. "Seamus says he can't start the party without you so he sent me to find you" He said in his best Hermione impression. The same one on he heard in his head every time he wasn't sure what to do. Ron might call it bossy, though he'd always just heard concern… and something else, something he couldn't quite put his finger on.

"Honestly Hermione, that's the best you could come up with" Harry asked a slight chuckle in his voice.

"I didn't … I mean I was… I never said Seamus sent…" Hermione stammered, clearly as flustered as she had been not 10 min ago.

"Careful Hermione, it'll be a lot harder to blame those rosy cheeks your getting on a cool breeze, now we are nearly back to the common room" he teased her.

"It wasn't a story Harry," she said stamping her foot slightly, making Harry stop in his tracks. "I never said it was Seamus who sent me."

"Oh? … Then who..?"

" Ronald" she interrupted him " He said there was no way Seamus and Dean would break out the good stuff till you got there and…" doing her best Ron impression which sound a lot like _Dumb Boy_ said, "as 'e clearly couldn't go , what with being swarmed by every Gryffindor in the school now could he 'Arry…"

"He's called you Mione again hasn't he?" Harry asked apologetically. Regretting the teasing he had just given her.

"What.. Why..., How did you..?"

" Hermione" Harry replied smiling back at her "you just called him Ronald. So either he's called you Mione, and a certain Redhead is in a lot of trouble, OR tonight really is about to become the luckiest night of his life"

Hermione's mouth dropped open at the implication. "Harry Potter, you're terrible"

"Oops now I'm the one in trouble" he said ducking a little too late to avoid the mock swat she had lobbed at him. It had been worth it though; a smack in the arm was a small price to pay for the first grin he'd seen on his best friends face all night.

"Well yes you are" She said with a laugh.

"Which in trouble or Right?" Harry quipped back  
"Both!" she replied as playfully has he had with her just a moment before. "You're in trouble; we both know why Ron has been so lucky tonight."

"Buuut…" Harry led her

Hermione rolled her eyes at him. "But your right, Ronald asked Mione to go find you, _just_ as he was swept up to the common room by Lavender and the rest."

Do we now? Harry wanted to ask. He was sure she couldn't really be aware of the true source of Ron's seemingly unnatural luck tonight. There was no way she would look so concerned if she knew Harry had only tricked Ron into thinking he'd drank the elixir. Harry thought he really should let her in on his little plan now that everything had come off so well, but something in the second part of her statement had taken him off guard. There had been an air of bitterness in her voice, but whether it was at the Mione, or at that last part he couldn't say for sure.

Something told him it was the latter though. He could be mistaken but he only ever remembered hearing the like from one other source, Cho Chang after he had told Cho on their ill fated valentines date last year he needed to go meet Hermione, rather then spend the whole day with Cho.

"…and since I wanted to talk to you anyway… "Hermione continued

Frankly looking back now, had he known he'd be expected to choose between them, Harry would have much rather just spent the whole day with Hermione, but then the entire date had been Hermione's idea after all. At the very least Hermione had now called his keeper, Ronald not once but twice. This did not bode well…

"…I agreed to go find you" she paused apparently looking for the right words "I just wasn't expecting to be interrupting… well you know"

"Yeah thanks for that by the way." Harry said

He could not have been more sincere in his gratitude for the timely rescue Hermione had provided him. However clearly he had been letting his mind wander a bit too much, to how much better of a Valentine Hermione made then Cho, as the look on Hermione's face told Harry she had taken a far different meaning, her smile fading away.

" ABSTINENCE"

**POST NOTES: Sorry I know this ones a bit short I just Really like the idea of ending off the chapter this way.**


	3. Kisses and Tears

**Author's Note: Oh man was this chapter messed up when I uploaded last night. Thank you so much to everyone who pointed it out. I'm still finding this Doc manager method of editing/ uploading kinda confusing. **

**Also Some people have pointed out that Rowling never said that H/G didn't make sense like I say in the summary. I realize she never actually said H/G didn't work but in the _Wish __Fulfillment_ interview, while discussing the problems with the Hr/R pairing she said: _"Hermione and Harry are a better fit, and I'll tell you __something__ strange. When I wrote Hallows, I felt this quite strongly..."_ and if that's true and Harry should be with Hermione, then he can't also be supposed to be with Ginny. Might be a bit of a logic jump on my part but somehow I don't see Rowling having Harry string both girls along. ;) Anyway here's the proper chapter 3 this time...I Hope ( fingers crossed) **

**Chapter 3**

The portrait guarding the doorway to Gryffindor tower spun open smacking Harry square in the face.

_Right then Harry note to self: never come between an angry Hermione and a swinging doorway. Or better yet maybe just don't be the git that upset her in the first place. _

A chorus of Weasley is our king came washing over him with what was clearly a bit of Gryffindor revision:  
Weasley is our king  
Weasley is our king  
The Slytherins can't score a thing  
When Weasley guards the ring.

Hermione continued inside, Harry calling after her. "Hermione"

She didn't turn round, whether because of the chorus drowning him out, or because he had truly upset her with his last remark, Harry couldn't say. The why didn't matter though. If there was one person in the world he couldn't stand to see upset, it was Hermione, and the thought it had been he who had upset her was just unbearable.  
_How had such a great night gone down hill so fast_ Harry thought.

He made to call after her again but only managed a "Hermi ouch" _that's going to leave a bruise tomorrow_ he thought rubbing his jaw. That had done it though, as the next moment Hermione was back by his side  
"Oh Harry that looks like it really smarts… Here", and with a quick flick of her wand the pain was gone. "Better?" She asked  
"Much" he smiled back at her.

"Well I guess we had better find the Man of the hour" Harry said.  
"No need" Hermione replied pointing to the mob in the middle of the room. A crowd of no less then 30 Gryffindors, lead by Lavender Brown, of all people, were chanting Weasley, Weasley. While Ron, a Butter Beer in each hand was sitting hoisted into the air on the shoulders of Seamus and Dean.

"So much for needing _US_ to get the party started" Harry laughed  
"Clearly" Hermione stated, crest fallen.  
"Hermione..." Harry started but she quickly interrupted him  
"I came to find you because I wanted to remember?"  
Harry thought it best not to push the issue.

"I just wish you hadn't..." Hermione began.  
_Hadn't?_ _she wished I Hadn't what_ Harry thought. _Been snogging Ginny?_ He didn't, he hadn't…

"But I didn't" Harry said, desperately wanting her to believe him.  
"OH Harry please, I SAW you putting it in his drink at breakfast"  
His drink? Was she still on about the Felix Felicis?

"Oh that," Harry said casually "Ron just needed a bit of a confidence is all"  
"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed "If anyone found out, if one of the teachers found out then…"  
"Then what?" Harry interrupted.

He knew full well but nothing was quite so endearing about Hermione, as the way she'd fret about everyone else while completely forgetting about herself. Harry wasn't about to deny her scolding him over all the many ways he was suddenly sure she had been listing, over and over again in her head, since she had dropped her toast that morning after having spotted the bottle in Harry's hand.

" Then Ron could be kicked off the team for Cheating" She began  
"He won't" Harry stated flatly  
"Gryffindor could have the Cup taken away from them " Hermione stated as if this alone would make Harry see sense.  
"Since when do you care who wins the Quidditch Cup?" he ask quizzically  
" Oh of course I care if you win" she said  
"If I win" He said raising an eyebrow.  
" Don't try and change the subject Harry"  
"Right, and what else then ?" he asked the sarcasm thick in his voice.

"and what else then? How can you ask what else then? and then there's you Harry that's what else." Hermione was becoming exasperated.  
" What about me?" Harry asked playing dumb.  
"Harry you could be …" she trailed off apparently not wanting to even suggest it.  
"I could be what…" Harry Prodded  
"Expelled Harry!" The same desperation that had been in his own plea for her to understand what she had seen in the equipment tent, only a moment ago, he now heard in Hermione's plea for him to head her.  
"You're the captain of the Gryffindor team, and you helped one of your players cheat, and ..."

"All excellent points." Harry said as he slipped is hand into his front pocket and pulled out the shimmering vial of Felix Felicis. "Suppose it's a good thing I didn't use it then" a smirk slipping on his face.

"What do you mean you didn't use it?" Hermione pressed him, concern clearly overriding that beautifully logical mind of hers.  
"See for your self" he said tossing the bottle to Hermione, along with a wink and a smile.  
"It's still sealed!" she exclaimed."But that means you didn't… that means Ron only thought he..."  
"That means... "Harry finished for her. " Ron did it all by himself! Amazing what a little confidence can do eh?"  
"Oh Harry…" Hermione began apologizing "I'm sorry, I can't believe I thought you..."  
"Too right Hermione." Harry interupted her. He was loving the look of bewilderment this entire series of revelations had left on her face. Perhaps a bit too much. He'd always had a bit of a sarcastic streak, You need one growing up with the Dursleys.  
"How could you think I would do something so underhanded?" He asked, the mock disappointment thick in his voice. "After all these years do you think nothing of my best friend has rubbed off on me?"

"That's exactly what should worry me." Hermione quipped back at him having none of it. Harry loved that among all his friends only Hermione seemed to be able to always give as good as she got in this little game of theirs. Not that Ron was providing any stiff competition of course.  
"Dosing a drink with liquid luck to get a leg up over Slytherin, that's exactly the kind of thing he'd do."  
"He? No I meant…" Harry began but it was Hermione's turn to interrupt him now.  
"Come on I suppose we really better go congratulate him."

The two began the search for Ron in the crowd once more. Seamus and Dean's arms must have gotten tired of carrying Gryffindor's lanky new Hero, because Ron had disappeared from above the crowd back down into it.

Next thing Harry knew, he and Hermione had become separated in the mass of Gryffindors. _The music must be getting to me,_ Harry thought. His head was getting foggy again. _Has Dean been burning essence of treacle tart for __ambiance?__ N__ot exactly his style_ Harry thought. He could definitely smell it on the air all of a sudden. Harry felt someone grab him by the arm. He spun around expecting to see Hermione pointing out where she had spotted Ron but was instead pulled right down into the waiting lips of Ginny.

Harry was in shock; Ginny's lips were somehow both hard and forceful. He'd barely realized what was happening, when a sound from across the common room pierced his heart, a single faint sob. He opened his eyes and immediately found the source over Ginny's Shoulder. A great brown bundle of bushy hair could be seen rushing out of the portrait hole.

This time he didn't need rescuing, he shoved himself out of Ginny's grasp.

A mix of confusion, anger and disbelief at what he had just done was plastered on Ginny's face. Harry didn't care. He started desperately trying to push his way through the crowd back to the Portrait hole.  
"Harry where are you going?", she called after him.

He barely heard her. Something was terribly wrong with his best friend, and all he knew was he had to reach her. _But what could have?_ and then he saw it:  
There by the fireplace, was Ron, Lavender in his arms, her legs wrapped around his wastes and snogging up a storm.

A rage filled Harry unlike anything he had felt, out side of the dreams that had plagued him the previous year. But it wasn't Voldemort's mind he was touching now, no his scar definitely wasn't burning, The rest of him however.  
_How could he do that to Hermione? Was Ron really that dense?  
_He wanted more then anything to walk up and slug him right square in the jaw, But at the moment there was a far more pressing concern.

First he need to find Hermione, make sure she was alright, and then, well if Hermione didn't sock Ron one he would.

.

**.END-NOTE: To EVERYONE that has bore with me so far thank you, I needed to lay in a few things for where I want this to go Chapter 4/5 ( not sure if I'll break it in two it's a bit long) are where I start to go a little more off book. **


	4. Fatilda

**Authors notes: so apologies this chapter was originally a lot longer, But after a re-read tonight the second half could use some polish so I've decided I'm going to post this part now, and keep the rest for Chapter 5.**

**Chapter 4**

Harry bolted towards the portrait hole, he had to catch up to Hermione before he lost her completely. Shoving past Ron along the way, he knocked Lavender right out of Ron's arms and squarely onto her ample behind.  
"Oie Harry!" Ron exclaimed!  
Harry turned back for only a moment "You're a real Git you know that Weasley" Harry said, and slipped out of the portrait hole after Hermione.  
"What's his problem" Lavender asked as she got back to her feet wrapping her arms around Ron's neck again.  
"Who knows" came Ron's muffled surprise as he went back to snogging her.

Harry burst out of the portrait hole, frantically looking in every direction of any sign of Hermione. _Where could she have gone? The Library? Hagrid's perhaps?_ He thought to himself. "If only someone had been out here" he pondered.

"What am I chop liver?" came a regal voice from behind him. Harry turned round to see where it had come from. It was the Fat Lady.  
_Of course why hadn't he thought of that? _Harry wondered.

"Sorry," he managed quickly "Did you see a girl with bush brown hair and big brown eyes running out of the tower just now?"

"Big brown eyes full of tears, you mean." The Fat Lady replied sternly "As if I would ever betray the confidence, of a fellow Lady in distress!" She looked away refusing to meet Harry's eye. "Typical boy…" she huffed "...bring a girl to tears and then think they can fix it all with a simple apology."

"What? I didn't…" he protested.

_Or had he?_

He had been teasing Hermione something awful tonight. First for being embarrassed about thinking she'd walked in on Ginny snogging him in the equipment tent; which she hadn't. Then for worrying about Harry's using of the Felicis on Ron, which hadn't happened either. He had given her good reason to think both though. A pit was growing in Harry's stomach.

_No, No it had been that twit Ron Weasley._

"Please…" he pleaded with the Fat Lady, she's my best friend, and right now she needs me, and I … well I just have to find her is all." But the Lady wouldn't budge.

"Fine then be that way" Harry spat at the Lady. "I'll find her myself, even if I have to search every corridor, class room and cranny in Hogwarts."

Harry speed off down the stairs, figuring whether Hermione had gone to the study hall, Library, or Hagrid's, she'd have to be heading in the direction of the first floor.

"Mr. Potter." came the Lady's voice again. Harry looked back, her face had softened considerably. "Upstairs not down ...and…" she added "…if your really going to be searching the entire Castle, Might I suggest you get yourself a _Map"_

"Thanks" Harry said "I owe you big time."

"Just hurry along and find our young Miss. Granger. She's the only one in all these years to address me by my proper name."

"Really!" Harry asked, momentarily stunned "I'd always heard you refused to tell anyone your real name? he asked quizzically.  
"She was the only one who bothered to ask." The lady replied.

_Of course she was_ Harry thought to himself. _That was Hermione for you, always thinking of everyone else. _

"Shouldn't you be going Mr. Potter?"

"Right, thank you Lady…?"

"Fatilda, Mr. Potter, and your most welcome."

"Well thank you Fatilda, and please call me Harry." He said, flashing her a quick smile and then dashing off up the north stair well. 

Harry rounded the corner at the top of the stairs, glancing up and down the corridor to make sure the way was clear before whipping out the Marauders Map. Harry had taken to keeping the map in his cloak pocket at all times now, ever since he's started his private lessons with Professor Dumbledore earlier that year. Though Dumbledore had encouraged Harry to confide the contents of the Prophecy to Hermione and Ron, Harry had been hesitant to extend this to the rest of what Dumbledore was _teaching _him.

Harry had been certain if he had disclosed the true Nature of his excursions with Dumbledore, Hermione at least, would insist on accompanying him, and he was afraid if she were to offer, he would selfishly give in to the comfort of having her by his side, and agree. No, he had put her in danger far too often over the years.

So as a way of having his cake and eating it to, he had taken to keeping the Map in his outer cloak, so he would always have it with him whenever Dumbledore decided it was time for another lesson. They could be safe here at Hogwarts, and even while both he and Dumbledore were away, while the castle was unguarded, he could still watch over them…

"_No, not them"_, Said a voice in the back of his mind "_her"._

Harry searched frantically over the map. Where was she, he couldn't seem to find Hermione's name anywhere.

_But that's not possible is it? Not unless she's left the grounds entirely. But how could she have, Fatilda definitely said Hermione had gone up the stair case not down, so she couldn't have left the castle. So how then, how could she still be in the castle but not appear…._

"Appear on the map" he mouthed as the answer suddenly dawned on him. There was, one room in Hogwarts at least, that didn't appear on any map, because it didn't exist, at least not until it need to. Harry stuffed the map back in his pocket and made off for the seventh-floor corridor and the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy.

He arrived in the corridor that housed the Room of Requirement in a matter of minutes. Harry had been hoping that he might have been quick enough, so as to arrive before the door, to whatever room Hermione had escaped into, had vanished. He hadn't been so lucky.

He stood there starring at the empty stone wall. How was he going to get in. Even if he could somehow figure out the exact request she had made of the room, would it even open if Hermione didn't want it to? He supposed it would all depend on what exactly it was she had asked it for.

He tried _A place to run and hid_

Nothing

_A place where I can cry_

Nope

_A place where he won't find me _Thinking of Ron of course.

Still zilch.

He'd run through at least two dozen more requests, before he'd run out of idea's. Desperate he placed his hand upon the cold stone wall and said:

"Hermione, I don't know if you can even hear me, maybe you asked for sound proof walls or something, but if you can, I just want you to know… if you don't want to let me in I understand, but I'm not going to leave you. I'll wait here in this drafty corridor as long as it takes. You've never abandoned me and I wont abandon you.

_Please_ he asked one more time _she needs me_

Still the wall remained unchanged.

_Please_ he begged one last time, his forehead resting on the cold stone wall, _I need her_


	5. Where we first met

**Chapter 5**

Harry could feel a warmth spreading out beneath the palm of his hand. The cold stone of the wall to the Room of Requirement was giving way beneath his fingers, revealing one of the oddest looking doors he had ever seen.

Or… no, no it wasn't such an odd door, in fact it was really quite common, at least when it wasn't in a stone wall, inside a 1000 year old castle.

Standing in front of him was the door to a coach from the Hogwarts express; it slid open as though inviting Harry to enter. He stepped through and the door disappeared behind him. There in the corner of the carriage, sat Hermione, arms wrapped around her legs, which were pulled up to her chest. Head buried in her knees, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Hermione" Harry said in what he hoped was a comforting voice. She didn't look up. "Hermione…" he tried again "it's me, it's Harry"

"St-Stop it" she sobbed from between her knees. "You stupid room, st-stop telling m-me what you think I want to hear! St-Stop using his voice..."

"Hermione, it really is me. I'm here, right here." Harry said again.

"You can't be, you're in the common room, in the common room with Ginny."

"No" He said softly, taking a seat beside her, and wrapping his arm around her shoulder "I'm right here, right where I aught to be"

Hermione's bushy brown head slowly began to rise; Harry could see where the tears had flowed down her cheeks from those beautiful brown eyes of hers. Harry had always thought they reminded him of two great Honeyduke chocolates, so sweet and comforting.

But that seemed somehow inadequate to describe what he saw there now. There was sunlight coming in through the carriage window, and though Harry knew it couldn't be real, he couldn't help but notice the way the light was playing off her glistening eyes. It was as if the chocolate of her eyes had melted away, replaced by the Golden Rays of Dawn, encircling an eclipse. It was, quite simply, the most beautiful thing Harry had ever seen.

"HARRY…" Hermione said, with a mix of restrained joy, confusion, and disbelief in her voice, "How are… Why are you here…"

"Why?" Harry replied "my best friend's in trouble, where else would I be"

"oh…" she said crest fallen. " I hope he appreciates the night you gave up"

"What?" Harry asked. Hermione was getting more confusing by the minute. "Hope who appreciates? Gave up what?"

"Your _Best Friend,…" _Hermione answered.

Every Answer Hermione gave him just seemed to leave Harry more puzzled then the last.  
Apparently it showed, as Hermione felt the need to add "Ron of course."

"You think I'm here for Ron?" Harry asked her.  
"Well aren't you? Didn't you just give up snogging Ginny in the common room to ...to come and get your _best friend_ out of trouble?" Hermione questioned.  
"No I came because she's in trouble." Harry corrected her.

"Oh Harry…" Hermione shook her head, "…that's nice of you to say but I know Ron's…"  
"Aren't I yours Hermione?" Harry interrupted.

"What! Harry of course you are." She said sitting up to face him "Who else would it be?"  
"Well, I just assumed it must be Ron…" Harry replied his words dripping with sarcasm. "…because it couldn't possibly be me."  
"Harry Potter, you really are terrible" Hermione said, a smile returning to her face.

There was something about Hermione's smile that always made Harry feel…. well he could only describe it like the warmth that spread over a person from eating a hundred chocolate frogs after facing down a Dementor.  
_How could Ron have chosen Lavender over this _Harry wondered?

"I'm here because a certain brilliant girl, saw a certain stupid boy, making the biggest mistake of his life, in the arms of a Tart."

Hermione blushed meekly at this. "Harry you shouldn't call Ginny a tart. Whatever else she is, she's still your friend"

_Ginny? _Harry thought. No he had been talking about Lavend_…_

Then, ever so slowly, it began to dawn on him. It hadn't been Ron that had brought Hermione to tears, it had been Harry. It wasn't Ron snogging Lavender it. It had been Ginny snogging him.

But that didn't make sense. It was Ron that Hermione had always fancied, Ron that she'd chosen, not Harry.  
_Or was it?_  
A secret hope, long buried, flashed to the fore front of his mind. Could he have misread everything, every signal, every hint?  
But no, just this morning she had invited Ron to accompany her to Slughorn's Christmas party?  
Harry had to know, but how to be sure. _If I'm wrong_ he paused. _I need more information._

Maybe the room itself held the answer Harry thought. "Hermione… where are we?" It was Hermione's turn to look confused now. "I mean, I know that right now I'm sitting in a coach on the Hogwarts Express, next to the most brilliant girl in the world." Hermione's eyes seemed to shine even brighter at this. "But why this place Hermione? The room of requirement can create anyplace for you, so why this?

"I'm not sure" Hermione replied  
"You didn't ask the room for a railcar?" Harry asked  
"I didn't really ask it for anything specific." she answered resting her head on Harry's shoulder.

This wasn't working, he'd have to risk it;  
"Hermione" Harry prodded  
"Yes Harry?" she asked  
"Why did you leave the common room tonight? I mean I'd thought you'd seen Ron acting like a fool, choosing Lavender over you. But that's not it, is it?"  
"no" she breathed softly. "Harry I don't think you really understand how much you mean to me."

"Hermione you mean the…" Harry began  
"Please Harry for now, just listen."Hermione interrupted.  
"Alright" he said softly

"Ron…, he's always been a fair-weather friend at best. He doesn't want me, or need me, he never has, he only tolerates me because of you Harry."  
"Hermione…" Harry said in what he hoped was both a soothing and yet don't be silly sort of way.

She sat up turning to face him."Harry I don't know if you've noticed this, but well think about it, has Ron ever been my friend when he wasn't also yours?"  
_What is she on about_ Harry thought?  
Hermione seemed to see she would need to spell it out for him.

"S_he's a nightmare honestly, no wonder she hasn't got any friends" _Hermione said doing her best to imitate Ron.  
Harry recognized this; it was how Ron had described Hermione the morning of their first Halloween in the castle. It had caused her to run off in tears back then as well.

"Hermione, you know we never really thought you were a nightmare, right?" Harry said firmly.

"I know you've never Harry, but I when I saw Ron with Lavender tonight I realized... that's what Ron's always thought of me"  
_So it had been Ron after all Harry_ thought

Honestly Harry you really don't know your best mate that well at all do you?" Hermione replied

"Oh I dunno …" Harry said with a grin "I think I know her pretty well. For one thing she seems to have a very hard time believing I'd pick her over some redhead Git. But if your referring to Ron,… well I think my best friend's about to fill me in."

Harry's declaration caught Hermione by surprise. Her whole head had gone scarlet, and she seemed to be at a loss for words. So to break the awkward silence Harry decided to verbalize exactly what he was thinking at that very moment.

"I was a real idiot that day," Harry said "I should never have let Ron say those things about you. He came to his senses that day though, and he'll come to them again."

With this Hermione seemed to find her voice.

"Came to his senses?" she said.

"Well he came to find you when we heard how upset you'd been." Harry hated that he now seemed to find himself defending Ron to Hermione after the way he'd hurt her tonight.

"You mean when you'd heard I'd been crying in the girls lavatory all afternoon, and so didn't now there was a troll lose in the school?" Hermione asked eyebrow raised questioningly. "Ron didn't come to find me; you BROUGHT him to find me Harry. I would have died that night. If you hadn't shown up, that troll would have killed me."

"Ron was there too Hermione. As I recall he was the one that actually managed to knock the troll out with its own club." Harry interjected.

"Yes, but if you hadn't come after me…" she paused "Harry do you know what amazed me most that night?"

"I dunno, that Ron actually pulled off a spell that didn't end up with him eating slugs?" Harry quipped "He only managed the levitation Charm thanks to your help by the way, you don't give your self enough credit you know." he said with a wink

"This from the guy who is literally leaving out the part where he jumped on the back of the same troll to prevent him from crushing me, and I'm the modest one?" Hermione replied. "No Harry, it wasn't any spell, or even that this boy, who had only learned magic even existed a little more then two months before, had fearlessly taken on a fully grown mountain troll and somehow lived to tell the tale. What amazed me most was that he had done it for me, and I couldn't figure out why."

"Hermione, Im sorry I let him hurt you so deeply back then, and I`m sorry he brought you to such tears tonight."

"What? Harry no, seeing Ron and Lavender`, it confirmed what I`d always known about Ron`s feelings for me, and yes it hurt. But that's not what broke me tonight."

"There's only ever been one person, who, out of all the people in the world, chose this bushy haired, bucktoothed, know it all to be their friend. And from that night on I knew one thing for sure; I never wanted to lose him. For as long as he needed me I'd be by his side."

Harry was conflicted now. It was clear enough to Harry that what had brought Hermione to tears, what had caused her to flee the common room, was seeing that boy she`d been describing, seeing him in Ginny's arms. Did she think if he were with Ginny, that he wouldn't need her anymore? If he Told her the truth; about the hazy nature of his feelings for Ginny, about his feelings for her, about how he had buried them for years because he'd thought she'd wanted Ron.

If he told her he loved her.

Even If he told her all that, and she told him she loved him too, how could he ever be sure she wasn't just saying it because she thought he needed her to, because she didn't want to lose him?

_I had better choose my words carefully from here on out_, Harry thought.

"You saw me tonight didn't you, you saw Ginny cornering me in the equipment tent, and you saw her kissing me in the common room right?" Harry asked more statement then question. "

"Yes" Hermione answered

"Hermione, I'm not sure what the crazy feeling that comes over me, when ever I'm around Ginny is, but it isn't love. When she enters the room it's like she's all I can think about," Harry said.  
"Sounds like Love to me" Hermione offered  
"But when she leaves, the feeling… whatever it is leaves with her, and if it's love then why wouldn't it stay? I don't know, maybe your right, maybe that's just the way love works."

"No Harry, it isn't." Hermione replied, her brow furled, eyes darting back and forth, the way they always did when she was trying to piece together a puzzle.

Harry took Hermione's hand, regaining her full attention. He needed her to hear, really hear what he was about to say.

"Whether its love or something else, every time it happens, do you know what the first thought to cross my mind is?"  
"No" Hermione answered plainly  
"I need Hermione." he told her.

"Hermione Granger you'll never lose me, as long as I never lose you, because no one could ever take your place."

Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry, hugging him so snugly, for a moment he couldn't breath.  
Then releasing him slightly, she placed her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

"Hermione…"  
"Yes Harry?" she murmured  
"I think I know where we are now," he said peacefully.  
"Wheres that?" she breathed back  
"This is where we first met." he said the exhaustion of the day finally catching up with him.  
"Yes Harry, I think your right" she yawned. Then she closed her eyes and started to drift off to sleep.

Harry leaned his head back and closed his eyes. A single final thought carrying him off to sleep. This, this was what love was meant to feel like.


	6. What Harry wants

**Chapter 6**

"Harry." A sweet voice called

"Harry…" it called again

Harry opened his eyes. He found himself in the Great Hall. The house tables had been removed, the walls were all covered in sparkling silver frost. Hundreds of garlands of mistletoe and ivy crossing the starry black ceiling. The room seemed to be lit by about a hundred floating paper lanterns.

_Room must have changed while I was dozing _

Harry looked to the source of the sweet sound which had stirred him. His jaw nearly hit the floor when he found it. In the centre of the room, upon a silver trimmed dance floor made of golden maple wood and mahogany, encased in a solitary beam of moonlight, stood Hermione.

She was warring a flowing pale, periwinkle blue dress that somehow seemed to end just below the knee in the front, and yet flowed down past her ankles in the back, so as to give the impression of an A shape with it's lower half. The top, made of the same semi-see-through material was composed of a series of interwoven beading and lace, ending in a sweetheart neckline.

Around her neck was a golden locket, there was something on the front which he couldn't quite make out… and S maybe.

Her hair had been somewhat tamed.  
_A shame, _Harry thought.  
He rather liked the bounce of her normally bushy hair.  
Then he noticed the single curl hanging down to her left cheek and he smiled.  
_Perfect_

Sitting upon her head, topping it all off was what Harry supposed to be, a silver tiara, a single bright blue sapphire set in it's centre.

_How long was I asleep? _Harry wondered.

"Hermione you look… Beautiful" Harry said.

Hermione extended her right hand, which, as with the left, was covered by an elegant blue satin glove that ended just above her elbow.  
"Would you care to dance with me Harry?"

"More then anything" he answered crossing the room to take her hand, he place his other around her wasted as music began to play.

_**What a Witch Wants,**_

"Hermione there's something I've longed to tell you for years." Harry said as they began to slowly sway.

_**What a Witch Needs,**_

"So why haven't you?" she asked

_**Whatever Makes Her Happy, Sets You Free**_

"Because I thought you wanted something, wanted someone else, and your happiness is more important to me then anything Hermione"

_**Whatever Keeps Her**__** in your Arms**_

"Do you know what makes me happy Harry potter?"  
"No" he said, losing himself in her eyes.

_**I'm Thanking You For Being There For Me**_

"You!" She answered.

Harry couldn't hold it in any longer  
"I love you Hermione Granger I always have." He told her  
"I Love you too Harry Potter" she answered.

With that she place her arms around his neck and Harry leaned in to receive her kiss.  
Her lips were soft, tender and inviting. Not at all like the wet and slippery kiss he'd shared with Cho, or the hard and forceful lips of Ginny from the kiss she had smacked him with earlier.

Harry could not describe the feeling passing over him at this very moment.  
He thought his heart might leap right out of his chest.

At least there was certainly warmth spreading between them upon his chest.

No, No it wasn't just warm it was burning now, scalding.

He pulled back slightly reaching for the source of the burning, and found he was holding the locket in his hand.

He looked at it more closely now, it wasn't an S on the front at all, it was a serpent. Harry recognized the design, he had seen it only once before, on the taps in Myrtle's bathroom. The ones that concealed the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets.

"Hermione, where did this locket come from?" Harry asked

"Don't you know Harry?" she replied though something in her voice had changed.

Harry didn't have a clue but something was compelling him to try and open it.

"_Hiah ha si heth_." He spoke.

The locket sprang open. A great serpent lunged forth jaws wide fangs barred.

"haaaaww haawww, haaww"

Harry awoke with a start gasping for air.

He was back in the carriage on the Hogwarts express.

Catching his breath finally ,he looked to his side and found that Hermione was gone.

_She must have awoken earlier._ Harry thought.

It had all been a dream.

A wondrous dream.

and terrifying.

But what did it all mean,

And what had he seen?

**Authors Notes: Hey everyone I know this ones kinda short But I just really wanted to get this "First kiss" up there... even if it was only in Harry's dream. Don't worry though really things coming, I've got the net few chapters worked out in my head, it's just a matter of getting them down on paper.**


	7. An Unexpected Delay

**Chapter 7**

What was that?

Harry sat their pondering everything he had just seen. The dream had been so vivid just a moment ago but it was already beginning to slip from his mind. He did his best to commit as many of the details to memory as he could. He couldn't make heads or tails of it.

What he really need was to talk it over with someone, but who?

Under normal circumstances Harry's first choice would have, of course, been Hermione. Accept somehow it didn't seem like the best Idea to ask Hermione for advise, about a dream, about Hermione.

_Oh Yeah, wouldn't that be great?_ Harry thought to himself.

_Hey Hermione, so you know last night when we fell asleep in each others arms?  
Well I had this crazy dream where __You were dressed like a fairy tale princess, __we were dancing..._

_And then what happened you ask? _

_Oh well nothing much , I just told you I loved you, you kissed me, and then the locket you were warring around your neck turned into a giant snake that tried to bit my Head off._

Harry really wasn't ready for that conversation.

But who then? Ron? That option came with a laundry list of problems all its own.  
Beginning with the fact the last thing he'd said to Ron was to call him a real Git last night.

Not that he hadn't deserved it. He'd been such an Idiot, snogging Lavender right in front of Hermione like that.  
Hadn't Ron always harbored a flame for Hermione?  
_  
Maybe not_. Harry thought to himself.

After all he'd been wrong about why Hermione had run away last night, maybe he was wrong about what Ron wanted too.

Still best not to crack open that particular can of worms just yet. If he was right about Ron's feels for Hermione….

"_Not that he bloody well deserves to have them after last night_." A voice in the back of Harrys mind said.

_But if Ron does…_ Harry Thought. _Well, lets just say Ron doesn't have the best track record when it comes to Jealousy. _

This was something of an understatement. When Harry's name had popped out of the Goblet of Fire two years ago, Ron hadn't spoken to Harry for nearly a quarter of the year, favoring to jump on the band wagon with the Potter Stinks crowd instead. What had angered Harry the most though, and what he still couldn't forgive Ron for, was the way he'd shunned Hermione the entire time as well. Merely because she'd stuck by Harry. Well except when he'd wanted to use her as a bloody owl to send Harry a message, rather then just man up and come talk to Harry himself.

_And All of that was just over some stupid chance to nearly get myself killed and a few Galleons._

Harry could just imagine how Ron would react if Harry told him, he was dreaming about Hermione.

"Great Harry, so you can't talk to your best friend because it's her you need to talk about and you can't talk to your closest mate, because he's liable to go off in a jealous rage. So that leaves who exactly? Dumble…"

"Dumbledore!" suddenly it dawned on Harry. It was morning, which meant it had to be… "Saturday" Harry mouthed

Harry was supposed to be in the headmaster's office for another of their private lessons at 10 o'clock. He checked his watch. 9:45, it would be tight but if he hurried he could just make it.

Harry hurried to the entrance and was about to summon the door to exit the Room of Requirement, when a thought occurred to him.

_How long ago had Hermione left?_

The spot beside him, where she had been sitting when they had fallen asleep last night, had still been warm when Harry had awoken. So she couldn't have left all that long ago.

Harry didn't think it would be a good idea for them to have been spotted leaving the Room too soon, one after the other. After all everyone had seen him run out of the common room after her last night, and neither of them had returned to their beds after that.

The wall where the exit was hidden began to change.  
"No no no, don't bring up the door yet!" Harry shouted at the room.

But it hadn't, instead the wall seemed to have become almost a ghost of its former self. Harry could see out into the seventh floor corridor, and there pacing back and forth in front of the Room's entrance was Malfoy.

"Come on you stupid room!" Malfoy spat at the wall.

Harry was stunned, Malfoy couldn't be standing more then 12 inches in front of his face yet it seemed he couldn't see Harry at all, despite the transparent nature of the wall between them.

_It must be like some sort of one way glass _Harry thought_, only with the solid sides appearing as stone instead of a mirror._

Malfoy was fuming. "Come on open up, you've never given me any trouble before, you worthless room. I know your empty, I saw Granger exit you not 15 minutes ago, and no one else has entered since, I made sure of that."

_Oh this is just perfect Harry _thought to himself._  
Now What?_

He didn't have time to just wait Malfoy, out, it was now 9:50. If Harry wasn't in the headmaster's office in the next 10 minutes Dumbledore was sure to summon McGonagall and have her track him down, and when she went to check if Harry had over slept and found his bed hadn't been slept in at all…

But Malfoy had seen Hermione leaving, if Harry stepped out now, by lunch time Malfoy would have the whole school believing He and Hermione had **spent the night together.** Which of course they had, but not the way that Malfoy would spin it.

"A hem" came a voice from behind Draco.

Draco nearly lept right out of his skin. He had the look about him of someone who had been caught with their hand in the cookie Jar…

Or no, no caught doing something much worse. He looked truly afraid, Harry had only ever seen the like on Malfoy once before, during their first year, in the forbidden forest, when he and Malfoy had been attacked by what turned out to be Voldemort in disguise, while serving detention.

"Who's there" Malfoy demanded spinning around to see who had discovered him.

"Mr. Malfoy, I have been informed that your Head of house, requests your presence in the dungeons." It was Lady Fatilda, she was sitting it the Tapestry across the hall, having Tea with Barnabas the Barmy.

"Really? And why exactly would he have sent your Rather Rotund Regal-ness to inform me?" Malfoy must have relaxed at the realization in was merely Fatilda that had spotted him because his voice had gone from shock to snark on a dime.

"Professor Snape sent the Bloody Baron to search for you over an Hour ago." Fatilda replied red faced after Malfoys little comment, but clearly not going to give him the satisfaction of acknowledging it."

"What for?" Malfoy Demanded

"Do I appear a Slytherin Owl too you Mr. Malfoy? Now if you don't mind please expedite your journey to your Head of houses office, all your pacing and shouting is disturbing Barnabas, and I taking tea."

"Errr" Malfoy groaned and started to stomp off down the stairs towards the Dungeons

"Oh and Mr. Malfoy!" Fatilda called after him "Take that pair of trolls you call friends along with you. I rather prefer the smell of these lemon tarts to theirs particular brand of of swamp gas."

"Why you..." Came Crab's dim witted voice as he and Goyle emerged from hiding places at either end of the corridor. Crab took out his wand and pointed threateningly at the tapestry.

"Crab, Goyle!" Malfoy Shouted. Everyone including Harry looked down to Draco. "Come on lets go, we can deal with the Gryffindor latter"

Crab reluctantly stuffed his wand back in his robes, turned, then with Goyle in tow, proceed to follow Malfoy down the stairs towards Professor Snape's office.

When they were well out of sight Harry summoned the door to the Room of requirement, exited, and then quickly banished it again.

"Well now Mr. Potter, cutting things a bit close this morning aren't we?" Fatilda questioned him.

"Thank you Fatilda. That's twice I owe you now. What are you doing here though?" Harry asked her.

"That will be My Lady to you Mr. Potter" Fatilda scolded him.

"oh… I'm sorry My Lady, I just thought after last night and the way you saved me from Malfoy just now…" Harry fumbled trying to apologize, not sure of what exactly he had done.

"Yes well, last night you had left me with the impression you were set to repair the damage you had inflicted on a certain young lady's heart. From the state of her this morning it appears I was wrong to assist you in locating her after all." The Lady berated him.

"You've seen Hermione? This morning? And she's still upset? "Harry asked frantically

"Well Yes I have seen her infact…" The Lady began, but Harry rubbing his forehead as if desperately trying to make his mind catch up with the everything it was trying to process , began rambling

"What did I do? All I wanted was to make Hermione understand she wasn't alone, that whatever was bothering her I would be there for her, that no one…"

"…could ever take her place?" Fatilda finished for him.

"yes exactly but how did you?" Harry asked.

"Fatilda's face had softened again. " Well Miss Granger, was mumbling something about taking places when she left the common room this morning."

"LEFT The common room? But Malfoy said he'd seen her only leave the Room of Requirement less the 20 min's ago." Harry said.

"25 minutes ago by my count Harry." Fatilda corrected him.

Harry looked down at his watch; it was indeed now 5 min to 10 o'clock, he was running out of time.

"Please My Lady, did Hermione say anything else?" Harry asked

"Not when she was leaving no." Fatilda said" However when she had first returned to the tower she had the oddest look about her, I thought it the look of a lady yet in distress, but perhapse it was one of a Lady simply …"

"Puzzled" Both She and Harry said together.

" Indeed." Fatilda agreed with him. " Regardless she asked me if I would wait for you here and give you a message."

"Hermione left a message for me?" Harry asked the Lady.

"Our young Miss Granger requested, that should your morning lesson with the Headmaster finish in time, that you meet her for lunch and bring the Book."

"Which book?" Harry asked

"She didn't say, _just make sure you ask him to bring the book with him_ is all she told me." Fatilda said.

"Thank you My Lady. If you happen to see her before, will you tell her I'll make sure I'm finished with Dumbledore in time to meet her in the Great hall?" Harry asked her. "And Lady…"

"Harry I think I'd prefer you go back to Fatilda." She interrupted him.

"Well thanks again for Malfoy Fatilda." Harry said.

"Of course I wasn't about to let that ferret of a boy besmirch our young lady's Honor with vile rumors… Nor yours Harry." She said smiling at him.

Harry smiled back at her, glad she seemed to believe in him again.

"Harry,… Don't you need to be going?" she asked. Harry looked down at his watch 9:58.

"Right, thanks again he said" running off towards the headmaster's office.

" Harry" Fatilda called. Harry turned back just for a moment. " There was one thing more. Our Young Miss Granger, her Brow may have been furled with thought this morning, but in her eyes I saw something I have not seen there for a long time." Fatilda said.

"What's that?" Harry asked

"Unwavering Joy" she answered.


	8. Lesson 1

**Chapter 8 **

Harry arrived at the stone gargoyle which guarded the entrance to the Headmaster's Office in record time. Still… he thought he must be late by now. Stopping for a moment to catch his breath, Harry checked his watch. Sure enough it read 10:06.

"Sphinx Snaps" Harry gave the password to the guardian gargoyle. It did not move. This Harry knew meant only one of two things, either Dumbledore was not alone in his office, or he was not in his office at all.

It had been a very wise move on Dumbledore's part, setting up this separate password just for their lessons. It acted as both warning system, and safe guard. For even if someone did manage to find it out, it would prove practically useless to anyone but Harry.

The password would only be accepted by the gargoyle if Dumbledore happened to be in his office alone, and once used successfully, it would prevent the gargoyle from accepting any other password until the speaker of Sphnix Snaps had left. That way, as Dumbledore had put it, their private lessons could remain just that, private.

Had Dumbledore summoned McGonagall to find out where Harry was already? It had only been six minutes she would have had to Apparate to get to the headmaster's office from the staff room in under six minutes. Why hadn't Harry thought of Apparating? He had only practiced a bit of course during his excursions with Dumbledore, after all he wasn't of Age yet and so not eligible to attempt the Apparation licensing test, but he was sure he could have managed the few floors between the Room of Requirement and Dumbledore's office.

_How many times to do I have to tell you, you can't Apparate within Hogwarts, Honestly, aren't you ever going to read Hogwarts a History Harry?_ Harry Heard Hermione's voice reminding him in the back of his mind. "She's right I really should give that one a read at some point." He said to himself.

_But then why wont it let me... _Harry pondered

"Ah Harry," came a silvery soft-spoken voice from down the corridor, "you shall have to forgive my tardiness this morning." It was Dumbledore, he looked tired, his eye were heavy as though he had not slept in days, his face seemed sort of stretched like apple butter spread across too many Rock cakes.

"Sleep well professor?" Harry asked with concern.

"Alas not so much as I would have liked, though apparently more then I should have done. I appear to have over slept this morning and kept you waiting for me Harry" Dumbledore replied.

"Oh that's quite alright professor, I'm a bit behind myself this morning sir." Harry assured the old wizard.

"That is most kind of you Harry, but there is so much yet I must teach you, and so little time left. Though I think you will agree that last night was a particularly interesting one, and well worth the time spent." Dumbledore said knowingly.

"It certainly was" Harry muttered.

"Ah… it appears we have much to discuss this morning indeed" The wizened wizard said peering over his spectacles at Harry. "Shall we proceed?" Dumbledore motioned towards the griffin guardian, and said "Caramel Corn toffees". The standard password worked and the gargoyle move aside to allow Dumbledore and Harry access to the stair well which lead to the head masters office.

Harry followed Dumbledore up into his office. The climb seemed to take far longer then normal. Dumbledore was taking a rather leisurely pace, or at least that's what Harry thought at first, however the higher they climbed, the more apparent it became the elderly wizard wasn't taking his time by choice , but rather necessity. Harry could not remember Dumbledore ever appearing so tired.

When they finally reached the Headmaster's office Dumbledore made straight for the cabinet concealing the pensive.

"Professor, do you think, before we begin with all that, could we maybe just sit and talk a bit? There are some things on my mind…." Harry asked

"As I said Harry, there is very little time remaining in which for me to prepare you for what's to come…" Dumbledore replied

" That's just it sir, being prepared for what's to come, What I'm going to have to do, … and who I don't think I can do it without." Harry interrupted.

"Ah… I see, very well" Dumbledore replied motioning for Harry to take the chair in front of his desk, as he took a seat behind it.

Harry sat down "well I'm not sure where to start exactly sir. I had this dream last night and…"

"Why with Breakfast of course" Dumbledore interjected. "I always find my mind much clearer on a full stomach, don't you?" Dumbledore waved his hand across his desk and two golden goblets along with a plate each of bacon and a poached egg appeared in front of he and Harry. Harry took a piece of bacon, bit it in half, swallowed and then left himself just launch in.

"I've been thinking a lot about the prophecy professor." Harry began.

"As well I knew you would." Dumbledore replied "Grave as it is however, I suspect there is more to what's troubling you then that which we already know."

"Yes but I think going over the prophecy again may help with that as well." Harry answered.

Dumbledore looked intrigued. "Of course Harry."

"The first part, about the one who will have the power to defeat the dark lord, it seems to describe practically anyone, or at least anyone born around the end of July anyway." Harry started. "The only thing that makes it me the prophecy is referring to is this." Harry brushed away his messy Harry revealing his lightning scar. "The mark he left on me."

"Yes, intentional or otherwise, Voldemort marked you as his equal that night all those years ago Harry." Dumbledore replied.

"Is that why you weren't able to defeat him then professor, because the prophecy prevents you from doing so?" Harry asked.

"I'm not certain I follow you Harry." Dumbledore answered.

"Well… sir," Harry said "I've always, and so have most everyone, considered you the greatest wizard alive. But at the end of last year, at the ministry, when you fought him one on one…"

"I see, you are wondering why I was able only to counter rather then overpower him?" Dumbledore offered. "I believe the prophecy does provide your answer."

"You mean the bit about _either must die at the hand of the other_." Harry replied "That's what I thought, but it's not that part that's troubling me. It's the part we've left out ; _He shall have power the dark lord knows not_. Ever since you came to get me over the summer, and told me we'd be having these private lessons, I thought I'd had it figured out. If anyone knew of a power Tom didn't it must be you sir, but the prophecy meant you couldn't use the power to defeat him yourself so you were going to be teaching it to me in these lessons."

"There is much information I can yet impart on you Harry, however, though I wish it was not so; there is to my knowledge no single power I can bestow upon you which would guarantee you success in this task." Dumbledore replied.

"I agree," Harry stated "In fact after last night, I don't think it's a power at all. Professor, could it be a person?"

"I have always suspected it would be your capacity for love Harry, a capacity we know Riddle to lack." Dumbledore answered.

"Professor, I'd like to be able to ask Hermione to join us for these lessons from now on." Harry stated plainly.

"Miss Granger? I am not sure it wise to…" Dumbledore questioned

"Yes Hermione" Harry interrupted. "Sir we both know that neither the Order nor the Ministry are going to be able to stop Voldemort without me…."

Dumbledore followed Harry's eyes from Tom Riddles diary sitting on his desk which Harry had so successfully destroyed in his second year, to his own blacked hand which bore the gaunt ring whose destruction had cost Dumbledore so dearly.

"… but last night has struck home this feeling, that I won't be able to stop him without her." Harry finished.

Dumbledore peered over his spectacles, deep into Harry's eyes. He could see the sincerity, the trust, and love there as Harry spoke of her. "Very well Harry, if she is agreeable I would be most willing to have our young miss Granger join us in these lessons. Have you spoken to her about any of this yet?" Dumbledore inquired.

"No sir I wanted to discuss it with you first, I'm meeting Hermione for lunch." Harry replied.

"Ah, very well." Dumbledore said "In that case I would suggest we postpone this morning's lesson for now.

Now... tell me more about this dream of yours…"


	9. You Don't Know the Half of It

**Chapter 9**

Harry left the Headmasters office just after 11 and headed back towards Gryffindor Tower. He needed to pick up whatever book Hermione had been referring to in the message she had left him with Fatilda this morning.

There wasn't much question as to which book it was in Harry's mind. After all what book would he have that Hermione, and/or the Hogwarts library, wouldn't have already if she really wanted it? Only one that Harry could think of; Advanced Potion-Making Grade 6, or rather the very unique copy of Advanced Potion-Making which Harry had in his possession, the copy which had once belonged to the Half Blood Prince.

"Back already are we Harry?" Fatilda asked as Harry approached her portrait guarding the entrance to the tower.

"Yes well, The Headmaster didn't see much point in covering the same ground twice, so we decided to postpone the remainder of our lessons until after the holidays. It gives me a chance to get a few things in order first. _ABSTINENCE_" Harry said providing the password.

"Abstinence indeed," Fatilda replied "given the behaviour of your fellow Gryffindors last night I think I shall have to change the password to something more appropriate, _RAMPANT DEBAUCHERY_ perhaps."

"Things got a little out of hand after we left I take it?" Harry asked

"Ha you don't know the half of it my boy" Fatilda replied

"That bad… really?" Harry asked

"You'll see" Fatilda replied as she swung open to grant Harry entry.

The common room was a disaster. There were streamers and confetti everywhere. Evidently some one had set off a few dozen Weasley Wizard Wheezes Party favors. From the look of the scorch marks on the walls above the archway leading to the dormitories, a few Wild Fire Whiz Bangs as well. Harry stumbled over one of the dozens of half drunk Butter Beers strewn across the floor, he was only prevented from a most ungraceful face planting by a quick hand from Neville.

"Watch yourself there Harry, haven't quite got to all these yet." Neville said picking up the bottle and stuffing it into a garbage bag.

"Looks like things got kinda interesting here last night eh?" Harry asked.

"Yeah the boys went all out celebrating Ron's big victory." Neville replied.

"Enjoyed himself did he?" Harry asked with a bit of a smirk.

"You don't know the half of it." Neville said with a chuckle. Then the grin faded off his face and he asked with concern in his voice "By the way Harry… if you don't mind my asking that is… what was all that between You, Ron, and Hermione last night?"

"Umm… well…" Harry stuttered not sure exactly what to say.

"I wasn't trying to pry or anything Harry. Just… well I know it can't be easy for you, if those two are fighting again. I mean who do you talk about your troubles with when your troubles are you two best mates right? Anyway just thought… well if you ever wanted to talk…" Neville offered.

"Thanks Neville, I'll remember that" Harry replied. Desperately looking to change the subject and catching view of Seamus passed out on the sofa with one of the Patil twins, and Dean in an armchair with the other, Harry said "Looks like Ron wasn't the only one who enjoyed himself last night though."

"Oh I doubt if these lot had as good a night as our star Keeper did." Neville said with a laugh.

"Ahhh …right." Harry said more then a little confused. "Look Neville I'd stay and help you finish cleaning this mess up, but I really got to grab something from the dorm room and meet Hermione for lunch.

"Oh don't worry about it Harry, I'll be through here in a jiff." Neville said.

Harry hurried up the steps to the 6th years boys dorm room, he shared with Ron and the three lads he'd just left in the common room. It didn't seem to be in a much better state then the common room. He couldn't say for Ron's, Which had the curtains pulled all around, but Dean, Seamus, and Neville's beds were all still neatly pressed and tucked, clearly none of them had been slept in. The rest of the room However was a different story. The floor was covered in a thick layer of scattered clothes, books, and bottles, and the air smelled salty with the stench of sweat.

_Great_ Harry thought, _how am I going to find anything in this_?

Harry decided he'd see if he could rouse Ron. He should probably have a chat with him anyway after the bit of a spat they'd had last night, and he could use the help sorting through this mess.

"Hey Ron, you up? Come on I could use a hand with this…" Harry said pulling back the curtain around Ron's four poster, the scene he found there made Harry`s jaw nearly hit the floor. There in front of him lay Ron wearing nothing but a pair of red boxers, but it was the beds other occupant that had left Harry speechless. Laying there in not but her knickers and a frilly pink bra, legs wrapped around Rons left one, head nuzzled under Ron`s arm lay Lavender Brown.

Òi Harry, a bit of warning before ya pull back a mans bed curtain eh" Ron protested, his whole body going as read as his hair.

Ron's protests stirred Lavender, who seemd a bit startled by the situation at first but quickly recovered. "Don't be shy Ronikins" she said pulling Ron into a deep kiss. Before turning her head to Harry, a sly sultry look on her face. "Besides I think Harry likes what he sees, Don't you Harry?"

"What!? No, I mean… I don't want to see… I was just looking for my Advanced Potions… Ah look never mind." Harry said. Ron didn't seem to be able to bring himself to look Harry in the eye. Harry spun round wanting to avert his eyes as quickly as possible from the both of them, and headed out the door of the dorm. He was half way down the stairs when he heard Ron calling behind him.

"Hey Harry hold up mate, you forgot this." Ron said holding out Harry's potions book as he ran to catch up with him, having only thrown on a bath robe. " look about what you saw up there…"

"Is that what you want?" Harry asked him

"Whatcha mean?" Ron asked clearly taken aback

"Lavender, is she what you want, does she make you happy?" Harry asked.

"Well she certainly did last night." Ron replied a stupid grin on his face.

"It's just she's a bit of an air head isn't she, I always kinda thought you… well liked a girl with a bit of a head on her shoulders." Harry replied.

"It ain't her head I'm looking at mate" Ron said with a wink.

"Right then… well I guess I'm happy for you mate." Harry said turning to continue on down the stairs. When he reached the second to last step from the bottom, he called back, "Hey Ron."

"Yeah Harry?" Ron answered

"Look I know Hermione sort of asked you to go with her to Slughorn's Christmas Party next Saturday but…" Harry started

"Did she?" Ron asked obliviously

"Yeah, yesterday at Breakfast she… Anyway I'm going to ask her to go as my date instead." Harry said.

Ron looked completely confounded by this statement. "Your going to ask _Hermione_ on a date?" Harry could hear Ron's distaste at that idea.

"Well your going to have your hands full with Lavender anyway aren't you?" Harry inquired. "…and she doesn't seem like the type to share, am I wrong?"

"well yeah but I thought by now you'd be crushing on Ginn..." Ron started as though shocked Harry could possibly be thinking of anything else.

" What makes you say that?" Harry asked a little intrigued now. He certainly had never mentioned anything about the craziness with Ginny to her brother before.

" Well just we, well I means she's been..." Ron stammered

" What has she been asking you about be behind my back again? I thought she got over all that in Fourth year?" Harry asked not looking forward to Ron's sister reverting to Fan Girl Ginny again.

" Ah yeah... thats it, look just don't hurt her alright?" Ron said.

" Who? Ginny, or Hermione?" Harry questioned him.

"Ronikins" they could hear Lavender calling from the open dorm room door, "come back to bed, I've got a surprise for you."

"Ah… right then better get back. Catch up with you tonight then?" Ron asked

"For sure, maybe we can all head down to Hagrid's for a drink latter." Harry offered.

The two boys turned away from each other and Harry headed back through the common room towards the Portrait. As he walked by Neville gave him a raised eyebrow "Told ya you didn't know the half of it"

"Half of it?" Harry chuckled "Neville I wasn't even on the same Qudditich pitch"


	10. Potions and Parchment

**Chapter 10**

Harry had never been more anxious about a meal in his life.

Not only did Hermione apparently have some mysterious …. Well something to discuss with him.  
Not only did he have to somehow brooch the subject of her joining the lessons with Dumbledore and his inevitable quest to bring down Voldemort.  
But now, and illogical as it was, what seemed most important to Harry, he need to figure out a way to ask his best friend out on a date without ruining their friendship if she shot him down.

_She wouldn't… would she?_ Harry asked himself. Or worse what if she said yes just so as to not hurt his feelings, or because she was afraid what would happen to their friendship is she said no.

_It's no good second guessing now_, He told himself _You've already told Ron you were going to ask Hermione out back in the Common Room._

As far as he knew the only other person who could have been in ear shot was Neville, at least the only one who hadn't been passed out, and he doubted Neville would say anything, but things had away of spreading like Dragon fire through the castle. Harry figured he had about an hour, two at most before Hermione would find out anyway, and if she was going to hear it, it was going to be from Harry.

Harry stopped just outside the doors to the Great Hall. _Come on Potter, you can do this. You've faced down Dragons, and Basilisks, and Acromantula_. He told himself. _Of course the worst they could do was eat me._ Harry bet he was going to wish they had if this all went sideways. He placed his hand on the door to the hall, "On the count of three then" He said to himself, "1… 2…"

"HARRY! You're early" came the voice of a surprised Hermione. She looked slightly annoyed with herself for not having arrived first. "Hermi…"_**WHACK**_. Harry had picked the worst possible moment to turn around and greet her, as the entrance to the Great Hall had swung open behind him and cracked him right square in the back of the head, producing a distracted looking Luna.

"Harry, bit of an odd place to stand isn't it?" Luna asked him.

"Ah yeah apparently..." Harry said rubbing his head.

"You really do have the worst luck with doorways recently Harry." Hermione said holding back a laugh. "Here turn around." With a quick swish and tap of her wand the pain was alleviated as quickly as that of his jaw the previous night.

"Yeah, good thing you're always near by to patch me up." Harry quipped as he lost himself in Hermione's smile.

"Sure Harry…" Hermione said confused by the awkward look on his face. "Are you sure you your alright?" She asked him.

"Ah yeah, yeah I'm fine." He replied "Should we grab a seat?"

Hermione's stomach rumbled "oh sounds like a good idea, I skipped breakfast this morning. Care to join us Luna?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, but Harry wants to talk to you alone." Luna Replied

"What? Luna, no your welcome to join…" Harry started

"You're sweet Harry but the Nargles around your head say otherwise. Don't worry Hermione was just being polite, the ones around her say the same about you. I think I'll go find Neville." And with that Luna was off up the stairs.

"You know I'm not sure I'll ever quite understand her." Hermione said as they entered the hall and took a seat at the farthest point they could, away from the teachers table at the head of the hall, along the Gryffindor table.

"She was right about one thing though…" Harry said

"I really need to talk to you" they both blurted out together.

"You do?" Hermione asked "What about?"

"No no you first." Harry replied

"It can wait… I suppose…" Hermione said, " What did you..?"

"Oh no lunch was your idea, remember? You first." Harry insisted.

"Oh… alright right then, well, remember last night, what you said about Ginny?"

_Oh this is off to a lovely start. _Harry thought to himself. "You mean the weird feeling that always comes along with her anymore?" He asked

"Haze Harry, you called it a haze." Hermione reminded him.

"Yeah that's it. What about it Herimone?" Harry asked

"Look I really hope I'm wrong about all this but, well just humor me for a minute okay? Is there a scent on the air that comes with the haze?" she asked him.

"Alright. Umm yeah now that you mention it, same scent every time. Probably Ginny's perfume or something. " Harry replied

"Oh yes a very special perfume indeed if I'm right." Hermione said indignantly. "What does it smell like Harry?"

"Well actually now that you mention it, I can't seem to recall. It's weird trying to remember anything that happens when I'm in that … well that haze, it's like trying to remember what you did last night when you wake up…" Harry began to answer.

"When you wake up hung over? " Hermione offered.

"Well yeah. How did you..?" Harry tried to ask but Hermione didn't give him the chance,

"Ugh, I was hoping I wouldn't have to resort to this but..." Hermione pulled a small glass bottle out of her pocket. Inside was a swirling pearl white liquid. "Do you trust me Harry?"

"Yes…" he said a puzzled why she would even ask.

" Promise you'll forgive me for this?" she pleaded.

"Forgive you for what? I mean yes of course I will but… Hermione what is that...?" But Harry sudden lost any ability to think straight. Hermione had uncorked the bottle and shoved it under Harry's nose. It was back, the same irresistible, mind emptying haze which had come over him so often this year. He could smell the sweet scent of Treacle Tart, and broomstick polish, Honeyduke chocolates and…and old parchment? Harry shook his head regaining just enough sense to grab the stopper Hermione had dropped down on the table and pop it back into the top of the bottle.

"Hermione…what… what was that?" Harry asked still trying to clear his head.

Hermione looked stunned. "Harry… How did you do just do that?" she asked him.

"Do What? And you still haven't answered my question what was that stuff?" He replied stiffly, clearly in need of some answers.

"Harry… that was Amortentia." Hermione answered him.

"The love potion?" Harry questioned

"Infatuation or Obsession potion is more like it. It smells differently to each person remember? It was one of the three potions Slughorn taught us about on our first day of potions this year. Harry… what just happened, what you just felt, what you just smelt…?" Hermione asked

"It's exactly the same thing that keeps happening around Ginny." Harry answered nodding his head.

"It's odd though," Hermione added "It's supposed to be the most powerful Infatuation potion in the world, but you were able to resist it so easily."

"Easily, you call that easy?" Harry said taken aback.

"Well yes actually, thats why I made you promise to for give me before I used it. Normally it allows the user to pretty much convince their victim to do whatever they want, and to think they like it. It's a lot like the imperious curse that way but for emotions rather then the mind. I've never heard of anyone being able to shake it off in less the 24hrs without the use of an antidote unless..." Hermione trailed off.

"Unless what?" Harry asked

"Well that's why I wanted you to bring the HBP's Potions book. The official copy doesn't say exactly what the potions counter is, but I thought it might be in his notes."

"You mean you think the Half Blood Prince can tell us?" Harry asked

"Oh I refuse to call him by that ridiculous name.. But he has proven far more apt at potions then even our own professor so, yes that's what I was hoping." She replied

"Right then here it is." Harry said handing the book over to Hermione. She quickly flipped to where the instructions on brewing Amortentia should be however:

"It's gone" Hermione gasped.

"It's what?" Harry asked surprised

"It's gone, someone has ripped out the pages with the recipe for Amortentia, and it's antidote." Hermione replied.

"But that's not possible; I used the Prince's instructions to brew the Amortentia in our lessons at the start of term. It's how come I was the only one in class accept you to manage an O on that assignment."

"Yeah about that, you really shouldn't be using that book." Hermione glared at him.

"Oh come on Hermione, potions textbooks are just a glorified cook books anyway, mine just happens to have a better recipe to follow. Besides I've told you, your welcome to use it to Hermione." Harry shrugged.

"I don't need it to do well, and neither do you by the way, you could be really great at potions all on your own you know. Now that we have a teacher that will actually give you chance."

"You mean now that Snape's not around to constantly sabotage me?" Harry gave her a raised eyebrow.

"Harry, are you sure what just happened, it was exactly the same as with Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah pretty sure… well accept, that smell…"Harry started

"It was a different scent?" Hermione looked intrigued by this.

"Well at first it was exactly the same. Treacle Tart, and Broomstick polish, and Chocolate… but then, there was something else something at the end, something new, and as soon as it hit me I sort of regained my senses for a moment." Harry explained.

"Interesting…" Hermione muttered. "Well I was hoping your book would be able to confirm this, but when I was researching the potion in the library this morning, there were a bunch suggestions in the text which all seem to imply, and I'm quoting here: _If the victim's heart was already spoken for, and their will was strong enough, a reminder of that real love could allow the victim to over power the Amortentia." _

That was it, Harry knew it was. It made perfect sense really. After all real love had to be stronger then mere infatuation, and if he was honest about it, every time he had managed to break free of the Amortentia's haze there had been one common element … Hermione.

She had been the one to rescue him from Ginny in the Quidditch tent, and it had been hearing her crying from across the room that had snapped him out of the haze in the common room last night. And just now… the new scent at the end, it was the smell of old parchment, from one of the dozen books you could always count on Hermione to be carrying around.

"Hermione? About what I wanted to ask you before…" Harry trailed off trying to think exactly how he wanted to say this.

"Oh right what was it Harry did something come up in your lesson with Dumbledore this morning?"

"No…. well actually yes, but that's not what I wanted to ask you, at least right now." Harry replied.

"Okay then… what is it Harry?" Hermione asked confused.

" Hermione Granger, Will you be my date to the Slug Clubs Christmas Party?"


	11. Believe it or not

**Chapter 11**

Hermione was stunned. "Sorry, Harry… what did you just say?" she asked him

"I asked, If will you be my date to the Slug Club Christmas party next Saturday?" Harry repeated.

" Aaah… well, I suppose it makes sense we go together. After all we are both members and we will both need dates, and it's not like you can just invite anyone to the Slug Club, and…" Hermione began rambling.

"No, Hermione. You're not hearing me, will you go as my _DATE_?" Harry asked again.

"You can't mean, well like a real date, date?" Hermione questioned him.

" Why not? Thats exactly what I mean Hermione." Harry replied

"Oh Harry.., you must still be under the effects of the Amortentia. I'm sorry I used it on you, I just couldn't think of any other way to be sure about…" Hermione seemed to be scrambling for any explanation for what was happening right now.

It was the best friend bit from last night all over again.

_Why is it always so hard for her to believe me, when I try to tell her how much she means to me? _Harry wondered.

"Hermione!" Harry said taking her hand; it had worked last night so hopefully it would again. "Listen to me, I'm not asking you because it's convenient, or because I'm under the spell of some potion you cooked up. I'm asking because you're a Beautiful, Brilliant Girl, who quite frankly I care about more then anyone else in the world."

" Harry I..." Hermione was at a loss for words and blushing something fierce.

"Look, If you don't want to, don't worry, I understand, it won't change anything. I just… well I missed my chance last time and I wasn't going to make that mistake again." Harry explained.

"What!?" Hermione exclaimed "What do you mean missed your chance last time… What last time?"

"Hermione..." Harry paused for a moment before finally admitting "...I have wanted to ask you out since fourth year."

"Fourth Year!? What? Harry no you were all gaga over Cho Chang in the fourth year, and last for that matter." Hermione asserted.

"Yeah I was, but only after I'd convinced myself that you… well that you wanted something else." Harry answered.

"What do you..?" Hermione started

"Well I always kinda thought that you and Ron were… I mean I was certain you wanted him to ask you to the Yule Ball, and I didn't really think he could be dumb enough not to." Harry explained.

"You thought it was Ron I wanted to… Absolutely not!" Hermione said with more conviction then Harry had ever heard in her voice.

"Oh really?" Harry said with a knowing grin "Come on Hermione, you were dropping all these little hints for Ron to ask you for weeks, and then when he didn't ask you, accept out of a last minute act of desperation, you ended up taking his bloody Idol Viktor Krum to make him Jealous."

" That wasn't to make Ron Jeal..." Hermione protested

"Hermione, are you really going to try and tell me you didn't take Viktor just to get a rise out of the guy? I clearly recall you telling me not two weeks before the ball how much you couldn't stand Krum and the gaggle of giggling girls that seemed to follow him around everywhere." Harry stated as if this alone should confirm all of his suspicions.

"You know, some times Harry… you can be really thick. Though I guess I wasn't much better reading you and Cho. Harry your right, but your also completely wrong. I was dropping hints for some one to ask me to the Yule ball… but it wasn't Ron. And you're right I did go to the ball with Viktor to make a guy notice me… but that guy was supposed to be you." She replied.

"Me?" Harry couldn't seem to hide the surprise on his face, or the joy in his voice.

"Well of course you." Hermione said blushing profusely. "Viktor was the youngest professional Seeker in years, a star prodigy who never failed to catch the snitch for his team, a fearless, brave and talented wizard, who also just happened to be Triwizard Champion for his school at the time… _SOUND_ like anyone you know?" she asked

"Ah well now that you mention it…" Harry replied with a smirk. And they both laughed a little awkwardly at the revelation they had both been wishing they had gone with the other.

"It worked you know." Harry said wanting to alleviate some of Hermione's obvious embarrassment.

"Did it?" Hermione asked clearly surprised by this.

"I have never been more Jealous in my life, then watching you glide across the floor in that Periwinkle blue dress you wore that night." Harry admitted.

"Really?" Hermione asked the tone in her voice told Harry she still wasn't buying it. All right lets say I do believe you for a minute. Why wouldn't you have ever said anything Harry?" Hermione asked him.

"Well like I said I thought you and Ron liked each other, and I wanted you to be happy. Besides it's not like there has been a lof opportunity, What with how the rest of the Triwizard played out, and then Umbridge practically banning Boys and Girls from being in the same room together last year, plus… well after you set up that Valentines date with Cho last year I kinda figured that was that. I mean here you were actively setting me up with another girl." Harry explained.

"Oh no Harry, I… I just wanted you to be happy; things were so difficult for everyone last year but especially for you. Between Umbridge torturing you in detentions, and the Prophet and the Ministry making you out to be a mad man at every opportunity. I thought if I could help you find a bit of happiness with the girl you liked…" Hermione said.

"Of course you did," Harry said grinning at her "Just another thing that makes you brilliant, you're always putting everybody else before what you really want yourself. Right idea I guess, just wrong girl" He said giving her a wink.

"I see..." Hermione said as though she had finally come to some conclusion of what was really going on here. "After last night you think this is what I want, that's why your going along with this whole thing isn't it... Harry Your sweet, but..."

Harry sighed. " Hermione, thats not it at all..." He insisted.

_This is going nowhere, she seems determined not to believe I actually like her. _Harry thought to himself.

Defeated He got up from the table and said "Well anyway…like I said I just had to ask."

Just before he exited the Great Hall he turned back and said "Think about it will ya?"

_Well Potter you gave it a shot, probably just ruined your best friendship, but at least she didn't hear about it from Neville. _Harry thought to himself.

_Of course now on top of everything else I'm going to have to figure out if and how Ginny's been dosing me with that Amortentia._

_Or maybe Just ignore it and let her keep doing it. I mean if Hermione is right, then at least it means Ginny wants some sort of something with me… even if it is the Chosen One she's after and not really me._

With a heavy sigh Harry grabbed the stair case railing and started to make his way back up to the common room, he could at least help Neville finish cleaning up that mess.

"HARRY, WAIT!" called a voice from the bottom of the stairs. Harry turned back a around to see Hermione standing at the bottom of the landing. "Yes." she said.

"Yes what?" Harry asked

Hermione ran up the steps and threw her arms around him. "I don't need to think about it Harry, clearly we've both done far too much thinking about it. So for once, even though I still think you must be under some sort of spell." she said with please tell me I'm wrong sort of smile " I'm just going to do what I really want to do and say; Yes I will be your date to the Slug club Christmas Party Harry Potter."

Harry had never gone from so utterly depressed to so completely happy so quickly in his entire life.

"Hermione, the only spell I'm under is yours." Harry replied.


	12. Rules and Revelations

**Chapter 12**

**Authors Notes: Hey I'm trying out something new in this chapter, I thought it might be neat to follow things from Hermione's perspective for this one rather then Harry's.**

"Hermione." Harry prodded

"Yes Harry?" she replied.

"As much as I wish this moment could last forever, maybe we should go somewhere a little more private then the middle of the first floor Staircase?" Harry suggested.

Hermione looked up to meet Harry's eye, her arms still wrapped around him, not wanting to release the embrace they had been sharing for the last several minutes. Harry nodded toward something behind her. She turned just enough to see what he was gesturing at and immediately understood. A crowd of no less then a dozen students had congregated at the bottom of the stairs and were gawking up at them. Worse then that though, there standing in the middle of the crowd flanked by Crabbe and Goyle, and working his way towards them, was Malfoy.

"Well, well, well, it's finally happened. Got yourself a little Girlfriend Potter?" Malfoy announced nice and loud to make sure the on lookers could hear him. Hermione felt her face flush with embarrassment, she tried to pull away from Harry and slink slightly behind him so as to obscure her crimson completion from view. Harry wouldn't let her though, as she pulled away he took her left hand in his right, clasping it tight.

"So what if I do Malfoy? You're not jealous are you?" Harry quipped.

"Jealous? Of a filthy little Mudblood? Ha, I never thought even you could sink so low as to be bothered with this trash." Draco shot back.

"Careful Malfoy…" Harry said his eyes narrowing

"Are you threatening me Potter? Going to play the hero and come to your little Mudbloods rescue?" Malfoy said as Crabbe and Goyle moved to encircle Harry and Hermione.

The crowd of onlookers had grown to at least 20 now.

"Not at all Malfoy," Harry said turning to look Hermione in the eye, "She doesn't need saving from the likes of you Draco, do you Hermione?"

"No I don't!" Hermione said glaring Malfoy down

"I'm just trying to save you a trip to Madam Pomfrey. I seem to recall the last time you upset Hermione here, you ended up in the Hospital wing with a busted nose." Harry said with a smirk.

"You've always been pathetic Potter, but I never thought even you would dirty yourself with a muggle born scum like Granger." Malfoy started

"Come on Harry lets go." Hermione said, still holding Harry's hand guiding him to follow her up the stairs away from the side show this was turning into.

"You're a Halfblood at least… but if you'd mingle with this Filth…." Draco motioned his Head towards Hermione.

Harry stopped dead in his tracks. The Hallway was packed, it seemed as though every student in the school was looking on now. In fact given this weekend was Hogsmeade, Hermione was fairly certain it WAS every student still in the school. She looked to Harry half expecting him to lung at Malfoy with bare fists let alone wands at any moment.

"Harry come on he's not worth it" Hermione said to him.

Draco seemed determined to get a rise out of Harry though, yelling as loud as he could so the whole crowd would be sure to hear him he added:

"….Then your not only Pathetic, You're a BLOOD TRAITOR, just like your Mudblood slumming Father!"

…

Hermione couldn't really explain what happened next. Before she even realized what she was doing she had spun round and clocked Malfoy so hard he had tumbled down the bottom 3 steps of the stairwell and was lying on the floor looking up at her in shock, blood pouring out from beneath the hand he had clenched over his nose.

"Hermione!" Harry called sounding extremely impressed with her.

"I…I don't…" Hermione muttered

"Hey Draco, by my count that's twice she's cleaned your clock now. Ever think maybe you put a little to much stock in that whole blood purity thing… Or is it just you?" Harry shouted down at Malfoy.

"You'll pay for this Potter, and your little Mudblood too" Draco whined as he scrambled to his feet and ran off toward the hospital wing Crabbe and Goyle in tow.

Hermione was still staring down at the spot where Malfoy had landed. The crowd was slowly dispersing. "Hey, Hermione… you alright?" Harry asked putting his arm around her comfortingly.

"Harry… sorry I…I don't know what came over me. I…" Hermione tried to explain.

"I do." Harry said matter of factly. Hermione looked at him quizzically. "Potter's First rule of Hogwarts… Never be on the receiving end of an angry Hermione." He said smiling down at her. "I did try to warn him" He added flashing his eyebrows at her. Hermione gave him a playful swat, "Oh, your terrible!" she said struggling to hold back a laugh.

"Come on…" Harry said, extending his hand to her once more, "I can't wait to see the look on Ron's face, when we tell him he missed you, knocking Malfoy flat on his arse, down a flight of stairs". Hermione took it and the two of them headed back up towards Gryffindor Tower hand in hand.

* * *

As they approached Fatilda's Portrait, they found her engaged in a debate with Luna. "My dear, it matters not whether you have the correct password. You are not a member of this House and so I cannot permit you to pass." Fatilda insisted.

"Oh, I see well could you just ask Neville to come out then?" Luna requested  
"My Dear I am not…" Fatilda retored

"…an Owl" Hermione and Harry both said at once drawing the attention of Luna and Fatilda.  
"Well no she's a painting" Luna said in a dead pan, straight faced sort of way, that only she could.

Hermione and Harry glanced at each other both struggling to restrain their laughter

"I most certainly am not some mere painting young lady!" Fatilda retorted  
"Really?!" Luna asked in a tone that from anyone else would be highly sarcastic, but which Hermione knew, from Luna meant she was genuinely intrigued by the possibility Fatilda might really be a Scalliwizzle or something, in disguise.

That was it, Harry burst out laughing. Hermione couldn't help herself, Harry's laugh was too infectious, a moment after he had cracked, she too found herself laughing uncontrollably. "Fatilda…" Harry said between breaths "…you never told me you were a Nargle"

"Oh my… Ha…Harry… st…stop." Hermione managed between giggles.  
"Stop what?" Harry asked her in mock disbelief.  
"You…Know…Full…Well." Hermione replied punching him playfully in the arm between each word. "Don't forget your first rule Potter" she said grinning at him.

"Oh I don't know…could be worth it." Harry said putting his arm around her, and moving in so close that Hermione didn't think even one of Luna's Nargles could fit between them.

_Is he going to kiss m…  
_The thought raced through Hermione's mind but before she could find out the answer…

"Excuse me" Luna interrupted. Could one of you see if Neville's inside, and if he is will you ask him to come out for me?"  
_Why now Looney? _Hermione thought to herself.  
Harry stopped, closed his eyes, and exhaled slowly.  
_Uhhh… Spearmint. _Hermione pined silently at what she had just been robbed of.  
"No need." Harry said turning to face Luna "You can ask him yourself Luna. We'll vouch for her Fatilda."  
_I Reeeallly hope I'm wrong about this all being the Amortentia …. _Hermione lamented …_Or__ I might have to kill Luna.  
_"Won't we Hermione?" Harry said.

"Huh? Oh ah, yes… yes of course we will" Hermione answered snapping back to reality.

"It wouldn't matter if the Head of Gryffindor house herself vouched for her, she is not a lady of Gryffindor, and so I can not permit her entry." Fatilda stated a finality in her voice.  
"Please lady Fatilda, couldn't you make a slight exception, just this once?" Hermione pleaded with the portrait, feeling slightly guilty over where her mind had just gone. "I promise we wont be long, and she won't leave the common room… will you Luna?"  
"I don't see why I should." Luna replied.  
"I'll owe you one" Harry offered.

"That would be three you owed me Harry." Fatilda said shaking her head in his direction.  
"Three? Hermione half whispered at Harry... confused.  
"Ah yeah… Well, I never would have found you last night without Fatilda's help. Then this morning she prevented Malfoy from seeing me exiting the room of requirement right after you did…" Harry responded under his breath.  
"Well, seems that's three we both owe you then." Hermione said smiling up at Fatilda

"You spent the night together in the Room Of Requirement?" Luna asked  
Hermione's eyes went wide. "Ahh…well… umm, yes but…it's not like you think." Hermione stammered.  
"Oh, alright then, because I was thinking that explains you two being in love. But if it's not what I think, then I guess it doesn't." Luna said

"Aah..aah…." Hermione opened her mouth to respond but no words would find their way out.

"I suppose you've always been in love, but if you spent the night together, it explains why you suddenly realize it" Luna said.

"Luna we just talked for a while, and then sort of fell asleep." Harry clarified.

"Oh that's how you figured it out then? Well that makes sense." Luna said

" Oh ho ho ho, I do like you girl, oh go on then." Fatilda said swinging open to allow them passage. Luna skipped inside the common room.

"Perceptive isn't she?" Harry whispered to Hermione, as he took her hand and led her, still gobsmacked at what had just occurred, into the common room behind Luna.

* * *

"Luna!?" Neville exclaimed " Oh I'm sorry have I kept you waiting?"

" Yes but it's alright I met a lovely new painting"

"Wait a minute how did you get in here?" Neville asked

" Fatilda, did me a favor" Harry said as he and Hermione came round the corner of the fireplace. "I think she likes this one." Harry said smiling at Luna.

" Ah Harry, things went well then I take it?" Neville asked

" You don't now the Half of it" Harry replied, the two boys both chuckled at this, clearly sharing some inside joke of which Hermione was not aware.

" Is Ron still not up?" Harry asked.

" Haven't seen him come down." Neville answered.

" Ah alright, Hermione why don't you wait here while I go get Ron, then we can all head down to Hagrid's, sound good?" Harry said.

" Ah.. yeah sounds great" Hermione replied as Harry made his way to the stair case up to the boy's dorms. He just had his foot on the first step when Hermione said, to no one in particular " How can Ron still be in bed? it's nearly 1:30 in the afternoon." This stopped Harry dead in his tracks, as if he was just remembering the answer to her query. He looked back at Neville as if asking for confirmation of something.

Neville again chuckled at this. " Don't worry mate, coast is clear, left about 20 minutes after you did." Clearly Hermione had missed something this morning.  
" Ah, Right thanks." Harry replied " Be right back" and with that he bound up the stairs.

"You know I haven't seen Harry look that happy in a long time." Neville commented.  
"It's because their in love" Luna explained  
"Excuse me but I am still standing right here you know." Hermione said to the two of them, blushing profusely. "Besides your wrong."

"What'cha mean she's wrong, have you seen the way he's looking at you Hermione?" Neville asked  
"Of course I have, but it's not him, it's the Amortentia." Hermione stated.

"Harry's taken a love potion? No I don't think so" Luna said.  
"Think what you like, I know so... I'm the one gave it to him." Hermione said regretfully.

"You gave Harry a love potion? But Why? Thats just not like you Hermione." Neville protested.

"I didn't want to!"  
That was only a half truth and she knew it. As much as Hermione would never want to subject Harry, or anyone to the forced kind of obsession in which Harry was currently enthralled, she had to admit she was very much enjoying this little fantasy while it lasted.

"So what then?" Neville asked.

"Well... " Hermione began to explain. " You see, while Harry and I were talking last night he mentioned..."

Hermione wasn't sure exactly what to say. As certain as she was after their lunch, about what Ginny had been doing to Harry over the last few months, she didn't actually have any hard evidence, and she didn't think it right to spread around what at this point was realistically little more then a theory.

"...Well Harry mentioned a very odd recurring feeling he had been having since the start of term. From the way he described it.., well it sound an awful lot like the symptoms of Amortentia. So this morning I whipped up a batch and sprung it on Harry at lunch to see if the effect felt the same to him as what he had been describing last night. Not only did his reactions seem to confirm my theory... but it seems to have worked a little to well" Hermione explained

" What makes you say that?" Neville asked

"Well... right after he smelt it... out of the blue Harry asked me out on a DATE!" Hermione finished, in a can you believe it? kind of tone.

" Wait a minute, you gave Harry the Amortentia at Lunch?" Neville asked her.  
" Yeah why?" She replied  
"Well I don't now for all the rest of it but the potion is not why he asked you to be his date to the Slug Club Christmas party." Neville said.

" How did you know it was..." Hermione asked in surprise.

" Hermione, I over heard Harry tell Ron flat out he was going to ask you to be his date to the Slug Club Party when he came to pick up his Potions book this morning." Neville answered "So unless you dosed him last night..."

Hermione's Eyes went the widest they had ever been, she stood there frozen in stunned silence.

_He... He actually..._

_..._

"Well Ron's not coming" came Harry's voice as he emerged from the archway at the base of the dormitory stairwell.

"What? He's not meeting up with Lavender again is he?" Neville asked.

"No..." Harry replied " He muttered something about needing to have a chat with his sister, when I questioned him about it he said something about extra Quidditch practice and slammed the door in my face.

"A Gryffindor Practice? Today? After we just won last night? and with out you... the team captain? I'm no player so correct me if I'm wrong but that's a bit weird isn't it?" Neville asked.

"Yeah... but Ginny did seem convinced Ron's performance last night was a bit of a fluke, she probably just wants to run him through his paces before his ego gets to inflated." Harry offered. " Well it looks like it's just you and me then Hermione."

Hermione hadn't moved a muscle since Harry'd come back into the common room.

"Hermione... are you alright?" Harry asked placing a hand on her shoulder, his touch snapping her out of her petrified state.

" Ah, yeah..." she said a blissful smile on her face. She locked eyes with Harry and took his hand. " I've never been better."

"Your welcome to join Neville and I." Luna offered

"Oh yeah, that sounds like a great Idea, we were going to head down to the Three broomsticks for a few Butter beers and Lunch... though it's a bit late for lunch now. What do you say the four of us hit the shops in Hogsmeade, and then grab Dinner and drinks there instead?"

"Sure sounds good to me. What do you think Hermione?" Harry asked

"Sounds wonderful" She said.


	13. Marvellous Muggle Magics

**Chapter 13**

"Well where should we head first?" Harry asked the group. They had taken their time strolling down from the castle to Hogsmeade. It was a little more then Quarter past 2 o'clock in the afternoon by the time Hermione, Harry, Neville, and Luna were approaching the edge of the village.

"Oh anywhere is fine." Hermione said as she pulled herself in a little tighter to Harry. She had spent the whole stroll down from the castle with her arm wrapped around his waist, his over her shoulder, happier then she had ever been.

"You know to be honest I'm not really sure what there is to do in this village… besides grab a pint" Neville admitted.

"What about this place? Luna asked "Marvellous Muggle Magics."  
"A Muggle shop, in Hogsmeade, that's new… Oh look at those!" Neville said pointing to what appeared to be some wind up tinker toy soldiers walking about the front window.  
"I wonder what those are?" Luna said pointing to a display labelled bubble wands "Muggles have wands too? I never knew that, but what could they use them for?"

Hermione and Harry looked at each other each suppressing a laugh at the scene before them. "It looks like a 99pence store." Hermione whispered to Harry.  
"Or like some wizard has decided flipping Muggle pound store items would be a quick way to make a few galleons, look at the prices." Harry replied. Hermione took a closer look at the bubble wands Luna was examining through the window. "5 Galleons for a plastic bubble wand?" Hermione exclaimed

"Yeah…I'm not great with the whole converting Galleons to Pounds… but isn't that about 15 Pounds?" Harry asked.  
"More like 20" Hermione answered "Honestly they really should make Muggle Studies mandatory, at least for students from all wizard families."  
"You really think it would help? After all didn't you tell me once Professor Burbage had barely a better understanding of Muggles then Ron?" Hermione shared a brief giggle at Harry's joke.

"Hey what do you say you two, you both grew up with Muggles, feel like showing Luna and I around?" Neville asked excitedly.

Harry looked down at Hermione as if to say _Well how 'bout it?_ "Sure" She replied an amused chuckle in her voice.

The door chimed as they four friends entered the tiny shop. It wasn't much bigger then her bedroom at home Hermione thought, of course she was an only child so her room was bigger then most, but still. With the exception of the tiny area at the front for the two window displays on either side of the door, and the check out counter on which sat an old time Muggle cash register with a brass turn crank handle, the entirety of the narrow shop was divided into three tight aisles separated by two great long bookcases on which where all manner of highly over priced pound store trinkets.

"Huh… rather small isn't it?" Harry said.  
"Well it didn't really look that large from the outside either" Hermione replied.  
"Yeah but I mean we've slept in a two man tent that had three bedrooms, a kitchen, and sitting area inside. It's not like a wizard shop would really be limited by the size of the building right?" Harry replied.

"You know scratch what I said earlier, maybe muggle studies should be mandatory for all Hogwarts students…" Hermione teased him, "…Harry Muggle stuff doesn't like magic, makes anything electric go bonkers... frankly I'm surprised a store like this can even exist in Hogsmeade."

"Right I knew that … I swear" Harry replied with a sheepish grin.

"Oooo, Customers" came the voice of an elderly old shop keeper, she looked to be at least 60. " you're the first I've had through here in weeks."  
"Really?" Luna asked, But where else in town could I find one of these?" she said pulling out a bubble wand examining it intently

"Ah well yes, unfortunately most people seem to have even more of an anti muggle sentiment then usually these days. That's actually why I started this place, we wizards need to see that our way is not the only one, the number of ways these muggles have come up with to replace magic… well their knack for invention to get around their lack of it, is a kind of magic in itself. Please though take a look round I'd be happy to explain any of these wonders for you." She said

"Thank you miss, actually Harry and I both grew up in muggle homes, it's our two friends here who don't know a pen from a pop tart. If you don't mind they asked if we would show them around a bit." Hermione asked her.

"Oh not at all deary, if you need me I'll be in the back room, I just got a new shipment of ball point pens… I think they're going to be a big hit, imagine writing without spilled ink bottles. Ohhh they are clever these muggles." And with that the old shop keeper was off to the back room closing the door behind her.

"Well…" Harry said "…how about I go explain how bubbles work, and you see if you can't convince Neville those tinker toys aren't enchanted" flashing Hermione a smile.

"Sure" She laughed and head over towards the left window display.

"How can they move like that without magic?" Neville asked "Is it that electomagnicity they use?"

" Ah no, good guess though but even if there is no magic in this shop there is far to much in the village for anything that runs off electricity to function. No Neville these are tinker toys… actually I'm rather surprised to find them in a shop like this, tinker toys are pretty old and fairly rare to find working like this." Hermione said

"Whats a tinker toy?" Neville asked

"Umm well basically you turn this key thing here until its wound as tight as you can, then when you let it go it turns a bunch of little wheels in side the tin solider that make him move, here give it a try." Hermione explained handing Neville a red and gold toy solider and miming turning the key in it's back.

"Amazing!" Neville said

Pop…pop…pop...

Three bubbles had floated up behind them; two had popped on the back of Neville's Head and the third on Hermione's nose as she turned to see where they were coming from.

"Look Neville the Muggle wands produce their own kind of patronus." Luna said.

" Luna those are just bubbles" Hermione replied

"But look they even take on special shapes…" It was true, the wand had shapes cut into it to give the bubbles the form of a star or a heart, depending on which hole you blew threw, but calling them a patronus was more then a bit of a stretch Hermione thought. "… and don't they make you feel happy, isn't that what a patronus is… happiness manifested?" Luna asked

"Ah well yeah I suppose," Harry offered " I just wouldn't try fending off any dementors with those.

"Hmm maybe not." Luna agreed "still I think I'll take one though… just in case" Heading up to the counter to pay and leaving the 5 galleons by the register.

"By the way Luna mentioned there was something she wanted to show me at the shop across the way there." Harry said.

"Oh… we've only just begun investigating this place, I was hoping we might get to explore a bit more." Neville lamented.

"Well there's no reason we can't" Hermione offered "Harry why don't you and Luna head over across the street, Neville and I can look around here a bit more, you guys can meet us back here when your done."

"You sure?" Harry asked her

"Yeah, I'm kind of interested by this place myself, I thought it was just a re-purposed Bargain store from the outside, but they seem to have some really interesting old things here too…. Besides you wont be too long will you Harry?" she asked flashing him a smile, in a you better not be Potter sort of way.

"Wouldn't dream of it" he said smiling back.

With that Harry and Luna headed out of the shop and Hermione and Neville headed towards the back down one of the long aisle. They had barely walked the length of the bookcase when Hermione heard the door chime again.

"That was awfully quick" Neville commented

Hermione looked up the ailse intending to wave Harry and Luna over to where they were, but instead grabbed Neville and pulled him quickly behind the end of the book case.

" Whatcha doin Hermi…" Neville protested

" Shhh… that's not Harry and Luna, it's Ginny and Ron!"

" What?!" Neville whispered in surprise, " But didn't Harry say they were heading to the pitch for Quidditch practice?"

"Yes which means Ron lied about where he was going, which means I don't want them to know we are here." Hermione said " Now quiet I want to hear what they are saying"

"Right" Neville replied

"Dad'd love this place" Ron said

"Yes, which is why it's exactly the kind of place no one will over hear us." Ginny replied.

"Yeah about that, whats so important you had to pull me away from Lavender, and tell Harry we were practicing this afternoon?" Ron asked

"Oh please don't play dumb, it's just you and me here now, you know things have gone off the plan." Ginny replied

"Huh?" Ron replied

"Can't you see whats happening?" Ginny asked him

"What?" Ron asked her a dumbfounded tone in his voice

"Oh you don't have a clue do you?" She replied

"Who Me?" He said

"Harry and _Hermione_" Ginny said grinding her teeth.

"What about them?" Ron asked still dumbfounded

"He's asked her on a date, it's all over the school, a real date too from the sound of it, not just two friends going to party together, at least that's what the rumor is after the scene in the first floor stairwell earlier." Ginny said spitefully.

"Oh Ginny you place to much stock in rumors." Ron insisted.

"Merlin you don't get it do you, if they go to that party together… they'll fall in love, and here's the bottom line oh brother of mine, your trio… is down to two…and one of them aint you." Ginny insisted.

"Oh Ginny, Harry's not in love with Hermione, He's only asked her cause he felt sorry for her." Ron said. Hermione's eyes went wide, _is he right _she thought to herself, Neville seemed to see what she was thinking because he mouthed the word NO.

"Gin he told me he was going to ask Hermione before he did this afternoon and do you know why? Because apparently she'd asked me to go at breakfast yesterday, but as I was going to be busy with Lavender I certainly couldn't take her…."

Hermione looked at Neville "Well yeah technically Harry did say that but…" Neville whispered. Her eyes began to water.

"Besides you've been hitting him with the potion for weeks now, to give him the little nudge in the right direction, how could he be thinking of anyone else?" Ron added

"That's just it though, something weird has been going on with those two." Ginny replied "You know... I had Harry cornered in the equipment tent last night, even sprayed him with an extra does of the Amortentia while his back was turned, he was mine, and then out of the blue Hermione appears at the entrance to the tent with her little… _Ahm" _Ginny said in her best mocking meek Hermione. "… and suddenly Harry is completely broken free and heading off up to the castle with her."

"Ah yeah well that was probably my fault, I asked Mione to go get Harry… more to just get rid of her so Lavender would stop giving her those Dagger eyes…ya didn't tell me you were finally going to make your move last night though." Ron said.

_Ron knew about the Amortentia, and he had tried to get rid of me, and… That unbelieveable_ …

" Prat!" Neville said under his breath seemingly verbalizing Hermione's train of thought.

" Yeah thanks for that by the way," Ginny shot at her brother "I almost had it salvaged back in the common room though until… until you made Hermione cry you idiot. As soon as Harry heard her he snapped right out of the potions spell again and ran off after her." Ginny said giving Ron a hard swat on the arm, not at all like the playful ones Hermione had shared with Harry earlier.

"Ouch, hey come on, that doesn't mean he's in love with her... Gin as much as I hate to admit this, Hermione… well I'm pretty sure if he ever had to choose, Hermione would be Harry's best mate, not me… Of course he ran after her. If I'd run blubbering like an 8 year old girl out of the common room I'm sure he'd have come after me too." Ron assured her.

_8 year old? you little..._ Hermione thought to herself

"It's not that simple Ron. Do Think this is some Joke Shop play thing of a love potion like Fred and George sell at that store of theirs, we are dealing with here? This is Amortentia, and not just any Amortentia, why do you think I had you grab these for me?" Hermione looked to Ginny's outstretched hand, she was holding two pages that looked like they had been torn from an old textbook, notes scribbled through out the margins.

"Those are the missing pages" Hermione whispered

"What missing pages?" Neville replied

"Latter, I'll explain latter" Hermione answered

" Ron you can't just choose to ignore a potion like this, the only way Harry could be resisting it is if his Heart belongs to someone else, even if he doesn't realize it yet, and the only someone who keeps popping up and interfering with things is Granger…. If they go to that party together, then it's all over!" Ginny said, with almost panic in her voice.

"Ginny for the last time, I'm telling you Harry is not in love with Hermione, your right she was upset last night, and then Harry came back this morning and found me with Lavender, so he's decided to ask her so she didn't end up feeling all rejected and having to go alone. Honestly… You really think Harry Potter, who could have any… and for that matter every, girl he wants, … the bloody chosen one, is going to choose Hermione Granger? I mean come on, she might be alright to hang out with and copy homework off of, but she's such a… guy… She's not exactly a looker now is she, and how else could a girl make up for being such bossy nag."

Hermione couldn't hold them back anymore tears where streaming down her face.

"I knew it" she said between sobs, "I knew that's what he thought of me… I knew this was to good to be true."

"Hermione no, don't listen to them, their wrong , I know their wrong." Neville assured her in a whisper.

"Is someone there?" Ginny questioned the Room. No one answered

"Awh come on Gin nobody's in this place" Ron said " lets go already alright"

"No not yet, we still haven't discussed why I asked you here." Ginny said

"Oh and why exactly is that?" Ron asked

"You need to get yourself invited to that Slug Club Party…you might be convinced about Harry and Hermione but I'm not, and we are going to make sure things go our way at that party." Ginny said.

"Oh? And how exactly do you plan on doing that?" Ron asked

"Slughorn is famous for having live music at these things… well I'm going to steal the show with a very _SPECIAL_ Performance for Harry… and your going to help." Ginny said.

"Ugh whatever Gin, can we go now, this place reminds me to much of dad's workshop." Ron protested

"Yeah alright, just make sure you get yourself an invite to that party Ron." Ginny replied

"Yeah Yeah," Hermione could hear Ron muttering as he and Ginny exited the shop.

Hermione collapsed to the floor hugging her Knees tears running down her face. " I've been so stupid, I knew it couldn't be real…"

"Hermione don't listen to them… maybe I don't know you two as well as Ron but… It's plain to see you and Harry love each other" Neville said trying to comfort her.

The bell to the door chimed again. "Were back" Hermione heard Harry's voice call from up front.  
"Back Here Harry" Neville called.  
"Hermione your never going to believe the store Luna…" as he reached them Harry lost all his words  
"What's happened?" Harry asked kneeling down in front of Hermione.  
"Hey Hermione what's wrong?" He asked placing his hand upon her chin and gentle raising her gaze so she would meet his eyes.

"Your Buddy Ron…" Neville Started

"Yeah?" Harry asked a little confused.

"He's a first class ass." Neville replied.


	14. Catcalls and Confessions

**Chapter 14**

"He called you what?!" Harry exclaimed, barely contained rage in his voice. Neville had just finished recounting the whole conversation he and Hermione had over heard, between Ron and Ginny not five minutes ago. Hermione was still sitting in the aisle between Neville and Luna, Harry kneeling in front of her, trying to get her to look at him.

"I tried to tell her it was all nonsense. Ron doesn't know what he's talking about. Your not a nag, you just worry about everybody, 'cause you care so much." Neville said, not for the first time, from the sound of it.

"Hermione you don't believe any of that stuff Ron and Ginny said do you? You know they're wrong right?" Harry pleaded with her desperately.

"I've always thought you were pretty…. in an unconventional sort of way" Luna said as though it were the greatest compliment a girl could receive.

"Ugh that's enough, all of you!" Hermione shouted, leaping to her feet, hands clenched into fists, she shoved past Harry towards the exit of the shop.

"Hermione wait…" Harry called after her.

"No! I'm not some vain deluded girl who doesn't know how you all really see me Luna, Or some basket case that can't handle hearing what you all really think of me Neville." Hermione exclaimed.

"What did we do?" Neville pondered sorrowfully.

"But most of all..." Hermione said looking dead at Harry, "I am not some pathetic charity case that needs you to come to my rescue because I can't get a date!" "Hermione no…" Harry called after her, but she paid him no mind bursting out the door and slamming it behind her.

"That's it…" Harry said with what even he couldn't decide was sarcasm or sincerity, " I'm gonna kill'em… I am going to kill RON WEASLEY!" and with that he raced out the door after Hermione , Neville and Luna in tow.

* * *

Hermione was already Halfway up the trail threw the snow towards the center of town.

"Hermione!" Harry called.

She didn't acknowledge him but just kept walking.

"HERMIONE!"

Still she wouldn't stop.

"HERMIONE GRANGER I… I LOVE YOU!" Harry yelled drawing the attention of everyone in the square.

Hermione froze, she was right beneath the lamp post that marked the centre of town. Snow falling softly upon her head. Hermione turned to face him, a half dozen each of Hufflepuffles, Ravenclaws and Gryffindors had stopped and were now watching them.

_Well Perfect Potter, this is exactly the way I pictured doing this... _Harry thought to himself.

"What did you just say?" Hermione asked cautiously.

"You heard me, I love you Hermione Granger." Harry said his voice starting to crack.

Neville and Luna finally caught up just as Harry finished repeating it , filling in the last gaps in the circle of students that had formed around Harry and Hermione.

"You don't mean tha…" Hermione protested.

"Yes I do, I…" a Lump was growing in Harry's throat it was getting harder to speak with each word, he feared if she didn't hear him soon , he would lose the ability to speak all together and then there would be only tears.

"I have been trying to tell you all day… but… I… I don't know why, why Hermione? Why is it so hard for you to believe me?" Harry moved closer He put his hands on her shoulders.

"What is it Hermione? :

**Do you think you're not good enough?**

You will always be the most Brilliant Girl in the world to me.

**Do you think you're not brave enough?**

We've faced down Troll's and Dementors, and Werewolves for each other.

**Do you think you're not Loyal enough?**

You stuck by me when no one else would, when I was all alone against Dragons, and Merfolk and…" he trailed off before saying Voldemort. Harry placed his right hand beneath Hermione's chin raising it up so those Great Golden Eyes of her's would meet his,

Losing him self in them he began to ask more softly :

"**Do you think you're not pretty enough?**

Hermione even a girl with the beauty of a hundred Veela, couldn't compare to you in my eyes.

**Do you think any one could ever take your place?**

Hermione Do you know what the happiest and the worst days of my life have in common? YOU!

The Happiest day of my life was the day a lost toad brought you stumbling into it. Somehow I knew even then, that you were magic. Oh not like we learn about at school, something far more special, the world is always so much brighter when you're by my side." Harry confessed.

" and the worst?..." Hermione asked seemingly finding her voice at last.

"That day, the day Dumbledore called me to the Hospital wing, to tell me you'd been Petrified by the Slytherin's monster. When I saw you lying frozen there, when I… when I thought I might lose you forever,… it broke me Hermione. Nothing had ever broken me before, not the Dursley's, or Malfoy, not even losing my Parents. Not like that... but the thought I might never again hear your voice... I sat by your side every moment I could, because if I left you and you didn't wake…" the pain in Harry's voice at reliving the feelings even now was palpable.

"… and then one night, even in that state, you managed to give me what I needed, to give me your Knowledge ,your Strength,… your Love. And I knew what I had to do, and with your help I knew I could do it. That's when I first said it out loud, when I first told you I loved you." Harry finished

"I remember..." Hermione said

"You do?" Harry asked puzzled.

"I never told you did I? What it was like, being Petrified." Hermione asked him

"No" Harry answered

"It was like floating, in a cold dead void, surrounded by dark shadows, like being wrapped in a blanket of fear... but every time, just as it would become too much to bare, a light would shine through,… and I …, I would hear your voice calling to me… I thought I had dreamt it." Hermione said " But that's… that's when I knew I loved you too Harry, I just never dared hope that… that it had been anything more then a dream."

"Hermione Granger, I Harry Potter love you more then anything. I always have and I always will. So as long as you love me too, nothing will ever part me from your side. Not that git Ron Weasley, or his conniving sister Ginny, or even a certain arrogant Slytherin with a busted nose…" Hermione let out a slight chuckle along with the gorgeous grin that was spreading across her face. " … I don't care what they think, or what anyone says. I LOVE YOU."

With that Harry took her face in his hands, leaned down, and did something he had always wanted to do… kiss Hermione Granger. It was more perfect then he had ever dreamed. Her lips were soft, tender, and inviting. She flung her arms around his neck pulling Harry in even deeper. Harry felt as though they were floating, suspended there to together as if sharing a moment out of time, a moment he never wanted to end.

They were called back to reality by the whistles and cheers from the surrounding crowd, whistles lead by Neville, with Luna making catcalls next to him. The ring of students, were all joining in, either cheering or clapping or both… Harry couldn't really tell and he didn't really care.

"Umm Harry…" Hermione said when they finally broke their kiss, " As much as I never want this embrace to end… maybe we should go somewhere a little more private then the center of town?" She said with a sly grin on her face, motioning to the crowd around them.

"Who cares." Harry said, and he leaned down and kissed her, his dream come true, for a second time.


	15. Pure Loves Taste

**Pure Loves Taste**

"Alright, Alright, that's enough, shows over, lets give'm some privacy" Neville started calling, waving for the crowd to disperse. "Come on then, come on…" It took several minutes, but finally the entirety of the crowd had moved along their way.

Harry and Hermione, hadn't let go of each other the entire time. Still standing in the warmth of the light from the lamppost under which they were embracing, despite the snow lightly falling all around them.

"Well? Coming you two?" Neville asked.

Harry just looked down at Hermione "Well?" he asked her.

"Oh come on, or do you two plan on standing out here in the cold all night?" Neville asked

"I don't know…" Harry answered "Do we Hermione?"

"Oh Harry stop it." Hermione said smiling up at Harry.

"I go where you go Hermione." Harry said placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Come on," Neville chuckled "The Three Broomsticks is just down there, first rounds on me." With that the four of them headed off together, Hermione keeping her arms wrapped around Harry as they walked.

"Table for four?" Madam Rosmerta asked as they entered.

"Yeah" Neville replied glancing at his three companions, as she grabbed them some menus. "Actually on second thought better make it a booth… I think asking these two to be separated even by the width of a chair is a bit of a stretch at the moment." Neville said, nodding his head back towards Harry and Hermione.

"Ah I see." Rosemerta smiled at them, "I've got just the private, cozy little, corner booth at the back for you four. Follow me." They Followed her back past the bar, to a little circular booth, around a cheery wood table with a high back plushly cushioned bench wrapped around it.

_It does look rather cozy_ Harry thought. Though at the moment Harry was certain he'd find the boney back of a thestral cozy… as long as he got to keep holding Hermione this close to him.

"A few rounds of Butterbeers to start please Madam." Neville ordered.

"Oh there is no need for that from such handsome young men as yourselves. It is Rosmerta." She replied and headed off to fetch the drinks.

Harry and Neville slid into towards the center, Luna following suit on Neville's left. But to Harry's lasting dismay, that's when his embrace with Hermione finally ended, as she remained standing.

"Actually, I think I might go freshen up before we sit down. I must look an awful state after all the crying I've done today." Hermione said.  
"You look beautiful just the way you are." Harry said sincerely, still holding on to Hermione's left hand.  
"Oh your sweet Harry, but either your kidding, or we need to have your glasses checked." Hermione said, flashing him a smile that made Harry's heart jump.

"No… there's nothing wrong with his glasses…" Luna said, pulling out her spectrespecs and examining Harry and Hermione closely, "…they're just a bit rosy… or maybe it's just your glow reflecting off them Hermione… can't quite tell."

Both Harry and Hermione blushed profusely at this comment.

"Ah… right, Luna would you give me a hand putting myself together?" Hermione asked.  
"Oh, I've never been invited to go to a bathroom before, is that normal?" Luna asked  
"Yes Luna," Hermione chuckled, "Girls generally do ask there girlfriends to accompany them to the lavatory."  
"Oh are we girlfriends then?" Luna asked.  
"Well yes of course Luna" Hermione replied with a slightly puzzled smile.  
"oooo I've never had one of those before. How does it work?" Luna asked intrigued

"You know, I'm not quite sure how to answer that Luna." Hermione pondered "To be honest, all my friends are boys." She said nodding at Harry. "But girlfriends definitely go to the powder room together, so we can start there, and figure the rest out as we go." Hermione smiled at Luna, and quickly flashed Harry a glance.

"Oh, alright then." Luna said getting up and starting to walk towards the Girls Room, Hermione making to follow. Harry however still had hold on Hermione's hand, tugging her back slightly. "Don't worry…we won't be long." Hermione said flashing her eyebrows at him.  
"You better not be Granger." Harry said, a sly grin on his face.

"Are we still going?" Luna asked.

"Yes Luna," Hermione replied "Harry's just being playful. Come on." And the two girls headed off together.

* * *

"Well Harry, way to set the bar completely out of reach for the rest of us blokes." Neville joked when the two girls were out of sight.

"Yeah well not exactly the way I had pictured it but…" Harry started

"Are you kidding, That couldn't have been a more perfectly picturesque scene if you'd planed it that way. I'll say this for you though Harry, you can never do anything small, can you?" Neville rib him.

"Or in private apparently" Harry replied. "You know if you had told me yesterday, that this time tomorrow, I'd be this happy, I'd have said you were mental."

"A lot can happen in 24hrs can't it?" Neville added

"You don't know the half of it?" Harry quipped back, the two boys sharing a laugh. As Rosmerta returned with the drinks.

"Thanks." They both said as she headed off with a full tray to the next table.

"Actually, it was around this time yesterday I was being cornered in the equipment tent by Ginny." Harry said taking a swig of his butterbeer.

"Speaking of… what ARE we going to do about Ginny and Ron?" Neville asked him.

"WE?" Harry asked. A little taken aback at Neville's unexpected show of support.

"Well yeah, I mean unless you'd rather deal with it on your own of course…" Neville replied.

"Ah no, actually I'm really not sure what to do to be honest. I mean its Ron we're talking about…' Harry admitted "I'm just a little surprised you'd be so willing to… it doesn't have to be your trouble after all."

"Would that stop you from helping Hermione?" Neville asked taking a swig of his own.

"What? No, of course not." Harry replied.

"Then why should it stop me? You and Hermione are probably my best friends in Hogwarts, aside from Luna of course… certainly my best friends in Gryffindor though."

"Really? I never knew tha…" Harry started

"Oh well… I mean I know it's always been the trio for you guys, the three amigos, Hermione, You, and Ron, but… just cause I wasn't one your best friends, doesn't mean you two couldn't be some of mine." Neville interrupted.

"Thanks Neville" Harry said.

"For what?" Neville asked curiously

"For Today. For being such a good friend to both Hermione and I,..." Harry elaborated

" Aaaah" Neville said waiving it off and taking another swig.

"…for inviting us along on your _DATE_." Harry added.

Neville nearly choked on his drink " *COUgh…*COugh…*Cough… _DATE_?" Neville finally managed

"Well yeah, you and Luna were supposed to be going out for lunch before all this craziness started today, weren't you?" Harry asked.

"No, No…well I mean yeah , but it wasn't a date, Luna and I are just friends" Neville said.

"Really?" Harry pressed

"Yeah!" Neville assured him "What, you don't think a Guy and Girl can just be friends or something?" He retorted.

"No, not at all…" Harry leaned in close to whisper the last part, having spotted the girls heading back towards them "…but if you think Luna's not into you, you're even blinder then I was."

* * *

"Started in without us I see" Hermione said sliding into the booth right on top of Harry's lap.

"Well you girls were just gone so long… poor Neville here was just so lonely, we had to do something to dull the pain." Harry quipped.

"We're you?" Luna asked looking up at Neville, as she slid in a little closer to him then before. Neville didn't seem to be able to speak, he just sat there stunned his face flushed, whether from the Butterbeer or Luna's gaze Harry couldn't be sure…but he definitely suspected the latter.

"Harry's just trying to be cute again Luna" Hermione said giggling.

"Is it working?" Harry asked

"You tell me." Hermione replied leaning in to plant another kiss on Harry.

"Alright , Alright…" Neville said finding his voice. "I'm glad you too have figured things out, but please… there are only so many Public Displays of Affection a man can stand on a belly full of butterbeer."

"Well then we'd better get something else in there for you eh" Harry said waving over Rosmerta. "What'll ya have guys? Dinners on me" Harry said.

"Ah come on now Harry no need for that." Neville said

"No no, least I can do, to thank you for bringing Hermione and I along on your Da…"Harry began.

" Alright , Alright if you insist" Neville cut him off, apparently preferring to let Harry pick up the tab over having the implication that He and Luna were on a date said out loud in front of her… at least just yet Harry assumed.

"I'll have the chops" He said as Rosmerta approached the table.

"I think a nice bouillabaisse for me." Luna added.

"Same for you Hermione… it's your favourite dish isn't it?" Harry asked.

"Yes actually," Hermione said looking at Harry, rather impressed he'd remembered that. After all the dish hadn't been served at Hogwarts in over two years, and even back then only once or twice on special occasions. "Yes it is my favorite dish, but I wonder if… well, …trust me Harry?" Hermione asked knowing the answer to be yes, but wanting to hear it all the same.

"You know the last time you asked me that I ended up with a bottle of Amortentia under my nose." Harry replied

"You used Amortentia on this poor handsome young man?" Rosmerta said looking disapprovingly at Hermione.

"Oh don't worry…" Luna said, everyone turning to look at her, "It didn't work, Amortentia can't control someone who is already madly in love with you."

"and our Harry here's always been gaga for Granger, and vice versa" Neville added.

"Mmm yes I suppose they 'ave at that," Rosmerta added

"Wow, have we been that obvious, to everyone, all this time?" Hermione said blushing

"Everyone but each other apparently." Harry said smiling at her. "Oh go on, what were you going to order then?"

"Umm well, Madam Rosmerta, I wonder if you might be able to make Harry and I a _sale mais pour l'amour _?" Hermione asked.

"Mmmm, you are daring sweet, aren't you? Mr. Potter would you be agreeable to this?" Rosmerta asked. Harry was very confused, Rosmerta seemed to be asking for his consent to be allowed to serve this pour l'a… whatever to him. _But why? _He thought _It's just some french dish isn't it?_

"Oh please Harry," Hermione pleaded "I've always wanted to be able to try it."

"Yeah sure of course, we'll have two." Harry said.

"Ah ha, no it is a dish only shared… are you sure you know what you are ordering here ?" Rosmerta asked a hint of concern in her voice.

"Nope. Not at all, but Hermione does, and that's all I need to know." Harry replied.

"Ah.. he has such blind faith in you girl,..." Rosmerta commented, turning to Hermione. "I hope for your sake your riiiight. Very well then, I'll need a single hair from each of you." Hermione reached up and plucked one from Harry's head, then her own, and handed them to Rosmerta, who took them saying "This may be a while, I'll have them bring you another round of Drinks while you wait" then she hurried off to the kitchens.

"Okay, is somebody going to explain to me what you two just ordered?" Neville asked looking at Hermione. "My french isn't great but did you just order a dish called dirty love?"

"Foul But For Love, would be closer." Luna answered for her. "oooh you are in for quite a treat Harry."  
"You've had it before?" Hermione questioned "I've always wanted to try it, but it can have a nasty lingering taste if eaten incorrectly."

"Yes once, didn't go so well though, it was fine while we ate, but the after taste was something awful, stuck with us for a week. I suppose parents don't count towards it's meaning though, so I should have expected it" Luna replied.

"Towards what meaning?" Both boys asked at the same time.

"Ah well…" Hermione began

"Well the name makes it pretty clear doesn't it? It's the foulest thing you will ever taste unless eaten by two, each who love the other above all others, the greater the love the more intense the feeling it evokes. Foul But For Love." Luna explained.

"Testing me are you?" Harry said sarcastically

"What? No, I just… I've always wanted to try it… Look when it is eaten properly it's supposed to be the most wondrous thing you'll ever taste. I've always wondered what that could possibly be like, but until now… I had no way of knowing." Hermione replied sheepishly.

"Ha, well then, Rosmerta's right you are daring Hermione. I mean I know Harry here has confessed his love for you in front of about half the school today… But _ABOVE ALL OTHERS?_ That's quite the statement to make, even through a piece of cake." Neville commented. "It is a cake right…?" he whispered to Luna who was shaking her head.

Hermione's eyes suddenly went wide at the implication. Locking eyes with him she asked "Harry… your not worried are you?"

"Not at all" He replied. "Actually, I rather like this little development."

"You do!?" Hermione asked

"I do, because if you were confident enough to order it, it means you finally believe I love you, and if Luna's right, as soon as this l'Amour passes those sweet lips you'll feel exactly how much." Harry smiled at her suggestively.

"You really are certain about that aren't you Harry? When did you get so sure of yourself?" Hermione asked, she seem surprised, yet pleased that Harry was so confident.

"Oh I'd say about… six hours ago." Hermione, along with the rest of the table gave Harry looks ranging from quizzical, to dumbfounded. "Right around the time you were instinctively, swinging round to clock Malfoy down a flight of stairs…you know not for repeatedly insulting you, but for throwing a single insult at me and my parents. That's right about the moment I realized the most brilliant girl in the world, definitely loved me back… and if that's not a confidence boost then what is?"

"You clocked Malfoy down a flight of stairs?!" Neville chuckled.

"You bet she did" Harry replied

"Harry stop… your embarrassing me." Hermione said blushing profusely.

"Am I? Well good you're just so darn kissable, when you're blushing." Harry said

"You're terrible…" Hermione replied with the usual playful swat, "…and I love you for it…" She said leaning in as though she was going to kiss him again, but instead placing her finger on his lip, and sliding off his lap on to the bench next to him, she said "but first, I think it's about time it were your turn to be embarrassed. So out with it Harry, I want to hear something to make those checks of yours as red as mine before you get your kiss."

Harry thought for a moment. "Alright then."

"Really? Hey if it's that easy for you to get stuff out of him, maybe you should ask him for his Gringotts key next Hermione" Neville joked.

"Want it?" Harry said pulling out his key and holding it up in front of Hermione.

"HARRY! Put that away!" Hermione said "I don't want your money, I do want to hear that embarrassing story though." She smiled slyly at him.

"Well alright, you just make such an enticing offer, how could I refuse?" Harry replied launching into his story. "You remember last night, when we fell asleep together in the Room of Requirement."

"You spent the night together in the Room of Requirement?" Neville managed through the mouthful of Butterbeer he was currently choking on.

"Yes Neville, it's not what we think though…"Luna said "Do try to keep up."

"This was supposed to be an embarrassing story about you Harry." Hermione scolded him.

"It is. Well you remember we fell asleep. I had the most unusual dream." Harry said finishing off his second bottle of Butterbeer and starting in on the third.

"About what?" They all asked together.

"About you Hermione" Harry's face was already going red at the memory. "You were standing in the middle of a ball room floor, I think it was the Yule ball at least the hall seemed to be decorated for a Christmas dance. You were wearing that dress…"

"What dress?" Hermione asked

"The only dress," Harry replied, "The one I always see you in when I close my eyes. That long, flowing, periwinkle blue, A-framed dress, with the sweetheart neck line you wore to the Yule Ball."

"Ha..Harry I'm… I'm flattered at how much you seem to remember about that night." Hermione admitted.

"To right. I doubt if I could tell you the colour of my own shirt right now without looking at it." Neville commented "Let alone some outfit from two years ago."

"Oh I'll never forget the way you looked that night. Like a princess right out of a fairy tale." Harry half chuckled, "The outfit even came complete with a golden locket, and silver tiara."

"Oh… well I guess I can't expect you to remember everything perfectly." Hermione said sounding slightly disappointed.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Oh it's nothing, the necklace I wore that night it was silver not gold, and there wasn't any tiara… But it's sweet the way your subconscious seems to have added in the extra princess bits." Hermione explained.

"No, no, wait are you sure? I could have sworn you had on a tiara, a silver tiara, in the shape of a bird, with a great blue sapphire encrusted in the center." Harry insisted.

"No Harry, I don't even own a tiara." Hermione replied

"Hmm… That sounds an awful lot like the Lost Diadem." Luna pondered to no one in particular. Harry, Neville and Hermione all turned to stare at her. "The Lost Diadem, of Ravenclaw, have none of you heard of it before?" Luna asked. Harry looked at Hermione, surely she'd come across it one of her half dozen times through Hogwarts a History.

"No." Hermione said shaking her head "I haven't."

"Oh well… I suppose it's not that odd, it is the relic of Ravenclaw after all, like Gryffindor's Sword is for your house… only ours has been lost for centuries." Luna explained.

"So then if no one has seen it for centuries… how did it end up in my dream?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, makes sense it'd be on Hermione though." Luna replied

"Does it?" Hermione asked surprised. "Why would it be on me I'm not a Ravenclaw"

"No but we are talking about Harry's mind here, and even if we weren't you are the brightest witch in our year… in or out of Ravenclaw." Luna said.

"Aah.. thank you Luna but what's that got to do with…" Hermione asked

"Oh, well the Diadem is supposed to represent and bestow great wisdom." Luna expounded

"Which is a description that would fit you perfectly, especially if we are talking about in Harry's mind, isn't it?" Neville added.

"Umm yeah Harry is still sitting right here guys." Harry said.

"Yes he is, and he's not getting off that easy, I want to hear the rest of this dream of yours. What happened next?" Hermione said

"Aaah, well you asked if I wanted to dance with you …we did …then you kissed me…" Hermione's plan seemed to be back firing on her. As red as Harry was getting with each passing word, she was getting even redder.

"… and then, something very odd happened, the locket around your neck started to burn white hot, and I noticed a very unusual serpent on it, …like the one's on the taps in Myrtle's bathroom. So I asked it to open… I think in parselmouth,… and the snake lunged at me. That's when I woke up to find you were gone, … I'd almost forgotten that last bit." Harry pondered.

"Harry, that's terrifying, but, not exactly embarrassing is it?" Neville asked.

"Oh? I think the first bit is plenty embarrassing enough already, but if you want to know the real embarrassing bit. It's when I woke up and found Hermione gone, and I realized how much I adored her, how much I regretted not being able to dance with her that Christmas, and how I wasn't going to let myself miss my chance again." Harry said starring straight into Hermione's eyes the entire time.

"I adore you to." Hermione said leaning in about to give Harry his kiss.

"Well it looks like we are about to find out just how much." Luna said as Madam Rosmerta returned with the food. She placed his chops in front of Neville and her bouillabaisse in front of Luna, neither one of them touched their food though. No they along with Rosmerta, were all too interested to see what was about to happen with Harry and Hermione's dish.

The _sale mais pour l'amour_ had the appearance of something between a Tiramisu and Panna cotta. It was layer upon layer of rich cream, thickened with some form of gelatin, molded into a heart shape and then stacked one on top of the other in alternating colours of pink, red and white, each no more the a millimeter thick.

"Well, shall we? Harry said. He and Hermione each took a spoon full and went to eat it.

"Ah Ah" Rosmerta said, "For the full effect it is best to serve the first bite to each other."

"Really?" Hermione asked

"Sounds good to me" Harry said. "Open up Hermione" with that they each opened their mouths and let the other serve them a spoonful.

What happened next is something Harry would never be able to adequately describe. All he could really say for sure, was as powerful as the pleasure that washed over him was, from the reaction of Hermione, what she experienced must have been just as, if not more intense.

It began for Harry as a warm sensation in the center of his body, quickly spreading out in waves, until it had reached the full extent of his body, ever increasing in intensity.

Hermione's left hand grabbed on to Harry, as her right slammed down onto the table. "Oh…Oh my… Oh my Mer…" She panted unable to even speak. The pleasure continued to build deep inside of Harry, until finally a momentous earthquake of tension released sending waves of ecstasy to every part of him.

The effect seemed to last only slightly longer in Hermione before, panting desperately to catch her breath and bracing herself on both Harry and the table, she said "Ha…Ha… Harry, I… I never could have… could have imagined you…". But she seemed unable to verbalize what they had just experienced any better then Harry could, opting instead to simply fling herself around Harry, planting her head over his heart and holding him more closely then she ever had before.

"Me… Me either Hermione." He replied wrapping his arms around her and resting his cheek on top of her head.

"Wo.. WOW, just WOW, that was unbelievable, you two were like completely…" Neville was at a complete lost for words to describe what he'd just witnessed.

"Well that did look rather enjoyable didn't it?" Luna said

"Enjoyable doesn't even describe it Luna, To be honest, I don't know what does." Hermione said.

"Well it appears your gamble has paid off then my dear." Rosemerta said smiling down at Hermione.

"Oh it was never a gamble, not really. I just never expected to find…"Hermione replied

"Love dear, Pure love, That is what you found, that is what you have. A love like that is a very rare thing. If I were you, I would never let go of it." Rosemerta told them.

Hermione looked longingly up into Harry's eyes "_Never_!" they both said together.


	16. I Know

_**I Know**_

It was nearly 11 o'clock by the time Harry, Hermione, Neville, and Luna were passing through the doors to the entrance hall. Well passed the scheduled time for students to be in bed, let alone returned from Hogsmeade. The rest of the evening had passed in a sea cellar chilled beer, increasingly uninhibited story telling, and laughter shared all around.

As it turned out, though she'd insisted on trying to keep up, apparently not wanting to be drunk under the table by Luna, Hermione was something of a light weight. So much so that Harry had been just short of carrying her all the way back up the castle.

As they entered the hall Harry, and by extension Hermione who was wrapped around his arm just to hold herself upright, turned to head up the steps towards Gryffindor tower. They were a few steps up the first staircase when Harry, realizing he wasn't behind them turned round to look for Neville. He found him heading off in the other direction.

"Hey Neville, aren't you coming?" Harry asked

"Nah, you two head on. It's late, I'm going to make sure Luna gets back to her common room alright. Wouldn't want her running into Filch, out of bed, alone at this hour." Neville replied.

"Oh right, well we'll come with you. Otherwise it'll be you wondering through the castle all alone, Filch will find once you've seen Luna off." Hermione offered taking a step forward back down the steps, and stumbling down them, or at least she would have if Harry hadn't caught her.

"That's alright, I'll be fine, besides I think you better be sure and get our Hermione here to bed sooner rather then later." Neville said.

"I'd say your right" Harry said chuckling. "Here take this though." Harry pulled the Marauders map out of his pocket tapped it and said "I solemnly swear we are up to no good" then tossed it to Neville. "Not sure if I've ever shown you this one before, but that'll show you where everyone in Hogwarts actually is in real time, that way you can be sure to avoid Filch in the corridors. When you get back to our common room, just tap it again and say Mischief Managed to wipe it."

"Thanks Harry." Neville said and he and Luna Headed off in the direction of Ravenclaw's common room.

"Come on Hermione," Harry said "Lets get you to bed."

* * *

As they approached the Portrait hole Harry could hear snoring echoing down the corridor, from the slumbering Fatilda.

"Fatilda…" Harry prodded gentility, she didn't rouse.

"Fatilda?" He tried again, still nothing.

"Lady Fatilda, would you let us in please!" Hermione blurted out at a volume just shy of a Howler. This not only roused Fatilda, but several of the surrounding paintings as well.

"Hermione not so loud. You want Filch to catch us out of bed?" Harry asked.  
"Oh sorry was that a bit loud?" Hermione said breaking into a fit of giggles.

"Ah…it's you two, do you know what time it is Harry? You should have been back hours ago?" Fatilda scolded him.

"Ah, yeah sorry, we sort of lost track of time, actually if Madam Rosmerta hadn't had to kick us out to close up, we might still be down at the Three Broomsticks." Harry replied.

"Hmm, well I had half expected to find you two had taken up residence across from Barnabas again tonight." Fatilda said looking directly at Harry.

"Oh now there's an idea, isn't it Harry?" Hermione said giving him a devilish smile.

"Ah Ha, no, as tempting a proposition as that is, not in the state your in Hermione." Harry replied.

"So your date seems to have gone well then, though I'm not sure I approve of you letting our young lady here get so inebriated." Fatilda said.

"Harry didn't let me do anything…or no wait he let me do everything? … anything ? … The point is I haven't had a drop more or less then I wanted." Hermione insisted.

Fatilda raised her eyebrow questioningly at Hermione, "If you say so my dear." Harry just laughed.

"I Do," Hermione said "and also, Thank you my Lady, I doubt if any of today could have happened without your help, and it has been the most wondrous day of my life."

"I agree, I don't know how we are ever going to be able to repay you." Harry said.

"Oh… you already have, just seeing you two so happy together is thanks enough… and that chivalry you just displayed doesn't hurt either" Fatilda replied.

Harry blushed slightly at this. "You know I'm not quite sure what the password is right now," Harry commented " is it still Abstinence? Or did you really change it to Rampant Debauchery this morning?" Harry Joked.

"Ah … well actually I think for now I'll have to go with HARMONY, after seeing the two of you." Fatilda replied.

"Oh that's so sweet, isn't it sweet Harry?" Hermione said

"Yes it is." Harry agreed as Fatilda swung her portrait open to let them enter. Harry helped Hermione over the entrance way before turning back. "Oh Fatilda, I seem to keep asking you this but do me one more favour would you? Don't hold Neville to that new password tonight. He should be along shortly, he was just escorting Luna back to Ravenclaw."

"Ha." Fatilda laughed " Harry if I expected our Mr. Longbottom to keep up with every time the password changed, he'd never get into or out of this tower again" she said and closed behind Harry.

* * *

Harry took Hermione's arm, leading her through the common room and up the steps towards the girls Dormitories, or at least as far up as he dared without setting off the anti-boy slide built in to the girl's staircase, before wishing her goodnight and heading back down towards the common room.

"Aren't you going to bed Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Ah no, I think I'll sleep on the couch in front of the common room fire tonight." Harry stated.

"All alone?" Hermione asked

"Yeah well, I'm not really sure I'm ready to face Ron yet." Harry said plainly "I mean he's likely a sleep by now, but with my luck he'd be sitting up there waiting for me. With the amount I've had to drink tonight… and what he said about you… well there's no telling how that would play out. No I think it's best I sleep it off so we can deal with things on a clear head."

"Oh Harry, you don't have to defend me to Ron, I don't want to be what comes between you two." Hermione said heading back down the stairs, taking Harry's hand and heading back towards the common room.

"I know I don't, and you're not… hang on where are you going now?" Harry asked

"Joining you of course, I'm not going to leave you to spend the night all alone." Hermione replied.

"Oh Hermione, you don't need to…"Harry began.

"No, I don't, but I want to." she said leading him over the couch. Not really wanting to protest any further Harry flopped down against one of the arm rests, Hermione following suit, curling up on top of him laying her head on his chest, as he placed his arm around her shoulder.

"You know you're spoiling me Hermione, first the Room of Requirement, now by the Common Room fire. Keep this up and pretty soon I won't ever be able to get to sleep without you next to me." Harry said.

"Good" Hermione replied smiling up at him.  
Harry leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

"Harry…" Hermione said rousing him again momentarily.

"Yes Hermione?" Harry said dozily.

"Thank you Harry." She said

"For what?" Harry asked brought back to attention by her curious comment.

"For this, for today, for choosing me?" Hermione replied. "You know as hurtful as his words were, Ron was right about one thing, to the world you're the Chosen One, you could have any girl you wanted, but you chose me."

"You've still got it wrong Hermione. Maybe all of you are right, maybe the Chosen One could pick, maybe he would pick, any girl who caught his eye. But Harry Potter, there's only ever been one girl for him, and that girl's name is Miss. Hermione Granger." Harry replied.

"I love it when you talk like that." Hermione replied, kissing him on his cheek.

"Mmm well then, ...you know with everything that's happened today, there is one question I never actually got to ask you." Harry replied. He had thought perhaps to wait till tomorrow, once they were both a little more clear headed, but something, perhaps Hermione laying on his lap, or the kiss she had just given him, made him want to ask it now.

"Oh, what's that Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Well… would you,…or rather will you..." Harry stammered.

"Will I what Harry?" Hermione pushed.

"Will you be… Be my Girlfriend Hermione?" Harry finally just blurted out.

"Aren't I already?" she asked him.

"Oh well yes, yes but I mean I never asked you officially so, I'm asking, do you want to be my Girlfriend Hermione Granger?"

Hermione grabbed the collar of Harry's shirt pulling him slowly, yet playfully ever closer "Why yes, yes I do Harry Potter" she said, and then planted what was the second most passionate kiss of Harry's entire life on him, being out shone only by the one they had shared beneath the lamppost earlier.

"You know…" Harry said when they finally broke apart, Hermione returning her head to lay on Harry's chest, "it may not have started out that way, but I can't think of a more perfect way to end what's become a perfect day."

"Me either" Hermione yawned and drifted off to sleep.

Harry closed his eyes a final thought passing through his mind. _Yes this is exactly what love is supposed to feel like_

* * *

"Oi Harry, didn't make it up to bed last night I see." That was the sound to which Harry was roused the next morning. It was Ron, he was calling to him from somewhere behind the couch on which Harry and Hermione, still fast asleep with her arms wrapped around Harry, were laying.

"Come on, I'm about to head down for breakfast you can tell me how Hagri…" Ron had circled around the couch and could now plainly see Hermione nestled up with Harry.

"Mmmm Harry, what time is it?" Hermione whined, nuzzling her head about, as if trying to readjust the pillow that was Harry.

"Not sure love" Harry replied. "Definitely morning though Ron here is just heading down to breakfast." That did it, Hermione sat straight up, still on Harry's lap of course, but nolonger laying right across him."

"Oh… Hello Ronald." Hermione said.

"_HELLO RONALD_?" That's all you have to say, and did… Harry did you just call Hermione…_LOVE?" _Ron exclaimed, he seemed unable to believe the scene before his eyes.

"Why yes Ronald, I believe he did…" Hermione said, then turning to Harry added "Though you might want to work on that pet name a bit more, it's classic, but not quite sure I like the ring of it yet." With that she got up and headed towards the Dormitory stairs. "I'll leave you boys to talk, I really should go change out of these clothes. Harry once you've had a chance to catch _HIM_ …" she said glaring at Ron "…up to speed, why don't we meet in the library, there is something I want to check out."

"Sure, I'll meet you there in an hour or two then?" Harry offered.

"Oh perfect then I'll have time for a quick shower too." Hermione replied and headed off up the stairs.

"Well Breakfast then was it?" Harry asked. Ron was just standing there, his mouth hung open unable to process what had just happened.

"Well?" Harry said, "Come on then."

"But…How… You…and She… You were just going down to Hagrid's." Ron stammered.

"Come on Ron" Harry chuckled "I'll explain once we've gotten a bite. For some reason last night has left me completely spent, I feel like I could eat a Hippogriff." The truth was Harry had never felt better, but he really hadn't planned on Ron discovering Hermione and he together like that, and to be honest Harry wasn't sure how he wanted to play this yet.

"Ah… yeah I bet it has." Ron replied grinning at Harry.

"Get your mind out of the gutter Ron will ya, that's Hermione you're insinuating about." Harry replied.

"Ah yeah mate sorry… I…" Ron replied

"Come on." Harry said shaking it off, and the two boys headed out the portrait hole and down to the Great Hall. If Ron had wanted to ask anything further, apparently Harry's reaction to his little insinuation about Hermione had prevent him from doing so, because it wasn't till they were both sitting down at Gryffindor table and Harry was well into his full stack of pancakes and bacon, that Ron finally broached the subject again.

"So ah… I guess Hagrid's cooking must have really improved then." Ron said

"Whatcha mean?" Harry asked.

"Well something had to have happened… you know to end up with you and Hermione…" Ron prodded.

"Oh, that, well we didn't end up going down to Hagrid's actually" Harry said between bites.

"You didn't?" Ron asked

"No, well after you said you weren't coming… what was it for again? Quidditch practice with your sister? Anyway when I came back down and told Hermione it was going to be just us, Luna and Neville invited us to come along with them on there date… well Neville insists it wasn't a date, but it was a date." Harry said.

"Ah, so where'd you four go? Have a nice little picnic down by the lake or something?" Ron asked.

"In the middle of December?" Harry questioned " No, we all headed down into Hogsmeade."

Harry could see colour drain slightly from Ron's face. "You went down to Hogsmeade last night?" He asked.

"Yeah well afternoon actually… we just ended up not getting back it'll around 11 o'clock. Neville and Luna had originally been planning on heading to the Three Broomsticks for lunch, but by the time we got round to it, it turned into dinner and drinks." Harry replied.

The tension seemed to release in Ron some at this, which was the exact opposite of what Harry wanted. "Actually it's to bad you hadn't tagged along." Harry said.

"Oh, whys that?" Ron asked

"Well by the time we got down there it was too late for lunch, plus Hermione and I had already had ours, but still to early for dinner, it was only a little more then quarter past two after all. So we decided to explore some of the shops." Harry said, Ron was looking nervous again. "There's a new one just on the edge of town, your dad'd love it, Marvellous…"

"Muggle Magics." Ron finished for him.

"OH! So you know it then?" Harry asked

"Ah yeah…" Ron replied.

"Well Neville and Luna were fascinated by all the Muggle toys in the windows, so they asked Hermione and I if we'd show them around a bit, you know since we both grew up in the Muggle world." Harry said.

"You were in the shop…?" Ron asked, he was getting very pale.

"Yeah, although I really will have to go back at some point, I didn't get a chance to get a good look around, we were only there about 5 min, before Luna mentioned a shop across the street she wanted to show me." Harry said

"Oh the curios place, yeah it's great isn't, all sorts of stuff in there. So you all headed over there then?" Ron asked

"Yeah well Luna and I did. Neville wasn't quite ready to give up on the Muggle shop yet though, and Hermione offered to stay with him. I think she was fascinated that a Muggle pound store was charging more for a bubble wand, then some very fine vintage tinker toys." Harry replied.

"You left Hermione in the Muggle shop?" Ron asked.

"Oh yeah well Luna and I weren't gone long, only about 10-15 minutes maybe. It's the darnedest thing though… When we got back I found Hermione sitting on the floor behind one of the bookcases, arms wrapped around her knees, crying inconsolably, with Neville, huddled over her telling her _"He's wrong."_ Over and over." Harry replied his eyes narrowing as he stared at Ron.

"Wrong about wha.." Ron asked

"Seriously? Your going to keep playing dumb? Like you don't know full well why?" Harry said, sick of the pretense. "I know Ron. I couldn't get it out of Hermione, but Neville told me everything."

" Harry… what you have to understand is…" Ron tried to explain.

"_UNDERSTAND!_" You think your going to sit there and justify everything you… you and your sister have done!" Harry yelled at him. "She has been dosing me with Amortentia for the last four months, and you, you've been helping her!"

"Ah well no not exactly; I just sort of didn't stop her, besides it was just to help nudge you along." Ron said

"NUDGE ME ALONG!?" It's bloody brainwashing Ron! And you were okay with her manipulating me, I trusted you more then almost any one else, and you helped Ginny brainwash me. And don't tell me you didn't help her, YOU STOLE THE PAGES OUT OF MY POTIONS BOOK FOR HER!" Harry exclaimed.

"Oh… no it's not Brain washing, it's just a little added incentive, like having the right perfume. And the pages, Gin just didn't want you to figure out that it wasn't just her perfume or something until…" Ron said.

"Until she had me permanently enthralled you mean? Are you mental, do you know what that stuff does? It's like the bloody imperious curse Ron!" Harry replied.

"Oh come on, it sure hasn't worked to well for being all that powerful." Ron replied.

"It hasn't worked, because luckily I have had Hermione around to snap me out of it every time Ginny has tried to trap me!" Harry replied.

Neither boy spoke for several moments after this, until finally Harry said. " You know honestly Ron if that was all it was, if you had just betrayed me… yet again I might add, lest we forget the whole Goblet of fire fiasco… Then I might be able to get over it, to ignore it. After all as big a betrayal of my trust as it is, at least I can chalk it up to your own stupidity, and desire to help your sister. But what you said about me, about Hermione. What you called her… How close you came to truly convincing her she was worthless, and that I could never love her out of anything more then pure pity." Harry spat at Ron through gritted teeth. " What you nearly cost us…"

"Harry… I, I'm sorry mate, I…" Ron tried to apologizes but Harry wasn't about to let him off that easy.

"Save it Ron. You know I'd tell you we're done right here and now… But that girl, the one you seem to think is such a nightmare, she doesn't want to be the thing that comes between you and I. So she's not going to be. I am going to give you one chance to try and salvage this friendship, if you even care to try." Harry said

"Harry please I… I didn't really mean any of those things; I was just trying to reassure Gin." Ron pleaded

Yeah well you know who did believe you meant them… HERMIONE! So I'm am going to give you till the end Of Christmas Break to patch things up with her, and I don't mean some half assed apology like you just tried to schlock on me either pal. You are going to convince her that you truly believe, every nasty, horrible thing you have EVER said about her is a lie. That you were wrong about Her and I. Cause if you don't… don't you ever say another word to me again Ron Weasley." Harry said.

"Now, if you'll excuse me." Harry said getting up and heading toward the exit "I need to be getting on to the Library. Goodbye Ron!"

"Oh and Ron, one more thing, you can tell your sister; I know she planning something big for the party Saturday night. I promise you it's not going to work, BUT your welcome to try!" and with that Harry stormed out of the Great Hall, his former best friend left sitting in the dust behind.


	17. The Plan

**Chapter 17**

Harry left the entrance hall and headed off towards the library… or he decided he'd take a rather round about route there, by way of Hufflepuff corridor. He had plenty of time yet before he was to meet Hermione, and he decided he'd swing the kitchens and pick her up a spot of breakfast on the way.

"Oi Harry, wait up" came a voice from behind him

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU RON…" Harry said spinning around to face him, but instead found a rather taken aback Neville. "Oh sorry Neville!" Harry said. "From the way you called out to me just now I thought you were…"

"Ron, Yeah I sort'a got that bit." Neville replied "Had a little chat with him this morning then I take it?" He asked.

"Yeah you could say that. Didn't really plan on things playing out that way, but Ron sort of discovered Hermione and I laying together asleep in the common room this morning and well, there wasn't any point in denying things from there." Harry replied.

"Where you off to?" Neville asked looking around as though checking to see if anyone was in ear shot.

"I'm headed down to the kitchens to grab Hermione some breakfast. I'm sure she'll forget all about a little thing like eating, when there is research in the library to be done" Harry joked

"Aww aren't you sweet, taking care of Hermione like that" Neville ribbed Harry. "Mind if I join you?" Neville asked

"Ah no, not at all, come on." Harry replied slightly red in the face after Neville's remark.

When they were well away from the main entrance hall Neville asked "Harry how much does Ron know we know?"

"All of it, pretty much anyway, He knows you and Hermione over heard his conversation with Ginny in the muggle shop, that we know all the terrible things they said." Harry replied "Why?"

"What about, the plan?" Neville asked

"The plan? What plan, we had a plan?" Harry asked very confused.

"No, no… well actually yeah we do… at least Luna and I came up with one last night… that is if it's okay with you and… well I doubt if Hermione's going to like it, but I really do think it the best way to go" Neville went on.

"Neville slow down, your rambling, now what's this plan of yours?" Harry asked.

"Well Luna's really…" Neville continued

"Fine what's her plan then?" Harry said his patience wearing a bit thin.

"Well… first…just tell me Harry, does Ron know that we know about Ginny's plan? You know to spring a trap for you at the Slug Club party?" Neville asked.

"Yeah actually why?" Harry asked

"Darn!" Neville exclaimed "We were hoping catch her off guard" He seemed slightly deflated.

"Off guard? What are you talking about?" Harry asked.

"Harry, this whole potion thing, it isn't the first time Ginny's tried to manipulate you into loving her is it? Think about the lengths she's gone to over the years, despite your complete lack of interest, despite your letting her down gentle time after time. She's continued these increasingly desperate attempts to manipulate you.

I mean for Merlin sake Harry if the rumors are true, that whole possession thing she went through in our second year. When she nearly got all those Muggle borns killed, including Hermione I might add! Rumor is, that was all because a book promised it could tell her secrets about you to make you love her!" Neville began elaborating.

"Yeah… that wasn't just rumor… But still keep that to yourself, last thing I need is everyone blaming me for those attacks again… trust me I already blame myself for them enough." Harry replied.

"Harry I'm not blam… look that's not the point!" Neville continued "The point is, this is just the most recent in a long line of Ginny's crazy schemes. Do you really think just cause Ron tell's her you know what she'd been doing, that Ginny will stop? Even if she does, do you really think it will be the last thing she tries? Who knows what could be next!" Neville said

"Ginny is obsessed with being the Girlfriend of the Chosen One... and she's likely to keep on obsessing over it… it's not exactly news now is it?" Harry retorted "So, yeah, your probably right but what exactly do you expect me to do about it Neville, it's not like I've been leading her on or anything. I've made it perfectly clear to her, over and over again, I'm not interested." Harry stated.

"Well yeah see that's what I said, but... well then Luna said _He hasn't made it clear to everyone else though has he?_" Neville recounted

"What?!" Harry exclaimed completely lost now.

"Yeah threw me for a loop at first too, but think about it Harry, you just said it yourself, Ginny isn't obsessed with being your girlfriend, she's obsessed with being Harry Potter's Girlfriend, with being the girl on the arm of _THE CHOSEN ONE_." Neville said

"Your point?" Harry asked.

"Look you can tell Ginny no all you want, but as long the prize of being that girl still exists… well Luna seems to think Ginny is going to just keep trying to get it. BUT if we can take that away…" Neville said

"How do we do that?" Harry asked

"Well actually I'm not sure now. Luna's plan was to catch Ginny in the act at the party, you know expose her trying to force you into loving her with the Amortentia in front of a bunch of people. That way even if she did succeed with it, or some other plan down the road, no one would ever believe you were really in love with her. Which would make the whole thing of being _with the Chosen One_ meaningless, since no one would believe the Chosen one had chosen her.

But I don't know how we could pull that off now. Ginny's not going to spring the trap if she knows you're ready for it." Neville finished sounding quite defeated indeed.

"Oh yes she will, in fact I think this might actually play to our advantage." Harry said

"What do you mean?" Neville asked

"You said it, Ginny's desperate, and she knows the party is going to be her last shot with the Amortentia. Since she also now knows, that I know what she's planning, and will likely have protected myself somehow… with an antidote or something…she'll have to go all out." Harry said.

"Right, and Ginny will have to realize she's going to need a massive dose, and the most potent one she can manage to over come Hermione being right next to you." Neville added

"She won't be able to slip it into my food or drink either because we'd be on guard for that now, which means it'll have to be airborne" Harry continued. "A potion like that is going to have a lot of splash damage if she goes airborne."

"Yeah but your right, what choice does she have?" Neville asked

"None… besides that just means everyone is going to realize someone at the party released it… It might send people a bit loopy for a few minutes but the only one it's really going to take hold of... is the one it's designed for… me" Harry replied.

"Really?" Neville asked seeming surprised

"Yeah a love potion can illicit a reaction from anyone who smells it, but for the best effect it needs to be tailored to the target, you know incorporate their hair, or fingernails or something... What? Isn't that common knowledge?" Harry asked

"Ah no mate, not that I'm aware, not really sure where your pulling that from, ….but if you say so, …I never knew you were so good with potions though Harry?" Neville said

Harry wasn't really sure either, to be honest up to now he had attributed all his success this year in potions to following the Prince's instructions. He wasn't reading the prince's potions book now though, and even if he were, the pages on Amortentia were missing. Maybe he was remembering from the first day of class but somehow he didn't think so. The prince's notes always seemed to focus more on the What, rather then the How or Why.

"Yeah, guess I am good with them… Hermione keeps telling me I have a really aptitude for it, I should really listen to her more… about everything" Harry said, his mind wondering for a moment.

"Okay so Ginny's still going to make her move, so the plan can still work then?" Neville asked

"Yeah… except… this means I gotta let Ginny overpower me, and then somehow expose her all at once. How exactly am I supposed to keep my senses enough to do that?" Harry asked

"Leave the exposing to Luna and me, you just play the good little worm until we catch Ginny in the act, and as for keeping your senses… well Hermione has always snapped you out of it before right?" Neville said

Harry let out a massive sigh " haaaaaww… just great! So on my very first date with Hermione, I've got to be the bait for another girl…, no worse then that I've got let another girl catch me. Can't anything in my life just be simple for once?"

"Nope!" Neville replied "If it were, then you wouldn't be Harry Potter."

"Hermione's not going to like this…" Harry said.

* * *

"They want to let her do WHAT?!" Hermione exclaimed as Harry finished explaining Neville and Luna's plan. She hadn't even touched the Oatmeal, Short Stack, Bacon and Orange Juice…OR the side of her favorite Fruit, that Harry had brought her.

"Well it's a good plan Hermione don't you think so?" Harry asked

"_A GOOD PLAN?!"_ Hermione replied. "Using you as bait is a good plan?"

"Look Hermione, I'm not tore up about this either, but can you think of any other way to put an end to this Ginny business as permanently and completely as this plan of theirs? Because honestly I'm all ears." Harry said

"Well… no… But Harry… you're not some piece of meat to just be thrown to the giant squid… and I…" Hermione was beginning to tear up.

Harry took her hand in his and said "Hermione… look I won't do this if you don't want me to, we do this together or not at all. But Hermione, we both know that whether we do this or not, Ginny is going to try and spring her trap for me at the party. So the only thing we really have to decide is, do we take advantage of it and put an end to all this, or not?"

"But Harry what if it works, what if this time you can't break free." Hermione pleaded with him.

"Not a chance! Hermione, the mere hint of you has always set me free from the Amortentia before. Do you really think that now; knowing how you love me, with you by my side, it could ever really hold me?" Harry asked. Hermione's eyes seemed to brighten at this.

"I told you last night, I love you, more then anything, and as long as you love me too nothing will ever pull me from your side." Harry promised her.

"There it is again… that blind faith Madam Rosmerta was talking about last night." Hermione smiled at him.

"In you? Always." Harry assured her.

"Now enough of this. The party isn't till Saturday and I refuse to spend the next six days second guessing ourselves. So what was it you wanted to check out here this morning?" Harry asked her.

"Oh well to be honest I was more or less just looking for a way to excuse myself and let you and Ronald talk.  
How did that go by the way?" Hermione asked

"You mean besides Ron now knowing, we know , that Ginny's got something planned?" Harry asked.

"Yes… did you manage to patch things up?" Hermione asked as she flipped through one of the half dozen books in front of her, nibbling on the fruit he'd brought her.

"Ummm… not exactly…" Harry replied.

"What do you mean not exactly, what did you do?" Hermione inquired.

"I, sort of gave Ron an ultimatum." Harry answered. Hermione just stared at him. "Oh don't look at me like that Hermione, he only got that much because of you. If it had just been me I'd be done with him right now…I told him as much too."

"Harry what did you say?" Hermione asked him.

"Look Hermione I gave him every chance alright, I gave him every opportunity to come clean. But he just kept playing dumb until finally I told him,… told him you and Neville had over heard all of it; How he helped his sister manipulate me for months, how I knew everything he had said about me and my feelings for you, what he'd said about you…" Harry explained.

"Harry … "Hermione tried to interrupt

"Hermione they way he hurt you… what he nearly cost us… I can't forgive him for that." Harry said.

"Harry, I don't want to…" Hermione began

"I know… that's why I gave him the chance. I remembered what you said last night, that you didn't want to be the thing to come between Ron and I. So I gave him a choice; make things right with you by the end of Christmas Break, Or never speak to me again." Harry answered

"Oh, lovely Harry" Hermione scowled at him, slamming her book shut, "...and tell me something how does that _NOT_ make me what comes between you? Nice time frame too by the way! I go home to visit my parents for Christmas the Monday after the party, so what does that give me like less then a week?" Hermione scolded Harry.

"Well… to be honest I didn't think of that,… look it's not like I had a plan going in or anything… I wasn't expecting Ron to discover us…" Harry rambled, then shaking his head said "Hang on a second, what do you mean it gives you a week? This isn't on you to sort out, this is on Ron. So what if it gives him less then a week. It shouldn't take him a DAY to apologize to you… if he actually gives a…"Harry replied

"Oh come on Harry, this is Ron remember. He still hasn't apologized to me for the months he spent shunning me, because he thought Crookshanks had eaten that rat of his in third year! No now I either…"

Harry's heart sank, he hadn't been very good to Hermione back then either. "Hermione…" Harry interrupted her "…you know I really regret that."

"What?" She asked confused at being pulled out of her train of thought.

"The way we treated you that year… I should have said something, put a stop to it long before…" Harry tried to apologize

"Oh …Harry you apologized for that long ago, and I understood why you were upset… sort of… I mean at least I actually had given your Firebolt over to McGonagall, unlike Ron, accusing me of something that my cat had done… which Crookshanks hadn't even really done." Hermione replied

"You were only trying to protect me though… and I was such a Prat!" Harry lamented

"I understood, honestly I did…you thought if you didn't get your broom back before the next match you were going to let everyone down, that you weren't enough without the Firebolt or your Nimbus, to live up to everyone's expectations of you. Which is ludicrous of course, you'd out play any seeker in Hogwarts even on those old training brooms Madam Hooch uses to teach the first years.

Besides I knew you'd forgiven me long before you actually apologized Harry, I could see the way Ron was egging you on, dragging it out. I told you I've always known what he's thought of me, and right then he thought he had the perfect opportunity to finally be rid of me, and have you to himself" Hermione assured Harry.

"Yet here you are… even now insisting on the exact opposite." Harry said "You know there are times Hermione, when you really are too good to be true."

"You give me too much credit… Harry I… I really don't want to make up with Ronald either… but if this is the reason you two stop talking, if you stop being friends because of me… then I'm afraid that some part of you, however small or how little you realize it, some part of you will always resent me for it Harry."

"Hermione, nooo…" Harry said sliding around the table between them, to sit next to Hermione. Placing his arm around her and pulling her tightly to him, he said "You're not to blame for any of this. Hermione if it weren't for you, right now, it'd already be over, right now you're the only reason Ron has any hope left of salvaging things… If he even cares to. No if this is how our friendship ends, it'll be entirely Ron's doing not yours."

"Look Harry the point is we both now Ronald is not going to come to me…no unless I go to him! So now, either I just get over it and forgive him, or you never talk to him again? What choice does that leave me but to just…" Hermione replied.

"OH NO… NO No! Don't you do that… He's going to convince you, really convince you, that all the horrible things he has ever said about you are bollocks, and don't you just pretend to accept his apology either… I know you Granger, I'll know if you're trying to be noble." Harry said.

After what Ron did. After how he Hurt you, after he convinced you that you were worthless… and don't tell me he didn't, I was there, I saw the state he left you in…_I_ _Felt it_…"Harry insisted

"After all of that… I can't be the one to forgive him Hermione, only you can do that…. and if I'm really honest about it, after how close he came to costing us… everything… Well even if you do forgive him Hermione I don't know that I ever really will be able to." Harry said with finality in his voice.

"Yes you will Harry… because that's who you are, you may not be able to see it now, but I know you too, and the Harry I know is to full of love, not to forgive his best friend." Hermione said.

"I keep telling you, he's not my best friend Hermione." Harry replied.

"Okay fine your best friend that you haven't kissed lately." She said grinning at him

"How lately?" Harry replied.

"Oh How about the last five minutes?" Hermione replied leaning in and giving Harry a loving peck.

"mmm well… I mean I haven't kissed Neville recently either." Harry quipped.

"Oh stop it Harry." Hermione said giving him a playful pinch.

"Yes _My_ _love_." Harry replied

"Ooooh… now I do like the sound of that. "Hermione replied wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him in for another go.

**Authors notes: Hey guys so there is actually more to come with this scene in the Library, but it was getting a little long, so I'm going to add the rest on to the beginning of the next chapter.**


	18. A New Problem

**Chapter 18**

"So, if you didn't have something you wanted to check out, then what are all these books for?" Harry asked.

" I didn't say there wasn't something I wanted to check, just that I only decided to come check as an excuse to give you and Ronald space" Hermione replied.

"Ah, well I stand corrected. So…. what was it?" Harry asked.

"Oh well, I got to thinking, about that dream you described last night." Hermione said.

"Aaah Hermione, if your about to ask me to dance, I can think of better places then the Library." Harry smirked at her.

"No, actually I expect you'll get yourself up to speed by Saturday night on that one." Hermione asserted

"What do you mean, I can dance?" Harry replied

"Not if your performance with Pavarti at the Yule Ball is any indication." Hermione quipped.

Harry was both completely embarrassed Hermione remembered his dismal performance that night, and extremely pleased she had been watching him. "Ah ha hoo… well seems I wasn't the only one watching someone else's date that night then eh?" Harry replied

"Hermione blushed, well you just looked so handsome in your dress robes." She replied giving Harry another peck.

"mmm… you know as much as I enjoy your attempts at distraction Hermione, you still haven't answered the question…what is all this?" Harry said gesturing to the stack of books in front of them.

"Oh well, like I said I got to thinking about that dream of yours, what you had said I was wearing…" Harry got a dreamy look on his face.

"Oh! Not that Harry" Hermione said poking him back to reality, "I'm talking about the Tiara and the locket."

"What about them?" Harry asked

"Well… given what Luna said last night I tend to believe she's right and it is Ravenclaw's Diadem you saw… which got me thinking about the locket. Harry you said the serpent on the locket looked the same as the ones on the taps in Myrtle's bathroom... But those mark the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets right?" Hermione questioned

"Yeah.. so what's your point?" Harry asked

"Slytherin's Chamber of Secrets…? Come on put it together… am I talking to Harry Potter right now or Ronald Weasley?" Hermione jabbed

"Oh ho ho, okay look I know I'm thick , but I'm not that thick… no need to get the claws out My Love." Harry replied grinning at her.

Actually Harry rather liked when she pushed him like this, she always seemed to think him capable of more then he thought himself... and somehow she always turned out to be right, just like she'd been right about his gift for potions. Something about not wanting to disappoint her always seemed to let him find away to rise to whatever Hermione expected of him, and make Harry forever better for it, …for her.

"So if it's the same serpent that marks the entrance to the chamber, then… what it's the mark of Slytherin? So then you think the locket was Slytherin's as well?" Harry asked

"Yes." Hermione looked pleased with him "Well at least that's what I wanted to try and figure out. Harry look at this…" Hermione slipped one of the books in front of Harry it was open to a page titled The Sorting Hat of Gryffindor, on the page beside there was a rendering of an old painting, or perhaps a tapestry on it. It seemed to show four people, two men, and two women standing around the sorting hat.

"That is the last known image of the four founders together before… well before Slytherin left the school. It's supposedly a depiction of them each imbuing the traits for the selection of students for their houses into the Sorting Hat." Hermione explained.

"Right okay so how does this help us?" Harry asked.

"Harry look at them, Gryffindor is leaning on his sword, Rowena is wearing the Diadem, that is the one you saw right?" Hermione asked

"Yes, it is, that's exactly it." Harry replied "Okay so then if Gryffindor and Ravenclaw are both bearing the relics of their houses, then the other two… well it makes sense they would be as well right?"

"That was my thinking as well yes." Hermione replied "Harry look at what Slytherin has around his neck."

Harry took a good look at the man on the far left. Around his neck was a golden locket with the same serpent encrusted on it. "That's it… that's it exactly… wait a minute I've seen that some where before… but where?" Harry asked himself

"Really? You mean besides in your dream?" Hermione asked

"Yeah, here take a look at it again, doesn't that look awfully familiar?" Harry said "I just can't place it though…"

"Hermione examined the rendering on the tapestry carefully, it was crude and worn with age but… suddenly it hit her, "Yes Harry it does look familiar, and I know exactly where I've seen it. That's the locket we found at Grimmauld place in Sirius' Brother's room, when Mrs. Weasley had us cleaning the place up for the Order last year. But that was before you arrived." Hermione explained.

"No… no it was in a china cabinet, that one in the room off the kitchens, on the first floor." Harry said the memory suddenly flooding back to him. "I avoided that room like the plague. Every time I entered I'd feel sick to my stomach and my scar would start to burn something fierce. I didn't really think anything of it at the time though, after all my scar was on fire nearly all the time that summer… except…"Harry trailed off

"Except what?" Hermione asked intrigued

"Well it burned all the time, except when I was with you, somehow you were like this balm, like the only thing that seemed to alleviate the pain. Honestly I never really thanked or apologized to you for that did I, you were always there, but as a result you also always took the brunt of all the negative emotions that were running through me constantly back then." Harry lamented apologetically.

"Harry… I never blamed you for that, to be honest, I was amazed how well you held up all year, considering the constant bombardment you were under from Vol… well from _his_ mind." Hermione said.

"Still though, I …" Harry tried to apologize but Hermione wouldn't let him.

"Harry, I loved you just as much then, as I do now. Loving someone as completely as I love you, it means you have to take the good with the bad, the hard times with the great times. Sure those times weren't easy, but I knew it wasn't really you. I knew you needed to release all of the anger, the frustration at being isolated by Dumbledore, the pain. You need to let it out somewhere, and sure a lot of it ended up coming out at me but I always knew it wasn't meant for me Harry." Hermione assured him.

"How… how did I ever get so lucky, to have you Hermione?" Harry asked pulling her tightly to him again and resting his cheek on top of her bushy head.

"Well the dozen or so times you've saved my life help. Then again you're also usually the reason it was in danger in the first place so I don't know… I must just love you or something I guess." Hermione quipped back

Harry smiled.

"As for the locket though, it wasn't just you. It seemed to make anyone who touched it feel ill to their stomach, so we ended up just shoving it in a drawer and chalking it up as another of the myriad of Black Family Heirlooms with a nasty Dark Arts twist." Hermione explained

"Yeah but why did it make my scar burn? Hermione my scar burning has always meant Voldemort. Either, I was touching his mind, or he was right in front of me, or rather hiding under Quirrell's turban who was right in front of me." Harry pondered

"Well you said it yourself, your scar was burning all the time that summer." Hermione replied

"Yes , but for the most part that was only happening when I was asleep, when I would dream about him searching the Department of Mysteries. Then I would wake up with my scar burning. But during the day, I mean I still felt horrible all the time, but my scar... it would only start to burn when I was on that side of the house, and it got worse the closer I got to that room… that's why I avoided it" Harry explained

"Kreacher must have ended up putting it on display in one of the china cabinets, and then sealed the thing so none of us could remove it again." Hermione offered.

"You don't think it's still there do you?" Harry asked

"Probably why?" Hermione asked

"Hermione Grab that book and come with me." Harry said standing up and extending her his hand. Hermione took it and grabbed the copy of Ancient Artifacts they had been reading as Harry helped her to her feet.

* * *

"Where are we going Harry?" Hermione asked as he lead her out of the library and up a flight of stairs.

"The Headmasters office, we need to talk to Dumbledore." Harry replied.

"We need to? You mean you need to don't you?" Hermione asked.

That's when it hit him, with everything that had happened yesterday Harry had completely forgotten about asking Hermione to join the lessons with Dumbledore, and everything else that meant. But he couldn't do it here, in the middle of the corridor and risk someone over hearing him.

With a swift jolt Harry dove them into one of the empty class rooms. He quickly barred the door behind them and began casting concealment charms to ensure they were not over heard.

"Harry what are you…?" Hermione asked him but it fell on deaf ears as he just kept working. He had to be sure only Hermione would hear what he had to tell her. "Protego Maxima" Harry heard from behind him, he looked back at Hermione who was now aiming her want at the windows on the other side of the room… he hadn't even thought of that. " Cave Inimicum" she said pointing her wand up causing a white light to spread out from the spot where it hit the ceiling until it had wrapped its way down each of the walls and across the floor beneath their feet, leaving behind a shimmering coating around the whole room.

"There that's as much as I can do. At the very least we should know if anyone trys to penetrate it. Unless who ever it is your trying to hide from is Dumbledore, or Vold… oh this is silly VOLDEMORT…" she made herself say "…himself! It should prevent anyone from being able to hear or see us." Hermione said returning to Harry's side.

"So now what is so important to keep secret that you've gone to all these lengths?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione… remember yesterday at lunch , when I said I needed to ask you something, and you asked if something had come up in my lessons with Dumbledore?" Harry asked

"Yeah you said something had, but that it wasn't really important… or something." Hermione replied.

"Ah well I wouldn't put it that way, it just wasn't the most pressing thing on my mind at the time… though maybe it should have been,... but then nothing was more important to me yesterday then asking you about Saturday…" The words simply pouring from Harry's mouth.

"Harry you're rambling" Hermione said placing her hand on his arm to try and bring him back to focus.

Harry took a seat at one of the desks leaning his elbows on it and placing his head in his hands. "Ugh… why can nothing ever seem to go the way I planned? I wanted to do this after the party, I didn't want to spoil our first date together by having yet another thing looming over our heads." Harry asked himself.

"Harry you can just…" Hermione began

"No just give me a minute to figure out how to say this Hermione, things didn't go so well when I just went the cuff with Ron this morning." Harry replied

"Well no but that's because you were dealing with an idiot, not me" Hermione replied. This brought a momentary smile back to Harry's face, but as quick as it appeared it vanished.

"Still I…" Harry protested

"Yes!" Hermione said

"What?" Harry exclaimed snapping out of his rambling

"Whatever it is you were going to ask me, the answer is Yes! Now you can stop worrying about my answer and just come out with it, what's happened?" Hermione replied, slipping in next to Harry on the bench and wrapping her arm around him.

"Just like that? You don't even know what it is and already you just commit yourself? Who's the one with blind faith in whom now?" Harry remarked

"I don't need to know the question to know that whatever it is I'm going to help you with the answer Harry, because you're Harry." Hermione replied. "Now quit stalling! I can't help you with the solution if you don't tell me the problem."

"Well it's not a problem exactly… Or I guess it's a lot of small problems all leading to one big one." Harry began

"Okay so the big one's Voldemort obviously, but what's the rest?" Hermione said.

"Actually they are Voldemort too." Harry said, Hermione looked confused by this. "Hermione yesterday, when I woke up and found you gone I felt… I don't know, weaker somehow. Then in my lesson with Dumbledore… well I was very confused that morning." Harry said

"I bet… so was I." Hermione replied.

"So instead of our usual lesson, I asked Dumbledore if he wouldn't mind going over the prophecy with me again. You remember it right, the one I told you about over the summer?" Harry asked her.

"Um yes, yes I do, the one Dumbledore thinks is about you." Hermione replied

"It _is_ about be Hermione, it might not have always been, but the moment Riddle gave me this," Harry said pulling back the hair hanging over his scar "the night he marked me as his equal, intentional or otherwise, it became about me."

"Harry that's nonsense. Is this what Dumbledore has been feeding you? Is this what his plan is? To serve you up to Voldemort and hope for the best! He defeated Grindelwald, why doesn't he just…" Harry could see Hermione was building into a desperate rage.

"He's already tried Hermione. You didn't see all of, or even most of their battle at the Ministry last year. I did Hermione… and Dumbledore, he might be the greatest, and most power wizard alive, but something was preventing him from achieving a true victory that night." Harry said

"What do you mean Harry?" Hermione asked the worry in her voice was palpable.

"Hermione, Dumbledore could parry, block and out right break any of the attacks Riddle threw at us. He even overpowered Tom on more then one occasion, but every time Dumbledore should have had victory secured something would happen, somehow the spell would conveniently fail." Harry explained "Hermione raw power is not the key, at least not the kind that comes from the strength of one's wand, or their innate ability."

"So then what is it Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Well The Prophecy says that the chosen one… that I, will have a power the Dark Lord Knows Not. Dumbledore has always believed that that power is my ability to love, because Voldemort is incapable of feeling love." Harry said

"He is? I mean I never really considered him the loving type, but completely incapable?" Hermione questioned

"Yes well that's what happens when a child is born out a love forced by magic. His father had been controlled with Amortentia for years before Tom Riddle Jr. was born." Harry explained

"So is this what Dumbledore's been teaching you, about Riddles past? Not how to defeat him, what spells to use? WHAT IS HE THINKING!"

"Yes it is... but for a good reason. Dumbledore is convinced that only my Love will be able to over power Voldemort's Hate and achieve a lasting victor, but I've come to think it's something more specific then that, or rather someone.

Hermione there is so much more to defeating Tom Riddle then just beating the Man. I've come to realize that, that power the prophecy is talking about, that love Dumbledore is talking about, they all mean the same thing. YOU." Harry said

"Me…" Hermione replied stunned.

"Yes you. Hermione You are My Love, My Strength, My Hope. All those things that everyone credits me for, all those things deeds you listed off when you were recruiting for the DA last year;

Rescuing the Philosopher stone, Beating the Basilisk, fighting off all those Dementors and rescuing Buckbeak and Sirius, Surviving the Triwizard, and the Graveyard after. I couldn't have done any of it without YOU! You got me past the wall of fire, you figured out what Sytherin's monster was, You gave me the strength to cast that Patronus, You taught and helped me practice the spells that saved my life In the tournament."

"Harry I.." Hermione tried speak but couldn't find the words.

"Then last June… you told me it was a trap, you knew we shouldn't go to the Ministry, but I... I was too head strong, I didn't listen to you Hermione, and because I didn't... Sirius died."

"Harry that wasn't your fault" Hermione said leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Yes Hermione , it was, maybe I didn't cast the spell that killed him, but if I had just listened to you… none of us would have been there... Hermione I won't ask you to face him with me, when the time comes I'll face Riddle alone…" Harry said

"No you won't Harry Potter! I already told you, whatever it was the answer was YES, I'm going to help you Harry, I'm going to be by your side when you face him. I refuse to let you stand alone." Hermione insisted.

"Thank you Hermione… but that wasn't what I was going to ask, not exactly anyway. I wanted to ask you to join us, Dumbledore and I, in our Private lessons." Harry asked her.

"Is that what you were so concerned about asking, If I'd mind adding another class to my schedule." Hermione joked

"Hermione this isn't just another class, Dumbledore and I, we've been leaving the school, searching for… well for something to make sure when the time comes to face Riddle it'll be a fair fight."

"What do you mean Harry?" Hermione replied

"Hermione look I hate to put you on the spot like this, but before I can tell you anymore you have to be sure you definitely want to join us, because what we are doing , what we are searching for, if I tell you, you CAN'T EVER SPEAK OF IT. Not to anyone, not even to me out side of the lessons Do you understand?"

"Yes I do, and YES I am!" Hermione asserted " Now what is it Harry?"

"I shouldn't even be saying this here but…" Harry began.

" Harry this room is perfectly well protected, no one outside this room will hear a word you say."

"Hermione, you don't understand, everything hinges on this, if word ever got back to Voldemort what we where doing…" Harry said

Hermione gripped Harry's hand tightly in her's, she placed her other on his cheek opposite her, gently turning his head so she could look directly into his Emerald Green eyes. " Harry Potter, do you think for one moment, that I could ever be capable of betraying your trust?" Hermione asked him

"No of course not…" Harry replied.

"Not even torture under the Cruciatus, or enslavement under the Imperious could ever make me divulge your secrets Harry." Hermione added

"I know Hermione… I trust you completely and implicitly." Harry said, then in barely a Whisper he said "Horcruxes."

" Whats a Horcrux?" Hermione said puzzled,

This seemed odd to Harry somehow. Oh he knew it was a very rare and obscure form of Dark Magic, but still somehow he had expected Hermione would instantly know all about it, like she did with everything. Of course that might be rather difficult since It was a banded subject at Hogwarts, and Harry wouldn't be surprised if there wasn't a single book, even in the restricted section that would mention it in the Library.

"Hermione not _A_ Horcrux, A lot of them. Even one essentially makes you immortal, and we know that riddle has made more then one.. we just don't know how many… Hermione a Horcru…"

Harry was interrupted by a loud crashing and banging. Out of the cupboard in the corner of the room stumbled forth a pile of Robes, and a head covered in bright blonde hair landing flat on the floor in front of both Harry, and Hermione.


	19. An Unexpected Ally

**Chapter 19**

_OH NO! What Have I done?_

That was the thought racing over and over in her mind. Hermione and Harry had each sprung to their feet at the sudden appearance of the third, and until a moment ago, unknown occupant of the classroom. Both of them brandishing their wands down at the pile of matted robes and golden hair that was the boy lying before them.

"Alright up with you" Hermione said after several moment of them all standing there like that.

"Think I'll take orders from a Mudblood like you." came his reply, all but confirming his identity and Hermione's worst fears.

Harry just stood there frozen, his wand out stretched but his mind, his mind was racing, and he was sinking deeper and deeper into himself, Hermione could see it in his eyes, feel how numb Harry was.

"Get Up Malfoy! Explain yourself, what are you doing hiding in a closet in an abandoned class room on such a fine Sunday afternoon?" Hermione questioned him

"I told you, I don't take orders from filthy little Mudbloods." Malfoy replied

"Get Up! OR I'LL GET YOU UP!" Hermione demanded

"I'd like to see you try Grang…"

"LEVICORPUS" Hermione shouted with such force that it not only lifted Malfoy out of his hiding place in the pile of robes but slammed him hard into the ceiling, then redirecting her wand, spun Malfoy round and pinned him against the back wall of the room.

"OH …ho ho ho ough, ough, well the Mudblood has some fight in her after all" Malfoy mocked through winces of pain.

"I should think you'd have learned that yesterday Malfoy." Hermione replied, "Or wasn't a bloody noise enough? I promise I can do better!"

The next thing Hermione knew Harry's hand was on her wand arm lowering it. "That's enough Hermione… let him down." He said in a very defeated voice.

"What Harry no. We can just let him go." Hermione replied, she was near panic, Harry had told her how important it was no one overhear them, he'd been so reluctant to tell her here, but she'd pushed him, convinced him it was safe despite his reservations, and now… She'd failed him, she'd failed Harry… _I Have to make this right! _Was all she kept thinking.

"Yes Hermione that exactly what we have to do, we can't hold him here forever, and the second He walks out that door it's… all over." Harry said

_He's given up. _

_Harry's Given Up!_

_He trusted me with his secret for all of 30 seconds and I managed to betray it to the worst person imaginable _

"Ah well at least your not as stupid as you look Potter. He's right Granger, it's all over now, the moment I get free your both fini…" Malfoy was interrupted his gloating by Hermione's next spell.

"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS" Malfoy went rigged and clunked to the floor like a marble statue knocked from it's pedestal. "That ought to keep you quite for a while" Hermione said.

"Hermione, what are you doing? Look there is no point, I'm sorry, I've failed you, I've failed everyone…" Harry said.

" Harry NO, I won't let you give up, I'm the one that pressed you to tell me here, and blurted it out once you'd whispered the word, this is my mistake, and I'm going to correct it." Hermione assured him

"Hermione it doesn't matter who's fault it is, look at his arm." Harry said pointing his wand at Malfoys left arm. "He's a death eater Hermione… The second he gets away from here, Riddle will know what Dumbledore and I have been up to. Which means there will be no chance of getting at his... safety net, and even if he is defeated, he will only return, like he has before."

" Not if Malfoy doesn't remember it, I've been getting really good at memory charms, I can Obliviate what he heard out of his mind." Hermione suggested desperately.

"I doubt if that would be enough Hermione. Memory charms can be broken, even the most powerful ones. For a Legilimence as Powerful as Voldemort, a sealed off portion of Malfoys mind, like a memory charm would produce, would only be an invitation, a treasure chest waiting to be cracked open." Harry replied

"Well … well, we have to do something." Hermione exclaimed.

" Harry, listen to me, go, run as fast as you can up to the dormitories and grab your cloak." Hermione said.

" But what good will…"Harry started

"JUST GO! I'll watch him here till you get back, then we can sneak him under the cloak up to Dumbledore's office… He'll know what to do!" Hermione insisted

" Alright, I'll be back as quick as I can, keep the protections up while I'm gone, give me 5 min, then drop them again so I can get back in." Harry said.

…

"Or Perhaps it would simply be easier If the Headmaster were to come to you?" came a wizened old voice from behind them.

Hermione and Harry's head's spun round to find Professor Dumbledore standing just inside the doorway, closing it behind him.

_Talk about convenient timing_ Hermione thought to herself _but how_..

"Professor, not that I am not overjoyed to see you, but how did you …?" Hermione asked.

"You mean to ask How I am here, Ah yes well it was quite difficult actually. Protections generated by a combination of the most Powerful Wizard and Brightest Witch of the their age… it was quite the challenge to bypass. Except, I might suggest, that in future Miss Granger you consider the Practical along with the Potency. I must admit I was quite surprise to find, while returning to my offices after a late breakfast, an entire classroom vanish before my eyes." Dumbledore commented.

_Of course_ Hermione thought to herself

"I'm sorry Professor, I don't follow?" Harry said

Hermione answered for him "It's my fault; we should have stuck with sealing the entrance and the individual windows. The Concealment charm I used encompassed the entire room Harry, It makes it so no one outside can see or hear anything within. But since I spread it over the whole room…"

"You mean the Classroom just sort of …"Harry asked

"Vanished, indeed" said Dumbledore

"Oh I've been so stupid today, I'm sorry" Hermione said pleading for forgiveness in Harry's eyes.

"Don't apologize Miss. Granger, it was truly a most impressive defense, it's taken me almost twenty minutes to get through. However as I said, in future…" Dumbledore said pointing his wand straight up and producing a bubble of silver light around the four of them. "…I think you'll find a more localized spell far more effective, and less obvious to those, from whom you wish to be concealed."

"Well however it happened, I'm just glad you're here sir. We've got a big problem." Harry said.

"mmm and I take it by that you are referring to Mr. Malfoy? Dumbledore asked

"Yes sir… sir I'm sorry it's my fault. Hermione and I, we… well I think we found something in the library this morning. I was in such a rush to bring it to you, that we were half way to your office before I remembered I hadn't even asked Hermione about joining us yet." Harry explained

"And has she, …agreed that is?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well yes, yes of course I have." Hermione asserted

"Of course you have, there was never any doubt in my mind you would. Not once Harry here had admitted his love for you to me yesterday." Dumbledore assured her.

_Harry told Dumbledore he loved me?_ Hermione had a look of awe on her face

"Ah well, that's not exactly… what I said was… oh look what does it matter, yes I told him. Not in so many words but.." Harry said looking Hermione right in the eyes.

"Ah no, in many many more as I recall." Dumbledore said with a smile. " Now then Harry, you were explaining the problem with Mr. Malfoy here."

"Ah yes well like I said we were half way to your office when I realized I hadn't actually asked Hermione about joining us yet. So in my haste I dragged her into this classroom and started throwing up protections. I had intended to explain just enough so she would understand what she'd be agreeing to, But… well I forgot to check the cupboards and closets, I wasn't thinking clearly enough. So the concealment was for not, because he overheard everything I said." Harry explained

"And how much exactly is that?" Dumbledore asked.

"Everything" Hermione responded "It's not your fault Harry, it's mine, you knew it was too risky talking about the… well the H words, out side of the Professors office, but I kept pushing you. So much for blind faith …"

"It is not Important where the blame of it lays" Dumbledore said with a wave of his hand. "Besides I doubt If anything could shake our 's faith in you Miss Granger, even in the slightest, nor yours in Him if I am not mistaken." The old man said staring at her over his half-moon spectacles.

"no.. your right" Hermione said in what was barely a whisper. Harry clearly heard her though as it was accompanied by the first smile to cross his face since Malfoy had appeared out of the cupboard. Harry nodded his agreement at Dumbedore's statement as well, and mouthed the words "Thank You." back to Hermione.

"So Professor, what do we do now?" Hermione asked

"Well I should say the first step is obvious, and we shall see how things go from there." With that Dumbledore pointed his wand at the frozen Malfoy releasing him from the spell Hermione had put him under.

Malfoy leapt to his feet, brandishing his wand at them threateningly, or no… not at them Hermione realized, at Dumbledore. Hermione instinctively pointed her wand towards Malfoy, Harry doing the same, but then Dumbledore said " Now now, there is no need for all that, you can lower your wand Mr. Malfoy, Neither Harry, nor Hermione shall be casting anymore spells at you today...Will you?" Dumbledore said glancing at them.

Hermione glanced over at Harry who was already lowering his wand. Hermione followed Harry's lead, Malfoy however did not do the same. "So then Draco, I am here, you have your chance to do as he has bid of you, I will not stop you and neither will they." Dumbledore said.

Malfoy's hand was shaking, he gripped his wand with his other hand as well trying to steady the first. He seemed torn, as though he were trying to muster the strength… or more like the will to do something.

"You think I won't do it, you think I'm not strong enough?" Malfoy spat at him,… Hermione couldn't believe it, Draco looked like he was next to tears.

"Do what?" Hermione asked.

"It's none of your concern Hermione" Draco snapped at her.

_Did he really just call me Hermione… Not Mudblood, or even Granger… But Hermione? He's never… _Something was terribly wrong here Hermione realized. She looked at Harry, He seemed to have realized it as well as he was moving ever so slowly between Draco and Dumbledore.

"Move Potter!" Draco demanded.

" No… No first tell me what's going on Draco." Harry said

"You ready to die for the old fool too? Just like all the rest he's lead to the slaughter?" Draco spat back.

"Die for him? Malfoy no one needs to die here." Harry said.

" I am afraid you are incorrect Harry" Dumbledore said " Draco here has been given the most dubious task of ending my life by the end of this school year, an order given by the Dark Lord himself. So you see one of us must meet our end."

"NO! I'm sorry Professor but you're wrong." Harry replied. Hermione could barely believe her ears, had Harry really just contradicted Dumbledore?

"Draco…You are a lot of things, but you're not a killer." Harry said

"You think so Potter?" Malfoy said

"I know so…" Harry said setting his wand down on the desk next to him, and inching ever closer to Malfoy.

"If you were you could have killed me a dozen times over during the last six years, presented my head to your father, and his Master… But you didn't and you won't, because that's not who you are." Harry was nearly in reach of Draco's wand.

"I'm a Death Eater!" Draco said ripping up his sleeve, to reveal. The Dark Mark Branded there.

"I saw…" Harry said "So your father has served you up to his Master, to try and win back some of the favor he's lost… fed you to the snake?"

"You dare speak ill of my family!" Draco said, taking a step back increasing the gap between he and Harry again.

"Draco, I know you better then you think, you would never choose to do Riddle's bidding, you'd never choose to be subservient to anyone, not even the Dark Lord." Harry said.

"I AM A DEATH EATER!" Draco yelled through barely restrained tears.

" No you're not Draco, that mark doesn't define you. That kind of thinking is what has separated us all these years. Don't you see your attachment to these traits you let define you. Your Family, Your bloodline,… Draco it's not where we come from, or what were are capable of that define who we truly are… It is our choices… and I know you'll make the right one now." Harry replied

"You DON'T UNDERSTAND!... I … I don't have a choice…" Draco couldn't hold them back anymore, Hermione could see the tears pouring down his face.

"…The Dark Lord… He rewards those who obey him greatly,… but his punishments for those who defy him are even greater still." Draco exclaimed.

"So don't go back, you're safe here, as long as you're at Hogwarts, He can't touch you here." Harry said.

"That may not be true for very long Harry." Dumbledore interjected "The days of Hogwarts as a safe Haven from Darkness are I fear numbered"

Harry and Hermione looked at Dumbledore stunned.

_what does he mean the days are number, and how many are left?_ Hermione asked herself.

"It wouldn't matter anyway, even if I could hide here forever. It's not about me… Harry… He… He has… My mother" Draco said. "If I don't do this he'll torture her to death."

"Draco… Hand me your wand." Harry said calmly.

"No! I have to do…" Draco insisted

"Draco, Hand me your wand, and I promise, we will save her together." Harry said.

"I can save her right now, by killing him" Draco said defiantly pointing at Dumbledore.

"No Draco…" Harry said "Even if you do this thing, if you become the monster your father and his Master want you to be,… it won't save Your mother. There will always be another task, another killing, that Voldemort will set for you… and your mother will always be the hostage he holds over you.

Draco you only have one choice to make here, you can follow the order that Voldemort gave you, and condemn yourself and your mother to a life of slavery and fear, Or you can choose to trust me now.

Draco, I know what we need to do to stop him, all you need to do to take the first step, is hand me your wand, and I promise, Hermione and I will do everything in our power to help you save your mother."

What happened next Hermione could hardly believe. Draco flipped over his wand and placed it in Harry's hand. "You had better be right Potter." Malfoy managed through broken breath. Then Just as he was about to collapse Harry caught Draco by the arm and guided him gently to the floor.

Kneeling down in front of him, Harry called " Hermione", she hurried over to join them kneeling beside Harry. He took her hand in His looking deep into her eyes and said "Have faith, together, we will succeed." Whether Harry had said it to her, or to Draco, or both, she couldn't say. All Hermione knew, was she did indeed have faith, in Harry Potter.


	20. Appearances

**Authours notes: Hey I know this one is really short... but for the second time this week I've had a choice between one really short chapter followed by a Longer one... or one super long one... so rather then dump 5000 words into one chapter I've broken off this first bit to be it's own thing... let me know if this is what you guys prefer, or if you'd rather just get the one long update in the future.**

* * *

**Appearances**

"So what now?" Hermione asked " I mean I'm glad Harry's convinced you not to kill any of us Draco, but how does this leave us in any better spot then a few minutes ago?"

"Well not being dead is a start." Harry said

"Yes but…, well five minutes ago you said there was no use my doing a memory charm on Draco because Voldemort would just see through it. So…"Hermione questioned

"So now He's letting me walk away with full knowledge and nothing but my word I won't go straight to father… Or …_HIM_ is that it Granger!" Malfoy interrupted.

"Ah well… not exactly, look you've never given me any reason to trust you, so I won't deny the thought crossed my mind, but I trust Harry, and he's trusting you… so no that's not what I meant Draco." Hermione replied

"I believe Miss. Granger is concerned, that if Voldemort could so easily obtain the information from your mind, when it was protected by the obliviation charm, then it would only be that much simpler a thing for him to pull it from you, were it not so protected." Dumbledore explained "However … If I am not mistaken" He said peering over his glasses at Harry "I believe our here has the right of it. You intend for the information to be hidden in plain sight do you not?"

"Yeah actually, that's the idea." Harry said "Look Hermione the Memory charm would have been like… burying a treasure a thousand feet down, and then dropping a giant beacon on top that said DIG HERE! But this way, even if Voldemort does probe his mind it would only be one random though among many, a needle in a hay stack that Voldemort wouldn't even know he was looking for."

Harry turned to Draco "I'm not saying it won't be risky, if he were to discover you knew and withheld the information from him… When are you next set to meet with him?" Harry asked

"I'm not! At least not for a while." Draco replied.

"Aren't you going home for Christmas?" Hermione asked

"Why should I be Granger?" Malfoy replied

"Well don't you usually? Go home for the Holidays that is?" Harry asked

"Actually yes… but not this year. I not to leave until… well until my task is complete. As that won't be happening…" Draco explained

"That's good, that give us some time, you had till the end of June right?" Harry asked

"Hang on." Hermione interrupted "Surely someone is keeping tabs on your progress? I can't believe that something as important to..." Hermione hesitated for a moment and then said "…Voldemort, something as important as the death of Dumbledore would be left to a 16 year old alone."

"OH, and why is that exactly, still don't think I'm capable eh Granger?" Malfoy spat.

"I do not believe it is a matter of competency ," Dumbledore interceded "but rather one of importance, I doubt if Voldemort would have entrusted such a thing to a single Death Eater no matter their age or skill. Fortunately however I am already aware of who your second is. However the less burdened with knowledge we can leave you Mr. Malfoy, the better I would say. So for now the identity of the second shall remain unknown to you."

"Still, Hermione's right. Are you telling me there's no one who will notice your plans just stopped moving forward?" Harry asked

"What plan Potter?" Draco said.

"Oh come on Draco, you literally stumbled into this situation today, this can't be how you were intending to carry out your mission, so what was it, how were you supposed to carry out your task, and who is going to notice you've stopped?" Harry asked.

"I.. I don't" Draco replied.

"It has something to do with the Room of Requirement doesn't it?" Hermione asked

"How did you?" Malfoy asked

"You were there, trying to get in after I left the other morning." Hermione said, not sure she wanted Draco to know that it had in fact been Harry who had seen him not her.

"Alright yes fine, the plan was to repair an old vanishing cabinet that's hidden in there, that way I could bring in a team of Death Eaters while bypassing the Schools protections against apparating in or out. It's damaged though so I've been working out how to repair it." Draco replied.

"How far along are you?" Hermione asked

"Not very, it's not exactly simple sneaking materials in or out to work on it. Not all of us have a fancy cloak to hide under like Potter." Draco snapped.

"No I would guess not… Next time you're there… BLAST it." Hermione said "Then take three time as long as you have, to do each step you've done already."

"What?! Are you TRYING to bring his Wrath down on…" Malfoy raged

"Very Cleaver Miss. Granger." Dumbledore commented. "Do you not see it Mr. Malfoy? …Harry?"

"Well it would certainly delay their plans. But it could be risky, Voldemort might not take kindly to set back like that Hermione." Harry told her.

"No but don't you see it's the perfect cover for the delay." Hermione explained. "Look if any one does question you Draco, all you have to say is something like_, __**forgive me I was simply so eager to fulfill this glorious task for our lord, that I acted to hastily, I shall act with the utmost care in the future.**_ Or something like that, none of them will want another_ accident_ like that to happen again. Who knows they may even welcome the delay, as apposed to their risking being blown up trying to use the thing."

"Clever…" Malfoy mouthed

"That almost sounded like a compliment Draco" Harry said.

"Of Granger … Hardly!" he replied.

"I dunno, here we've been talking for nearly half an hour and you haven't called me Mudblood once." Hermione quipped

"Would you prefer we go back to hexing each other?" Malfoy spat at her.

"Actually I think that's exactly what we need to do." Harry said

"What?!" Hermione and Draco said together, each giving the other a nasty look because of it.

"Look if any of this is going to succeed then we are going to have to keep up appearances around the school. ESPECIALLY you Draco. That means going about our daily routines as if nothing that took place here ever happened. What exactly do you think it will look like if Draco Malfoy all of a sudden, starts paling around with his biggest rival Harry Potter, and Hermione Granger, the muggle born girl he despises, who just yesterday broke his nose and knocked him down a flight of stairs?" Harry asked them

"Careful Potter!" Draco scowled

"Right, sorry but you two see my point don't you… if we go chumming around, forget about the Death Eaters, Half the school will know something weird is going on." Harry said.

"Alright yes I see your point, but I still don't see why we should need to hex each other, couldn't we just avoid being seen in public together?" Hermione asked.

"Well yes, but first we need to get out of this room, which we have all disappeared into for the last hour. Without it seeming like the three of us were bloody well taking tea or something." Harry said. "So Malfoy I want you to hit me with, I don't know a stinging hex or something. Just make sure it's good and strong."

"No wait! He can hit me" Hermione said attempting to come between Harry and Malfoy.

"Yes I think I rather like that Idea" Malfoy added.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT MALFOY! There is no way I'm letting you touch her! _**UNDERSTAND**_?"

Hermione was in awe at what she witnessed next, and to her utter amazement, so too seemed Dumbledore.

At the word _Understand _Harry's wand had flown up off the table as though summoned to him with an Accio Charm, but Hermione had never seen, or heard of one being performed to summon a wand,… at least not without the use of another wand to do it. At the same moment a gust of… wind?… no it was more like pure energy had come seemingly from nowhere and engulfed Harry, blowing his hair around wildly. It had only lasted a moment, but it had been unlike anything Hermione had ever felt before, like Harry was channeling something raw, powerful, and primal.

"Ah… yeah right Potter." Draco replied.

"Right then," Harry said lowering his wand, "once you've hit me with something good and strong Draco, Professor you can escort us all out of here, if any one asks, we can say you caught us getting in a little… unauthorized dueling practice." Harry said looking back at Hermione and giving her a don't worry wink.

"Right then Draco I'm wide ope…" Harry started

"Hold it a second" Hermione interrupted pointing her wand back at Draco. "Not too Good Malfoy…"

"Aww afraid I might hurt your boyfriend Granger… like this?" Draco said, a burst of white light flew out of his wand punching Harry in the face, causing his head to whip back and away from Hermione.

"Oh Harry!" Hermione cried rushing round to tend to him, instinctive reaching up to rub his now swollen jaw.

"Ouch! Hermione, watch it will you?" Harry said

"Oh I'm sorry… does it hurt terribly? I'll get you fixed up as soon as we get up to the professors office." Hermione promised

"Hermione I'm fine, just best not to touch it till we can cast the counter jinx alright?" Harry replied

"Oh yes of course." She said

"Well then, shall I escort you three up to my office? Once we reach the entry to my office, might I suggest you break off from us, perhaps a trip to Madam Pomfrey, given the state our Miss Granger has left you in." Dumbledore said.

They were just about to leave when Harry said "Hermione, the book."

"Oh right!" she quickly retrieved it from the desk she and Harry had been sitting at before Malfoy had appeared, then raced back to Harry's side wrapping herself around his arm, and the three of them proceeded to follow Professor Dumbledore out of the room.


	21. A Magic Number

**A Magic Number**

Malfoy did indeed heed Professor Dumbledore, breaking off from them just before they reached the gargoyle guarding the staircase to the Headmaster's office, and headed off in the direction of the Hospital wing.

"Sphinx Snaps" Professor Dumbledore said. The statue gave him an odd look. "Yes I know I had said for you to only accept that password were I alone in my office, and then only from Mr. Potter. However from this point on Mrs. Granger shall be joining us as well, so please allow her passage under the same conditions, save for one new one; that I need not be alone, merely that which ever of we three use the password, you may only accept it if the office is Empty but for one or more of us.

Hermione didn't think that could have sounded anymore confusing, but the gargoyle seemed to have understood, as he stepped aside allowing them passage up the spiral staircase to the Headmasters office.

"Harry," Hermione said as she watched Malfoy turn the corner at the end of the corridor before fading out of sight "are you sure about this, about trusting him?" Hermione asked.

"Yes." He said as they climbed the stairs at a brisk pace.

"But Harry, how can you be? So certain that is, he's never given us any reason to trust him before." Hermione pushed.

"HermiOuch" Was all Harry managed as they entered the office his hand rubbing his swollen jaw.

"OH Harry I'm sorry, I should have waited till… well we are here now so…" Hermione apologized. With a quick swish and flick of her wand the swelling began to reduce from Harry's face.

"Ah thanks Hermione. So how do I look?" Harry asked

"As handsome as ever." Hermione replied "How does it feel though, does it still hurt?"

"Oww, you know now that you mention it." He said rubbing his jaw again "Nothing a little kiss wouldn't fix though My Love." Harry smiled at her

"Harry not in front of Dumbledore!" Hermione replied

"Oh do not mind me my dear, after all if the muggle fairy tales are to be believed, true loves kiss is quite the powerful magic in itself." Dumbledore commented. "What I have witnessed before me today is indeed true love."

Hermione went crimson from her ears to toes. "Ah well… um… I…" Not being able to think of what to say she simply leaned up and pecked Harry on the cheek, then walked directly over to one of the plush high back chairs in front of the Headmasters desk and took a seat.

"Now then Harry," Dumbledore said "There was something you and Miss Granger wanted to show me?"

"Ah yes Professor." Harry said following Hermione's lead, Harry headed over and took a seat in the matching chair next to her, Dumbledore following suit to his own on the opposite side of the desk.

"Well Professor, you remember that dream I told you about yesterday? The one with…" Harry trailed off.

"The one where you and Miss. Granger were dancing yes." Dumbledore replied

"You told Dumbledore about…? Before you told me?" Hermione said feeling rather hurt Harry hadn't come to her first.

"Ah well… you were the first person I wanted to come to Hermione… but…

"Miss. Granger ask yourself, how would you propose Harry here, ask you for advice on what to do, about a dream, where he confesses his love for you, before actually telling you he loves you?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well I suppose… but then who else did you…?" Hermione asked

"No one." Harry answered immediately "I left from my lesson here yesterday and, well aside from the business in the tower when I went to pick up my potions book… came straight to you. You know the rest from there." Harry said.

"Now if we are all agreed, shall Harry proceed Miss. Granger?" Dumbledore asked

"Oh… ah yes sorry, go on Harry." Hermione said extremely embarrassed by her recent protests.

"Ah right… Well like I said that dream. Hermione, Neville, Luna, and I got discussing it over drinks last night and Luna seemed convinced from my description of the tiara, that it was in fact the Lost Diadem of Ravenclaw. Which got Hermione here thinking… well do you want to explain?" Harry asked looking to Hermione.

"Umm well, you see professor, Harry described a serpent on the locket I was wearing." Hermione said

"Yes I do recall, however I fail to see the relevance, there are any number of things the snake which attacked you in your dream could represent, The basilisk you faced in your second year, Voldemort's loyal serpent Nagini, or even Voldemort himself, who has often taken serpents to represent himself." Dumbledore said.

"Yes professor it's not that it was a serpent, but how Harry described it." Hermione replied

"It looked just like the ones on the taps in Moaning Myrtles Bathroom sir." Harry added

"Ah, the emblem of Salazar Slytherin. So you believe then that the locket which you saw was his as well?" Dumbledore asked

"We don't just believe it sir," Hermione said, opening the copy of Ancient Artifacts to the rendering of the tapestry she had shown Harry in the Library earlier.

"That is definitely the Diadem I saw Professor, and the locket, it's the same one around Slytherin's neck in that picture." Harry said

"A very interesting development but I fail to see how it helps us with our immediate concerns." Dumbledore said.

"Because Professor, I'm fairly certain, the locket… It's a _HORCRUX_!" Harry said.

"And we think we know where it is." Hermione added.

Dumbledore's eyes grew large. It was a very unsettling thing Hermione felt, to have caught Dumbledore by surprise with anything. She had always expected him to be two steps ahead and yet for the second time today she had seen a look of bewilderment on his face. First at Harry's display back in the classroom, and now at how they seemed to be leading him.

"How?" Dumbledore insisted. "How do you know, and where do you think it lays?"

"Well as soon as Hermione showed me that tapestry, I realized I'd seen that locket before. Summer before last, at Sirius' place. It was in a china cabinet in that sitting room off the kitchens." Harry stated.

"That explains the where but not the why, come on Harry how can you be sure it's a …." Dumbledore pressed him.

Hermione had never seen this side of the professor before the warm glint in his eye was gone, the gentle nature of his wizened voice replaced with a demanding almost threatening tone. Was this what Harry had been going through all year? Was this why he thought he need her?

"My scar Professor," Harry said, he seemed completely unwavered by the sudden shift in Dumbledore's demeanor, clearly this was not a singular occurrence. "Every time I would approach that room my scar would start to burn."

"Ah, yes I understand." Dumbledore said, seeming to return to his normal self on Sickle. "You believe your scar was reacting to the bit of Tom's soul within the locket then?"

"Bit of his soul?" Hermione asked

"Yes Hermione that's what a Horcrux is, a person splits there soul, and places part of it into an object, there by making it impossible for them to truly die. Even if their body is destroyed they can rise again from the part of them that survives in the Horcrux." Harry explained

"How… How could you split…" Hermione asked not sure she wanted to know the answer.

"Splitting the soul is an act of extreme violence against one's self, it therefore requires an act of equal violence to be preformed, so far as I know there is only one such act which is sufficient." Dumbledore said

"You mean… You preserve your life, by taking the life of another? That's… Horrible!" Hermione replied "How can such magic even exist?"

"I regret Miss Granger, there are many such dark and horrible magics in this world which are not disclosed to you within these walls." Dumbledore replied "I have always held to the belief that while defense against what dark magic my harm you, is a most essential part of what we teach you here. Knowledge of those Dark Practices which do not pose a direct threat, only encourages more to take them up."

"I… I understand Professor. But given what we now face…" Hermione replied

"There are things for which your standard lessons cannot prepare you, yes." Dumbledore finished for her "That is why I began these lessons with Harry, and why he has insisted you specifically be allowed to join them."

"Insisted? So then you did not intend…" Hermione asked Dumbledore.

"I did not, however nor do I object to your inclusion Miss. Granger." Dumbledore assured her "To be frank I assumed that had I not made these lessons between merely Harry and myself, he would insist on Mr. Weasley's inclusion as well and I…"

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Both Harry and Hermione said in unison.

Dumbledore gave them both a rather surprised look. "Is there something the two of you wish to tell me?'

"Ah well…" Hermione began

"NO!" Harry said decisively "Professor, you needn't bother yourself. Suffice to say Hermione and I have had something of a falling out with Ron… and Ginny for that matter."

"Harry, if there is something with which I can be of assistance…" Dumbledore offered

"We're taking care of it Professor" Hermione interjected "I'm not quite sure how things are going to turn out of course, but I'd say whatever happens, it'd probably be best you not factor either of them into any future plans."

"As you wish. " Dumbledore said, then with what Hermione could only describe as admiration added "Harry you have impressed me greatly of late, I would not have expected you to extend such an olive branch to Mr. Malfoy, nor that you would be able to find such words to convince him to accept it. You have shown yourself today, to be the leader we shall soon need you to be. As such I will not question your decisions, whatever they maybe, regarding the Weasley siblings. I simply hope that you will handle whatever transgressions your friends have brought upon you and Miss. Granger, with as much wisdom and grace as you have shown your long time advisory this day."

"Unfortunately Professor, at this moment that _advisory_ is easier to trust then those _friends_. After all, we may have almost always been opposite sides, but Draco has never been false about it. I have always known where he stood and why, even if I didn't agree. But with what's happened with Ron and Ginny… well I have to question whether I ever really knew them at all." Harry said

"I see…" Dumbledore replied "Well I shall say no more on it Harry, except that should either of you…" he said looking at Hermione "… wish to talk, my door is always open."

"So then if we assume your suspicions regarding the locket are correct, it would appear we have found yet another of Tom's Horcruxes." Dumbledore said returning the conversation to why they were there.

"Actually I think it's rather more then that." Harry said "If I'm right about the locket, then I think we've figured out how many Horcruxes there are in total as well!" Harry said.

"What?!" Hermione and Dumbledore both said at the same time turning to look at Harry.

"Professor, where are the two we know of for sure?" Harry asked. Dumbledore reached into his desk and pulled out Riddle's Diary, and the Gaunt Family Ring, placing them on the desk.

"Okay so that's two, now if that was all there was then I could understand it." Harry said

"What makes you say that Harry?" Hermione asked intrigued

"Well you're the Arithmancy expert not me, so correct me if I'm wrong but 3 is a magic number right?" Harry asked her.

"Yes, but what has that got to do with anything?" Hermione replied.

"Because it plays into Riddles vanity, he'd want the number of pieces to mean something, so having two Horcruxes would mean Tom had split his soul into three. Two in the Horcruxes and then the one left in him…" Harry replied

"Ah… I see, very clever Harry" Dumbledore said.

"But the fact the locket exists means there would have to be at least Four pieces… and there is nothing special about the number four, is there Hermione?"

"Well no, not especially… except… well not that it would mean anything to Voldemort, but it is my personality number…" Hermione said meekly

"Yes but your social's a nine, and mine is two for personality and.. well not sure do Y's count as vowels? If I remember correctly from when you used to practice on me in third year, you said our numbers made us a perfect match for… well anyway."

"You remembered all that, just from helping me practice? I always thought you hated letting me practice on you." Hermione replied.

"No…, is that why you stopped?" Harry asked "No I rather enjoyed there being some homework I could finally help you with, the one who couldn't stand it was…"

"Ron" they both said together

"Ahem… as revealing a conversation this is, was there a point you were trying to make Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"Oh… ah yeah sorry, Hermione after three…?" Harry asked

"Well generally, the next number of any great significance would be seven." Hermione answered.

"I thought so." Harry replied. "Sir how many times could one split their soul?" Harry asked.

"Well in theory an infinite number of time." Dumbledore replied.

"Yes but what about in practice?" Harry asked.

"I'm not sure I follow Harry." Hermione said.

"Okay well lets for sake of argument assume the Diary here was the first one he made. When I encountered it, the part of Tom Riddle inside seemed to be roughly the same age we are now, so I'd say that's a safe bet.

Regardless though if he split his soul and put half in the diary that means only half of him was left in his living body right? So then when he made the next one, let's just say it's the ring here… It would only have half of the half of him remaining in his body… no?" Harry asked them.

"I see Harry" Hermione said "Your saying the three pieces wouldn't be equal parts of him, each new Horcrux he makes contains less of Voldemort's soul, and leaves less of him in his real body."

"So then you wish to determine how many times Voldemort could have split himself before what was left would no longer be him?" Dumbledore asked

"Precisely!" Harry said "After all his goal with these is to live forever right, but if their creation destroys what he is in the process then what's the point? I mean after seven, what's the next number that has any kind of power associated with it? "

"Well that would be the combination of the previous two powerful numbers," Hermione said " three sets of seven, Twenty-one."

"Right thought it would be something like that, but if Riddle went that far what would that leave him with like one, one millionth of himself left?" Harry said

"Actually one, one million, forty eight thousand, five hundred and seventy sixth left to be exact." Hermione said, drawing the attention of both Harry and Dumbledore. "What? It's just basic math, one soul divided in half exponentially…" She explained

"We'll take your word for it Hermione." Harry smiled "Look the point is I think even seven Horcruxes would push Voldemort to the limit of being able to maintain himself. More over I think we've got a good idea what the other Horcuxes are."

"We do?" Hermione asked

"Well yes." Harry said. "Look if we can agree on the seven pieces of soul being his goal, and we already know that one was in his boyhood diary, and one in the gaunt family ring, the last known heirloom of any value from his mothers pureblood wizard family, then that leaves four more Horcruxes to be accounted for right?"

"Yes and we are fairly certain that one of those four is Slytherin's locket, which makes sense since Voldemort is Slytherin's heir. But how does that help us with the other three?" Hermione asked

"Because Miss. Granger, you were not only wearing the locket in Harry's dream, but Ravenclaws Diadem as well." Dumbledore offered.

"Exactly… Hermione think about it, maybe my subconscious did pull up the image of the locket from some buried memory of Grimmuld place, but then how do you explain the diadem? Luna said the no one has seen it for centuries. Unless…"

"Unless, you think the diadem is a Horcrux as well!" Hermione said, "That still doesn't explain how you'd know that? I mean with the locket sure you felt it back at Sirius' house but how could you have known about the diadem?"

"Because Miss. Granger, if the diadem is indeed a Horcrux then it means at least one person has seen it. Lord Voldemort, and as fortunate, or unfortunate it may be, it appears despite his efforts in Occlumency, Harry's mind still touches that of Voldemorts." Dumbledore said

Hermione's face turned white as she looked to Harry, she could not remember ever feeling more worried in her life. Whether what Harry said next was because he saw this on her face or not, she couldn't be sure, but she hoped it hadn't merely been to assuage her fears because he said:

"Actually no Professor, I don't think that's quite right, at least not anymore. I don't think Voldemort has been able to enter my mind directly for some time, or I his. At least if he has then he hasn't tried, and well either he has protected himself in some way beyond my understanding, or I am no longer able to enter his.

No I think it might be more accurate to say that our subconscious are linked somehow, it's almost like I can feel what he's feeling at times… in fact the only time I don't is when…" Harry trailed off.

"When what Harry?" Hermione asked.

"When I'm with you Hermione. Somehow whenever I'm with you, it's like all the darkness inside that touching Riddles mind brings, its just cast away by this all encompassing light." Harry said, he seemed to have lost himself in his thoughts as he spoke.

"Harry… I … I don't know what to say…" Hermione managed unable to find the words to express the joy, flattery, and most of all pure love she was feeling for Harry at this very moment. She'd have kissed him if they weren't sitting but two feet in front of the Headmaster, instead she opted to simply take his hand and try to will Harry to feel everything she couldn't say.

"If I might be so cruel as to interrupt this affectionate display. Even taking your theory as correct Harry, there being seven parts of Voldemorts soul; two are the destroyed diary, and ring, one is Slytherin's locket, and one Ravenclaws Diadem. Including the piece still within Tom himself that only accounts for five, we are still missing the other two." Dumbledore stated.

"True Hermione" said, but I think we have a fairly good hint as to what they are."

"Do we?" Dumbledore said, he sound as though he already knew where she was going, but Hermione felt the need to say it anyway. "Well yes, there are four Horcurxes still out there, one of which we are fairly certain is a relic of Slytherin, and another a relic of Ravenclaw… well doesn't it stand to reason that the final two would be relics of the remaining two houses."

"No your right Hermione that was my thinking as well. Look Professor, maybe if it was just Slytherin's locket then we could chalk it up Voldemort being his heir, but there is nothing about Ravenclaw's Diadem to tie it to Tom Riddle except that she was one of the Founders, and he would therefore consider it an item of immense magical value." Harry said

"I Agree with all you have both surmised today," Dumbledore said "However there is a flaw in your theory. There are only two known remaining relics of Gryffindor house, and they each reside in this room. Yet neither has ever before, nor at this very moment caused your scar to burn you, have they Harry?" Dumbledore asked

"No… "Harry said. Hermione knew that tone, it was the tone of defeat in Harry's voice, and she wasn't about to have it.

"So what?" Hermione said, "I still say the theory rings true. So Voldemort wasn't able to make a Horcrux from Gryffindor, it's not really surprising is it, the Sorting Hat remains here all year round, aside from the first day of term, and the sword? Well no one had seen it for ages either Harry, before you pulled it out of the sorting hat four years ago. It will only present it self to a true Gryffindor remember? Since that time, it to has resided here. Voldemort would have had to sneak them out right from under your nose Professor! Besides, are you telling me there are only two items that have ever been owned by or tied to Godric Gryffindor?"

"Even if you're right Hermione, that still doesn't leave us with any idea what the two relics are." Harry said.

"Perhaps that is enough for today." Dumbldore said "Even without the last, we have accomplished a great deal this afternoon. There are many tasks to undertake just in what we have learned so far…." Dumbledore paused for a moment "Besides it is nearly time for supper."

"Have we really been here that long?" Hermione asked

"Mmm yes I've found time moves funny during these lessons" Harry said.

"Come to think of it, I certainly am famished." Hermione said.

"I'm not surprised, you barely touched your breakfast and now we've worked right through lunch." Harry replied. He got to his feet, and said" If you'll excuse us Professor" then turned to Hermione, extending her his hand and bowing slightly said " Care to join me for dinner My Love?"


	22. Awkward Conversations All Round

**Authors Notes: Shout out to Tyler'sPrincess for the help Betaing this one. Also there are a couple perspective changes back and forth from Harry to Hermione, then Back to Harry I've marked them with line breaks to help make it more obvious.**

**Chapter 22- Awkward Conversations All Round**

"Well this has certainly been one of the most productive, and incredibly stressful days of… well I was going to say of my life, but then with my life it's more like an average Tuesday." I certainly have my work cut out for me."

Hermione corrected him without losing a beat, "No, we do Harry it's not just you anymore, and as far as I'm concerned it never was."

Harry smiled "Thanks Hermione, but you heard Dumbledore, "You have shown yourself today, to be the leader we shall soon need you to be", Harry said in his best wheezing old man voice. "I'm glad I have you with me, but in the end everyone is going to be looking to me, relying on me, depending on me."

Harry felt a sudden tug on his arm which spun him around. Hermione had stopped dead in her tracks. She was looking down at him from two steps behind, with a look of… well Harry couldn't quite say what it was; all he knew was there was something so comforting about the look in her eyes.

"Maybe so Harry" Hermione said. "But when we are all looking to you, depending on you, and you don't know what to do, or how to do it. I promise, you can look to me, depend on me… alright?"

"You know Hermione, somehow the weight of the world doesn't feel half as great suddenly" Harry replied. "Now enough of this, it's probably best we not discuss, well anything that's happened since breakfast, outside the professors office."

"Wait, Harry just one more thing." Hermione said

"What is it Hermione?" Harry asked. Her eyes had turned from comfort to concern.

"I want you to promise me something Harry." Hermione said.

"Of course, what is it?" Harry asked

"Promise me you won't go to any more of those lessons without me." Hermione said

"Well of course Hermione, the whole point was to…" Harry started

"Harry, please just promise me." Hermione said.

"Sure but why?" Harry asked.

"I… I don't know how to explain this really. Something in the way Dumbledore reacted to you when you were trying to remember where you'd seen… IT. The way he's pushing all of this on you. I… I'd just feel better if I knew you weren't facing that alone from now on" Hermione said. "Look I know it doesn't make much sense but…"

"It doesn't have to." Harry replied "I promise… no more lessons without you My Love."

"Now…" Harry said wrapping his arm around her, "shall we continue down to the Great Hall, or would you rather we head down to the kitchens and get something to go?"

"I think the Great Hall will be fine thank you." Hermione said smiling.

Almost immediately as they entered the hall they were waved down by Neville, but he wasn't sitting with the other Gryffindors. He and Luna seemed to be just sitting down, near the end of the Ravenclaw table. Four very delicious looking plates set out in front of them.

"Shall we?" Harry asked

"Yes, I don't really care for the look of our own table tonight", Hermione said, motioning down the Gryffindor table to Ron, Lavender, and Ginny. They were sitting as close to dead center as they could possibly be, which meant there would be little avoiding them at either end of the table, at least not and remain out of ear shot.

Harry looked at Hermione questioningly, "Well we could just deal with things right here if you want?"

Her response was swift and emphatic, "No, I've had enough excitement for one weekend Harry, let's just join our friends and relax for tonight alright?"

"Whatever you say My Love", Harry replied.

Hermione gave him an odd look. For a moment Harry thought perhaps he was laying it on a bit thick, using his nickname for her so often now. He just couldn't help himself, the way she brightened every time he said it, and sure enough a moment later the look on her face had turned to a glowing blissful smile.

"Harry, you know, as much as I enjoy hearing it, you don't have to keep calling me that. I'm sure it must be embarrassing for you, saying it in public I mean" she said.

"No, actually I rather enjoy it", Harry replied. "Besides what's to be embarrassed about, someone hearing me call, the most brilliant and beautiful girl in the school, My Love?" Then something occurred to Harry, something he hadn't considered till now, "Hermione if it's embarrassing you though, I can stop if you want."

"Don't you dare!" Hermione replied reaching up and pecking him on the cheek.

Harry could see Ginny glaring at them out of the corner of his eye. To which he responded the only way he thought appropriate, returning Hermione's peck on the cheek with a proper kiss, on her welcoming lips.

"I will never get tired of that…" Hermione whispered slightly flushed.

"Hey, love birds, you two plan on joining us, before the food gets cold?" Neville's voice called from a few feet away.

Harry followed Hermione over to the Ravenclaw table and took a seat next to her across from Luna and Neville.

There was of course all manner of options for dinner every night at Hogwarts, but it seemed their meal for tonight had already been selected for them. Both Harry's and Hermione's plates had, right in the center, a nice big…

"Shepard's pie?" Hermione asked no one in particular

"Oh yes" Luna replied. "I'm sure your choice of meal last night was most enjoyable, but it wasn't exactly nutritious. As we didn't see you for lunch, I can only assume you both have worked right through it. You need a proper meal to keep your strength up. Shepard's pie covers all six food groups… it's a personal Favourite."

"Six? I thought there were only four…" Harry asked

"Ah yeah look best not ask about the other two mate, trust me, wish I hadn't." Neville whispered "It's quite good though… Luna baked them herself."

"Oh… umm, Thank you Luna." Hermione replied

"Do you not like Shepard's pie?" Luna asked

"Oh it's not that Luna" Harry interjected. "Hermione here just isn't used to having someone look after her, the way she's always looking after everyone else."

"Oh! Well I suppose that's something you'll both just have to get used to now." Luna remarked and went back to her pie.

Hermione blushed, an awkward yet clearly grateful smile slipping on her face.

"Where have you two been by the way?" Neville asked "We've been looking for you for hours."

"Oh?" Harry asked as he dug into, the frankly delicious looking, meal Luna had made. _Who knew she could cook_. Harry thought.

"Yeah, look we've got everything set for Saturday night." Neville started.

After everything that had transpired since the library that morning, Harry had somehow completely forgotten about Neville and Luna's big plan; the one to catch Ginny in the act of brainwashing him with love potion, at the party next Saturday.

"Ah yeah look Neville about all that… maybe we should just let it go" Harry said. Frankly he had much larger things on his mind, and so too, he knew did Hermione.

"Let it go?" Neville asked bewildered at this suggestion.

"Oh Neville, there's just…" Hermione started.

"Hermione, Harry…" Luna piped up "I know you two are used to your friends just sort of, walking all over you, and I'd usually be the first one to say turn the other cheek, but are you really considering forgiving Ron and Ginny?"

"Ah well…" Hermione tried again

"Hermione, she DRUGGED HARRY, and then tried to FORCE HERSELF ON HIM!" Neville said. "AND RON! After what he said about you, after he betrayed you BOTH?"

Hermione seemed to shrink into herself at this.

"It's not the first time is it?" Luna added. "For either of them."

"Neville come on your being a bit hard aren't you?" Harry said

"Hard!? No sorry but if anything it's you two that are being far too soft about all this." Neville replied

"Hermione thinks if they stop being friends it'll make it her fault. Don't you Hermione?" Luna asked

"… I… umm… I…" was all Hermione could manage.

"Oh quit being so _STUPID_ Hermione! It really doesn't suit you…either of you" Neville said looking from Hermione to Harry, and then back to Hermione. "Come on! After everything they've done, you think, if you don't just let them off scot-free that somehow puts the blame on you?"

"I…" Hermione had retreated so deep into her robes and Harry, that barely the top of her bushy hair was still visible.

"NEVILLE! That's enough!" Harry said.

"Are you two really just going to let Ron and Ginny walk away without any consequence?" Neville replied

"Harry." came a faint call from down the hall

"I'm not talking about Ron and Ginny." Harry said nodding his head down towards Hermione who's eyes were filled with tears.

"Oh no, I'm… I'm sorry Hermione." Neville said realizing what he'd done. "I … I didn't mean to blame you… I…"

"No… sniff… No, you're right Neville, you're both right." Hermione said looking from Neville to Luna and then to Harry. "I have been so completely selfish, and stupid about all this Ginny and Ron business."

"What? No Hermione, you haven't been…" Harry began.

"Mr. Potter!" Came the crooned call again

"Yes I have Harry. I've been so caught up in worrying it would be my fault, I never really stopped to think about what they actually did to you." Hermione said a look of horrified realization on her face.

"Is that why you made Harry give Ron a way out?" Luna asked

"She didn't make me do anything Luna." Harry replied

"No Harry don't you see, she's right, I did." Hermione asserted. "I might not have asked you directly but… You said it yourself in the library this morning, you'd be done with Ron already. You only gave him a chance because last night in the common room, I told you I didn't want to be what came between you two."

"You're not! You never could be. Hermione even if the only reason Ron and I weren't talking, was because he had some problem with you and I being together. It wouldn't be you that came between Ron and me; it'd still be Ron that came between the three of us." Harry told her, for what felt like the hundredth time.

"Harry Potter!" The voice was getting closer

_Is someone calling me?_ Harry asked himself. The notion was quickly removed from his mind though by Hermione's response.

"I never really let myself think about it Harry, what they did to you …what they're doing to you it's… Horrible. I…I'm sorry Harry" Her eyes seemed to be pleading with him for forgiveness. Forgiveness which he did not know how to give, because he had never; not for a single moment, not the tiniest bit, blamed any of what had happened on Hermione.

"What they did to _US_ Hermione." Harry stressed "And please stop doing that. Don't apologize for _THEM_, Or for your feelings Hermione. But most of all…" he said taking her hand and gripping it tight, "I wish you could stop doubting this. I don't know how else I can say it Hermione.

"AHEM! Harry Potter!" Came the very irritated voice of Professor McGonagall. Harry's head spun round to see her, a few feet away walking down towards them from the head table.

"While I am sure you're conversation with Miss. Granger is most interesting" McGonagall said looking down to Hermione's hand which Harry was still clasping tightly in his, and then back to Harry. "I have been calling you for the last Five minutes Mr. Potter."

"I'm sorry Professor, I didn't hear… I've been a bit distracted." Harry replied.

"Yes I can see that Potter. You will come with me please." McGonagall instructed

"What? Now?" Harry asked. _Could her timing be any worse?_ Harry asked himself.

"Ah why no, not now, at your earliest convince Mr. Potter." McGonagall replied sarcastically "Yes of course now. Follow me please."

Harry reluctantly got to his feet, Hermione following suit. "Where do you think you are going Miss. Granger?" the Professor asked her.

"Following you, don't you need to talk to us about… something?" Hermione replied.

"I'm sure Mr. Potter, difficult as it may be, can manage a five minute conversation without your assistance Miss. Granger." McGonagall replied. Hermione went scarlet as she slunk back onto the bench.

"It's alright I'll be back soon" Harry said. McGonagall gave Harry a questioning look and said "Follow me Potter." Then lead him off to the room behind the head table where all the teachers sat.

* * *

_What now?_ Hermione asked herself "something odd is going on…" she mouthed in not but a whisper

"What do you mean? Neville asked

"Oh well umm…" Hermione replied, she hadn't intended for them to hear that, she hadn't even realized she'd said it out loud. Not wanting to let slip about the Horcruxes twice in one day, Hermione thought quickly and said: "Well it's just… Harry's been so different, don't you two think he's been acting very, I don't know… un-Harry like?" This thought had crossed Hermione's mind more than once today.

"Bad different?" Luna asked

"Oh no, not bad. Look I'm not really complaining or anything, in fact, I hate to admit it but, I rather like it. The way he's acting though, doesn't it just seem so un-Harry like?" Hermione asked them

"Yeah, you're going to have to give us more than Un-Harry like Hermione." Neville replied

"Well it's just, Harry's always been so closed off, so introverted with his feelings. I have been his best friend for six years, and yes, I've always been the one who he would open up to eventually, but even then it would be restrained, and at what felt like great effort for him. Then it would be back to quiet, introverted Harry. Now though; He's so confident, so openly affectionate, he's calling me his love in front of anyone, kissing me in the Great Hall. He's so…"

"Harry" Luna replied. Hermione looked at Luna perplexed, had she not just been describing how this wasn't like Harry?

"You're describing who Harry has always been Hermione." Luna added. Hermione was saved from the notion she had completely lost her mind, when she noticed an equally confused looking expression on Neville's face.

"Umm you got me a little confused on that one two Luna." Neville admitted

"Well its obvious isn't it?" Luna asked "Harry already told you Hermione, didn't he. Harry's been in love with you for years, but he always thought he had to hide those feelings. For your sake, for Ron's sake. Of course that made him closed off. He's always been confident when he need to be though.

As for being introverted, well sure, despite all the great feats he's achieved, Harry is a very humble person. He's never sought out the limelight, but somehow it always finds him. You want to understand why he's not pretending, not hiding anymore? Look at him now; the whole wizarding world is calling him their champion, Harry knows there is no hiding from it, so might as well embrace what they need him to be.

You want to know why he's not ashamed to show his feelings; the girl he's always dreamt about is on his arm, he doesn't have to hide his feelings from her anymore, so why bother hiding them from anyone? Harry is finally happy."

Hermione was stunned, she had never really thought about it like that. Was Luna right? Was the change in Harry merely him being completely happy? Somehow this worried Hermione even more. "What if I fail him… what if Harry finds I'm not enough for him, what if I hurt him." Hermione whispered to herself.

"Do you not love him the same way? Are you just pretending because you're afraid to hurt Harry?" Luna asked.

"What?! NO! No of course not, how could you even ask that?" Hermione replied the hurt unmistakable in her voice.

"Well isn't that what you just asked us? What you've been asking yourself, about Harry; How can he love me, is it really true, can he really love me? So if you think he's just pretending does that mean you are as well?" Neville prodded.

"NEVER!" Hermione replied, angered by the implication "I love Harry, more than…"

"More than anything yeah" Neville replied. "We know it, he knows it, and Hermione everybody knows it."

"Yes but that's because he's Harry. I'm just… me, I don't know how he can be so certain about…" Hermione replied.

"Well I Do" Luna offered, Hermione and Neville both looked at Luna stunned. Luna however didn't even look up, simply continuing to eat her pie.

"Don't leave us all in suspense or anything" Neville prodded.

"Oh well alright, Hermione don't you see it?" Luna asked.

Hermione looked at her quizzically. "See what exactly?"

"When Harry gets back, take a good look at those emerald eyes of his Hermione. There is more than just love there when they look at you. There's a constant unwavering … something, I'm not quite sure what; trust maybe? Loyalty? Perhaps faith? I don't suppose it really matters what label you give it. What matters is it's there and I doubt very much whether Merlin himself could ever change it. It's really quite enviable honestly."

"Enviable? Luna… You envy Harry and me?" Hermione asked cautiously.

_Does Luna want my Harry?... wait MY HARRY? Did I just call him my Harry?_ The thoughts were racing through Hermione's mind.

"Yes." Luna replied "Oh don't worry Hermione I'm not interested in Harry, I'm very fond of him of course, but that's not what I meant. The bond you two share, it's a very rare and precious thing. After all how many girls will ever experience complete and utter devotion? But that's what you have from Harry, Hermione. If it were me I'd do just about anything to protect it."

Hermione couldn't think of anything to say. Luna was right, wasn't she? That's what it was, what it had always been; Harry Potter was as devoted to her as she had always been to him. The Weasley's had tried to take that from them, they were going to try and hurt him again. Hermione couldn't, wouldn't let that happen.

"Neville" Hermione said "Tell me more about this plan of yours."

* * *

Harry entered the back room behind Professor McGonagall, The door slamming shut behind them. Harry always hated this room, it was the same he had been ushered into after his name had appeared out of the Goblet of Fire two years ago. Now as then his stomach was twisting with nerves, and anxiety. Oh not at whatever the Professor was about to say or do, no all Harry could think about was how badly he had just left things with Hermione.

"Professor is this going to take long?" Harry asked

"Long? It shall take what time it takes, you are not in a position to be dictating terms Mr. Potter." Professor McGonagall asserted.

Harry was looking longingly back at the door "It's just that I really need to… wait a minute, dictating… am I in trouble for something Professor?" He asked.

"Well I should say so yes" McGonagall replied. "Or has dueling in empty classrooms been added as some new elective of which I have not been made aware?"

"Dueling? Malfoy told you then?" Harry asked

_Well so much for trusting Draco, which lasted all of about Four hours_ Harry thought.

"Ah no actually. He claimed he'd fallen down a flight of stairs for the second time in two days. However Madam Pomfrey is no fool, she recognized the after effects of a rather vicious thrashing with Levicorps, and the locked up joints left over from Petrificus Totalus. It took a bit of prodding but guess who Mr. Malfoy claims cast those curses on him Potter?"

_He didn't give up Hermione did he?_ Harry thought to himself.

"Oh he claims to have given as good as he got, but as he is yet up in the hospital wing, and you appear to be feeling quite fine, I tend to disagree."

_He didn't. He could have but he stuck to the cover, which means Hermione is safe at least._ Harry thought.

"Nothing to say for yourself Harry?" McGonagall questioned.

"Ah no, no I admit it, we were dueling. He walked in on Hermione and I. Called her a … well I don't really want to repeat it but you know what." Harry was spinning trying to bend the truth just enough to get out of here without actually lying to the Professor. He hated lying to McGonagall, but he had to keep Hermione out of it.

"A Mudblood I suspect. Awful term, though I suspect we shall be hearing it much more often with the state of things. Still though Potter, slamming Mr. Malfoy into the ceiling and then flinging him across the room with Levicorpus, and then paralyzing him with the Petrificus Totalus, a bit of an overreaction wouldn't you say? Even for such a distasteful slur." McGonagall questioned him.

"Ah yes well, perhaps I did over react a bit." Harry replied

"A bit? I'd say far more than a bit. I know you and Miss. Granger have always been especially protective of one another but…" Suddenly McGonagall's tone shifted, no longer stern, what she asked next sound somehow motherly "Harry, the way you reacted today, I wonder, are you and Miss. Granger…"

_Oh_ _lovely… McGonagall is about to ask about my love life. Why me…_ Harry thought.

"Yes Professor. Look I'd really rather not…" Harry replied

"I see, hmm well I'm surprised it has taken this long for you two to…"McGonagall said

"Umm yeah look Professor wasn't there a punishment or something you needed to give me." Harry asked desperately trying to change the subject.

"Well I should really give you weeks' worth of detention and 10 points from Gryffindor. However I think given the circumstances we can settle for just the points. However there are some contraceptive spells we should discuss." McGonagall replied

_Contracept…?_ "AH ha, no no, Professor, Hermione and I, we aren't… I mean we haven't been…, look we only just kissed for the first time yesterday, and we're just…" Harry stammered.

"A sixteen year old boy, dating a very pretty sixteen year old girl. You may only be kissing now, but I am not so old as to not yet remember to which that leads. I was a fine young lady once myself you know, with my fair share of gentlemen callers

Harry couldn't help it, the image of McGonagall and one of her Callers popped into his head _Oh dear Merlin, I am never going to be able to get that one out of there._ Harry thought to himself with a shudder.

"It's best to be prepared for these things." McGonagall stated pulling and old dusty book out of one of the cabinets and handing it to Harry.

_Merlin Get me out of Here!_ Harry pleaded in his head.

"Ah right professor, thanks I'll be sure to read this over, definitely… can I… go though?" Harry asked hesitantly looking at the door.

"Very well Potter. Just remember defending your lady's honour or not, I won't be so lenient on you the next time." McGonagall warned

"Right Professor, I promise I'll do better." Harry said and headed for the door.

Just before he pushed it open McGonagall added "Oh Harry there was something else. Professor Dumbledore has asked I sign this form for you."

Noticing the parchment in her hand, Harry asked, "What form is that?"

"It gives you leave to come and go from the school grounds as you please. I must admit I did find it rather odd. Such a thing would normally have to be signed by a guardian, but I suppose given your particular guardians, the Headmaster felt it more appropriate to have me sign as your head of house" McGonagall surmised. "Still I am rather confused as to the point. You have already been leaving the castle with the Headmaster during your lessons have you not?"

"Yes I have", Harry admitted. _Does Dumbledore intend for me to travel alone?_ Harry wondered as he stood there waiting for McGonagall to finish and dismiss him.

"Well I have always trusted the Headmasters judgement, so I have agreed to sign this permission. However I must implore you not to abuse this Harry. It is a dangerous time for anyone to travel alone. Even more so for you." McGonagall warned.

Harry replied, "I understand Professor. I'll be careful, I promise."

"Very well, off with you then, best you not keep Miss. Granger worrying for too long." McGonagall instructed.

"Thanks Professor" Harry replied, and headed out the door.

"…and that's about it then." Neville finished saying just as Harry was sitting back down at the table.

Harry looked between his friends, and asked, "What's about it?"

Hermione grinned, and replied, "Oh Neville just finished bringing me up to speed on how we are going to expose those two weasels Saturday night."

Harry raised a quizzical eyebrow, and asked, "You're on board with this?"

"Oh you bet I am. No one is going to hurt you and get away with it, not while I'm around." Hermione answered.

"Seriously, this is Hermione I'm talking to right? What exactly did I miss?" Harry asked, both extremely confused by, and yet also getting a perverse pleasure out of, how protective Hermione was being of him.

"Nothing Harry" Hermione replied, staring deep into Harry's eyes as if searching for something. "Luna and Neville just helped me realize something I'd been missing." Her eyes stopped scanning his, and were locked on to a single point, Harry felt as though she was peering right into his soul. "Now that I've found it, I'm not going to let anything take it away."

"Hermione, are you alright?" Harry asked tentatively.

"Yes Harry, better than I've ever been" Hermione replied. "So what did Professor McGonagall want to talk to you about Harry?"

"Ah well… could we maybe talk about that later" Harry replied. "Or never?" he mumbled

Hermione raised her eyebrow questioningly.

"So everything's set for Saturday then?" Harry asked trying to steer the conversation to anything but the extremely awkward chat he had just had with the Transfiguration professor.

"Well not everything" Luna remarked. "I believe Hermione and I have some shopping to do."

"And you boys have some dance lessons to take," Hermione added" If we are going to do this we are going to look good while we do."

"Dance lessons?" Neville asked "What for, I can dance!"

"Good you can bring Harry up to speed then Neville, and make sure you learn the new lyrics by then as well." Luna said.

"Lyrics? What?" Harry asked.

"Neville you told me to explained everything to him this morning?" Luna said, a look on her face as close to annoyed as Harry had ever seen there before.

"He did Luna," Harry offered up, trying to come to Neville's defence, " I'm supposed to just sort of keep being the bait, play along long enough to give you and Neville an opening to expose the potion, while Hermione keeps me grounded" Harry said.

"Oh it's a little more than that" Hermione said. "Harry did you ever ask yourself how Neville and Luna were supposed to expose Ginny? Neither of them are members of the Slug Club so how would they even be at the party?"

"I hadn't really thought of that" Harry admitted. "How are you two going to get yourself invited to…?"

"Oh don't worry Luna's taken care of that. She arranged for the Weird Sisters to provide the live music, with the caveat that they'd only do it if Luna and I joined them."

"YOU GOT THE WEIRD SISTERS!?" Harry exclaimed "How did you manage that?"

"The lead singer is an old friend of my mother's; they used to play together years ago. Wagtail says I have my mother voice." Luna answered.

"You really are amazing you know that Luna" Hermione said.

"I'll say…" Suddenly an idea occurred to Harry, "Hey Luna, look I know this is already a huge favour you're doing for us, but do think… could you get the sisters to play something special for me?"

"What you up to Harry?" Neville asked.

"Look Ginny has some special performance prepared for me right?" Harry said glancing over at the Gryffindor table, "well once you two expose the potion, I've got a little something in mind for her as well."


	23. One Week Since He Looked at Me

**One Week Since He Looked At Me**

The next few days went without incident… mostly. Hermione and Harry had sort of fallen into a routine. They would take breakfast together with Neville and Luna at the Ravenclaw table, then Neville, Hermione and Harry would head off to lessons together, until the three of them could meet up with Luna again for supper. After which Harry and Neville would head off for their dance lessons, while Hermione either accompanied Luna while she practiced her set for Saturday night, or the two girls discussed what they were going to wear.

Much to Hermione's delight Neville had slipped right in to fill the missing spot that Ron had left in their classes. This had the added benefit of preventing Ron from trying to slip in and present whatever pathetic apology he thought could make up for what he and Ginny had done to Harry. Hermione was extremely grateful to Neville for having spared her Ron's excuses.

In fact the more lessons they took together, the more Hermione found she really enjoyed having Neville with them. Though he was nearly as inept as Ron had been at most of their subjects, with the exception of Herbology of course where he surpassed even her, Hermione never found herself getting the slightest bit irritated with Neville's blunders. Maybe it was because unlike Ron he seemed to accept and even welcome her advice, and even more surprising, as the week went on, actually seemed to have listened and applied it. He still wasn't an [O] level student of course but he was really improving.

The change in their Trio seemed have brought out the best in Harry as well. In fact if he kept up the way he'd been going the last few days, Hermione thought he might actually begin to rival her for top of the school. He had always been brilliant at Defense Against the Dark Arts, and even with Snape as their new Professor this year he was still the top of their class. Hermione supposed anyone who could so easily break out of the imperious curse, would always be an outstanding DADA student, regardless of how much the teacher despised them. However, thanks to Neville's inclusion in the study group, Harry was also fast becoming one of the top students in Herbology, actually outscoring Hermione on their last assignment.

The thing which had impressed Hermione most though was Harry's performance in potions, especially after Tuesday night. He had come to her by the common room fire and handed her the Half Blood Princes book. "Here" Harry had said. "You're right Hermione, I don't need this thing, I'd toss it in the fire right now but we might still find something useful in there for outside of the classroom later."

The bushy-haired, brunette, raised an eye brow in question, "You want me to take it?"

Harry shrugged, "Well I suppose I could bury it in the bottom of my trunk and lock it away but it's already been swiped from there once so… yeah, would you look after it for me?"

Pleased with his decision Hermione responded, "Sure, but what are you going to do for lessons tomorrow though?"

Harry sighed, "I sent Hedwig off with a mail order to Flourish and Blotts for a replacement. In the meantime though, I was hoping you wouldn't mind my peaking at your copy for the next few classes?"

"Oh of course you can", Hermione had assured him. "Are you sure about this though Harry, I mean I know I've given you a hard time about this book all year but…"

"Yeah, I'm sure. I can do it on my own, I'll never learn anything if I'm just following the Prince. Besides like I said you were right Hermione, I just should have listened to you sooner. Funny somehow every time I don't, you end up being right and I end up saying, I wish I'd listen to Hermione. Remind me to start listening to you more will ya?" Hermione had flung her arms around him, and they had spent the rest of the evening holding each other on the couch by the fire.

As it turned out not only had Hermione been correct about his not needing the Prince's book, Harry barely seemed to need to borrow hers either, except to get the basic ingredients for each new potion. During the following afternoon's lesson; not only had Harry managed an [O] on his own Essence of Dittany, but he had also managed to salvage, what to Hermione had looked to be a certain [D]readful out of Neville's potion. Elevating it all the way up to what Professor Slughorn had a hard time deciding between whether to give it an [A] or an [E]. Though once he realized the amount of help Neville had received from Harry, he had settled on the Acceptable.

By Thursday word had spread around the castle that the Weird Sisters would be playing The Slug Club Christmas Party. The sheer number and frequency of requests for invites to the once exclusive event had forced Professor Slughorn to get permission from Dumbledore to move the party to the Great Hall.

"The event will still be by select invitation only of course…" Slughorn had informed the members of the Slug Club at their impromptu meeting during Thursday's lunch, "…and each of you true members, who have received one of these golden invitations, shall enter and dine with myself at the head table." However by the end of classes that afternoon it was apparent that the qualifications for receiving one of the standard invitations, had been reduced to little more than not being related to a current Death Eater, as half the school seemed to be carrying around their silver clad envelops.

Still despite the bustle of the castle, the impending confrontation at the party with Ginny, and the ever present threat of the Death Eaters hanging over their heads, Hermione couldn't remember ever having spent a happier week at Hogwarts. However like all good times this too came to an end that Friday.

The day had started out well enough. The Weird Sisters had arrived, greeted by Slughorn and Dumbledore that morning. Once they had been shown to their accommodation's Wagtail had asked to see Luna, and so she had brought Harry, Neville, and Hermione along to meet the band.

"My little Looney! How are you my dear?" Wagtail had exclaimed as they entered the guest quarters down the hall from the Headmaster office. "Who are all these you've brought with you then? Friends of yours I take it?"

"Yes, these are my friends; Neville, who'll be joining us for the show…"Luna began introducing everybody.

"Ah ha Neville, you better have some chops if you're going to be swinging with the Sisters my lad…" Neville looked more than a bit nervous, "I'm just joshing you, according to my girl here your pipes are almost as good as hers." Wagtail said "Now then who's the rest of the entourage Looney?"

"These are the two I told you about, the ones I asked you to do the show to help out; Harry Potter, and Hermione Granger." Luna answered.

Wagtails expression was playful, as He exclaimed, "Ah yeah, my little Looney's two best mates."

Indignantly Neville responded, "Hey what am I chop liver?"

Wagtail laughed, "Ah no mate, boyfriends don't count though do they?"

Neville went so scarlet, Hermione had to hold back a laugh.

"He's not my boyfriend." Luna replied

"Not yet anyway" Harry added as Neville shot Harry a look that clearly said, I'm going to kill you.

"Ah ha, now there's getting at the heart of it ain't it, I like that. Good to officially meet you, Harry Potter. I hope you've brushed up on your moves since the last time I saw you though, you were terrible." Wagtail commented, Luna's friend appeared to be even blunter then she was.

Now it was Harry's turn to look as though he wished that the floor would open up and swallow him. "You remember that? Was I really so interesting at the Yule Ball everyone seems to have committed my dismal performance that night to memory?"

"One of the Triwizard Champions, flopping around the floor like a merman out of water… Oh yeah mate, that isn't something you can ignore" Wagtail said. "Don't worry though after tomorrow the only thing anyone will remember is how styling you looked with the fine, young, Miss. Granger here on your arm."

"Ah thank you Wagtail" Hermione said, her own cheeks going a rosy shade of pink at his remark.

Wagtail seemed to wave it off, "Oh no need for that love, you lot call me Myron. Any friends a Looney's are Friends of the Weird Sisters. Which reminds me better introduce you to the rest of the band; That's Barbary and Duke on guitar, Tremlett and Graves on the bass and cello, Thruston on the drums, and Gideon Crum back there on the bagpipes." Each musician took turns waving their respective hello as he went through the line.

Finally, Luna spoke up, "Wintringham couldn't make it?"

Myron grimaced, before letting out a chuckle, "Nah, had a little accident with an enchanted lute ending up somewhere you'd rather not know, if you catch my drift. Shannon will cover the rifts for them though"

Hermione decided to redirect the conversation away from Wintringham's Lute, "Thank you Myron, this is most kind of all of you. I wonder though, has Luna told you...?"

"What? About her plan to expose that harlot and her git brother, who've been hassling you lot? It sounds like a trip to us, don't it fellas?" There was a resounding aye from the band.

Harry inquired, "I hate to ask more of you but I wonder, did Luna get to ask you about my request?"

Myron raised a quizzical eye brow, "Don't think so, what's up mate?"

"Well I was wondering if… once Luna and Neville have managed to expose the potion… do you think you could play these?" Harry asked handing over some sheet music to Myron. "It's a couple songs from some muggle bands, I've re-worked the lyrics though a bit."

"Ah I see what you're playing at Potter, very nice indeed", Myron said after giving the lyrics a quick once over. "We can play the covers for you sure enough, but if you really want to drive your point home, you're going be the one singing the lead!"

"Ah... What? No… not me, I can't sing in front of a bunch of…" Harry stammered.

"Ah sure ya can, look if ya get nervous just pick your young lady here out of the crowd and sing it to her", Myron said gesturing at Hermione.

"Ah yeah, you know maybe we don't need the extra songs…" Harry tried to back track.

"Nah it's a done deal. Well I better kick you lot out of here for now, we need to go over an equipment check and get the band up to speed on the new songs in the set. Looney, see you and Neville back here around five for a dress run." Myron said and ushered them out of the room.

Harry had spent the rest of the day… well nervous was a bit of an understatement Hermione thought. Hermione had tried to assure him, even offered to go over the new lyrics with him, but Harry had refused saying he wanted them to be a surprise, and so she could do little more then watch him mouthing the odd word as he hummed his way through the day.

As a result of all this they both found themselves more than a little on edge by the time it came to dinner that evening. Of course it didn't help matters that with Luna and Neville both off at band practice, they had no reason to sit at the Ravenclaw table. So for the first time that week Hermione and Harry found themselves sitting at the only open spots at Gryffindor table, right smack dab in the center, and of course not five minutes after they sat down they could see Ron making his way towards them.

"Oh great, this is just what I need now…" Harry said.

Hermione grimaced, "Look just you be quiet and leave the talking to me alright?"

"But I…" Harry protested.

"Ah, remember what you said about listening to me more often?" Hermione cut Harry off as quickly as possible. This seemed to silence him as he nodded his agreement. Not that Hermione expected Harry would be able to keep to that for long if Ron was his normal charming self.

"Oi you two, what gives?" Ron sat down across from Harry and Hermione. "Harry here gives me an ultimatum about apologizing to you by the end of semester, and then you two spend the whole last week avoiding me?"

Hermione's reply was icy enough that it would give the reigning Ice Queen a run for her money. "Avoiding you? We haven't been avoiding you; we just prefer to spend our time with people who don't try to poison us, or think we are a nightmare!"

Ron protested, "Oh so you two are still holding a grudge over that little comment I made to perk up Gin? For that I get ditched by my two best mates?"

"Little comment…are you really so self-absorbed that you're making this about you?" Harry snapped.

_That didn't last long _Hermione thought.

Ron had apparently learned arguing from his mother. "Oh no it's all about Harry Potter isn't it, and his little girlfriend now? So what Hermione? He plants a kiss on you and now suddenly you take his side?"

"HIS SIDE?!" Hermione was stunned that this was how Ron saw things." Are you Serious Ronald Weasley, you and your sister drug Harry, and somehow we're the bad guys in your mind? Look Ron just go away so we can eat in peace." Hermione replied

Ron smirked, "Nah, this is my House table as much as yours, you two leave!"

"Aww, what's the matter Weasley, not getting on with Potter and Granger here?" came the condescending tone that could only belong to Draco Malfoy.

"None of your business Malfoy" Ron retorted. "You a bit lost? Your tables on the other side of the hall, or did you have a reason for stinking up our table too?"

The blonde shot back, "What? I just came by to wish a good evening to Harry and Hermione here, on the eve of their big date."

_What are you doing Draco, calling us by our first names, Ron might be thick enough not to notice your use of Harry's but calling me Hermione? What are you playing at?_ Hermione thought to herself.

"What do you want Draco?" Harry asked.

Ron snipped at Harry, "So you three are on a first name basis now, is that it?"

"Well one must show respect to their betters Weasley, I'd think someone a pathetic as you would have learned that long ago. Much as it pains me to admit it, Potter and Granger here have been besting me in classes all week. I had intended to figure out why, but it seems I've already got my answer. Finally cut off the dead weight weasel here, eh Potter." Draco replied

"Oh that's it!" Ron said spinning round and jumping to his feet, brandishing his wand threateningly at Malfoy.

"Careful Weasley." Malfoy said, his arms still crossed not even bothering to pull out his wand. He had no need to either, seemingly out of nowhere Crabbe and Goyle had appeared flanking Malfoy. "See little weasel, I'm not alone, however I don't seem to see anyone jumping to your defense now do I?"

Ron turned his head to look back at Harry and Hermione, each of whom had simply continued on about their meals. "Seriously? You two would really just sit there and do nothing while your best mate is attacked by a gang of Slytherins?!"

"Oh is someone threatening Neville? Or is it Luna? Because I know no one is threatening Hermione here… are you Draco?" Harry asked, looking at Ron with narrowed eyes.

"Not at all Harry, she might be a muggle born, but Granger is still ten times the witch this sorry excuse for a wizard could ever be. You disgrace the name of Wizard little weasel and that I find that a far more distasteful stain, in need of being expunged." Draco replied.

Ron gritted his teeth "Call me a weasel on more time Malfoy!"

"Why shouldn't I Weasley?" Draco laughed. "Without Potter's famous coat tails to ride on, or Granger to cover up your bumbling attempts at magic, what are you exactly? Nothing, that's what. The most Pathetic excuse for a wizard from a long line of Pathetic excuses for wizards, but you don't even live up to the rest of them do you? No without these two propping you up your nothing! Nothing but a PATHETIC... LITTLE... WEASEL!"

Ron shrunk back at Malfoy's words. For the briefest of moments Hermione actually felt sorry for Ron, then she remembered Nevilles words from Sunday night. _He's done this to himself, he doesn't deserve our pity! _Hermione reminded herself.

"You know Harry, we really should do something." Hermione said causally getting to her feet. Malfoy, raising an eyebrow at her. Ron looked relieved as though one of his friends had finally come to their senses and was going to come to his aid… he couldn't be more wrong "All this noise has ruined my appetite" Hermione said. "Escort me back to the common room, would you Harry?"

Ron's mouth dropped open as Harry got to his feet took Hermione's hand saying "Pleasure, My Love" and the two headed off towards the exit. The last thing Hermione heard as they exited the hall was Malfoy chuckling:

"Well you have dug yourself a hole haven't you little weasel?"

"You know I can hardly believe it…" Hermione said to Harry once they were half way up the second flight of stairs "…am I crazy or did Draco, in his own Malfoy way, just come to our rescue back there?"

Harry responded, "Yeah, I'm as shocked as you are Hermione."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'm sure that's going to cost us later."

"Maybe. But for now let's not look a gift horse in the mouth" Harry yawned. "I'm just glad for the out."

It had been a most exhausting day. "Plan on sleeping on the common room sofa again tonight Harry?" Hermione asked.

Harry had spent nearly every night this week there, not wanting to have to deal with Ron. Neville, Dean and Seamus had offered to boot Ron down to the couch Wednesday evening, but Harry had thanked them kindly and said he was fine. Truth was Hermione knew better. Harry hadn't got a proper nights rest all week, and with tomorrow promising to be even more taxing then today she was growing concerned for Harry.

Harry yawned, "Yeah probably, not like there are a lot of options, unless I want to head up to the dorms and listen to Ron berate me all night, about how this whole fight is all my fault for not just getting with Ginny already."

The brunette asked, "Is that really what he said to you Wednesday night?"

"Yeah…" Harry yawned, deeper this time, "It only lasted until Neville and Dean came up to bed though. Look I'm really not in the mood to…" Harry trailed off.

She responded, "I understand It's just well, Harry you need a proper night's sleep."

"Yeah well that would be nice but I really don't see it happening anytime soon, at least on the sofa I'll actually get a few winks in" Harry replied.

Hermione responded, "Yes… Or we could just sleep somewhere other than Gryffindor tower tonight."

"What, are you playing at Hermione?" Harry asked cautiously.

She replied, "Well I don't know about you, but the last really good night's sleep I had was last Friday night."

Harry postulated nervously, "Last Friday…Hermione you mean when we…?"

She rolled her eyes at either his nervousness or naiveté. "When we fell asleep together in the Room of Requirement, yes."

"You… You want us to…spend the night together?" Harry nervously questioned his girlfriend.

Hermione felt Harry's hand slip away as he stopped walking she turned back to see what was wrong, and found a very odd look on his face. It was like Harry's skin couldn't decide whether to drain all the colour from his face or flush pink. It had left him in the very unusual position of having the tips of his ears, and his nose blushing bright red, while the rest of his face was paler then a ghost. He looked rather like an old time circus clown Hermione thought.

"What's the matter Harry?" Hermione prodded, "I thought you'd enjoy sleeping with…"

Harry replied, "It's… it's just a bit… quick isn't it? We've only been dating a week."

_A bit quick? What's a bit quick?_ Hermione asked herself "Well we've slept together before Harry."

"NO we haven't! We've curled up together on the couch in the common room… but actually, you know… shared a bed?" Harry's voice squeaked as he finished.

_Shared a bed… wait does he think I mean?_ Hermione took a closer look in Harry's eye. _OH MY MERLIN, he does think I mean… But I didn't, what kind of girl does he think I am?_

"Hermione I really don't think we should…" Harry went on.

_Wait what? He thinks I just propositioned him… and he's turning me DOWN?!_

"Are… are you really saying no to me Harry?" Hermione questioned him "Do you not want to spend the night with me?"

"What no I…Umm… I … Ah…" Harry stammered.

Suddenly any resentment Hermione had felt at his rejecting her imagined offer melted away, replaced by utter amusement at the struggle unfolding in front of her between Harry's noble nature, and his sixteen year old boy's brain.

_Oh this is just too funny _Hermione thought to herself. Then a devilish idea popped into her head; _I wonder just how strong that chivalry of his is?_

"So," Hermione said moving extremely close to Harry "You will join me then Harry?"

"Umm yeah" Harry squeaked.

"Good" Hermione said reaching up and giving Harry a bop on the nose with her finger. "You go grab your night robes and meet me at the Room of Requirement in ten minutes."

Harry quarried, "What about you? Don't you need to grab your things as well?"

"Oh no, I won't be needing anything, at least nothing the room won't provide." Hermione said winking back at him, then ran off up the stairs leaving Harry standing there stunned.

Hermione managed to hold in her laughter until she was well out of sight. _Now let's see how you react Harry Potter._

She arrived at the Room and thought very carefully of the type of setting she wanted for her little test, as she paced back and forth up the hall. When at last a door appeared and she entered the room what she found couldn't have been more perfect.

The Room had essentially recreated the Gryffindor common room, except there were no stair's leading off up to separate Dormitories, and rather than a bunch of oversized lounge chairs and tables, the room contained only a single gold trimmed red crush velvet padded couch in front of the fire place which was lighting the room. The couch was sitting at the foot of a king sized mahogany bed, which was elevated on a circular platform, and dressed in deep burgundy satin sheets with about two dozen large comfy looking pillows positioned at its head.

"Perfect" Hermione said. "Not necessarily romantic… but definitely not unromantic either."

Laying on the bed were two different sets of bed clothes for her. The first a pair of extremely baggy plaid flannel pajama bottoms, and a pink oversized night shirt Hermione was sure would fall down past her knees, which read I love Unicorns and featured a cartoon Unicorn in front of a rainbow. The other was a little black satin number right out of Madam Risque's catalogue.

"Hmm... No neither of these are quite right, especially not this thing," Hermione said examining the black one. "I need something in between, something closer to the first option, but without it making me look like an old cat lady."

Suddenly the first outfit had changed. The flannel bottoms had become a pair of pink fleece bottoms, and the shit had shrunk, still pink as well but with the images on the front removed. Hermione picked them up and quickly changed in front of the full body mirror which had appeared in the wall next to the bed. She was delighted to find the new bottoms, while by no means skin tight were not at all baggy either, accenting her form nicely while still remaining loose. The top had shrunk so that it was just long enough to reach the top of her waistband, yet was still short enough that it would raise and expose her bellybutton should she reached above her head.

"Excellent, though it could still use some accents I think." Hermione said. As though the Room had some twisted sense of humor at her earlier cat lady comment, it applied the silhouettes of little white kittens to the bottoms, and the phrase I love kittens to the top with the picture of a raven colour kitten with green eyes curled up in the middle.

"Oh very funny." Hermione said. The kitten began to disappear from the top, and Hermione found herself somehow missing it once it was gone. "You know on second thought I think I do love kittens, that particular kitten anyway." With that the cat had returned, and Hermione headed over to the sofa to wait for Harry.

"Where is he? I did say ten minutes didn't I?" Hermione asked herself. It had been more than twenty by the time the door to the Room of Requirement opened and Harry finally appeared. "There you are Harry." Hermione said getting up and heading over to greet him. "I was beginning to think you weren't coming" she said taking his hand and leading him over towards the bed.

"Hermione wait a minute." Harry said.

"What is it Harry?" Hermione said teasing him playfully, spinning round to face him, placing both hands behind her back and rocking forward on the pads of her feet.

Harry pleaded, "Ah… Look do you think, could we maybe talk about this first?"

"Talk about what Harry?" That's when Hermione noticed Harry wasn't actually dressed for bed, and the only thing he seemed to have brought with him was an old book he was clutching by his side. "What's that you have there?" Hermione asked swiping it from Harry's hand.

"Ah well that's sort of what I wanted to talk to you about…" Harry replied.

"Contraceptive Charms for Beginners!? What exactly do you think is going to Happen Here Harry Potter!" Hermione glared at Harry, the mock outrage as thick as she could muster in her voice.

"Hermione… Oh I really Hope you don't hate me for this but… believe me I'd like to… I would REALLY Like to…" Harry said. Hermione could feel his eyes slowly rolling over every inch of her. "But we… we just aren't there yet. Look please don't fight me on this if I stand here staring at you much longer I'm afraid my better nature is going to lose out to what every other part of me is begging it to let me do." Harry managed to get out before the let out another long breathe.

Hermione couldn't have been more pleased with her best friend, now boyfriend. He had somehow found a way to both prove he was ridiculously attracted to her, yet remain a perfect gentleman. Still though she wondered …

"We aren't where yet Harry?" Hermione asked feigning ignorance.

"You know Contraceptive charms… "Harry replied through gritted teeth.

"So then, why the book?" Hermione asked glaring at him.

Harry sighed, "Oh no, Hermione… please don't hate me, I just… you know, just in case that better nature of mine I mentioned didn't win out. Like McGonagall said when she gave it to me, it's best to be prepared for these things."

That was it Hermione couldn't maintain the charade anymore. The thought of McGonagall having a birds and the bees talk with Harry caused her to break out laughing hysterically.

"Something Funny?" Harry asked part mortified, and part nervous.

"Yeah, you… you actually thought, Oh Harry Potter where is your mind at." Hermione went on laughing.

"Wait so you never intended to…" Harry asked bewildered.

"Ah no, what kind of girl do you think I am Harry?" She teased him playfully "I just thought we could both use a good night's sleep, and you did say you sleep better with me next you."

"Oh… yeah, yeah I did, didn't I?" Harry replied. His reaction could not have been any better Hermione thought, he looked somehow both relieved and at the same time extremely disappointed. Still though she did feel bad for him all of a sudden.

"Hey, look you weren't completely off base you know? I hadn't meant... well you know, when I first asked you here, but once I realized what you'd thought I'd meant I did sort of play along with it. Only to see how you'd react though Harry." Hermione admitted.

Harry replied in mock outrage, "Testing me were you… So how did I do then My Love?"

"You never disappoint Harry Potter. The perfect blend of love sick puppy and perfect gentleman. Just the response any sixteen year old girl would want out of their boyfriend in this situation" Hermione said reaching up, throwing her arms around Harry's neck and kissing him. "So still want to talk? Or shall we head to bed My Harry?" Hermione asked hoping for at least a little bit of talking, and maybe some snogging too.

"My Harry?" He questioned her, with a raised eyebrow and delighted grin spreading on his face.

"That's right." Hermione said "We might not be here yet," she said tossing the book Harry had brought across the room, "but we will be someday." she said pulling him down on to the bed with her and snuggling up to him.

"Hermione…" Harry said, resting his chin upon the top of her bushy head and taking in a slow deep breath. "I would have done it you know, if that had been what you wanted. Even though I don't think I'm… I don't think we're ready for that, if that's what you had wanted me to do…I'd do it."

Hermione looked up into Harry's eyes. There was something there she had never seen in them before, at least not when they were looking at her, and she found she didn't like what she saw. Harry was afraid… but of what?

"Harry, you don't have to do something you don't want to… just because you think it's what I want you to do." Hermione assured him.

Harry's response was tempered and restrained, it was much more like the Harry she had always known then the one she'd spent the last week with. "I… I know you'd never force me, I… I'm not comparing you to Ginny or anything…" Harry trailed off. Hermione knew that look, it was the; I've said all I'm going to allow myself to say look, that she had always hated.

_Comparing me to Ginny? Where is your head at Harry Potter… and more importantly, how do I bring it back?_ Hermione asked herself.

"Don't do that to me Harry." Hermione pleaded "Please don't shut me out. What is it, what are you thinking?"

Harry took a deep breath and then… began spewing out all the things he'd held back, all the things Hermione had always secretly suspected over the years, but had never been able to get Harry to open up about.

"Hermione… everyone in my life, I always end up losing them;

I lost my Parents before I even got to know them, and then I spent the next 10 years locked away in a cupboard, surrounded by people who'd rather pretend I didn't exist. Except when I could make myself useful. When I could cook their meals, clean their floor, do their laundry, then at least someone would acknowledge I existed." Hermione wanted to assure him, to comfort her Harry, but she feared if she interrupted him now she'd never get him to open up this way again, and she knew there was so much more Harry needed to say.

"When I got my Letter," Harry continued "when I learned there was a world away from the life I'd known, I thought things might change, but my life in the wizarding world has been no different. I found a friend in Ron, only to have him abandon and betray me, whenever I haven't been able to be, what he wanted me to be. I found a Family in Sirius, but if I'm honest I think all he really saw was a chance to have his old friend back, to have my dad back, and then because I could live up to the man my father was, I got Sirius killed. Killed because I wasn't good enough, wasn't quick enough, wasn't wise enough. I found a mentor in Dumbledore, only to find his guidance came with the price of my usefulness."

_Strange he hasn't mentioned… _Hermione pondered.

"But most important of all I found…" Harry hesitated. "I can't believe I'm telling you all this, I shouldn't…" he said turning away from her. Hermione reached up placing her hand on his chin, gently turning his head back to face her. "Harry, it's me, you don't ever have to hide anything from me."

Reluctantly, Harry cautiously relented "Hermione all the losses, they've each cut deeper then I've ever admitted to anyone. But I survived them all not for the reasons everyone thinks, not because I'm brave, or strong. I've survived them because I had you.

Hermione when I told you that you were, my strength, my hope, when I call you my love, those aren't just words. I would do anything, give anything to make you happy. To keep from disappointing you.

"You could never disappoint me, not like that." Hermione replied

"You say that now, everyone does, but there are always conditions, and eventually someway they find I don't measure up. You know Lupin once said that the reason my Bogart was a Dementor, was because what I feared most was fear itself. He was wrong Hermione, what I fear is the soul crushing despair they represent, and I know what my despair will be.

My greatest fear isn't some monster, or Dementor, Or even Voldemort. My Greatest Fear is one day I'll wake up and find I've lost you. Find I've done something, or failed to do something, that will make you stop loving me, or worse that will make you hate me, because I know that will be the day my whole world comes crumbling dow…"

Hermione didn't let him finish, she latched on to Harry kissing him as passionately and as deeply as she could, for what felt like forever. It wasn't like any kiss they had shared before, it was filled with need; His to know she loved him, and hers to convince him that she could never stop loving him.

"Harry Potter, Don't ever say… Don't you ever THINK that again!" Hermione demanded, her eye's blurred with tears, when they had finally broken apart. "You're MY HARRY. You will always be My Harry, nothing and I mean nothing; nothing in this world you could ever do, or fail to do, not to me, for me, against me or anyone one else, could ever make me hate you! I will always be by your side, whatever the future brings I know only two things for sure; we'll face it together, and I will Always Love My Harry.

I'm sorry you've only known conditional love your whole life, but that's not what this is" Hermione said, wrapping herself around Harry as tightly as she could, "That's not what you have from me, it's not what you EVER had from me. I love you Harry, completely and Unconditionally. No matter what you have always been, and will always be My Harry. Don't you ever forget that again!"

"Hermione I… I don't know what to say." Was the only reply Harry could manage. Hermione looked up to his eyes again. They were filled with love and devotion once more, but most important of all, the fear she had seen there was gone replaced with resounding gratitude, and that was all the answer she needed. "You don't have to say anything Harry, just hold me alright."

So Harry pulled the covers up over them both, and did just that, held his best friend, now girlfriend tightly in his arms until they both drifted peacefully off to sleep. In the days that followed Hermione would forever recall it as the best nights sleep she had ever had within the castle walls.


	24. Progress

Chapter 24

Harry awoke the next morning with Hermione still holding him. Her legs still wrapped around his, her arms wrapped around his left one, which despite the numerous large comfy ones on the bed, she had opted to use as the pillow to rest her beautiful brunette head upon.

He had been roused more than twenty minutes before by those words again, the same she had said to him last night, the ones whose meaning he longed to believe in, but still couldn't bring himself to comprehend; My Harry.

Hermione had insisted it meant she loved him unconditionally. It wasn't that he didn't understand what she meant by that, Harry knew what it was to love someone unconditionally, because it was the way he had always loved Hermione. No what was baffling to Harry, was how he could be worthy of such devotion from the angel laying before him now. Though he somehow felt he'd never reach it, he knew he'd spend every moment from now on trying to live up to being the man she deserved, the man worthy of the gift she had given him.

Harry had been surprised to find when he woke that Hermione was still fast asleep. He had spent the next several minutes confused where the words had come from, as he watched her sleeping soundly. Harry took in a deep breath of her Honeyduke curls, he loved the way her hair always smelt like… well he could never say what exactly, only that for him it was the scent of pure joy.

Hermione stirred slightly as Harry exhaled, suddenly Harry understood where the sound which had awoken him had come from; Hermione seemed to be talking in her sleep. "Nunn no, no I won't let you…"

I wonder what she could be dreaming about. Harry pondered what could be causing such sleep talking from Hermione.

"You can't have him" Hermione mumbled sleepily.

Harry asked himself if he should wake her, maybe she wasn't sleeping so soundly after all.

"Not My Harry…" She mumbled again tightening her grip around Harry as she slept.

Harry prodded her gently, "Hermione, wake up My Love."

"Mmm… Harry," Hermione moaned as she slowly opened those beautiful golden brown eyes of hers. "Is it morning already?"

"Yeah, I think it might still be morning" Harry replied, "late morning but morning. Sleep well?" Harry asked with concern.

With conviction in her voice Hermione replied "The best night's sleep I have ever had at Hogwarts. You?"

"You're sure about that?" Harry asked her. "It sounded like you were dreaming about something rather unpleasant…"

"I was dreaming about My Harry" Hermione interrupted "How could that be anything but wonderful? You didn't answer me though, how did you sleep Harry?"

He smiled back at his love "Hermione, I haven't felt this well rested in the past two years. I think you really have spoiled me for ever being able to sleep soundly without you again."

"Well that's an easy enough fix." She replied. Harry gave her a confused look in reply. "We'll just have to keep sleeping together."

"As pleasant a thought as that is, I think if we both kept disappearing up here each night someone would notice eventually." Harry replied jocularly, his head starting to fill with images of spending every night like this, with her in his arms.

"Who said anything about up here? I'll just have to move into your dorm Harry Potter, and if your bunk mates don't like it, well then I'll just have to hex them till they do." Hermione said with a devious grin on her face.

"Oh I'm pretty sure there'd only be one bunk mate we'd need to worry about, I think the other three may actually like you even better than they do me." Harry quipped back as they both had a good laugh.

"Harry, I left my wand over on the couch last night, any chance you could check the time for me?" Hermione asked him still somewhat groggily as she looked up with dazed eyes.

"Actually I think I left mine somewhere over there as well. Don't worry though my watch is here somewhere on the side table." Harry began fumbling around with his right hand behind, him searching for the watch without actually turning around, so as not to deprive Hermione of the use of his left arm, which she was still employing as her pillow. The watch however was not on the table but lying upon the floor a few feet away from the bed. As Harry fumbled around with his hand more franticly, his irritation at not being able to fulfill her request caused a sudden flash in his eye. Harry felt a slight breeze, and then the next moment the watch had flown up off the floor, across the room, and into Harry's waiting hand.

Harry said, "Looks like it is a little more then quarter past eleven"

"IT'S WHAT!?" Hermione exclaimed bolting upright.

"Quarter past eleven, either that or this thing needs a good winding." Harry replied unsure of what the big deal was about the time.

"Oh no! Harry I hate to do this but I absolutely have to run." Hermione said jumping out of bed and beginning to quickly change out of her night clothes. Harry averted his gaze, at which Hermione giggled, and then continued on with her explanation. "I was supposed to meet Luna for breakfast in the Great Hall at 10:30, we have a final fitting in Hogsmede in twenty minutes! Oh I hope she's not to upset with me."

Harry asked, "So should I meet you two in Hogsmede for a late lunch then?"

"Umm… actually Harry," Hermione said "it might be best if we just meet up in time for the party tonight. Right after the fitting, we've got the appointment with the Hairstylist, then nails and makeup after that…"

"Hermione," Harry said getting up and heading over to wraps his arms around her from behind as she finished getting changed in front of the mirror, "You don't have to go through all this trouble, you could go just as you are now, and you'd still be the most beautiful girl at the ball."

"Ha, you're sweet Harry, but no. If Ginny thinks she's going to steal away my Harry tonight she has another thing coming" Hermione replied coolly, and then spun around to face Harry. "I'm going to make sure, that Amortentia or not, there'll be no way you'll be able to lay those emerald eyes of yours on anyone but me tonight Harry Potter."

Harry knew it wasn't right, that he shouldn't encourage it, but there was something so alluring about the way Hermione looked when she got all protective and possessive of him like this. "Must be some outfit you have planned My Love."

"Oh just you wait Mr. Potter." Hermione replied, grabbing him by his collar and pulling him down into a kiss.

"Alright then," Harry replied "but let's meet back in the common room by 4:00 then, I have a surprise of my own for you."

"What surprise?" Hermione questioned him, intrigued.

"Well if I told you it wouldn't be much of a surprise now would it?" Harry quipped

"Mm, well now I am intrigued alright I'll meet you back there but at 4:30," Hermione said as she made her way to the exit, "party's not till five so that should still give us plenty of time to get down to the hall and enter with the rest of Slughorns golden tick…"

Hermione stopped short her train of thought. As the door to the Room of Requirement had swung open to allow her to leave, it had revealed both she and Harry, as well as the room to the pale blonde figure standing on the other side.

"Mm well good morning Granger. I should have known it would be you two hogging up, or should I say snogging up the room, by the look of this place." Draco said as he stepped inside.

"What business is it of yours what Harry and I do, or don't do in private Malfoy? What are you even doing here?" Hermione asked with bite hanging off every word.

"Oww Feisty this one, eh Harry?" Draco remarked "and after I so graciously dealt with your little weasel problem last night. Not very grateful are you Granger?"

"Mm yes and what exactly is it you want in return now Malfoy? And that still doesn't answer what you're doing here" Hermione shot back at the blonde.

"If you must know Granger, it's Saturday, and for the second week in a row you two have made me late for my, or should I now say, our little project in this room."

Harry could see the fire burning in Hermione's eyes, he knew he needed to put a stop to where this was going before it even began. "Hermione, don't you need to get going? Luna's waiting for you, you're going to be even later then you already are."

Hermione looked back at Harry, "Are you sure, I can stay if…"

"It's fine, whatever it is Draco is after I'll handle it," Harry assured her "don't worry we aren't about to go dueling each other again, are we Draco?"

"Oh no," Draco replied "wouldn't want to damage your boyfriends pretty face right before your big date now would we?"

"You'd better not Draco" Hermione said threateningly "If I find you've hurt him in anyway, you'll be finding yourself in the Hospital wing for the third time this week!"

"Hermione… There is no need for all that." Harry said moving over and placing his arm around her as he guided her out the door. "I'll be fine really."

"Oh alright, your right I am very late, I'll see you down in the common room at 4:30 don't be late Harry." Hermione replied then pecked him on the cheek and ran off down the corridor.

Harry turned and headed back into the Room of Requirement. "Alright Draco out with it." Harry said not wanting to waste time further.

Draco's reply was sly, "Out with what Potter?"

Harry decided to simply be direct about it. "You never answered her question Draco, why exactly did you intervene with Ron last night, and what is it you're expecting in return?"

"Why should I need a reason to put that little weasel in his proper place?" Draco said heading over and flopping down on the crush velvet couch in front of the fire. "I meant what I said last night, without you two carrying him along, he's an even bigger disgrace to the name wizard then Longbottom."

Harry replied, "Careful there Malfoy, I happen to like Neville Longbottom"

"Yes well I never said your choice in friends had improved any did I Potter." Draco snapped back "But at least Longbottom would make a decent gardener or something, more than I could say for Weasley."

Harry just stood there staring at his long time rival. "Quite the little love nest you have here Potter. Tell me something is Granger really worth it, losing your little lackey over I mean?" Draco prodded with his eyebrows raised.

"It's not a love nest, we've only slept next to each other, and so far as anyone else knows not even that much, and it's going to stay that way Malfoy. If I find you've tarnished Hermione's reputation in the slightest, then agreement or not, I will make you pay Malfoy." Harry said, a white light flashing through his eyes. "As for the rest, Yes Hermione is worth it and much, much more, but she's not the reason I've parted ways with Ron, not primarily anyway."

"Oh, and why exactly is it then if not the girl?" Draco pushed clearly digging for information.

Harry replied sternly, "That's not your concern Draco!"

"I think it is!" Malfoy replied "You want to know what I want? I want to know what progress is being made towards our deal Potter! You said you knew what needed to be done, well it's been nearly a week and so far all I've seen you do is make goo goo eyes at Granger and bicker with the weasel."

"Did you think we were going to take down the Dark Lord in a week" Harry replied indignantly with a roll of his eyes.

"I'm not naive Harry, but I expected you to have made some progress by now!" Draco demanded showing that despite what many may think, and the company he kept, he himself wasn't stupid.

"We have, far more then I would have expected possible actually." Harry explained. "We know what our next move needs to be, though I admit we haven't quite figured out how to make it yet. There are certain obstacles in play outside the castle… and certain distractions here that need dealing with first."

"Yes I've noticed Weasley has become a problem, but as you saw last night, he's a distraction that can be easily removed for you." Draco said menacingly as he looked at his onetime rival.

"Ha, thanks but no thanks Draco, I can deal with Ron. Besides he's not the real problem anyway." Harry replied somewhat caustically.

The blond inquired, "Oh… and what is then Potter?"

"Like I said that's not your concern Draco." Harry replied "Hermione and I have it handled … and if all goes as planned it will no longer be an issue after the party tonight."

Draco asked, "Fine, so what's this problem outside the castle then?"

Harry asserted, "Don't worry about it, we'll figure something out, you heard Dumbledore; best we not burden you with too much knowledge of what we're doing Draco."

"Still don't trust me do you Harry?" Draco questioned him "Very wise of you, I've never given you much of a reason to I suppose, EXCEPT handing you my wand and TRUSTING my mother's life to you! But if you think I am going to just sit on my hands while you two leave me in the dark, you've got another thing coming Potter! NOW," Draco demanded "what's preventing us moving forward outside the castle?"

Harry could see he was going to need to give Draco something, but he wasn't about to tell him the whole of it. Finally he decided on explaining the problem with the how rather than the why. "Alright then, there is something I need to go get, something at my Godfather's old house, I had intended to head there during holidays so as not to arouse suspicion by my absence from the school, the problem though is Kreacher's guarding the house, denying us entry."

"A creature, what creature?" Draco asked wanting to make sure of what Harry was talking.

"Not a Creature, Kreacher, the house elf who served the house of Black." Harry explained "He's sealed the house somehow even Dumbledore can't get through."

"My word Potter you are dense aren't you?" Draco shot at him snidely. "Prevented from entering a house by an elf? I know you were raised by muggles but haven't you learned anything these last six years about the Order of things in our world?" Harry just stood there feeling completely stupid at the fact Malfoy seemed to so quickly know the answer to the problem he and Hermione had been wrestling with all week.

"He's an elf, they don't deny they OBEY. Just have its master order him to let you enter Potter" Draco instructed.

"Well that would be rather difficult considering your Aunt killed his master last June!" Harry snapped back.

"Don't be so stupid Harry. Did your Godfather set this Kreacher free before he got himself killed?" Draco asked in his traditionally condescending tone.

"Careful Malfoy" Harry said, there was a flash in his eyes yet again, his wand came flying to his hand from across the room, he didn't raise it, but the way he was gripping it, sent the message well enough. "You are skating on very thin Ice Malfoy, I'd get to your point if I were you!"

Draco was stunned "How… How do you keep doing that?"

"Doing what?" Harry asked his patience wearing extremely thin.

"That's the second time in a week I've seen you summon your wand from across the room like it were nothing." Draco said in shock "I've never seen anyone not even… _Him_, perform magic like that without a wand."

Harry replied, "I don't know, I never really thought it that out of the ordinary, considering what I've seen in the last six years."

"Really?" Draco responded "Tell you what, you think Dumbledore's so grand, next time you see the old coot ask him to summon something from across the room without using his wand and see what happens Potter."

"Did you have a point to make about Kreacher, or was that just a guise to insult me and my friends Draco?" Harry replied still uncertain where this was going.

"Ah right well it should be obvious to even you Potter" Draco explained, "Unless he was freed, then this Kreacher has to still belong to someone, all you need to do is figure out who Blacks heir is and have him MAKE the elf Obey."

"What? That doesn't make any sense," Harry said "Sirius left everything to me, I'm his heir, so if all I have to do is tell him to let me in then how come he's still blocking us?"

"Have you actually claimed it, claimed him?" Draco asked just staring at Harry like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What do you mean claimed him?" Harry asked still feeling a little lost. These were the things that Sirius or his father should have been able to teach him.

"Oh for Merlin's sake Harry, you have gone to Gringotts and actually claimed your inheritance haven't you?" Draco asked as though this was the most ludicrous thing he could possibly have to ask.

"Umm… well no, I didn't realize I…" Harry replied feeling quite stupid again.

"What did you think the goblins would just wheel all the gold from Blacks Vault to yours as soon as he was buried, and that would be that? Idiot! Get yourself to Gringotts and claim that meddlesome elf so we can get on with things" Draco instructed.

Harry felt so complete stupid he hadn't thought of this. It was this kind of obscure bit of knowledge he was used to relying on Hermione to have just read in some book somewhere. Though given her aversion to the entire idea of house elves, it wasn't at all surprising for her not to have read up on the minuet details regarding enforcing they're continued obedience. Draco on the other hand… Still it was the kind of thing the president and the treasurer of S.P.E.W really ought to know. When this was all over, Harry thought he'd really have to dedicate himself better to Hermione's mission of House Elf Liberation.

"Thanks Draco, I will. Gringotts will be my first stop over the break. Look forget what Dumbledore said, I promise from now on I'll keep you more in the loop alright?" Harry said, sincere in his gratitude for Draco's unique insight "How about you meet Hermione and I here once a week, might as well keep with the Saturday mornings, that way it won't look out of your regular routine to anyone, for you to be headed up here. Of course the next one won't be able to be till I get back for start of term but…"

"Sure Granger's going to be alright with that Harry?" Draco asked a little surprised that Harry would do anything without consulting her first.

"HA… No, she'll hate the idea… but she also won't want me meeting with you alone, so she'll come round." Harry replied "Besides, something's changed in you Draco, Hermione hasn't seen it yet, but she's quick, she will soon enough."

"What! Nothing has changed Potter. I need you is all, for now that is." Draco replied his signature smirk still on his face.

"Yeah that might be true, and it's probably the why, but think about it Draco; You've referred to me as Harry at least a half dozen times. You haven't called Hermione a Mudblood all week, you actually called her Hermione in front of Ron last night. And I haven't heard you mention the word Pureblood once since our little duel Sunday night. I think, whether you realize it or not, without your father filling your head with all that nonsense, you're actually becoming a decent person Draco."

"I really don't care what you think Harry, I need you to save mum. That's all, don't go expecting me to be all chummy with, or do anymore then loath you and your little girlfriend once this is all over." Draco shot back at him. Somehow though, Harry thought his words were more about saving face than anything else… after all he'd called him Harry again.

"Whatever you say Draco." Harry grinned "Look I do need to be going, so unless there was something else you needed. We'll meet you back here at 11 o'clock on the 4th on January." Draco nodded his agreement and Harry exited the room, the door sealing behind him.

Who would have thought, if you'd told them only a Month ago, that before the year was out, I'd be on better terms with Draco Malfoy, then Ron Weasley. Harry pondered to himself as he wondered down the staircases towards the Great Hall.

He considered popping in for a bite to eat, but with Hermione and Luna off in Hogsemede and Neville most likely rehearing for tonight, Harry decided he'd rather not spend the afternoon eating alone. So rather than the Great Hall, Harry decided on heading down towards Hagrid's, he hadn't had a chance to catch up with his favourite teacher since all the craziness of the last week had started, and he had a lot to tell him about.

Harry was halfway down the Path to Hagrid's Hut when…

"Oh Great this is just what I need" Harry said to himself. Heading up the path was Ron. Harry considered spinning round and heading back to the Great Hall, but it was too late, Ron had spotted him and was now barrelling towards Harry in not but a run. "Harry, Oi Harry, wait up mate!" Ron exclaimed from down the path, Harry kept walking away, back towards the castle. "Please!" Ron called, "just give me two minutes Harry."

Harry called out "Ugh ALRIGHT!" stopping in his tracks to allow Ron to catch up with him, "Two Minutes Ronald not a second more!"

"Thanks Harry," Ron said stopping to catch his breath, "look you want to go sit somewhere so we can talk?"

"No, not particularly, and you have 1 minute 45 seconds left by the way." Harry replied tapping his foot and looking at his watch.

Ron looked taken aback that Harry was actually serious about the two minutes. "Look Harry I… I'm sorry alright."

"For…?" Harry asked arms crossed as he checked his watch. "Look can you just get to the part where you spew out whatever pathetic excuse you've come up with for this latest of a long line of examples of you being a complete arse."

"Yeah, I guess I deserve that mate," Ron replied sheepishly "I have been a bit of an arse to you two the last little while, but I just want you to know, I'm okay with it Harry, you and Hermione I mean, you have my blessing an all that."

"HAVE YOUR BLESSING!" Harry screamed at him "You think we want, think we NEED your Blessing RON WEASLEY! That's really what you think all this is about isn't it? I… No you know what, just… get lost Ron." Harry pushed past Ron continuing back up towards the castle.

"No Harry wait!" Ron said chasing after him, "I know it's not just you and Hermione, all the stuff with Ginny and the potion… Look I didn't know how you felt about Hermione; I'd have never tried to take that away from you by slipping you the potion if I did. I didn't think you were interested in anyone after what happened with Cho so… I didn't see the harm in us giving you the little nudge with the potion towards Gin. It was just supposed to get you to notice her though; at least that's what she said when she first came to me."

Harry just kept walking not even acknowledging Ron's presence. "Harry you do believe me don't you, I tried to get Gin to call off tonight but she…"

Harry spun round to face his former best friend, he couldn't stand it anymore Harry took one look at Ron and all the angry just came flowing out of him.

"Oh I believe you alright, I just don't much care." Harry said, Ron looked utterly crestfallen "Do I believe you'd be stupid enough to think, that just because you thought, I wasn't interested in anyone at the time; even though I was, and as someone who calls Himself my best friend, you should have known that. But that just because you thought I wasn't, that it would make it okay to trick me, to betray me, to steal from me, to FORCE me into loving your Fan Girl, Stocker of a little sister? Yeah that's exactly the level of stupidity I've come to expect from you Ron Weasley.

Do I believe that you'd think telling me you tried to stop her now, after four months of helping her manipulate me, was some great noble gesture worthy of earning our forgiveness; when all it is, is what anyone, not even a friend Ron, any normal decent human being would have done from the very start! You bloody well bet I do, because it's what you ALWAYS DO!

Every year you find a way to Hurt, Betray, or deeply wound either Hermione, or me, or both, and then you come back with some asinine excuse, never really apologizing for what you've done, and we are just supposed to roll over and forgive you. Well you know what? Not this time Ron! Maybe I've finally had enough of your crap." Harry pushed past Ron once again determined to end things there, a crowd was forming and Harry was tired of always being the spectacle for his classmates to gawk at.

"WHAT I ALWAYS DO?!" Ron yelled at Harry's back "Where do you get off making an accusation like that?"

"You really want to do this here Ron? Want me to lay out for all of them to see all the terrible things you've done to your two BEST FRIENDS over the last six years?" Harry questioned him even though he knew Ron wasn't going to back down. Whatever ounce of friendship still remained between them was holding Harry back, as the crowd seemed to consist of just about everyone in their year from Gryffindor, and Harry knew if he did this now, it would destroy Ron around the common room. Particularly with the girl standing between Seamus and Dean. Right next to Pavarti Patil, was standing Lavender Brown, Ron's current somewhat girlfriend and ruining that for Ron, would just be cruel.

"Yeah Right you've got nothing so now you blame it on having an audience." The git replied. That was it, Harry's last shred of concern slipped away.

"Alright Ron," Harry said, "You want to do this? First year, you spent that entire year insulting, insinuating, and just down right hurting Hermione at every chance you got, but I'd have to say the real gem of the whole year was Halloween morning when you said…"

Seamus piped in, "She's a Nightmare Honestly, No wonder she hasn't got any friends!" Ron spun round a stunned look on his face, Harry too had to admit he hadn't been expecting someone other than he to have remembered the day so exactly. "What, you think Harry's the only one that heard you calling Hermione that, and for what, all she'd tried to do was help you with your bloody levitation charm. I wish she'd helped me, then maybe the feather wouldn't have blown up in my face."

"So what it's one stupid comment I made five years ago." Ron replied tensing for a battle of wills once again with Harry.

"Yeah but see it's not though, it's one stupid comment you made that almost got her killed by a troll because you sent her off crying in the girls room for hours. Because of you, instead of being at the feast that night with all the rest of us and being warned about it being loose in the school, Hermione was in tears in the lavatory and caught completely unawares." Harry corrected him remembering Percy hurriedly ushering them all towards the tower without even checking to make sure that everyone was there.

"So … I went after her though didn't I?" Ron replied trying to justify himself as best her could. The redhead stood looking out at the crowd now.

"Ah no, I went after her, and dragged sorry behind along practically kicking and screaming. As I recall you wanted to forget about her and head up to the dorms to hide with everyone else." Harry shot back showing once again that he had inherited Lily's temper.

"So what I was eleven and we are talking about a troll here, we were lucky we weren't all killed." Ron replied

"Maybe… but not only have you never apologized for sending her there in the first place, but you never stopped believing that she was a nightmare either, even after everything she's done for you over the years, you still brought her to the same tears with the same words not even a week ago, in the muggle shop in Hogsmede." Harry accused

"I never…" Ron Started but was quickly interrupted by the calm and aristocratic voice of Neville Longbottom.

"Oh yes you did, I was there I heard every word of it," evidently Neville had heard the commotion and come to join the crowd, " She's a nightmare Gin, she might be alright to copy homework off of, but she's such a guy, not much of a looker either, and how else could a girl make up for being such a bossy nag That's what he said about her."

"Oh one thing I've said in six years and you're all latching on to it." Ron said to the crowd trying to down play the entire thing.

"Oh what about second year then Ron, when Hermione was petrified in the Hospital wing, what did you go visit her like twice, when I dragged you along?" Harry asked, recalling the times that he spent sitting at his petrified friends bedside.

"Yeah I remember that," Dean piped up, "Or more to the point I remember the way Ron berated you every morning you'd get back to change before classes after having spent the night sitting with her up in the Hospital wing. I always wondered why it had only been you Harry."

"Third year you iced Hermione out for nearly the whole year and for what? Because you couldn't find your pet rat, which wasn't even really a rat and you thought her Cat had eaten your rat. Which of course it hadn't, but even if it had how exactly would that have made Hermione worthy of such scorn, and for so long?" Harry questioned Ron, thinking the answer should be pretty obvious.

"Hey now Harry, I can recall you being pretty icy to Hermione yourself that year." Seamus offered tentatively recalling the incident when Harry had first gotten his Firebolt.

"Yes but there is a difference dear," Pavarti said, for the first time Harry noticed she was holding Seamus' hand the way Hermione always held his. "Harry at least had a reason, Hermione did sneak his Brand new Broomstick out from under him, and up and hand it over to McGonagall."

"And…" her sister added, "If I recall, their little spat only lasted about two weeks… maybe three before Harry apologized, not the whole year."

"How did you know all that…?" Harry was stunned that the Ravenclaw would have bothered taking notice.

"Because…" Pavarti replied "Those three weeks were the only time I can recall Hermione ever looking truly devastated Harry. We all knew when you'd apologized though, because the smile the girl had on her face after that Quidditch match was the brightest any of us had ever seen there… until last Saturday anyway."

"Oh yeah, so Harry gets cut off the hook and forgiven, but I get strung up?" Ron protested futilely, hoping the others may see his side of things.

"No Ron, I don't." Harry replied "Hermione may have, but I have never forgiven myself for that. The way I treated her then, it's the worst thing I have ever done, but you know what the difference between us is? To this day you've never apologized for what you did to her that year, because even now you don't think you've done anything wrong, do you?"

"FINE you've made your point I apparently don't like Hermione, so what if I don't like her I can't be friends with you?" Ron's reply showing the famous Weasely temper.

"Don't like…? It's a little more than not liking." Harry said "Ron you actively go out of your way to hurt her over and over again, and yes frankly that's more than enough on its own, but it's not like you've treated me any better over the years. Or are you conveniently forgetting how you abandoned me for nearly a quarter of the year during the Triwizard because of your petty jealousy over my being forced into a deadly contest I didn't even want to be a part of? OR how you again, shunned Hermione for daring to stick by my side? And then just like now you thought you'd come with some great gesture about dragons, when ANY Friend would Have done the same."

Harry was fed up with this conversation and was frankly emotionally exhausted at this point. "Look Ron, I just can't anymore, there is just to much riding on my shoulders to deal with all of this…" Harry said gesturing towards Ron. "I'm not even angry anymore Ron, I'm Just… Done. So Hermione and I will deal with the consequences of your most recent betrayal, we will deal with Ginny tonight, but once that's done, so am I. So I'm saying this as nicely as I can Ron, please just… Disappear will you, leave Hermione and I alone, and go find someone who will tolerate your bloody crap."

With that Harry walked away back up the path towards the castle as he passed his fellow Gryffindor's they each began to turn one by one and follow Harry away, leaving Ron standing there alone. "Hey well said mate" Neville offered.

"Aye, it's about time someone gave that head of his a shake" Seamus added.

The last Gryffindor left standing there, staring back at Ron was Lavender. Just as she was about to turn and leave as well, something made Harry turn back and place a hand on her shoulder? "Lavender, despite everything I've said, when he's not being a complete ass, Ron is actually a really Great Guy. He might have caused the problem with the troll, but he also knocked it out, he might have insulted Hermione for knowing about devil snare, but he also jumped down a pit past a giant three headed dog to help us save protect the Philosopher stone. He might have abandoned Hermione when she was petrified by Slytherin's Monster, but he also followed me down into its lair to face it… He might have poisoned my mind with Amortentia this year, but he did it to help his sister."

"What's your point Harry?" Lavender asked her eyes watery with tears.

"Look I'm not telling you what to do," Harry said "For me the hurts are, just to deep, to personal, and two predictable, and maybe that makes me the bad person for not being able to forgive again, but my point is Ron has never Hurt you. If you love him, like I know he loves you, then you shouldn't let what's happened between He and I prevent you from being with him. Who knows maybe you'll be able to squash out all the ass bits, so you're just left with that Great Guy we both know he can be."

With that Lavender ran down to Ron embracing him tightly. Though they both knew it would be the last act of kindness between them, at least for a very long time. Harry could still see Ron mouthing the words THANK YOU at Harry over Lavenders shoulder.

**Author Note: Hey I would really appreciate if I could get some comments, on whether you guys prefer the longer chapters like this, or if It would be better if I cut them into more shorter ones. **


	25. A Thousand Cuts

**Authors notes: Hey guys, so someone who's opinion I really respect on here posted at the start of one of their stories that Authors notes should really only be at the end in case the reader just wants to skip them. As such I Intend to hold as best I can to that going forward BUT for this one there is a couple things I think you really need to know to enjoy the chapter fully. **

**First a crucial scene in this one is heavily dependant on Parody of three specific songs form the late 90's/ early 00's, and one of them is from a group i'm not so sure you will all be familiar with so inorder they are:**

**S Club Party- by S Club ( this is the obscure one)**

**Girlfriend- by A****vril Lavigne**

**Larger Then Life- by The Backstreet Boys**

**P.S. the response on chapter length was literally unanimous that longer is better so ... Here we go.**

**Chapter 25- A Thousand Cuts**

After the blow out with Ron that afternoon, Harry, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Pavarti, and Padma, had all headed back up to the Gryffindor common room without incident. At least until they reached the entrance.

"What do you mean she can't come in?" Dean had protested with Fatilda, when she had denied entry to Padma.

"She is not a Lady of Gryffindor, and so has no business in our dormitories Fatilda had replied.

Oh here we go again Harry thought to himself.

Dean protested, "You didn't have any problem letting her enter last week for the party!"

"I most certainly did not let a member of another house within these walls." Fatilda asserted, before looking at Harry as if to say; quiet you, about the bend she had made for Luna.

"I'm sorry my lady but you did." Padma replied, "I didn't realize I had done anything wrong of course, but I did come in with the rest of the crowd after last week's Quidditch match."

"What, oh no, there was not a hint of blue upon any of the students that night, it was not but a sea of red and gold." Fatilda replied quite sternly while looking at the smart Patil.

Padma blushed embarrassed, "Well yes that is true, I was wearing my sister's tie, and carrying a Gryffindor banner."

"Ah disguised yourself to slip past me, shameful, I'd expect such from a Slytherin, but not a Ravenclaw such as yourself." Fatilda shot back extremely irritated. Padma was looking quite ashamed of herself, "I shall have to report this to your head of house!"

"Oh, No! Please don't I'm ever so sorry my lady…" Padma pleaded.

"Fatilda," Harry piped in "I don't think Padma really meant to sneak past you. Of course she was dressed to support Gryffindor, it's her sister's house, and it's not like we were playing Ravenclaw or something. We were up against Slytherin, every Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw in the stands was sporting the red and gold that night."

"Oh so then it is my fault for not recognizing she is not a member of our house, is that it?" Fatilda said indignantly more than a little flustered now.

Harry asked, "No, but it's not really surprising. Pavarti if I recall you weren't able to make it down to the match were you?"

"No unfortunately not." Pavarti replied "I really have been having trouble keeping up with all the homework Professor Snape has been piling on us since he took over Defense Against the Dark Arts, and he piled it on doubly thick to Gryffindor before the match against Slytherin. I'm ashamed to admit it but without the DA I'm afraid I may well flunk out of the NEWT Defense classes."

Harry felt both sorry, and somehow responsible for everything Pavarti had just said. Snape was being doubly hard on the Gryffindors, especially before Quidditch matches, and Harry was certain it was because Snape was determined to knock Harry out of the spot for top defense student in the school. Plus as Pavarti had said, with everything else going on, Harry hadn't found the time to continue the side tutoring lesson's he'd lead all his class mates through to get them past their O.W.L.S last year in spite of Umbridge's obstacles.

"See Fatilda, I'm sure it was simply an innocent mistake all around," Harry said "Padma didn't realize she was breaking any rules, and since she was wearing her twin's house colours, I can only assume you might have mistook her for Pavarti returning?"

"Umm well…" Fatilda said, Harry knew she would be desperate to save face, and so… "Yes, I believe you are correct Harry, a simple mistake nothing to go spreading about."

"Yes, there is a slight problem though Fatilda." Harry replied slyly his Slytherin side coming out to play.

"Oh?" Fatilda, Padma, and all the rest said together.

"Well yes, of course. See just about everyone in Gryffindor saw both Padma, and Pavarti at that party, heck they were both still sleeping in the common room when I got back the next morning, so…" Harry emphasized his point with silence.

"What is your point Harry?" Fatilda questioned him tersely.

"Well Fatilda, I'm only thinking of your reputation here, but I can't imagine you'd want it getting out that you'd made a mistake letting Padma into the tower." Harry replied faking concern in his voice… and apparently quite convincingly.

"Oh my, I had not thought of that Harry, if the other Portraits found out oh... oh dear me." Fatilda worried. "You must all of you swear to me not to speak of this." Fatilda instructed the group gathered at the common room entrance. Dean looked as though he was going to protest but Harry spoke first.

"Oh of course none of us would, would we?" Harry asked the group, "But there were dozens, if not more, people at that party, if even one of them were to let slip…"

"Oh dear!" Fatilda worried knowing that she was about to lose another argument to a Potter, and especially, this one.

"Well," Harry offered, "there is one solution I could think of."

"OH?" They all asked in unison again.

"Well yes, if it wasn't an accident, then there would be nothing to hide right? You could just give Padma special permission to come and go from the tower as she pleased," Harry suggested, the charade of concern in Harry's voice was obvious to everyone, everyone that is except Fatilda apparently. "That way it wouldn't have been an error but an exception you had permitted Fatilda. If any of your fellow portraits question you, you could simply say you felt it was wrong to deny Padma the ability to visit her twin sister. After all Twins are in ordinarily close right? It may even make you look superior to the other house guardians, a show of such compassion."

"Superior? Hmm well yes I am a Lady of refinement and compassion after all" Fatilda replied. "I think we shall proceed as you suggest Harry. You may enter so long as you have the password and are accompanied by a Gryffindor when you do. However I must warn you remain only within the common room, the staircase to your sisters quarters is calibrated to eject anyone whose bed is not is not within the girl's dormitory tower, and of that I have little control."

"Oh why thank you very kindly My Lady." Padma said graciously pleased that this would now be resolved.

"You are most welcome" Fatilda answered as she swung open and allowed them all to enter. When they were all inside and the entrance once again sealed both Patil twins added in unison "and thank you Harry, for coming to our rescue." Then they each gave him a peck on opposite cheeks.

Harry flushed red "Ah yeah, umm no problem." Harry replied extremely uncomfortable. Somehow the fact that it wasn't Hermione made the kisses feel… unnatural.

"Hey now girls, I doubt if Hermione would appreciate you kissing her boyfriend by the fire." Dean said as he flopped down onto the couch.

"OH… oh please don't, I…"Harry stammered.

"Oh relax Harry. Dean is just teasing you, aren't you Boo Bear?" Padma said giving him a warning look. "He should really be thanking you as well," Padma said as she fell on to Dean's lap "since you've just made it possible for him to spend more time with me like this." She said as she placed her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss.

"I didn't know you two were officially a thing…" Harry replied more than a little stunned.

"Ah yeah Dean and I really hit the Jackpot, when these two lovelies found themselves without dates at last week's party, and that the morning after found they could still stand the sight of us" Seamus said grabbing Pavarti around the waist and pulling her down on top of him on the other end of the couch.

"Really?" Harry said, remembering the state he had found these four in the morning after last Friday night's festivities.

"Yes," Pavarti replied "Don't you just love that accent Harry? Your just so much… fun my little fire whiskey," Pavarti said to Seamus.

"I'm happy for you all of you… I'm just a little surprised is all", Harry replied.

"Yes well I suppose it must seem a little odd, my sister and I have always been so tightly wound," Padma added, "but you boys" she said looking at Dean, "just seem to be able to get us to let loose and have a good time." Then she kissed him again.

"Mmm yeah I definitely owe you one Harry." Dean said when Padma finally broke their kiss.

"Nah you don't owe me anything," Harry replied" but there is something I would like to ask all of you… if it's alright."

Neville was the one to respond since everyone else had had someone else's lips covering theirs as Harry had dropped the question. "What's that Harry?"

Harry asked them all, "Ah well you are all going to the Party tonight right?"

"Aye of course we are, chance to take these lovelies to a Weird Sisters Concert," Seamus replied "wouldn't miss it."

"Yeah well things might get a bit crazy tonight guys," Harry said sharing a knowing glance with Neville, "If things go sideways, could you…well could you four just watch out for Hermione for me?"

"Sideways? You expecting trouble Harry?" Dean asked

"Nothing Dangerous," Harry assured them all, "well except for me maybe…"

"You're going to confront Ginny about the potion tonight aren't you?" Dean questioned him.

"How did you know…?" Harry asked, somehow he always found himself baffled that everyone seemed to know more about his private life then he did.

"Ah come on mate, we aren't Daft ya know, ya share the same bed room with us… Or at least ya did till ya let that Git Weasley chase you outta the room and down here for the past week." Seamus replied "Ya think we don't know what's been going on?"

"I… well I didn't want to drag." Harry said unsure of himself

"Ah don't be silly mate," Dean said "what can we do?"

"Yes Harry, the twins added in unison "How can we help?"

Harry was both amazed and deeply heartened at the foursomes display "Umm well thanks all of you, frankly I'm amazed you'd all be so willing to… it doesn't have to be you're…"

"Be their problem?" Neville finished for him " The four on the couch turned to look at him " Yeah that's the same thing he said to me when Luna and I offered to help, It's like Harry's been under the impression all these years that Weasley was the only friend he'd got… aside from Hermione of course." Neville said sardonically.

"Yeah well you can bloody well get that straight toot sweet" Seamus interjected. "Just tell us what you need us to do Harry and consider it done."

Harry was filled with gratitude at the unexpected show of support. "Ah thank you all of you, but really We've got a plan to deal with things just…"

"Actually Harry…" Neville interrupted "These four might be able to help out."

Harry was confused wasn't the plan all in place already, were Neville and Luna not ready for tonight? To be honest he never had had them explain exactly how they planned to expose Ginny. "Neville I thought everything was in place?"

"It is… but like you said Harry, just in case things go sideways it's always good to have a plan B." Neville replied " Look you four, we expect Ginny is going to try and hit Harry with a massive dose of Amortentia tonight, Now he's the bait, and Hermione is his anchor to keep him grounded, but that also means they are pretty much out of play for doing the actually exposing, and Luna is going to be busy signing the covers so she won't have a lot of opportunity either."

"So then what were you, or rather are you planning to do" Pavarti inquired.

"Well the Idea was for me to wait for an opening where everyone would be able to see it, and then summon the potion right out of Ginny's hand with the Accio charm." Neville replied nervously, as the eyes of everyone in the common room looked at him.

"WAIT! That was the whole plan?" Harry questioned "Neville can you even perform an Accio charm?"

Neville's face flushed a bit "Ah yeah… I've never summoned something from across the Great Hall before but I've been practicing since last Sunday."

Suddenly Harry felt the pit of his stomach filling with dread.

"I see where you are going Neville." Padma said, "Don't worry my sister and I are both excellent at summoning charms."

"Really?" Harry asked, suddenly relieved

"Oh yes," Pavarti said flicking her wand in the air. A goblet from across the room flew over and began hovering in front of Pavarti, followed closely by a Pitcher of Pumpkin Juice. The Pitcher carefully poured a full goblet without spilling a drop then flew back to its spot on the table across the room as the goblet floated gently down into Pavarti's hand.

"Well colour me impressed," Seamus said "I wouldn't say Dean I were as good as all that, but we can hit the mark as long as we know what we're looking for."

"Yeah well that's the problem though isn't it?" Neville said " In order to summon something you got to be able to picture it right, and we might know it's Amortentia, but we don't know what the bottle Ginny's going to have it in will look like, so until I was able to get a good look at it…"

"Which will be a lot easier with all five of us trying to get a shot." Dean finished for him.

"Well yeah that was my thinking." Neville replied, thankful for the others seemingly being in agreement.

"Right" Padma said, "As soon as Ginny makes her move against Harry, Pavarti you and Seamus try and get behind and to the right of Ginny and Harry, Dean and I will do the same on the left, with Neville up on stage at the front that'll give us a complete triangular coverage, one of us is sure to spot the bottle."

"Yeah well just don't go summoning it too early either," Neville said. The four on the couch looked stunned "Look the whole reason were doing this is so that everyone there will realize what Ginny's been doing to Harry, so that she won't be able to pull something like this again and have anyone believe it. She needs to have hit the room with enough of the Amortentia, so that when the bottle is revealed it will be obvious to everyone what she's done."

"Right well, how we will know." Pavarti inquired, contrary to what people assumed, she had a good mind. So, she didn't want to fail, just because she didn't have enough information.

"That's easy" Harry lamented "I'm sure you'll all have felt the effects of the splash damage form this thing long before but… If Ginny manages to get me away from Hermione… it won't matter just put a stop to it alright… before … before she makes me…?"

"Hey…," Neville said placing his hand on Harry's shoulder. "Don't worry we won't let that happen mate.

"None of us will" Padma added.

It was nearly 3:00pm by the time Padma left for her own dormitories to go get ready. Harry and the other Gryfindors headed up to their respective dorm rooms and got dressed for the Party, all accept Neville who had followed Padma out the portrait hole heading down to meet up with the rest of the band.

Harry had never found getting ready of a single event in his life to have been as stressful as trying to decide what to wear for tonight's show. He had thought this would be simple, he would simply wear his dress robes. It was a dance after all. However this had been before he had got himself maneuvered into singing tonight, after that he had sent Hedwig with an order for a half dozen outfit options down to the Muggle shop in Hogsmeade. Harry figured no one else would think of Muggle clothes which would let him really stand out, and hopefully make an impression on Hermione. Frankly from the way Hermione had been talking, he somehow doubted she was planning on going full on formal princess either.

"Ugh this would be so much easier if I just knew what colour she was wearing at least," Harry lamented "I'd hate to show up and find we are matched about as well as peanut butter and pickles." An image of himself in one of uncle Vernon's pale brown suits and Hermione in Aunt Petunia's pea green dresses flashed into Harry's mind with a shudder.

Finally he settled on a pair of black Chino pants, a pair of polished Oxford Brogues dress shoes, a classic black low cut v neck blazer trimmed along the Lapels and cuffs in satin, and a classic silk button down dress shirt. The only thing that was holding him up was whether to go with the Ruby red shirt, or the plain white one. The white would be the safer bet, pretty much going with whatever his date happened to be wearing. BUT more than anything else about tonight, Harry wanted desperately to impress Hermione, and he wasn't going to do that by playing it safe he told himself. So he settled on the red, got himself dressed, managed his untamable hair as best he could and, taking his surprise along with him, headed down to the common room to await Hermione.

It was 4:25 by the time Dean, Pavarti and Seamus, the last of the Gryffindors aside from Harry, and his missing Hermione, had left to head down to the party. "Where is she?" Harry asked himself, staring into the fireplace.

"Right here." Came a reply from the behind him. There standing in the arch way which lead up to the dorms was… well Harry could hardly believe it was, but it definitely was…

"Hermione you, you look…" But it was pointless, Harry was at a complete loss for words, the moment he had laid eyes on her, all the blood had rushed from his head, the only thought in his mind was that right now, he wanted her closer to him then his own skin.

"Do you like it Harry?" Hermione asked toying with him a bit and giving him a spin.

Hermione was wearing sleeveless lace Skater dress, which matched the Ruby red of Harry's shirt precisely. Though it technically covered all the way up to her neck, the semi see through nature of the interwoven lace, of the v shaped neckline gave the illusion of there being both something, and nothing between the base of her neck and the top of her bust, which Harry observed was either larger, or at least somehow much more pronounced thanks to this particular outfit, then he had ever really noticed before. The bottom was a flirty flared shirt that appeared to be simply multiple thin layers of the same interwoven material as the neckline. But what was most intriguing to Harry about it was the way the skirt seemed to end barely halfway to Hermione's knees. He'd always known she was beautiful but who knew she had such gorgeous legs, they looked so smooth, and seemed to be glistening by the light of the fireplace. Silver gladiator style shoes with a slight heel only served to enhance the leg line.

When his eyes reached her hair he found himself disappointed, if only for a moment, he love the bounce and body of her normally large do. Hermione however, had had her hair pushed up and straightened on the top. It was only after she had given him her spin and he had seen the long flowing cascade of curls she had left in a waterfall style pony tail down the back, and noticed the two single curls she had left hanging down from her bangs, one on either side of her face, that Harry realized her hair had never looked more beautiful.

"You don't think it's a bit much?" Hermione asked coyly, fully knowing that his gaze had not left her since the staircase.

"Not at all!" Harry replied, as Hermione gave him a second spin round, this time pulling her hair to one side to give him a good look at the back, which as with the neck line was a semi-see through series of interwoven lace, this time in a floral pattern though and V shape which ended just before the clef of her back.

Harry couldn't stand it anymore, he walked over to her, took Hermione in his arms and kissed her passionately. "Well I guess that answers my question doesn't it." Hermione said with a flirtatious smile on her face.

"Hermione, I have never seen anything more beautiful then you look right now." Harry replied, the kiss having allowed him to regain at least some cognitive function. In fact it was just enough so that when Hermione next asked "shall we head down to the party now then My Harry?" Harry didn't immediately just follow her out of the common room without remembering the surprise of his own he had for her.

"Not quite yet my love, first…" he said heading over to the couch and picking up the gift he had wrapped there for her, "I have something for you." He said handing her the box wrapped in metallic silver paper, and topped with a gold ribbon and bow.

"Oh Harry, what's this?" Hermione asked

"It's your Christmas present, I know its a few days early, but you leave to spend the holidays with your Parents tomorrow and well… I think when you open it you'll understand why I'd like to give it to you tonight." Harry said.

Hermione carefully undid the wrapping to reveal a black crush velvet jewelry box. "Oh Harry you shouldn't have." Hermione insisted still not use to receiving anything from Harry other than books, quills, and sugar quills for her birthday and Christmas.

"Yes I should, just… open it Hermione" Harry said a glow in his eyes.

Hermione opened the box to reveal a pure silver, pendant necklace with a silver stag emblazed on the platinum locket at its center. "Oh Harry, it's so beautiful, but it must have cost you a fortune. Harry I'm…"

"…worth every sickle Hermione, and much, much more." Harry insisted still a little nervous about sharing this with her.

"Oh but Harry…" Hermione protested not wanting him to think that she had been attracted to him for his Gringots vault.

"Don't believe me? Hermione do you know what that is?" Harry asked her. Hermione just looked back at him with confusion in those big brown eyes. "That is Patronal Pensive Pendant Hermione."

"A what?" Hermione asked for once not having the answer.

His emerald gaze focused on her, he asked, "Remember what I told all of you last year in the DA, when I was teaching about casting your Patronus? What I said the most important part was?"

"Yes, you said the strength of the Patronus was dependent on the strength of the happy memory we used to summon it." Hermione replied having memorized every word that Harry said in the DA meetings. He wouldn't know it, but, to her they were as worthy of memorizing as the Standard Book of Spells.

"Yes but more than that, do you remember how hard I said it could be to hold on to, and focus on that memory, when you really needed it, in the presence of a Dementor?" Harry asked her trying to lead her to understand the gifts significance.

"Well yes, I still don't understand what…" Hermione asked Harry, getting lost in her boyfriend's eyes for a moment.

"Hermione that pendant is in the shape of a stag because my Patronus is a stag, and right now it contains the memory that's been my source of strength, the one I've called on every time I've cast my Patronus since that night by the lake in our third year. Do you want to see?" Harry asked her nervously; part of him hoping that she'd say yes, the other wanting it to wait.

"Alright…" Hermione replied, a little timidly.

Harry said, "Open it" as he took Hermione's hand. She did and a brilliant bright light filled the room. "I still don't understand Harry."

"Touch it Hermione and you will." Harry replied as they prepared for going into the memories. Hermione reached out with a single finger and touched the memory inside. It was if she had been transported through time. A series of wondrously happy images flashing through the room encompassing her and Harry all around them. It took Hermione a moment before she realized they all had only one thing in common. They were all of her.

The embrace she had shared with Harry after he survived the first task of the Triwizard, The two of them laughing at Harry's wobbling boneless arm in the Hospital wing from their second year, the kiss they had shared under the Lamppost not a week ago, her holding him tightly as they flew through the air on Buckbeak's back. The two of them curled up together on the couch by the common room fire.

"Harry...me? I never realized…" Hermione said as she closed the pendant bringing them back to the room. "I always thought, that you thought of your parents to cast your Patronus."

"I did at first, but the memory of them, as much as it was filled with love, was also tainted by loss. That's why I was never able to do more with it then cast the shield patronus, but never a full one." Harry explained "No that night when you were lying there behind me by the lake and I saw the Dementor grab our past selves, I was desperate to stop them. I thought of Sirus, of wanting to save him, of what it would mean if they somehow managed to kill my past self, but still nothing, and then I looked at you, the past you lying there as a Dementor moved in to grab you… and suddenly it was there, I found the strength I need, because as much as I wanted to save Sirius and myself, it was you that I had to save, you that I couldn't lose Hermione."

"Oh Harry… My Harry. "Hermione said throwing her arms around him and kissing him repeatedly.

"Hermione I know you have had your doubts, about how much I really care for you, how much I could really love you, and I know what we are about to do tonight … there may be a moment where you doubt it again, but if there is, if there ever is, tonight, or any night to come. You need only touch that necklace to know the truth, to feel, to see how much you will always mean to me Hermione.

"This is the most precious gift anyone has ever given me Harry, I will treasure it, treasure you, always" Hermione said. "You were right, I did have doubts at first, lots of doubts, but not since last Sunday night, and I never will again. I will always love you Harry Potter, and I know…" Hermione said as she fastened the locket around her neck, "You will always love me too." As she did Hermione felt a warmth spread over her, a feeling of pure joy, the likes of which she had never experienced before, and which she never wanted to be without again.

Her words made Harry's heart wince, he knew that if they failed tonight, if Ginny succeeded, then he may be forced, for however brief a moment into loving someone else, and Harry never wanted to give Hermione a reason to doubt him again. "Hermione you know, I've been thinking." Harry said "We don't have to do this tonight. We could just go and enjoy being together, whatever Ginny does or doesn't do, I know you'll be able to pull me back, you'll always be able to pull me back… we could just let her go…"

"No Harry," Hermione replied "I'm sorry but Neville and Luna, they're right. I know it's not like me to say this but I… I can't let her get away with it! I can't let Ginny keep hurting My Harry. If we don't end this now, Ginny will never let us be happy. So as hard as tonight might be, for both of us… we are going to do this. Alright Harry?"

Harry nodded his agreement, offering Hermione his arm "Well then ready to head down to the party so I can stun the school by arriving with the most gorgeous girl in the world on my arm?"

"Oh they'll be stunned alright." Hermione replied "You're the epitome of tall dark and handsome on a normal day Harry, when you aren't trying, with that raven hair, and those emerald green eyes." Harry felt himself flush at her comments "But …mmm" Hermione moaned as she gave Harry a once over, "In that outfit…"

"You do like it then?" Harry asked pleased with himself "I was worried you might find it a bit…"

"Harry there is not a girl in this school that is going to be able to keep her eyes off you tonight, and I get to be the one to walk in with you on my arm." Hermione winked at him, then she took Harry's arm and the two of them headed down to the Great Hall together.

"There you are my boy" Slughorn had called to them as Harry and Hermione had rounded the corner down the final staircase leading to the Great Hall. Slughorn was standing at the head of a precession of all his golden ticket holders, True Slugs as he had taken to calling them, preparing to make their grand entrance to the party. There standing there in the middle of the line was…

"Hermione is that Colin Creevy? He's not a member of the Slug Club is he?" Harry whispered to her in a voice that conveyed his surprise.

"No, but his date is...look." Hermione replied disgust dripping from her tone. Harry wasn't sure how he could have missed it, standing right next to Colin who was making goo goo eyes at her, was Ginny and she was dressed in…

"Ugh, could she be any more obvious… or unoriginal?" Hermione had said with disdain and distaste. Ginny was dressed in a beat for beat perfect imitation of the periwinkle blue outfit Hermione had worn to the Yule ball. "So, she thinks she can steal you away by stealing my look does she?" Hermione said bitterly.

"Well imitation is the sincerest form of flattery" Harry quipped, "besides she's forgotten the most important part about that ensemble.

"What do you mean? She has completely ripped off my look?" Hermione said slightly irritated.

"Well yeah… but it's not the wrapping, it's the package inside that matters, and that dress isn't wrapped around you tonight is it My Love?" Harry replied with a playful grin before giving her a nice long kiss on the step that Ginny was certain to see.

"Ah ha, Harry, if you wouldn't mind? I would like for us to make our entrance now?" Slughorn interrupted the couple at the most in opportune time.

"Oh I do hope we haven't held everyone up?" Hermione asked slightly embarrassed at having caused a delay or worse a scene. Then again if tonight went according to plan it wouldn't just be a scene it would be a Broadway Musical.

"No, no, not at all, not at all," Slughorn assured her, after all the party is for my Ture Slugs, it starts when the True Slugs are ready for it to start, and the True Slugs are only ready when my favourite two members decide they are." Slughorn said beaming at them as he prepared to enter himself. "However it is already seven minutes past five, and I would prefer to get to our table before our food gets cold, so if you two wouldn't mind taking your places in the line…"

"Of course Professor," Harry replied taking Hermione's hand and heading to join the end of the line.

"Where do you two think you're going Harry?" Slughorn called after them, as they moved away from him.

"Joining the line of course" Harry replied.

"OH no, a place for everything and everything has its place and all that." Slughorn smiled at them. "And the place for my two favourite Slugs is right up here entering just behind myself." Harry and Hermione moved to the front of the line, all too aware of the looks the rest of the Slug Club members were giving them. "Well so much for teachers being impartial eh?" Harry whispered to Hermione, as they took their spots.

The doors of the Great Hall swung open revealing a room full of glitz and glamour. The house tables had been removed, replaced with dozens of circular tables, in two long rows along either wall of the Hall. They like the rest of the room, were dressed in Slughorn's own unique variation on the Slytherin house colours. The bright shining iridescent green table clothes, like the matching banners strung around the room were trimmed, rather than in the traditional Slytherin silver, with glimmer gold. All that was except the oversized circular table set in the center of the room whose colours were arranged in the exact opposite fashion, a brilliant golden table cloth trimmed in green.

The center of the central, and clearly intended to be head, table had the Hourglass from Professor Slughorns office floating just above it. Each of the other tables seemed to have one of the Hogwarts professors assigned to them as well, with the notable exceptions of Professor Snape, no surprise there really, and Professor McGonagall, whom Harry could only assume would find such an event rather ridiculous.

Dumbledore was present though sitting at a table on the left side with a great silver three floating over it. All the tables were marked this way with numbers increasing… or rather decreasing Harry thought, in value, as the higher the number above your head, the less likely it seemed the tables occupants would ever be chosen by Slughorn as True Slugs… not that being called such really sounded like the compliment Slughorn clearly intended it as.

As they approached the central table it became apparent that, just as his little speech in the hall way would suggest, Professor Slughorn had even gone to the trouble of ranking the individual members of the club. As S1, and S2, Harry and Hermione had been seated directly on Slughorn's left side. With the rest spread out around the table in order of the worth Slughorn placed on each of them. Unfortunately as it turned out, Ginny had been given a rank of S6, which resulted in her and Colin, being seated directly across from Harry and Hermione.

Once all the club members had taken their seats Slughorn stood behind his seat, which to Harry looked more like a green and gold throne then a dinner chair, and began to speak. "Welcome, welcome, so glad you all could attend, I must admit this is by far the largest gathering of our little club I have ever had the honour of hosting. As such you shall have to forgive me if I do not find time for each of you this evening. Though perhaps, if the night proves interesting enough, and…" He said pointing at the hourglass floating above their table "…the sands move slow enough, I shall find time for all with an interesting tale to tell." Slughorn said with a smile, "Now I implore you all enjoy yourselves and each other tonight" and with that and a wave of his hand, every plate in the Hall was filled with a different, delicious looking, and clearly hand selected, meal.

"Harry look," Hermione said directing Harry's gaze down to their plates "Shepard's Pie" they both said together and shared a good laugh. "Oh yes I do hope you enjoy them" Slughorn commented. "You know Harry you two never did get around to filling out your personalized meal requests for tonight."

"Oh yes, sorry Professor I've just been so…" Harry replied grasping for a response that struggled to come.

"Oh I am sure the brightest witch and most talented wizard of the age must have many distractions and demands on their time" Slughorn said smiling dismissively. "Still though it did leave me rather guessing right up till this afternoon when I was taking tea with the band. That lovely blonde haired friend of yours, Miss. Lovegood insisted that she knew exactly what you needed tonight."

"Oh I bet she did, that sounds just like our Luna doesn't it Hermione?" Harry said for once grateful for Luna's uncanny observation skills, and at times rather plain speech.

"Exactly!" Hermione agreed readily as she prepared to take a drink of her pumpkin juice.

Yes well Miss. Lovegood even offered to bake them herself. I must admit I was so intrigued I had my order changed to one of her pies myself, and it is wondrously tasteful wouldn't you agree Harry?" Slughorn questioned the young wizard who was seated to his left.

Harry did of course concur about Luna's cooking but somehow he suspected Slughorn's enjoyment had much more to do with sharing in the same dish of choice as his first and second True Slugs. "Oh yes Professor, Luna is a marvellous cook." Harry replied in great sincerity.

"Yes, and as I understand it she will be performing for us tonight as well, if she turns out to sing as well as she bakes, I may well have to recruit her for our new number 3, what do you think Miss. Granger?"

"I think Luna would make a wonderful addition to the club Professor… though she may well turn you down, unless you were to invite Neville as well." Hermione quipped as she slyly placed her hand on Harry's thigh giving it a squeeze.

"Mr. Longbottom… hmmm well I never really considered him Slug material, not like Harry here or yourself Miss. Granger." Slughorn replied as he seemingly began to reevaluate Neville in view of the opinions of his current favourites.

"Well…" Harry offered taking a swig of the pumpkin juice in front of him, "then I'd say you have made a grave oversight sir."

"Oh… really? How so Harry?" Slughorn seemed genuinely intrigued, as Harry suspected he would.

"Well you know Neville will be performing tonight as well Professor" Harry replied. "How did Myron put it Hermione? _He must really have some chops to be swinging with the Sisters_, wasn't it?"

"Yes I believe so," Hermione agreed, "and add to that, that Neville is by far the most talented Herboligist in our year, and well…"

"Hmm yes well, any one endorsed by not one by two club members… and my top two members at that, is certainly worthy of consideration." Slughorn relented.

The rest of the meal passed rather quickly, though not nearly quick enough for Harry's liking. He had spent the entire rest of dinner and the subsequent desert trying to avoid the suggestive looks Ginny was throwing at him from across the table. The only positive thing about the seemingly never ending dinner was that the longer it went on, the longer it would be before he would have to sing and dance in front of all these people. Hermione seemed to have noticed how nervous and uncomfortable Harry was, because she placed her hand on his leg under the table and said, "Hey relax, and you're going to be brilliant."

"Yeah I'm not so sure about that Hermione…" Harry replied. This was the thing that Hermione both loved and at times hated about Harry. His unrelenting, and so often, undeserved humility.

"Well that's alright, I can be sure for the both of us. Hey look if you get nervous out there, just close your eyes and pretend it's just me out there in the crowd." Hermione said as she placed a supportive kiss on Harry's cheek. The look she received from Ginny in return was sharp as daggers.

Hermione whispered in Harry's ear, "And as for the rest… don't worry about her, I won't let her make you do anything Harry. If it looks like she's really got you… I'll stop her, I promise." Hermione was the sixth person who and promised they'd protect him from Ginny today, but somehow, right now, she was the only one that mattered.

"Well," Slughorn said as he stood again at the head of the table, now that we have all finished enjoying our meals," he said waiving his hands as the plates and food disappeared from each table "If you would join me in welcoming our live entertainment for this evening, it is my pleasure to introduce to you, The Weird Sisters."

Everyone got to their feet and Cheered as the Sisters, accompanied by Luna and Neville entered from the back room of the Great Hall and came up on to the stage that had been setup where the head table normally sat. It was a good thing too as, as soon as the Sisters had entered the hall, the golden table at which Harry and Hermione had been seated, along with all of their chairs had vanished and the hourglass had raised about thirty feet into the air above what had become a wide open dance floor.

"'Hello Slug Club, How are you doing tonight?" Myron had asked the crowd, as everyone cheered loudly. "Come on you can do better than that, let me hear you make some noise, I said how are you doing tonight Slug Club?!" The cheer from the crowd was deafening, but the part that had made Harry chuckle was the WOOT that had come out of Hermione.

"Eh, we going to be playing the hits for you tonight for sure, but first joining us on stage for tonight's performance, Hogwarts, give it up for your very own Luna Lovegood, and Neville Longbottom!" Myron added introducing the two guest singers.

The crowd hesitated for a second but then erupted into the loudest cheer yet after Harry had started the call with a catcall whistle and yelled out, "let's go LUNA!" which Hermione had followed up with "Show them how to swing Neville!" By which point the whole crowd was shouting words of encouragement and cheers.

"Well, looks like they want to see what you got, take it away Looney" Myron said stepping back from the center of the stage and letting Luna take up the lead.

Luna's outfit was brilliant. She was wearing a Wicked Sisters vintage Concert shirt underneath a Black Studded Leather Jacket with a pair of matching skin tight leather mini skit and fishnet stockings, her boots were a pair of nearly knee high wide heels, that gave the same effect as if she were wearing pumps. Her hair had been pressed completely straight with the ends flared up into wing tips and cut so that, while it must actually be longer then this, the arch of the wings just barely graced her shoulders, there was a single blue streak along her left bang topping the whole thing off.

She was easily the second hottest girl in the room Harry thought, even if next to Hermione, it was a very distant second. "You know if Neville doesn't make a move tonight, then he really must be nutters." Harry said to Hermione in a stage whisper intended to send Neville a hint.

"Yes well that was the plan." Hermione replied sagely with a slightly devious grin.

"Plan?" Harry asked intrigued by the amount of cunning that this actually demonstrates.

Hermione got a sly grin on her face, "Well yes, you didn't think tonight was just about you… did you? If everything goes as planned by the end of tonight's show you and I really will be Luna's best mates."

"Will we now?" Harry said, delightedly surprised by this turn of events.

Hermione gave Harry a raised eyebrow, "Well yeah, because after all, like Myron said, Boyfriends don't count do they?"

"Oh I don't know about that…" Harry retorted slipping his hand around Hermione's waist and pulling her close "I'd say we make the best, best friends, wouldn't you agree?" he asked just before he kissed her.

"Oh definitely!" Hermione replied her voice now breathy from the need for air.

Luna took out her wand holding it straight upright in her right hand then raised her left above her head and snapped her fingers, the band started to play and Luna with Neville and the Sisters as back up started to sing.

(For the following song Italics is Luna, Bold is Neville and brackets is the band singing back up)

_Slug Club  
_**Get down tonight, c'mon, yeah, get down tonight uh huh**_  
_**Everybody get down tonight, c'mon**_  
Slug Club  
_(There ain't no party like a Slug Club party)_  
I'm Gonna show you how  
_**Everybody get down tonight**_  
Slug Club  
_(There ain't no party like a Slug Club party)_  
Gonna take you high  
_**Shake your body from side to side**

Hermione grabbed Harry and pulled him to the center of the dance floor. She wanted to see just what exactly he had learned in all those lessons with Neville, and he did not disappoint.

_Finally Saturday night  
Feelin' kinda good, looking alright  
Gotta get moving can't be late  
Gotta get grooving just can't wait  
Hey, get the feeling,_ **get the feeling**_  
Push the ceiling,_ **push the ceiling**_  
Player haters_ **player haters**_  
Get ready everybody because here we go_

Harry started out with a spin into a perfectly executed dab, Hermione responded by spinning around him while he held it, then stopping in front of him with her back to him and giving him a seductive look over her shoulder while she raised her hands above her head, swung her hips back and forth to the beat, Harry placing his hands on her waist and following suit so that they were moving in sync.

_Slug Club  
_(There ain't no party like a Slug Club party)_  
I'm Gonna show you how  
_**Everybody get down tonight**_  
Slug Club  
_(There ain't no party like a Slug Club party)_  
Gonna take you high  
_**Shake your body from side to side**

**Ooh ooh,** _wave your hands in the air_  
**Ooh ooh**, _like you just don't care_  
**Ooh ooh,** _there's a party over here_  
**Ooh ooh,** _there's a party over there_

_Padma's doing her dance_

Spot lights from the ceiling began highlighting each person Luna called out in the crowd.

_Dean's looking for romance  
Seamus' gettin' down on the floor  
While Pavarti's screaming out for more  
Want to see Harry swing  
Want to see Hermione do her thing  
Then we got Cho, she's got the flow  
Get ready everybody, cause here we go_

Harry nearly bust a gut laughing at what he saw next. "Hermione look" He said pointing over to Professor Slughorn. Apparently not wanting to miss out on partaking in the festivities with his Slugs, Slughorn was attempting a hilarious rendition of the floss dance. The laugh that escaped Hermione warmed Harry's heart in away that made all the nerves he had pent up about tonight melt away. After all there was no way he'd be remember as the funniest performance on the night now.

_Slug Club  
_(There ain't no party like a Slug Club party)_  
I'm Gonna show you how  
_**Everybody get down tonight**_  
Slug Club  
_(There ain't no party like a Slug Club party)_  
Gonna take you high  
_**Shake your body from side to side**

**Ooh ooh,** _wave your hands in the air_  
**Ooh ooh**, _like you just don't care_  
**Ooh ooh,** _there's a party over here_  
**Ooh ooh,** _there's a party over there_

Luna turned to look at Neville

_"Griffin boy make some noise"_

Neville responded with flashed eyebrows

**"Raven mama shake your nana"**

Neville wrapped his arms around Luna as they finished the rest of the song singing more to each other than anyone else.

_Slug Club  
_(There ain't no party like a Slug Club party)_  
I'm Gonna show you how  
_**Everybody get down tonight**_  
Slug Club  
_(There ain't no party like a Slug Club party)_  
Gonna take you high  
_**Shake your body from side to side**

(Babab ba do do, daa daa daa, da do)

The band trailed off and the crowd Cheered. It didn't last long though, a flash of light clearly shot from someone's wand in the crowd hit the magical amplifiers and suddenly the instruments started playing on their own. All the lights seemed to go out or at least Harry couldn't see anything but the shadow of figures outside of the one bright light that engulfed himself and Hermione.

"Well… Here we go." Harry said looking Hermione in her eyes one last time before what he knew was coming next. Ginny was about to make her move. "This it, I know it", said Harry nervously.

Hermione placed her hand on Harry's cheek. "Hey… whatever happens next, I'm here Harry, and I won't let her hurt you." Hermione whispered back trying to sound reassuring.

"Unfortunately, Hermione… if the plan is going to work, you may have to" Harry replied, and for the first time since all this had begun more than a week ago, even Harry could hear the fear in his voice. "Hermione whatever you do, don't move alright? I'm going to need to know where you are"

Ginny entered the circle of light twirling her wand above her head, as she did, the dress she was wearing morphed; still the same periwinkle blue, but now a dead ringer for the outfit Hermione was currently wearing, rather than the one she had worn to the Yule ball. Then she dipped her wand into an opening on the outfits left side. When she pulled it back out with a flick towards Harry a white mist spread over him.

It's happening Harry realized. The haze he had felt all too often this year began to descend over him, it was different this time though, and its pull was far more powerful than he had ever felt before. Desperate to resist it for as long as he could, Harry locked his gaze upon Hermione's great golden-brown eyes, just as Ginny began to sing.

_Hey, there Harry,  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, you say?, Well I think you need a new one  
Hey, There Harry,  
I could be your girlfriend_

Don't look at her, just keep looking away Harry kept telling himself

_Hey, there Harry,  
I know that you like me  
no way, you say?  
Come on, it's not a secret  
Hey, there Harry,  
I want to be your girlfriend_

Ginny threw another dose at him from somewhere to his left. Harry could feel every nerve, and muscle in his body at odds with what he was telling them to do and what they wanted to do. The simple task of not looking at Ginny was taking every ounce of strength Harry had, so when she placed her hands upon his shoulders and pulled him away from Hermione Harry could do little more then let her take him.

_You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about you all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I can do  
To make you feel all right?_

Ginny started grinding against Harry. As difficult as she was making it for him though Harry was still managing to avoid Ginny's gaze.

_Don't pretend  
I think you know  
I'm real precious  
And, oh yeah  
I'm __Your little Weasley__ princess  
I can tell you like me too  
And you know I'm right_

Ginny was determined to make the last part true, as she hit Harry for a third time with the mist. Neville, Luna, Pavarti, Padma, someone please… Harry thought desperately.

_She's like so, whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talkin' about_

Finally the bottle seemed to fly out of wherever Ginny had it concealed, but she was too quick she'd summoned it back to her without missing a beat. Just before she could grab it though it flew off in another direction, again though Ginny was too fast and it flew back towards them again. This whizzing about their heads by the bottle continued at such a rate that the bottle itself was barely visible, and all the while Ginny was continuing her assault as though nothing were happening. The only good thing Harry realized was that as long as it kept flying about she wouldn't be able to use any more of it on him… Unfortunately, as it was, his hands were already shaking uncontrollably from the strain of his resisting. So when Ginny reached up and began kissing him while she fondled him, Harry could do nothing more than keep his eyes shut and think of Hermione.

_I can see the way  
I see the way you look at me  
From now on, even when you look away  
I __you're gunna__ think of me  
So come over here  
And tell me what I wanna hear  
Better yet, make __Hermione there __disappear  
I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again__, _

The again echoed ominously throughout the hall.

_Cause she's like so, whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now_

"Resist all you want Harry", Ginny whispered into his ear "because:"

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinkin'?_

That was it, She was right, He couldn't fight any longer, giving in at last Harry opened his eyes… but it wasn't Ginny's eyes, Or even Hermione's his gaze had landed upon. The first thing Harry's eye landed upon when he opened them, was the pendant still hanging around Hermione's neck. Suddenly it was gone, the haze was gone, he was himself again, and he was incensed!

Ginny didn't seem to notice the change, at least not till the bottle flew back past them one more time, only this time just as it would have passed right over his head, Harry's hand shot up and grasped it out of the air, his star Seeker instincts on full display.

"Ha… Got ya Gin!" Harry whispered into her ear.

Ginny's music cut out, and as if on que the band began to play the modified muggle bands song Harry had given to Myron the previous afternoon.

"What? But How!" Ginny replied a shocked realization spreading onto her face

"You know Gin," Harry whispered, bitter spite thick in his voice, "I had actually considered just letting you off, letting it go… again, but you couldn't just make it about me could you? You had to attack Hermione too, so now you'll get what's coming to you…"

"No! It's not possible! How can you be resisting the Princes brew?" Ginny protested completely unable to believe that Harry had broken through the haze.

Harry flicked his wand upwards turning it to the same type of mic Luna had been using from hers.

_Like I was going to run and hide  
While you mess with my mind, yeah right  
Let me tell you now Gin  
There are prices to pay, tonight  
All of this time you spent, to manipulate my love_

Harry spun past her turning out to face the crowd of on lookers juggling the bottle of Amortentia as he sang on.

_All you people can't you see, can't you see  
How she's been affecting my reality?_

Harry turned back to look Ginny in the eye.

_Gin, every time I'm down  
Only one girl makes it right_

Starring over Ginny's shoulder at that girl, at his Hermione standing in the light behind her Harry sang:

_And that makes her larger then life _

With a quick spin around Ginny, and a backwards slide towards where Hermione was standing, Harry brushed away some invisible dust from his shoulders, as though shaking off the last burdens of whatever Ginny had done to him. Then turning back to her he sang.

_What you think you can just pop out of the crowd  
And make your body sway, c'mon  
Then suddenly I would see you,  
in a different way? c'mon  
This is for all the betrayals, Manipulation, and Lies_

Harry took Ginny's arm as though he were going to dance with her, instead spinning her round and out into the crowd, then with a side-stepping dab slipped his way over to Hermione,

_All you people can't you see, can't you see  
How she's been affecting our reality_

Harry popped the cork on the bottle then threw it into the air above the crowd before with a flick of his wand and a silent reducto caused the bottle to explode releasing the mist of the Amortentia above the crowd, removing any doubt of what Ginny had done. Then Harry turned back to Hermione took her by the waist and without breaking eye contact with her again, lifted Hermione into the air and spun her around him.

_Every time I'm down  
Only You can make it right  
And that makes you larger than life_

"Hermione," Harry said to her as he set her back down during a break in the lyrics, and she laid her arms upon his shoulders, "All that you do for me, it's what makes life worth living, and that most certainly makes you larger than life my love."

"I knew you could resist her Harry" she replied as the band picked up the lyrics where Harry had dropped them.

_All you people can't you see, can't you see  
How Gin's been affecting their reality  
Every time he's down  
Only she can make it right  
And that makes her larger_

Harry spun Hermione around to his right side

_That makes her larger_

Harry dipped Hermione back supporting her in his arm and then, leaned down and kissed her.

_That makes her Larger than life_

The Crowd exploded with Cheers as the song came to a close, everyone was screaming for Harry to Kiss Hermione again… everyone but one broken red haired girl, who Hermione could see running out of the hall in tears… just as she herself had done from the common room little more than a week ago. As much as Hermione knew Ginny had deserved ever bit of what had just happened, she couldn't help but feel a certain sympathy for her.

"Harry…" Hermione said softly, as they swayed together in each other's arms, to whatever new song the Sisters had started. "… I think you should go talk to Ginny."

"WHAT!?" Harry exclaimed stunned, "After what just happened why should…"

"Harry, what we just did, it had to be done yes, but… having watched it now first hand, I can't help but feel it was also an exceedingly cruel way for all of this to end." Hermione said the nagging vestiges of guilt causing her to realize that this needed an explanation for Ginny to learn anything.

Harry couldn't disagree more, that was at least until he saw the look reflected in Hermione's eyes and at once he understood. " Hermione, there is a big difference between her bringing you to tears by forcing me to kiss her in the common room, and us bringing her to tears now, by my choosing to kiss you."

"Yes Harry, there is, but I also don't know what I would have done if you hadn't come after me that night," Hermione replied, "…and Ginny is even more hurt now than I was then."

"Hermione I…"Harry was flustered he didn't want to say no to Hermione but he definitely did not want to run after Ginny either.

"Harry, we're… you're better than that. Please Harry, for me; go be the better man I know you are." Hermione implored him.

Harry closed his eyes took a deep breath and let out a prolonged sigh " Alright Hermione... for you, ONLY for you…I'll go talk to her… but if I'm not back in five minutes…"

"Don't worry, I'll come rescue My Harry." Hermione said smiling at him.

With that Harry left her standing there in the middle of the dance floor and headed for the exit to the hall. He couldn't believe he was doing this, here he was finally free and clear of both the Weasley siblings and now he was heading right back to the one who had hurt him the most.

His heart did soften though as he cracked the door to the hall open. Harry's ears were immediately met with Ginny's desperate sobs coming from the foot of the staircase. Where she was curled up with her arms wrapped around her legs crying into her knees.

There is something poetic in that Harry thought to himself, but he headed over to her anyway sat down beside her, and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Huh… OH HARRY!" Ginny squealed, "I knew it, I knew you'd see sense and choose me."

"What? No Ginny," Harry said standing up in front of her, "I'm not here because I've suddenly chosen you. Ginny I… I just came to apologize for the way things went down in there, I didn't want to embarrass you in front of the whole school, but you really didn't leave me any choice. Look I don't know how I can make myself any clearer then I just did in there, then I have every time you've tried something like this over all these years. I don't love you Ginny, not the way you want me too, and I never will."

"But WHY?! Why won't you just love me Harry?" Ginny said leaping to her feet and grabbing him by the collar with both hands. "I'd give you anything, everything you wanted. You could do anything fulfill any desire."

"Ginny stop!" Harry said trying to remove her hands from him but as quickly as he'd pull one away the other would be back on him.

"It's her isn't it?" Ginny demanded "you'd be mine if it weren't for her!"

"What Ginny no! It's not just Hermione, you scare me Ginny. For years your Fan Girl pinning has made me uncomfortable around you, but I always just sort of thought you'd grow out of it. But you haven't you've let your obsession with me turn you into a crazed stalker instead of the wonderful girl you could be, you know you were so busy looking at me tonight, did you even notice the way Colin was looking at you?"

"So, who is he?" Ginny asked "He's not special like you, he's not the great hero I want, not my Chosen One."

"Oh for Merlin sake Ginny, you know I always suspected, but to actually hear you say it out loud. Do you not hear yourself? You don't love me Ginny and you never have." Harry demanded firmly and directly.

"Yes I do, and I love you more than Hermione ever could I have always loved you, I have loved you since I was eight years old Harry. You don't have to deny yourself Harry I'll do things for you she never will" Ginny said, grabbing Harry around the wrists so he couldn't push her away this time. "I can even be her if you want Harry?" Ginny whispered in his ear, "I Have some Polyjuice in bottom of my trunk, if that's what you want, I'll give it to you."

"Ginny STOP!" Harry demanded "That's enough, listen to what you're saying, you've loved me since you were eight years old? You only meet me, Harry, when you were ten, and then only for about two minutes till Ron, Fred, and George brought me to the burrow the following summer. You don't love me you love the Myth, and that's not who I am! You're offering to be someone you're not just to please me, what kind of love is that Ginny each person loving something the other is not?"

"I don't care! I want this, and I'm going to have it." Ginny said reaching up and forcefully pulling Harry down into a kiss, while he struggled madly to pull away.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Harry heard from the entrance to the Hall. Hermione was standing there; evidently it had been the five minutes because she had come see if Harry needed rescuing after all and found he most certainly did.

"YOU!" Ginny screamed, "This is all your fault, he'd be mine if it wasn't for you, and your stupid dirty brown curls!" Ginny exclaimed in a precise imitation of her mother's voice when she was on a tear.

"I've already told you Ginny, it wouldn't matter I WILL NEVER LOVE YOU!" Harry echoed his previous words.

"We'll see" She said with a twitch in her eye then whipped her wand out toward Hermione and shouted "SECTUMSEMPRA!" a violent green flash burst forth from Ginny's wand, "Protego Maxima!" Harry shouted managing to raise the protective charm in front of Hermione not but a hairs breath before the spell would have made contact reflecting it away.

"Ginny… How could…" Harry had tried to scold her but suddenly he found he couldn't catch his breath, it was like he was suddenly drowning. Harry looked down and immediately realized the reason why. He had managed the Protection Charm in time to save Hermione, but the curse had rebounded and struck him square in the chest. Harry placed his hand on the spot where the pain had come from and as he pulled it away found it was covered in blood.

"Mione…, Help…" Harry managed as he tried to stagger towards her, but only managed to collapse onto the floor.

"HARRY!" Hermione screamed as she ran to him and coddled his head in her lap, "HELP! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP!"

Ginny was in shock "No, no, please not him, not Harry." She said as she reached out for him.

"DON"T YOU TOUCH HIM!" Hermione screamed at her, Ginny flinched backward and then ran off in which direction Harry couldn't tell.

"Harry, Oh Harry, I'm sorry, why did I make you come out here? I'm sorry, I… what do I do" She panicked as tears ran madly down her face.

"Not… Not your fault. Pluah" Harry managed as he coughed up a mouth full of blood onto the floor.

"Someone Help!" Hermione yelled again, but it was useless, the noise of the concert was drowning out her pleas… no one was coming.

"Hermione, I… I can't breathe… please… please, don't blame, don't blame your…." But that was it he could manage no more. The last thing Harry heard, before the whole world went black was a final desperate plea from Hermione "PLEASE, SOMEONE, ANYONE, PLEASE HELP ME!"


	26. The Friends She Never Knew She Had

**Chapter 26- The Friends She Never Knew She Had**

"PLEASE, SOMEONE, ANYONE, PLEASE HELP ME!" Hermione screamed as loud as she could, over and over, through cascading tears of desperation, as her voice cracked more and more with each new plea. She had to do something, she tore open Harry's shirt the wounds were brutally deep. How had a single spell so casually thrown done so much damage, and not even to it's intended target?

"This was meant for me, for me, not you Harry" Hermione cried. She took out her wand with the intent to seal or at least triage the wounds as best she could till she could get him to Madam Pomfrey. However, either she was far worse at healing charms then she had ever realized, or something about the curse used to inflict these wounds was preventing her from doing so. It was clearly the latter, as each spell she cast gave the impression of a split zipper, each wound closing as she ran over it, yet splitting back open behind the point of light emanating from her wand the second her wand had moved more then a few inches forward.

Not that you could convince Hermione of this. The panic and grief was beginning to take hold and all logic was fleeing from her. "I'm failing you again… why did I send you out here Harry? I never thought you could be, oh how could this have happened? You're my Harry, how did that little WITCH manage to best My Harry in a duel! Its the classroom and Malfoy all over again, only now you're not here to fix it for me… OH PLEASE! Someone… Help!" Hermione cried as she collapsed in tears once more over Harry's broken body, the blood soaking into her dress.

Suddenly the most unexpected voice met Hermione's ears "GRANGER! What are you wailing about…"?

Draco had appeared from out of the west end corridor directly behind Hermione. When she didn't respond he move in closer to see what was going on. When his gaze fell upon Harry…

"What is it, what's happened?" Draco questioned her as he knelt to examine the body "Come on Granger, I need to know what Harry's been hit with?"

"I … I really don't know. I've never heard it used before or read about it in any book… Draco I can't seem to seal the wounds" Hermione moaned trembling.

Draco reached inside his pocket and pulled out a small vile. "Here move aside," he said uncorking it and moving to apply the liquid, whatever it was, directly to Harry's chest. Hermione grabbed Draco's wrist. "What is that, what do you think you're doing to him?" Hermione questioned their long-time adversary.

"Saving his life!" Draco replied, "If I wanted to kill him I could think of a lot more satisfying ways then poisoning him while he's wounded and unconscious Granger!" Hermione still wouldn't let Draco's hand go. "Oh, for Merlin's sake!" The Blonde replied taking a sip from the bottle himself to prove it to her, "*Cough, ugh, Dittany may not be poison but it sure tastes like it." Draco commented as he began applying drops to each of the wounds, thankfully no longer hindered by Hermione.

"Dittany? Why would you just happen to be carrying around Essence of Dittany in your robes Draco? Not that I'm not exceedingly grateful you were of course" Hermione inquired.

"Yes, well don't be too grateful yet Granger I have no Idea if this is going to work." Draco replied, "But if you must know I've been carrying the bottle I made in our lessons this week since Wednesday afternoon, of course I didn't manage and [O] like your self and saint Potter here, Slughorn only saw fit to give me an [E] on mine. So if as you say your spells haven't worked on them then I'm not sure how well or how long the Dittany will hold these wounds either."

Fortunately, Draco's fears seemed to have been unfounded, the Dittany did indeed seal the wounds, if not particularly well, but enough to prevent Harry from completely bleeding out in the next five minutes.

"It seems to be working… Thank you Draco" Hermione said meekly, she may be surprised by the who, but at this moment, she was just grateful that someone had heard her and come to help.

"Yes, well it's only a temporary fix at best. Help me get him up, we need to get him up to the Hospital wing. I don't want to risk mixing magic by using a levitation charm, or those things will likely burst back open, and I can't carry him all the way up there by myself" Draco said as he threw Harry's right arm over his shoulder lifting him off the ground. Hermione fell into place under Harry's left and the two of them began to carry Harry as quickly and delicately as they could up the stairs.

"Now," Draco said as the rounded the bend on the second flight of stairs "are you going to tell me what happened, or am I expected to believe you were capable of doing anything so vicious, much less Harry Potter?"

A fire burned in Hermione's eyes as she replied, "It was Ginny… and you'd be surprised what I'm capable of Draco, she is going to pay for this! I am going to make her pay for this I swear it!"

"Well there's that famous Granger temper I'm all too familiar with, I still owe you a busted nose for that stunt you pulled right about here last week, by the way." Draco smirked, "still I suppose it's a good thing, otherwise I might not have been carrying the Dittany." Draco commented through strained breathes, there were far too many stairs in this castle, especially when he was bearing the majority on the dead weight unconscious Gryffindor on his back.

"What do you mean my temper?" Hermione replied indignantly to the blonde walking opposite her.

"Are you serious," Draco replied snidely "the girl whose just in the past week, broken my nose, knocked me down a flight of stairs, slammed me into a classroom ceiling, flung me against a stone wall then froze me stiff and let me crash face first into the cold stone floor, is surprised to hear she has a temper, especially when it comes to protecting Potter here? That doesn't even count the busted nose in third year." Malfoy seemed to wait for it register in Hermione's brain the reality of just how determined and protective she really was of those she cared for, especially a certain raven haired green eyed Gryffindor.

Though in the moment she had felt he deserved everything she had given Draco and more, suddenly Hermione felt a great deal of shame having it all laid out like that. After all for being their _Greatest Rival,_ Draco had never thrown anything more then words at them, and there were those within these walls even now who had done far worse. "I…I'm sorry Draco I…"

"Don't apologize Granger," Draco replied "that temper of yours is one of your least distasteful qualities… at least when I'm not the one on the receiving end of it. Still as I seem to have found myself in the most unpleasant position of either being tied to helping Potter and you, or enslaved by a lunatic, I figured I would find myself on the receiving end of it again sooner or later, and I don't exactly relish the humiliation of a third trip to the Hospital wing this week Granger!"

"Please stop calling me that." Hermione said.

"It's your name isn't it?" Draco replied, still not understanding why her own name would not okay to call her, he'd refrained from calling her Muggle born or Mudblood after all, wasn't that enough?

Hermione sighed, exasperatedly, as though talking to a toddler, "yes, but I think I'd prefer if you'd just call me Hermione like everyone else."

"You heard Harry, we are supposed to be keeping up appearances Granger" Draco responded pointedly.

"Yes, in public, but it's just you and I here now" Hermione replied. Draco looked very taken aback. "Look Draco, to you, this might just be a deal you feel you're trapped in with Harry and I, and if I've contributed to that then I'm sorry Draco. You probably just saved My Harry's life tonight, and for that I will always be indebted to you. So as far as I'm concerned, from now on Draco, that makes you one of us."

Hermione couldn't determine what the look that followed on Draco's face was. Certainly not joy, but not hate either. Not gratitude, but not the disgust she would have expected only a week ago. Hermione thought it best described as simple acceptance, with perhaps yet a bit of distain thrown in.

That's when it happened. Just as they were rounding the corner up the third flight of stairs the largest of the cuts across Harry's chest burst back open. Blood splashed on to the step in front of them causing Draco to lose his footing, he and Harry falling to the floor. As he went down the blonde turned his ankle out, and a tad too far, causing him roll it.

"Bloody Hell!" Malfoy exclaimed as he propped Harry up against the rail and tried to get back to his feet only to find he couldn't bring himself to bear even his own weight on it. Choosing to ignore his own predicament for now he said, "I was afraid of this, just what the bloody hell was he hit with? Something about this doesn't add up, you said Ginny did this, Ginny Weasley did this to Potter, her love sick obsession?" The fact that even Draco knew this spoke to the level of obsession and lack of discretion Ginny had displayed in pursuit of Harry.

"It wasn't meant for him…" Hermione replied, "Ginny, intended this curse for me. I'd never heard it before she threw it at me, Sectum... something Sectumsempra I think. I didn't even have time to raise my wand. Harry though, he was brilliant, and much too quick for her. He managed a protection charm around me the instant before the curse hit, but…" Hermione's voice was beginning to crack again her eyes filling with tears.

Apparently Draco saw this as his reply was merely; "Pull yourself together Granger." She couldn't though the weight of guilt at everything that had happened, her seeming uselessness at correcting any of it, it was all taking hold of Hermione, and she began to sob. "Granger…Hermione," Draco said bringing her attention back for a moment, "Focus now he needs you, he needs Hermione, not this pathetic sobbing mess that's taken her place" Draco said nodding towards the broken and unconscious Harry. "She's never failed Potter before, not when he really needed her. So tell me, is she about to start now?" Hermione shook her head "No…no I have failed him, this is all my…"

"HERMIONE STOP IT!" Draco demanded. "Now look I'm almost out of the dittany, I've got enough left to seal his wounds maybe one more time, but we only made it up three flights last time, I've rolled my ankle, and I doubt if you could carry him to the hospital wing quickly enough without my help so I don't think we can risk moving him again. I need you to go and get HELP! Run on ahead and fetch Pomfrey, I'll stay with Harry and do my best to keep his wounds sealed till you get back." Hermione hesitated, she was too frightened to move, if she left Harry's side and he didn't wake, if she never again got to hear his voice… "I… I can't leave him…" She replied.

"Hermione, I know this is hard for you but you are going to have to trust me, or Harry is going to die!" Draco said, perhaps a little stretch of the situation, but not by much, and he needed to snap her out of this... whatever this was that had replaced the cunning girl he knew with this sobbing mess.

"Right," Hermione said, then she leaned over Harry giving him a kiss on the forehead and said "Hold on Harry, don't you leave me." Hermione got to her feet, "I'll be back as quick as I can." Draco had never seen anyone move with such speed or purpose; she had cleared the staircase and rounded the corner down the corridor, before he'd realized she had even moved.

Draco went about applying the last of the dittany as sparingly as he could while still sealing the worst of the wounds. "You know Potter, despite the state you're in, even now I envy you, you may have chosen Muggleborns, and blood traitors but, such loyalty and devotion they show you, these friends of yours it's perhaps worth the trade off?"

""Mr. Malfoy, just what do you think you are doing to my student?" It was the shrill voice of Professor McGonagall, she had appeared at the top of the stairs. "Oh my word, what have you done to Potter?" She questioned an incensed motherly tone at the sight of Draco hunched over Harry covered in his blood. "I suspected you may seek some form of retribution for your wounded pride, after your duel with Mr. Potter last week," McGonagall charged, her words thick with anger, "but I cannot believe even you would take things so far. I shall have to…"

"What?!" Draco replied indignantly "I didn't… look we don't have time for this we need…"

"Excuse me! How dare you reply so callously to a Professor, you will explain what you have done to Mr. Potter…"McGonagall was interrupted by call from behind her, "It wasn't Draco Professor," Hermione had returned not with Pomfrey but a bottle and some bandages in her hands, " in fact if he hadn't shown up… I don't know what would have happened."

"Oh, Miss. Granger who was it then?" McGonagall questioned, but Hermione was too focused to hear her.

"She's not there Draco, the Hospital wing is empty, and so I grabbed another bottle of dittany and some bandages. I figured this should be enough to get Harry the rest of the way up there and keep him stable till we could find a Professor, but it looks like you've already found one." Hermione rambled out her explanation, the logical and strategic part of her brain clearly having taken over at last. Finally she turn to McGonagall. The Professor acquiesced to the planning and desperation present in the girl's eyes, "It can wait until Potter is out of danger."

"Thank you Professor." Hermione replied and the three of them got Harry the rest of the way up to the Hospital wing. Once Harry was nestled safely in one of the beds, Hermione explained everything that had happened. The Amortentia, the attack Ginny had thrown at her, Harry's quick reaction, and the terrible unintended consequences of the rebounded spell, Draco's timely arrival, all of it. "Oh dear me." McGonagall replied, "I believe Madam Pomfrey is down at the party, as is the Headmaster I shall need to fetch them both, I doubt it needs saying Miss. Granger, but do not leave Mr. Potter's side until I return."

"Not much chance of that" Draco said snidely "I doubt you'll be able to tear Granger here from Potter's side, until he walks out of here himself."

"Yes I suspect you're right." McGonagall replied, then with hesitant humility added, "Mr. Malfoy, I must apologize for my jumping to conclusions when I found you standing over Harry here in such a state, and it seems offer my thanks for your most unexpected assistance. I know they don't seem to mean much to you older students but I shall be awarding 50 points to Slytherin for your actions tonight." With that and a quick smile at Draco, McGonagall hurried out of the Hospital Wing to fetch her colleagues.

"Well then, I take it you can manage till she gets back with Pomfrey?" Draco asked as he began to limp towards the exit.

"Yes but where are you going?" Hermione questioned him.

"Look when McGonagall returns, I'm sure Potter's fan club won't be far behind. Best I make myself scares before they get here." Draco replied a sense of purpose clear in his tone.

"What about your ankle?" Hermione asked with concern.

"I'll come back in the morning, make some excuse," Malfoy responded "I'd rather suffer a broken ankle for the night then suffer the indignity of being seen by Potters bedside" Hermione could tell this was yet another face saving action on the part of the Slytherin, she understood the necessity of their continuing to hide their association, lest Malfoys switch of sides get back to the Death Eaters, but after tonight Hermione found herself wishing it weren't so. "Here," She said pointing her wand at Draco's ankle "I might not be as good as Madam Pomfrey but I can handle a sprained ankle, Ferula" Hermione said. The ankle was bound and the tendons mended instantly, from the look on his face Hermione surmised the pain had been numbed as well.

"Ah.. Well, yes thanks Grang… oh alright Hermione then, this squares us then." Draco responded, clearly uncomfortable thanking Hermione for anything.

"It most certainly does not," Hermione replied, "I told you Draco after tonight, we might not be able to show it in public still, by from now on you are one of us, and we don't do things for our friends because we owe against some tallied debt," Hermione turned to look at Harry, "we do it because they are our friends, and they need us."

"Ah yeah, sure… look tell Potter, I'll try to buy him some more time will you, I doubt he'll be making it to Gringotts this week." Draco replied not wanting to delve into the implications of what Hermione had just said to him meant.

"Gringotts?" Hermione replied confused since it was apparent that they had some conversation about that when she was out with Luna.

"Yes, look I need to get out of here Hermione, just tell him when he wakes, Harry will understand." With that Draco too left the hospital ward, and Hermione was left sitting alone next to Harry his hand clasped tightly in her own waiting for Pomfrey.

When at last McGonagall had returned it was, as Draco had predicted, with not just Madam Pomfrey, but Neville, Luna, and to Hermione's great surprise Seamus, Dean, Padma, and Pavarti in toe as well. In fact the one conspicuous absence was…

"Where's Dumbledore?" Hermione asked McGonagall as the crowd approached the bed.

"The Headmaster was quite insistent on hearing your account of what happened Miss. Granger." McGonagall said "However, he did at my insistence accept that the account you gave me should be more than till sufficient until morning. You may of course if you wish head up to his office where he shall be shortly speaking with the youngest Weaseley siblings. However I somehow suspected you would rather be here tonight." McGonagall gave a sweet mother smile towards Hermione, then as if noticing for the first time began to ask "Where has…" but apparently seeing the look in Hermione's eye, decided against asking after Draco Malfoy, and instead asked "…the dittany, where has it gotten to?"

"This is a most lovely scene all of you, but would you please get out of my way." Madam Pomfrey exclaimed. "Well that was quick thinking with the dittany Miss Granger, not the best solution of course but very clever of you." Hermione wanted to explain it had really been Draco's idea, but that would require explanations. Explanations she wasn't ready to give, not without Harry's approval first. Every time she'd moved without him recently things had gone terribly wrong and she wasn't about to make that mistake again. So instead she just kept quiet and let them all think what they wanted to think for now.

Both Hermione's relief and distress, it seemed the wounds were giving even Madam Pomfrey a run for her Galleons. It was reassuring to know she hadn't failed at the healing charms so much as the curse was just to prevalent for her basic first aid magic, realizing this Hermione resolved herself to research whatever she could in the library once all this was over on advanced healing techniques.

Eventually though Madam Pomfrey did manage to permnately seall the wounds, however as they stood they were still leaving great scars across Harry's chest. When she had finished closing him up Madam Pomfrey turned to Hermione and said, "He's lost a lot of blood, so he is going to need his rest, but when he wakes make sure he drinks this" Pomfrey conjured a very large goblet full of some kind of potion on Harry's bed side table, which she quickly clapped a lid down on top of. "He won't want to, it stinks to high heaven and tastes like death but he needs to be sure to down every drop understand?" the Nurse said speaking sternly and directly to Hermione, "None of this just taking a mouthful and spiting the rest away when he thinks I'm not looking like he did with the skele-gro, he thought that was bad well this is ten times worse."

"Don't worry I'll make sure he gets every drop." Hermione replied. Pomfrey then turned to the other six students huddled at the foot of the bed, "Right then the rest of you, five minutes then I want you all out of here, they are both going to need their rest. You can come back in the morning once he's awoken."

Seamus was the first to pipe in once Madam Pomfrey had left them. "What the Bloody hell happened Hermione?" Hermione didn't reply right away.

"Yeah, last thing I remember," Neville added "you and Harry were kissing on the center of the dance floor, then next thing McGonagall comes barreling in calling for Pomfrey and Dumbledore."

"Yes that's when Dean noticed you two were missing" Padma added, before she saw that now was not the time for explanations.

Hermione was not looking forward recounting the events for the third time in under an hour. " Well, I…"

Thankfully, she was saved the explanation by the Ravenclaw Patil "All that matters is you're both safe now. I don't care what Pomfrey says we aren't leaving you alone either. Luna, I'll stay with them for now, you come back in a couple hours and switch out with me, the rest of you will take turns after that until Harry's back on his feet agreed?" Everyone nodded their heads in agreement, a round of yes, and of course ringing through them.

"Thank you, all of you but you really don't have to…" Hermione was again interrupted, this time by Luna " No, but we're going to any ways. We all know you're here for Harry Hermione but someone needs to be here for you too."

"Actually Luna, would you mind if I went second" Pavarti asked? "Hermione is there anything you need, a change of clothes perhaps, or something to read?" Pavarti had asked to take Luna's place knowing she was the only one among them who could get to Hermione's trunk in the dormitories.

"Ah…yes," Hermione replied, truthfully clothes were the last thing on her mind but the book "Thank you Pavarti, there is a copy of advanced potion making I have wrapped in a pink sweater; you may have a bit of trouble finding it though as there is a concealment charm on the sweater. If it's too much I…"

"No, I will find it, was there any clothes you wanted?" Pavarti replied.

"Ah honestly I can't even…" Hermione began. "Say no more, I will find you something appropriate Hermione." Pavarti replied as she turned in the direction of the door way.

"Right then, the rest of you can figure out when you want to switch through, and just one more thing, and Hermione not a word of protest out of you understand." Padama said, Hermione looked at her normally quiet, bookish girl who only yesterday she would have thought no more the an acquaintance, speaking now with such authority, determination and out of such friendship. "None of you are to press Hermione, or Harry should he wake, for any details about tonight do you understand? If they should choose to talk about it then that's their choice, they will share what they can when they are ready, but for now they need our support, not our questions, so anyone that can't commit to that need not take a turn, am I clear?" Luna, and Neville each nodded their agreement immediately, Seamus and Dean doing the same after Padma gave each of them a stern look.

Hermione's was extremely heartened at the unquestioning support they were showing her and Harry, Neville and Luna were one thing, but Seamus, Dean and the twins? They had always been cordial of course but… well apparently She and Harry had, had more friends then they either of them ever really realized.

As the others left the Hospital Wing Padma turned to Hermione, "Is there any thing else? Anything you need? Some water perhaps?"

"Ah no thank you, right now all I need is to be here, next to Harry." Hermione replied.

" Right then, " Padma said, grabbing an extra pillow from one of the empty beds and propping it up behind Hermione's head, "I know you probably won't be able to sleep tonight, but just in case." The Ravenclaw said with a smile, then she drew the curtains, around Harry's bed saying "you two deserve some privacy, but if you need anything Hermione, you don't need to leave his side, I'll be right here on the other side of the curtain alright?"

"Thank you Padma," Hermione replied "I can't thank all of you enough, especially for the way you spared me having to tell…"

"You need not say anymore, and you need not thank me. You and Harry are our friends, that is all the explanation we require." With that the curtain closed and Hermione could see the shadow of the Ravenclaw take a seat on the bed beside them. Hermione placed her pillow next to Harry's head, then, his hand still clenched in her's, still sitting in the chair next to him, laid her head down upon it. "You know Harry, despite everything that's happened tonight, I'd say we are extremely luckily to have friends like them. I'm extremely lucky to have a friend like you."

**AN: So sorry about all the craziness over the weekend, I honestly do welcome critic as it only helps when it's constructive, just some of the private messages were a little out of control over the weekend. Big thanks to Tyler'sPrincess, and HarryThomasRiddle and all the rest who showed such support, ****though and convinced me to keep on with this, I was actually really surprised so many of you were enjoying the story. 27 is nearly done, and then Hopefully 28 will be by the end of the week as well. Much more to come guys.**


	27. Consequences

**Chapter 27- Consequences**

Harry found himself floating in the void, sinking deeper and deeper into the black abyss of the Great Lake. He could hear the tears the calls echoing in the distance.

_"This was meant for me, me not you…"_

There was something sweet familiar and yet so painful in the voice. "No, don't blame yourself" Harry tried to reply but found if he opened his mouth he would only drown quicker as the water he was sinking into rushed into his lungs.

_"I'm failing you again…"_

No, Harry thought, this isn't your fault. Just then a great hand appeared in the water above him. It reached down scooping him up and flung Harry hard onto the shore by the lake. Harry lay their gasping for breath.

"So this is how the Great Harry Potter finally meets his end. Bested by a fifteen year old girl's love sick obsession. Left to die on the cold stone floor by the woman he is supposed to love."

Harry turned his head left and right, trying to find the source of the sound and found the figure, whoever it was, that had pulled him from the lake cast in shadow outside the single circle of light he now found himself in. "Who are you?" Harry asked the figure of the questioner a little perturbed that they had not had the common decency to introduce themselves, at least, before seemingly mocking him.

"Don't you know?" The shadow said, as it slowly entered the light, revealing it to be Ginny Weasley. "I'm your killer, your death, the one who shall punish you for denying my lust, my pleasure. But not before I take what pleasure I've wanted from you. IMPERIO" Harry couldn't help it he found himself crawling on hands and knees over to Ginny. He tried to resist, had to focus, he kept his head down refusing to look Ginny in the eye, that's when he noticed the wounds across his chest, and they were still fresh, raw and painful but for some reason were no longer spilling a drop of blood.

_"What do you think you're doing to him…?" _

It was the sweet voice again, the sweet voice of:

"Hermione!" Harry spoke as the thought of her entered is mind and suddenly he found he could stand again. The Imperious curse's effects broken. Harry got to his feet turning to face the figment in front of him. "You're not Ginny, she could never do this, not to me, the one thing she could never accept would be being the cause of my death."

The figment in front of him turned to ash, then sped past him reforming on the other side, this time taking the form of a blonde haired boy in Slytherin Robes. "You're right Potter, pathetic as you are, the one skill you've never lacked is the ability to state the blatantly obvious. You think your friends can save you, you ally yourself with Mudbloods and Blood Traitors."

Harry looked down at his chest and noticed the wounds beginning to slowly vanish, but more importantly as they vanished from him they seemed to be slowly spreading across the being in front of him. "They already are, Draco, since that's the guise you've chosen now."

"You're a disgrace the name of wizard Potter!" the Draco figment exclaimed "CRUCIO!" Harry collapsed once more this time in excoriating, agonizing pain, while the figment cackled maniacally.

_"You saved My Harry's life tonight…"_

There it was, there she was again. "You see." Harry managed through gritted teeth, "that's how I know you can't be Draco either, all that Mudblood, and Blood traitor nonsense, that's not who Draco is anymore, not who he's becoming. But most of all, Draco Malfoy takes pleasure in besting his enemies, not their torture." Harry said once again forcing himself to his feet to face this thing, whatever it was. As he did yet another of the wounds upon his chest moved across to the Figment, it broke once more to a thousand bits of dust which began swirling around him.

"You are wrong Harry, I am you're enslaver, and your enemy, but most of all," The dust began to take form one more time directly in front of Harry, "I am your weakness," it said as it completed its new form, the Hermione in front of him approached seductively, reaching up and planting a kiss on Harry. The kiss was like poison, it was as though she were sucking the life out of him, Harry tried to pull away but she had gripped the back of his head. Harry collapsed to his knees when finally she released him, brandishing her wand threateningly, with a sinister smile on her face.

Harry let out chuckle of realization, as he struggled back to his feet, "Hermione is My Love, not my weakness, on the contrary, she is my strength."

"We shall see how strong you think you're love makes you, strong enough for this? AVADA KEDAVRA!" the figment of Hermione screamed, a beam of green light emanating from her wand. It hit Harry square in the chest, slamming him back against a tree on the edge of the wood surrounding the lake. Rather than kill him instantly as the curse ought to have done, it merely caused the largest of the wounds across his chest to split back open. Harry collapsed to the ground, blood pouring from his chest for the first time since being pulled from the lake. Harry was fading again, drifting away from the world he knew, even from whatever this world he'd found himself in now was. For a moment, once again everything was suddenly Harry felt a soft kiss on his forehead.

_"Hold on Harry, don't you leave me…"_ The voice of Hermione came once more.

The lake, the forest, all of it came back into view. "You know, I should really thank you, because you've just told me exactly who you are." Harry replied as he staggered to his feet one more time.

"Really Potter, and who might that be?" The Hermione impostor questioned him mockingly, as if hoping, that he would figure it out.

"There is only one person who would think Love, Loyalty and Friendship were weakness, so quit hiding TOM!"

The Hermione burst apart into the cloud of dust once more, when it reformed it was indeed in it's true form, it was a vestige of Voldemort though at least twice his normal size. "YOU DARE address me by my filthy Muggle Father's name! I am Lord Voldemort, the Greatest Wizard to have ever lived!" The figment reached out and began strangling Harry. There was little Harry could do, struggle as he might he couldn't pull Voldemort's hands from his throat.

Then Harry felt it an aura of warmth spreading over his body. Harry looked to his right side and that's where he saw her. A vestige of golden light which had taken Hermione's form was clasping Harry's right hand. It was the light from her, which had washed over him. As the light reached Harry's neck the Voldemort vestige pulled its hands back in shock, it seemed to have burned it somehow. Harry reached out clasping Voldemort around his wrist with his left hand. "What's the matter Tom, finally felt true love's strength and found you don't like it?" Harry spoke, to the figment "Just because you're incapable of knowing and understanding love, doesn't make it weak. I would have thought that our encounters over the years would have taught you that by now. It beat you 15 years ago in Godric's Hollow, It beat you 5 years ago in the Philosophers stone's chamber, It beat you 2 years ago in the Graveyard, and now here you are being beaten by it again!"

"You will release me, I command it!" The Voldemort figment demanded as it shrunk down until it was eye to eye with Harry.

"What happened to the greatest wizard to ever live bit Tom? Can't you make me?" Harry questioned him knowingly.

"RELEASE ME!" Tom screamed.

"NO!" Harry replied "You are not great Tom, you're not even good. All you are is a poor Half- blooded boy, ashamed of his father, who is incapable of feeling, or being loved. You want me to fear you Tom Riddle, I don't fear you, I Pity you." With that Harry reached forward and placed his hand on Tom's chest. Tom's hands flew out to his sides, Cracks of light spreading out from the point Harry was touching him spreading over his entire body.

"NOOOO!" the Riddle in front of Harry let out one more scream before exploding in a blinding flash of light which encompassed Harry, Hermione, and the entire void in which he had been standing.

Harry's vision was blurred all of a sudden, there was someone sitting, nose buried in a book just beside him. There was no question as to whom the Honeyduke curls hanging over either side of its cover belonged "Hermione…" Harry wheezed out, finding it was a strain to say even that much.

It was enough though. "Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, wrapping her arms around him in a tremendous hug. Harry winced, the wounds on his chest were still very tender. "Oh… I'm sorry Harry. I'm just so glad you're alright." Hermione said beaming at him. "Ah yeah well I suppose that's relative, but I'm not dead at least it seems." Harry replied adding, "Thanks to you of course I'm sure."

Hermione bit her lower lip, looking over at Neville who was sitting across from her. "You gave us quite a scare there Harry." Neville said, then seeing Hermione had things she need to discuss with Harry alone added, "You two need to talk, I'll go find Madam Pomfrey and let her know you've awoken" and he headed off to fetch the nurse.

Rolling his eyes, way more used to this than he should be Harry asked, "so, how long was I out for Hermione?" She took a moment to collect her thoughts, and answered, "two days."

"Two Days!" Harry exclaimed, which took far more effort than he had intended, "but aren't you still wearing the same...?" That would be a conversation for later. Hermione picked up and over sized goblet off the table and holding it up to his lips, "Yes, look, here you need to drink this…ALL of this!"

"Hermione, it smells…" Harry began but she quickly interrupted him, "Awful yes I know, and according to Pomfrey it tastes ten times worse than it smells, but she also said to make sure you get every drop, so drink up Harry, and I'll fill you in as best I can." Harry acquiesced opening his lips and letting the liquid run over is tongue. Awful didn't even begin to describe it, it was vile, Harry found himself choking on the taste. He very nearly spit it back out but a sternly raised eyebrow from Hermione made him clench his lips together at the last moment and force the potion back past his uvula and down his throat.

"Good" Hermione said, "Only about 10 more big gulps like that to go." The potion may be awful, but the way she was fusing over him, Harry found adorable. Hermione moved in for him to take another mouthful. " Hang on," Harry said " You're supposed to be bringing me up to speed remember, what happened with Ginny, and how did you manage to get me up here all by yourself?"

"Well," Hermione began as she fed Harry another mouthful, "I didn't…It was Draco, no one knows of course except for me and McGonagall, everyone else is under the impression I got you here all by myself, but the truth is… if he hadn't come along…" Hermione's eyes began to well up, with crocodile tears, "I'm afraid I might have lost you Harry."

"Hermione, you'll never lose…" Harry started but Hermione cut him off, pouring another mouthful of the potion past his lips. Willing the tears away from her eyes, she continued: "As to Ginny I'm not quite sure. She tried to grab you after you fell, but when I got to you first she ran. Last I heard, McGonagall had related the entire incident as I recounted to her that night, to Dumbledore, and he was supposed to be speaking to Ginny and Ron, other than that I can't really say. They are missing though. According to Pavarti, and Seamus, neither Ginny nor Ron's bunks have been slept in since the night of the party, and no one seems to have seen them round the castle, though they could just be afraid to show their faces after Saturday night, I mean it's not like there have been classes to be missed in."

Something wasn't adding up to Harry, as his mind muddled over what Hermione had just told him. "That's a bit odd isn't it?" Harry asked, "I mean avoiding you and me sure, Neville and Luna probably too, but the whole school? No one, not one student has seen hide nor hair of either of them? What about Lavender?" Harry asked regretting how this must be effecting his fellow Gryffindor, he'd never have really called her a friend, but she'd never done anything to deserve his disdain either, other then maybe being a little to zealous a follower of Professor Trelawney for his taste.

"From what Pavarti says, Lavender hasn't left her four poster since returning from McGonagall's office Sunday afternoon." Neville informed them, returning and taking a seat on the bed opposite Hermione, as she fed Harry another big gulp of the wretched stuff. "I told Madam Pomfrey you were awake, soon as I did she got up from the desk in her office and headed right up to the Headmasters office, she just said to; be sure and give Harry the potion, ALL of it!" Neville said in a mocking Pomfrey.

"Yes well, not much trouble there, I have the most attractive and attentive nurse in the entire United Kingdom, if you hadn't noticed." Harry quipped smiling up at Hermione. "Enjoying this are you?" She questioned him with an unimpressed smirk and raised brow. "Oh immensely, I should almost die every day, if it means I get to have you fuse over me like this." Hermione's hand began to shake; Neville grabbed hold of the goblet placing it on the table before she spilt any of the potion. Hermione collapsed back into the chair next to Harry, not turning her back to him, but refusing to meet his eye all the same.

"It was just a Joke Hermione," Harry reached out to take her hand, but Hermione pulled away. "Hermione, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" Hermione got up from her seat, walked to the end of Harry's bed, her hands were raising back and forth to her face, and she was clearly wiping away tears, still refusing to let Harry see her face. "I… I'm sorry, I, just need a minute" With that Hermione walked out into the hall.

"Hermione wait." Harry exclaimed, trying to force himself to rise, to go after her, but finding it a struggle to even sit himself upright.

"Hey, Hey, easy… easy there mate," Neville said "Look she'll be alright, she'll be back in a few minutes, mark my words, that girl hasn't left your side in the past two days, not even to change out of that blood stained dress."

Harry replied concern lacing his voice, "Yeah I sort of wondered about that." "Well Pavarti did bring her by a change of clothes Saturday night," Neville said nodding to a neatly folded pair of blue jeans and a pink sweat shirt sitting on the bed behind where Hermione had sat just moments ago, "But Hermione… she's refused to leave that chair even for a moment. She blames herself for what happened you know." His friends face told him that he was deeply serious about this.

"She said that?" Harry asked a great guilt at having placed such a burden on her, weighing on him. "No, of course she hasn't, Hermione would never admit something like that, but Luna could tell, and frankly so can the rest of us." Neville admitted, "You know how it is, she's Hermione."

"It wasn't her fault, no one would have expected Ginny to know Sectumsempra, or to go so far as to use it." Harry said this truthfully, as he wouldn't have expected it, and didn't, nor did anyone else."

"Is that what happened then, what's a Sectumsempra?" Neville asked wanting answers, but not so willing to push.

"The curse Ginny fired at Hermione. The one that rebounded off the protection charm I threw up around her, the curse that did this." Harry said fairly surprised Neville didn't already know all of this. "Haven't any of you bothered to speak to Hermione at all in the last two days?"

Neville nodded in the affirmative, "Oh yeah, we have mate, at least one of us has been here with her every minute since Saturday night but…"Neville trailed off

"But What?" Harry asked already suspecting the answer, "Well Hermione hasn't been very talkative," Neville explained "can't say I blame her. She hasn't said a word about what happened after you two left the hall Saturday night, and we all agreed not to press her for details, not that it stopped Seamus, but all he got out of her was that telling us wasn't her choice to make. After which Pavarti gave him a nice smack upside the head for even asking in the first place and so we've sort of all left it at that."

That puzzled Harry, surely it was just as much for her to tell, as it was him. "Not her decision to make?" Harry sighed, "Neville help me up will you? I've got to have a talk with her." Harry said trying to get himself to rise again.

"Harry I don't think that's such a good…" Neville's protests were cut off by Harry's plea "Neville please, I have to talk to Hermione now, so you can either help me or move aside."

Neville sighed, "OH alright, I suppose if I don't help you'll just try and walk out of here yourself and end up hurting yourself even worse." Neville relented. Thankfully though, as though answering Neville's prayers, Hermione re-entered the ward just as Harry was setting his first foot onto the floor. Even with an arm over Neville's shoulder the strain had proved too much for Harry to bare and so he nearly collapsed onto the floor.

"What are you doing!?" Hermione scolded them, especially Neville "I leave for two minutes and you let him get up out of bed?" Hermione said as she raced to get under Harry's other arm and prevent him from falling. "Just where do you think you're going Harry?" She questioned him angrily as she and Neville placed him back into the Hospital bed.

"After you of course." Harry replied

"After… Oh, Oh no, I'm fine Harry, it's you we need to worry about." Hermione insisted.

Harry gave her a disbelieving look. "Neville," Harry asked "Do you think you could give us another few minutes alone?" The other boy was quick to respond, "Ah yeah sure Harry, I'll just go wait out in the hall, just give a shout if you need anything." Neville said as he exited the Ward and closed the door behind him.

Once Neville left, Harry spoke, "Alright, it's just you and me now My Love, now what is it, what's bothering you." Harry prodded

"Nothing, Harry really I'm fine." Hermione insisted, but, Harry made a point of calling her bluff, "NO you're not, now stop hurting me will you and just tell me what's wrong." Harry insisted right back.

"Hurting you?" Hermione replied slightly shaken by Harry's choice of words.

"Yes, hurting me," Harry replied "every time you get like this, it's agonizing for me you know, watching you in such torment. Hermione please don't shut me out. You remember what you said to me in the Room Of Requirement the night before the Christmas Party? Well it goes both ways My Love, it has to or it's meaningless," Harry wanted to reach up and take her face in his hands as she had done for him only a few nights ago, but he knew he didn't yet have the strength, so he settled for taking the hand she had laid upon the bed next to him. Hermione it's me, it's Harry, I don't ever want you to feel you need to hide anything from me, because you never do."

"Oh Harry, it's… it's my fault, it's my fault you're like this, my fault you went out in the Hall that night, my fault Ginny cast that spell, My fault it ended up hitting you." Hermione tried to pull away again but Harry mustered all the strength he yet had in his arm."No! Hermione" Harry said pulling her back to him, "None of what happened is your fault, and you hear me? NONE of it!"

"But Harry, if you hadn't listened to me…" Hermione said meekly,

"About going after Ginny?" Harry finished for her. "Hermione just because you convinced me to go after her, just because the events that followed lead us here, doesn't mean you made the wrong call. I know this won't mean much to you because you don't follow Quidditch like I do, but there's something Wood said to me once; "It is possible to play a flawless game, make all the right plays… and still lose", that's life Hermione. Did I go after Ginny because you convinced me to? Yes. But was it the right thing to do? Also Yes. You saw something I missed, the level of desperation, and despair in Ginny that could make her capable of the unthinkable. We had to at least try to prevent that, and did we fail, yes spectacularly I'd say, but someone had to try, and it had to be me."

"No Harry, we should have told Slughorn, or Flitwick or Dumbledore, should have had a professor go after her, anyone but you." Hermione replied, she had clearly had a long time to reflect on her imagined mistake.

"Hermione no, listen to me, you were right, it had to be me." Harry replied "Ginny was a coiled cobra that night, but even as desperate and distraught as she was, I was the one person Ginny wouldn't be able to bring herself to harm, at least not physically, and there was no more potion so she couldn't attack me mentally. Anyone else would most likely have met the same fate as you did, she lashed out without thinking, and yes it just ended up hitting me instead of her intended target, but anyone else and I really think that might have been her opening salvo."

Hermione wasn't buying it " Oh Harry enough already, I know what you're doing, you're just trying to make me feel better about being so completely stupid." She said turning her gaze away from Harry again.

"Hermione please don't blame yourself for this…" Harry forced himself at great strain and through great pain to reach up and take Hermione's chin in his other hand so he could look straight into her wonderful golden brown eyes which were at his moment glazed with held back tears. "…My love I don't blame you for anything," echoing her own words from the other night Harry said "Nothing you could ever do, or fail to do, to me, for me, against me or anyone one else could I ever find true fault in. In fact the only thing you could ever do to really hurt me Hermione, is what you're doing now, shutting me out, nothing could ever be so painful as having you turn away from me."

The brunette looked up at him a thousand apologies already there. "Harry… I'm so sorry, I…" Hermione began, "You don't need to apologize to me, not for anything, not ever Hermione! But for whatever wrong you think you've done me, I forgive you, now please, find a way to forgive yourself, so I can have my Hermione back." The tears didn't leave them but the look in Hermione's eyes had changed, they were shining brightly, the look of misery on her lips replaced with a brilliant smile. That alone made Harry feel a hundred times better.

Just then the Doors to the ward burst open. "You've got a lot of nerve showing your face here!" Harry could hear Neville exclaiming as he struggled with someone still hidden from Harry's limited view by the open door. "Come on Neville please I've got to see him." came the voice of…

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed as the red head finally managed to push past Neville. "What do you think you're doing here Ronald Weasley?" Hermione questioned him as she moved to the foot of Harry's bed placing herself between Harry and where Ron now stood. "Please Hermione, Harry, I… I just had to see you," Ron said desperately, "both of you, my best friends have been attacked and I haven't been allowed to even ask after you for the past two days…"

Hermione wasn't angry, no she was beyond angry, her eyes radiated cold, fury, as she looked at the offending Weasley. "You lost that right when you helped your sister hurt Harry." Hermione replied.

"Harry please I just have to explain my…" Ron said as he made to move around Hermione and plead his case directly to Harry, Hermione slipped right in front of Ron her wand still at her side by her waist but now pointed towards the red head. "Take one more step towards Harry and that bloody nose I gave Malfoy three years ago, will look like a love tap next to what you get." Hermione warned him. Neville seemed to concur as he was standing behind Ron wand drawn as well.

"Hermione, it's alright," Harry said, Hermione turned giving him a look that definitely asked what do you mean it's alright? "He's not here to hurt anyone, he doesn't even have his wand, Ron's here to feed us yet another excuse in the hopes whatever he's come up with now, convinces you and I to forget everything that's happened like we always do, right Ron?"

"Ah no actually," Ron said catching all three of the others by surprise, "No excuses, and I already told you my reasons why Harry, though I see now, how wrong I was." Hermione looked at Harry puzzled, another conversation she'd missed and he'd need to fill her in on at some point, that is if Ron wasn't as Harry suspected, about to do so himself. "I just wanted to be able to come see for myself that you, that you both were alright after what Ginny did, after what I helped her do." Ron said shamefully, "I don't want, or expect your forgiveness, but I just had to tell you," Ron turned his gaze from Harry to Hermione "Tell you both, how sorry I am."

Hermione looked at Ron and asked, "A little late for that now, isn't it Ron?"

"You're right, and like I said, I don't expect telling you I'm sorry now is going to change anything is it? But still I had to say it, for everything the three of us have been through together, everything we've faced together, I had say it. Hermione I've already told Harry this but I want you both to know, I never wanted to hurt either of you, if I'd known, if I'd even suspected the two of you felt the way you do about each other, I'd never of helped Ginny try to take that away from you." Hermione looked to Harry as though expecting him to answer Ron for them, Harry simply looked at her and said "I've already had this conversation with Ron, he knows where I stand, he's talking to you now Hermione." The red head clarified, "I'm talking to you both Harry, but I suppose you did make yourself clear on it already Saturday afternoon. Harry look I…" Ron stumbled over his words.

"You think that makes it alright," Hermione interjected, "that what you did to Harry's mind, what you helped you sister do, that it would have all been okay if Harry and I weren't… you helped your sister drug and try to force herself on Harry, Ronald even if I didn't love him, just what you did, what you did to my best friend, that alone I would never be able to forgive you for."

Ron's face looked utterly crest broken "It wasn't supposed to be that way Hermione, as far as I knew Harry was miserable and alone all summer, I didn't know the reason why, not really. The potion wasn't supposed to control him, just make him notice Ginny, so she could impress him the normal way." Ron said with a suggestive look "At least that's what…" Again the red head stumbled over his words.

"That's what Ginny told you, is that what you were about to say?" Hermione questioned the red head. "Is that the same thing you fed to Harry? If he didn't buy it then why would you think such an obvious lie would ever slip past me?" Harry was as confused as Ron looked, he hadn't cared for Ron's excuse about Ginny's intentions either but Hermione's words seemed to imply something more. "Amortentia is a controlled potion Ronald," Hermione shot at him, "outside of the classroom its use is strictly controlled by the Ministry because it has such devastating effects of the victims mind." Harry was aware of this of course it was amongst the first things Slughorn had taught them about the potion in their early lessons.

"Yeah well "Ron stammered, "If it's so bad, then what they are doing teaching students how to brew it?" Ron replied his temper beginning to build as it always did when he was being out witted by Hermione. "They taught us about the Imperious, Cruciatis, and Killing Curses in our fourth year as well Ronald, does that make them alright to go about using on your friends as well? They teach us these things so we can recognized and defend ourselves against them, not use them on our best friends.

You're just lucky you're still in school and the punishment for what you two have done to Harry, still lays with Dumbledore, I'm sure as usual around here You'll both get off with a slap on the wrist and a few days detention." Hermione said bitterly, as she looked at her one time best friend.

"Is that what you think?" Ron asked the young woman, whom had once been his best friend.

"Well isn't that where you've been the past two days, serving out what ever woefully inadequate punishment Dumbledore has served up to you?"

"Woefully inadequate…" Ron replied incensed.

"Yes Ronald, Woefully inadequate, no matter what it is, it will hardly be a match for you stealing from Harry, continually drugging him for months, poisoning his mind, all in the pursuit of helping your sister force herself on him. Ginny is even worse, you can add on assaulting Harry with her fondling and Kisses against his consent, attempting to kill me for being the object of Harry's true affection, and very nearly actually killing Harry. For all of that you think some lost house points, and a few days detention is fair and just punishment?" Hermione asked clearly outraged at what she could easily see coming.

"You think that's what happened, you think we've been down in the trophy room polishing awards for services to the school for the past two days?" Ron spat back at her "Dumbledore has Expelled us, expelled us both Hermione." Hermione was clearly surprised by this but from the look on her face did not find this nearly as unjust a punishment as Ron did. "Well I won't same I'm not surprised, but even if Dumbledore has expelled her, Ginny still got off easy."

"Easy? Hermione they're going to snap her wand!" Ron exclaimed.

"What?" Harry questioned.

"Yeah that's right, I don't know the whole of it, just what word dads been able to slip me the few minutes he's been allowed to see us."

A hereto quiet observer spoke for the first time since the conversation had started. "Allowed to see you?" Harry had nearly forgotten Neville was still standing there behind Ron.

"Yeah that's right," Ron replied "You want to know where I've been the last two days Hermione? Confined to the guest quarters across the hall from Dumbledore's office, Ginny and I have both had our wands confiscated and been sealed in there for two days straight."

This wasn't making sense to Harry, "But I don't understand, if Dumbledore expelled you why didn't he just have your parents come bring you home?"

Ron replied, "He did, called for Mum and Dad to come up to the castle and collect us Saturday night. Unfortunately though Dad had been on duty at the ministry that night. Scrimgeour, he's got them checking everything you know, ever letter, and every word in or out of the Ministry these days. So by the time Mum and Dad had arrived Scrimgeour was already waiting locked in the most furious argument with Dumbledore, at least that's how dad described it, over what was to happen with Ginny."

Hermione quarried, "He was? But she's a student, the law states that all infractions committed by a student while on the Hogwarts grounds are under the jurisdiction of the Headmaster, not the Ministry."

"Yeah well, apparently word got back to Scrimgneour that she nearly caused the death of the chosen one, he wants to make an example of her, to show the Ministry stands behind Harry, he's claiming the moment Dumbledore Expelled us we no longer counted as students and therefore the decision on punishments falls to the Wizengamot." Ron explained to his former friends.

"Well I can't say I feel sorry for her." Hermione replied, Ron nearly burst with contempt at that, but Harry responded first "Hermione, I agree Ginny deserves to be punished with more than a few detentions, but snapping her wand?" Apparently something about hearing it from him had softened Hermione's ears, and her heart, to what was now awaiting the red headed girl who had once been their friend. "Yes well, I… I suppose it is a bit extreme." Hermione relented " something doesn't make sense though, I mean if that's what happened, then how are we sitting here having this conversation Ron, how are you and Ginny still at the School and not in the hands of the Ministry?" The red head sighed, "Mum," Ron said "She's filed an official protest against the Expulsions, until that's resolved technical we are still Hogwarts students so…"

Harry caught on to why they were still here. "So when do they decide?" Harry asked his onetime best friend.

"There is to be a full hearing, trial is what it is, but the punishment if she's found guilty is already assured, she hasn't passed her OWLs yet, so if she's expelled and then convicted, there's only one possible result according to Dad; they'll snap her wand and forbid her to ever practice magic again. The only thing they've been waiting for is you to wake, now that you have, I suspect Scrimgeour will want to begin questioning you both as soon as possible." The weight of the moment hung in the air between them all, until another voice spoke. "I bet your right." Neville added "bet that's why Madam Pomfrey raced straight up to the headmaster's office when I told her you'd awoke."

"Look Harry, Hermione, I'm not asking you to do anything, I didn't come to ask for your help, I really did beg Dumbledore to let me come here as soon as you were awake just to apologize, not because I expected you'd forgive me, but because it may well be the last chance I get." Ron said adding " So I'll say what I came to say and then leave you in peace; Harry, Hermione, I am truly sorry for how I've hurt you both, you were my best friends, and I know I've ruined that, you both deserve better and," Ron said glancing at Neville " It seems you've found it, a half dozen times over." With that the Red head got up walked to the door, and with one final glance back said "Goodbye you two, promise me you'll take care of each other," and closed the door behind him.

**AN: Before the comments start about Harry giving Hermione a Blank check in terms of basically saying she could never do any wrong in his eyes. Thats not the point, the point is that he could never be angry with her for being wrong, that no matter what he will never blame her for the way things turn out. that doesn't mean they won't disagree, that they won't argue, but it does mean that despite whatever thing she does, He will always have forgiven her before she could even have done the thing which needs forgiving.**

**AN Update: Hey so I got some comments about the conversations being a little hard to follow this time, so I've gone back and tried to separate them into smaller paragraphs to make it clearer who is talking when... this has unfortunate left more then a few spots though where it's basically just one line or reaction. BUT if ti makes it easier for you guys to follow then all the better.**


	28. Longbottom & Longbottom

**Chapter 28- Longbottom & Longbottom**

Harry let out a great sigh, causing Hermione and Neville to turn and look at him. Harry was holding his forehead in his hand rubbing back and forth. "What is it Harry, what's wrong?" Hermione asked him genuinely concerned by the stress present on Harry's face.

"It's nothing Hermione, really, nothing I shouldn't be used to by now anyway." Harry replied dismissively. "So are you all packed then?" He asked hoping a change of topics would distract her.

"Packed?" Hermione questioned him, a little annoyed at his obvious attempt at avoiding her initial question.

"Yes well it's been two days right?" Harry prodded "You're supposed to be catching the express home to see your parents for Christmas aren't you?"

Hermione replied adamantly, "Harry I'm not going anywhere without you."

"Without… what are you talking about, you were always going home after the party, Hermione don't let this," Harry said gesturing down to the scars still present on his chest "don't let me, rob you of your family Christmas Hermione."

Hermione nervously bit at her bottom lip "Is that what's bugging you?" she asked not quite believing what he was saying.

"No, no I'm fine Hermione, there isn't…" Harry started but Hermione cut him off first

"You know we really need to stop doing this, you ask me what's wrong and I say it's nothing, then I ask you and you say it's nothing, Harry how many times do we need to tell each other that we don't need to hide anything from one another?" she asked as she climbed onto the hospital bed so she could be right next to him.

Harry let out a long stress filled sigh again as he planted his face into his palm for a moment then turned to look at his Love. "I'm not alright, I'm not hiding anything from you. It's not any one thing, and it's not anything you don't already know about Hermione, in fact you're the one person in all the world who knows every bit of what's weighing on me. It's just every time we deal with one problem two more always take its place, there are just times that, despite what everyone thinks and expects of him, the weight becomes even too much for Harry Potter to bare." This wasn't good Hermione knew. Harry was talking about himself in the third person, which he only ever did when he was referring to The Chosen One the world saw him as rather than her Harry.

"Well…" Neville piped in "maybe that's the problem. Harry I'm glad you have Hermione, and if what you just said is true, that you're at least trusting your struggles to her, but you don't have to you know, the two of you, bare whatever it is alone."

Hermione looked at Harry, she could see what was going on in his head, see it in his eyes. Harry wasn't sure how to answer Neville, the truth was most of what was weighing on him would put his friend in far too much danger if he were to share it, he'd shared it with her sure but… well she was different. She would never have let him face it without her, so he only really had the choice of either telling her or letting her walk in blind, but either way she would walk into Hell right next to him. The others though…

"Neville. That's a very kind offer but…" Harry started but Neville was having none of it "Harry, you can trust us you know, you do trust us don't you, Luna and I, I mean?" Neville questioned him. Harry looked hurt by the implication of what Neville had said, he brought his head to rest in his hands again. Harry was still extremely weak and Hermione could see the strain of his earlier conversation with her, then the one with Ron and all the unfounded guilt she knew he'd be feeling at what was awaiting the Weasleys, and now this from Neville too? Harry had always amazed her at how strong he could be for everyone around him, but even he had his limits and he was clearly forcing himself beyond them now.

Hermione answered for Harry, "Neville please don't think that way, it's not a matter of trust, and of course we trust you. There are just things, secrets Harry has to keep, because the more people that know the more dangerous the secrets become."

The round faced boy insisted "But he told you Hermione. Harry I know we haven't proven ourselves to nearly the extent Hermione has all these years but, you can trust us all the same."

Hermione didn't like where this was going, couldn't Neville see how hard this was for Harry? "That's not fair Neville, don't you think Harry wants to tell you? He can't, there is just too much riding on it, yes he told me, but do you know how hard even that much was for him? He did it because he needed to tell someone… but doing so has already cost him dearly."

That snapped Harry back to attention "Hermione no, I've already told you, that wasn't your fault." Harry said referring to the incident in the classroom with Malfoy.

Hermione replied, "Maybe not Harry, but the fact remains that you're telling me only added another burden to your back, rather than alleviating it as I should have done."

The green eyed boy looked saddened by her words,"Hermione, have I really made you feel that way? I am sorry Hermione, I want you to know, you have alleviated the strain, more then you could ever know." Harry insisted "I have made more progress towards the goal because of you, in the short week since I told you everything, then in all the months before combine. Anything else that's been added, I can bare it because you're with me."

"Doesn't that just prove my you point though you two?" Neville interrupted "Harry I'm not suggesting you need to tell us everything, but look you said it's not any ONE thing, which means whatever this one thing is you two keep referring to it's not the whole of what's weighing on you. Just tell us what you can, when you can, let us take whatever small burdens we can from you so you two can worry about the big ones. You don't have to worry Harry," Neville said moving up to the opposite side from where Hermione lay and placing his hand on Harry's shoulder, " I promise, Luna and I, we won't fail you the way Ron, and Ginny did."

"Alright Neville," Harry relented "but not now, please, I'm really feeling rather light headed all of a sudden and…" Harry was interrupted by the crashing open of the Hospital Wing Doors. It was Minister Scrimgeour, still locked into debate with Dumbledore, or rather ignoring Dumbledore as he walked with purpose the length of the ward towards Harry.

"Minister I really think this ought to wait, Harry has just been through an extensive and exhausting ordeal, he needs the proper time in which to recover," Dumbledore insisted. "Indeed," Professor McGonagall added. She was flanking Dumbledore just as Scrimgeour was being flanked by a rather severe looking middle aged woman whose auburn hair was showing gray in places. She wore a monocle and was dressed smartly in the robes of an Auror.

This conversation of course caught the attention of the Gryffindor trio. Hermione whispered, "Who is that?" Harry tried to place her for a moment, and then realized where he recognized her from."Amelia Bones," Harry managed, his eyes were drooping, and he seemed to be having a hard time holding his head up. "She was at my hearing about the Dementors last year, quite reasonable actually, she's the Deputy Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement." Harry explained from what little he knew of her.

That was when it became scarily clear just how swiftly things had been changing in the last couple of years. "Not Deputy anymore mate," Neville corrected him, then he went on to clarify "According to Gran the first thing Scrimgeour did was make her Head of the whole Department. They're old friends, she apprenticed under Gran for her Mastery in Magical Law. If she's the one overseeing the case then you have nothing to worry about, she's as fair and balanced as they come, interested only in facts not politics."

The argument continued on almost ignoring the fact that the three students were now privy to their bickering. "Oh enough Dumbledore!" Scrimgeour said interrupting the two professors' protests, "You have made your thoughts perfectly clear on the matter, do not think I am simply dismissing you, I am not that fool Fudge, but on this matter there can be no debate, the punishment for attacking Harry Potter must be swift and severe."

Thankfully, the calm rational voice of Amelia Bones chimed in "Minister I do not think you mean to imply that the identity of the victim in this case should have any bearing on the resulting punishments."

The wild looking wizard with scares on his face replied,"I most certainly do Amelia. I made you the Head of Magical Law Enforcement, because you are interested only in the truth, the facts of the situation, which is exactly the way I have always believed the law need be administered, but right now there are more pressing concerns."

As the adults came nearer to Harry's bedside, McGonagall quarried, "Forgive me but what exactly are you referring to Minister?" The Minister was not in the mood for the kinds of games that were being played here, and it showed in his voice. "Oh please Minerva, do not pretend you are not fully aware of the state of our world." Scrimgeour scolded her, "Our world balances on a knife's edge, the courage of our people, their faith in the Ministry to protect them, all their hopes and dreams hang by a thread, THAT THREAD!" Scrimgeour said whipping his arm around and pointing it directly at Harry. "As much as I refuse to leave the fate of our world to a sixteen year old boy alone, I cannot deny that he has time and again proven extremely adept at vanquishing the darkness that now threatens us, and more importantly the symbol he represents gives the people hope. If the Ministry cannot even show that it can protect Harry Potter, then how can we expect our citizens to believe we can protect any of them? This business with the Weasley girl it needs to be dealt with quickly, and publicly, the wizarding community needs to see what it means to dare attack Harry Potter." Scrimgeour turned looking to Amelia Bones again, "The second this technicality over jurisdiction is out of the way, her wand is to be snapped, her magic bound, and the girl flung into the deepest darkest cell Azkaban has to offer."

To her credit, Amelia didn't even flinch, "Minister, do you intend to replace me as Head of Magical Law Enforcement? Because that is exactly what you will have to do if you wish punishment to be determined before a fair and impartial hearing has been given, all that you suggest may yet be proven necessary, but until such time we shall proceed within the confines and dictates of the Law, not the Ministers Office." The Minister for Magic and one time Auror Rufus Scrimgeour looked like a well chided school boy, whom had been told off, and was trying to find a way to salvage the situation again. Unfortunately, there was only one response that would be deemed acceptable. "Well I… no, Amelia, I would not presume to…" Scrimgeour stumbled over his words. "Good" Amelia instructed, "then all of you out. I need to speak with Mr. Potter and Miss. Granger alone please."

Now it was Minerva McGonagall's turn to be incensed. "I most certainly will not," Professor McGonagall protested, "They are both under age. They need to be represented properly." Amelia nodded in agreement with the Professor's statement. "I agree but as both yourself and Professor Dumbledore are on the list of potential witnesses, neither of you may hold that role," Amelia again insisted, "so again I say out with you."

Hermione looked at Harry, he was going pale again, he seemed to be in a cold sweat, and from the way he looked Hermione doubted he had been able to follow the conversation unfolding in front of them, much less be in any state for questioning. "Madame Bones please, can't this wait, Harry isn't strong enough for…" Hermione pleaded.

"I am sorry dear, but as you do not have a Wizen-Council for me to communicate through I must…"Amelia began but was quickly corrected by Neville.

"They do though Madam Bones," Neville interjected

"Oh? There has been no communication of…" Amelia replied,

"Yes well" Neville responded, "as Mr. Potter and Miss. Granger here were only informed of a hearing taking place in this very moment, they were not given the proper time in which to have their council contact you, were they, a simple oversight on the part of the department I'm sure, and one I'm sure she will overlook in this instance."

Amelia asked, something in her face was very nervous about the answer she seemed to expect was coming. "Who will overlook?"

"Why Harry, and Hermione's council of course, Augusta Longbottom." Neville replied with sly smile on his face. "You may address any questions you may have, as well as details regarding the date and time of the hearing to Longbottom Hall, in the meantime, acting as proxy I shall inform you that neither of her clients shall be submitting to any questioning today, on the grounds that neither have adequately recovered from the incident at hand and require their rest to be ready for which ever date you wish to set."

Amelia smiled down at the round faced boy, "Your Gran's taught you well Neville. Very well, I shall send a letter to her as soon as I return to my offices." Then she turned to Hermione and said "Miss. Granger I do hope I have not presented myself to harshly, do express my apologies for the over site to Augusta would you." Finally she turned to look at Harry who had passed out finally, patting him on the foot she added "Do get well soon Harry Potter, we need you." With that she herded the rest of the adults out of the room leaving Neville, and Hermione with the sleeping Harry.

"Neville thank you. That was brilliant, I didn't know you were so quick with Wizarding Law, or that your Grandmother…" Hermione's voice trailed off tiredly. The round faced boy smirked. "Was once considered the greatest Legal Scholar in all of the British Wizarding community? Yeah, and I'm not really, but you sort of pick up a few things by osmosis growing up in a house like that."

"Well again thank you Neville but we haven't even asked if she'd be willing to…" Hermione again tried to ask.

"What? Represent you? Of course she will, my folks," Neville hesitated for a moment at the mention of his parents, "Well mine and Harry's they were always close, maybe not in school but certainly afterward, and you, well Gran has always liked you Hermione."

The young witch was stunned, "Really? I only recall meeting her the once, at St. Mungo's last year."

"Well yeah but … look you two are my friends, and that will be enough." Neville answered dogging the question. "Look don't you and Harry worry about the hearing at all understand, Gran and I'll handle all of this, you just worry about getting Harry back on his feet for now, and enjoying your Christmas."

Hermione ran around the other side of the bed and embraced Neville in an enormous hug. "Oh thank you Neville, this really will be such a huge weight off Harry's mind."

"Ah, yeah sure, no problem, your welcome Hermione." Neville said, his face flushing scarlet at the show of affection from the beautiful brunette. "Look I better go send an Owl off to Gran and let her know what's happening." With that Neville hurried off out of the ward, and Hermione curled up next to Harry slipping off to sleep, her worries lessened for the first time in days.

**AN: Hey Sorry this one is a little shorter then usual, the next one will be too, they were originally one chapter but they work better as separate chapters I think. Either way 29 will be up in the next day or so.**


	29. Trust

**Chapter 29- Trust**

Harry slept through to the following morning, when he awoke he found Hermione curled up next to him in the bed, having changed into the clothes Pavarti had brought for her. She'd let her hair down at last, into its naturally bushy curls, and her head was resting on his shoulder. No wonder he had slept so well. "Harry, you're awake" Hermione beamed up at him.

Harry asked jokingly, "How long this time?"

"Oh not that long, only about twelve hours." Hermione commented "I think the potion really helped, you still need to finish that by the way, don't think I've forgotten."

Harry grumbled, "Whatever you say dearest." Taking a dreg of the potion situated on his side table, Harry asked, "So what ended up happening with Scrimgeour?"

Dodging Harry's question for the moment Hermione focused on the term he had used to refer to her. "Dearest? Well that's a new one." Hermione smiled her approval at this most recent addition to Harry's list of pet names for her.

"Well you are you know, the dearest person, or thing in the world to me." Harry responded "Sorry I passed out like that and left you alone with them, I hope they didn't…" Harry started, only to be cut off.

"Well actually I wasn't, alone that is." Harry looked confused, Hermione quickly went on to explain about Neville's very quick thinking, how his Grandmother was set to represent them, how Neville had since informed her in the preceding hours that the hearing was set to take place at noon on January 1st, Augusta having insisted on the proper time being given for Harry's recovery.

Harry relaxed a little, "Well I suppose that just leaves the actual proceedings" The bushy haired girl nodded at Harry. "Neville says for us to put it out of our minds, he says his Grandmother and he have it handled, and she was once the foremost Scholar in the country on Magical Law Harry."

Hermione knew what she asked next would be hard on Harry but she needed to drive the point home, "I trust him Harry, don't you? Neville wasn't right before was he, when he implied you didn't trust him?"

Harry protested, "No of course not Hermione, but He and Luna have already done so much for us, this is a lot to ask of…" Harry drifted off not even sure of how to finish that statement.

"But you didn't ask Harry, we didn't ask." Hermione retorted, "He's our friend Harry, he wants to help you. We both know there are things we can't tell them, things they can't help with, but watching the way all of it affects you, it's agonizing when there's nothing we can do about it Harry. Neville saw a way he could help lift something off your shoulders and he just acted, and I think we should let him." Harry nodded his agreement.

Then he picked up the goblet and downed the rest of the hideous concoction inside. "Ugh…well I feel better already. I still can't believe Sectumsempra could deal this much damage, and on the rebound too, I'm glad I stopped following the Prince's instructions, anyone who thinks this is an acceptable way to deal with their enemies is a little too deep into the dark arts for my taste." The raven haired boy thought about how dangerous that book had actually turned out to be.

"The Prince?" Hermione asked both intrigued and concerned.

"Well yeah, that's where I assume Ginny picked up the spell from anyway, the stolen pages from the Half Blood Prince's Potion book." Harry stated "At least that's the only place I've ever seen it mentioned before, unless there's some reference I'm missing is there?"

Hermione's temper began to flare. "No, I couldn't figure out where she'd got it from, are you telling me you knew a spell like that was in that book and you kept following it's instructions anyway… for months?!" Hermione questioned Harry her inner McGonagall coming out.

"No, well I mean yes I knew it was there but," Harry stammered, Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing and she said as much to him. Harry desperate to explain replied, "Look I didn't know what it did, it was just scribbled at the top of one of the pages with the description For Enemies written beneath it. I never actually tried it," Harry insisted "how was I supposed to know how bad it was, it's not like the whole book wasn't filled with things like that, there was one on the next page labeled, to save a flower if things go wrong, or something like that."

That caught Hermione's attention. "There is? How didn't I notice that?" Hermione said picking her satin handbag off the table and reaching down into the expandable charm space she had placed upon it to fetch the Princes book.

"Hang on, are you telling me you've been reading it then?" Harry asked more than a little offended, that Hermione would lecture him, and yet look through it herself.

"Well yes, after you were hurt I had Pavarti fetch it for me, I thought there might be some healing draft in here that could help, unfortunately there didn't seem to be much that wouldn't take a full month to brew, so I didn't find it of much use really. What page was that Flower bit on, do you remember Harry?"

The green eyed wizard chuckled. "Ah no sorry, my memory is not nearly as good as yours love," Harry replied "If I had to guess though, I'd say try the page right after the last one Ginny ripped out." Hermione turned to where the missing pages should be, sure enough scribbled on the next page was another incantation Hermione had never seen before Vulnera Sanentur. It was even broken down phonetically VUL-ner-ah sah-NEN-tour. Beneath it was written "to heal my flower should it shield the enemy and be severed in the attempt."

Hermione was in her element. She pondered the words, and nibbled her bottom lip. She repeated the words aloud to herself, "To heal my flower…?" Hermione suddenly understood "Harry I think this may be the intended counter curse to what Ginny used on you. It sounds like the Prince was worried about this flower, whoever she is, accidentally being hit with Sectumsempra when he went to use it on his enemy. Just like you were when Ginny tried to use it on me."

Harry raised an eye brow. "What makes you say that?" Harry's curiosity was now piqued.

"He calls her his flower." Hermione explained "We know he's a boy, of sixteen because of the textbook he's writing in and because he calls himself the Half Blood Prince, not Princess. Harry have you ever heard a sixteen year old boy refer to anything but a girl he likes as his flower?" Harry quipped back, "No I suppose I haven't…my flower." Hermione gave him a quick smile, "Oh very cute Harry, but no I don't care for that one."

"VUL-ner-ah sah-NEN-tour, VUL-ner-ah sah-NEN-tour." Hermione kept repeating trying to work out the pronunciation. The tip of her wand began to glow with a gentle warm light.

"Well it looks like you've got it working, going to try and see if it really is the counter curse?" Harry asked curious as to what the next step would be.

"What? Oh no Harry I couldn't use some unknown, untested spell on you," Hermione protested shooting upright and turning to look down at her wounded Harry, "what if I hurt you even worse then you already are?"

Harry looked up at her with complete trust in his emerald eyes. "Well," Harry rationalized "the only way to test it would be for someone else to be wounded with the Sectumsempra and that's clearly not acceptable. Besides remember what you taught me about casting in our first year? Intention matters, it's not the only factor but it does count for a lot" Harry said taking her hand, and giving it a gentle squeeze.

Harry unbuttoned the Hospital shirt he was wearing revealing the brutal scars the vicious attack had left on him. Hermione relented pointing her wand towards the tip of the largest one. She couldn't bring herself to do it though as flashes of that night and her failed attempts to seal these very wounds were running through her mind, her eyes filled with crocodile tears, and her wand, as with the rest of her hand, started to shake. Harry reached up, gently brushing the tears from her eyes with his thumb. "Hey now my love, it's alright, I promise you won't, you could never hurt me Hermione."

The bushy haired witch was inconsolable though, "But Harry," Hermione protested holding back tears.

"Hermione, I trust you, and only you to do this, I know you'll take care of me, I know you'll make it work." Harry insisted.

Hermione questioned him, still unsure, "How can you be so certain when I'm not?" Harry looked at her, his eyes radiating the trust that he felt, as he stared directly into her gaze. "Because," Harry said as he steadied Hermione's wand hand with his, "I have faith in those brown eyes I'm staring into now, more faith then I have ever had in anything, or anyone."

At Harry's words Hermione resolved herself to try, no more accurately she resolved herself to succeed and prove true the faith he had in her. "VUL-ner-ah sah-NEN-tour," Hermione repeated over and over as she ran her wand the length of each wound. Harry took in a deep breath, his eyes shut, for a moment Hermione worried she'd hurt him after all, but it was matched with a blissful smile on his face. One by one each wound disappeared until you wouldn't have been able to tell Harry had ever been injured at all. "There how does that feel Harr…?" Hermione started only to be met with a sight that took her breath away.

Before she could even finish her sentence, Harry had sat bolt upright, taken her head in his hands and was kissing her passionately. His tongue slipped past her lips and she welcomed it, returning the same with her own, placing her hands behind his head and pulling him in closer. "Oh, Harry," she moaned between breathes, "What has gotten into you?" Harry pulled back for a moment. "I didn't say stop." Hermione insisted pushing him back down onto the bed, climbing on top of him and returning to the passionate embrace they had been sharing.

When they finally broke apart after what seemed like forever, the both of them completely out of breath, Harry said "Hermione, that… that was unbelievable, I've never felt anything like that, such pure intense and passionate love. Hermione I, I am glad it was you that performed that spell." Hermione asked, as she rolled over and nestled her head in the clef of Harry's neck. "What do you mean Harry?"

Harry blushed, as he tried, to think of the most appropriate way to explain it. "Hermione that spell, I think it's intended to heal using love, at least while you were doing it, I was filled with the most intense joy and pleasure I have ever felt. It was like I could feel you, every ounce of the love you hold for me filling my body. Hermione, thank you, I don't know why I'm worthy of such love from you, but I never want to lose it. When it was over, when you were finished with the spell and I could feel the sensation leaving I, I just had to make you feel, had to express how much I love you too."

Hermione felt very odd indeed, she should feel embarrassed she thought, the true depth of her feelings being so exposed, but instead she found she felt rather at peace with the world for the first time in a long time. A thought occurred to her, a question, one she had intended to ask Harry after the Christmas Party but with all that had happened it had somehow been forgotten. "Harry?" she asked looking up into those magnificent emerald green eyes of his, "Would you come home with me, come home with me for Christmas?"

**AN: Again as with the last chapter sorry for the short length, they were originally one but they work better as separate chapters so here it is**


	30. Nerves

**Chapter 30- Nerves **

Harry stood there staring at his trunk laying open on his four poster, he had never been more stressed about packing for anything in his life. "What if they don't like me, what if they don't approve of us dating?" Harry had pondered over breakfast with Neville and Luna.

"They won't." Luna had stated flatly; Harry's face had gone as pale as Sir. Nicholas' at that.

"Oh what are you talking about Luna? They'll love Harry," Neville insisted "Hermione couldn't have a more dedicated and devoted boyfriend then Harry."

Luna's normally dreamy look and airy tone, took on a serious quality, as she added, "Or Dangerous."

Neville's anger began to rise as he processed what Luna had just said. Finally, Neville countered, "Dangerous? Harry would rather die than let a single hair on Hermione's head come to harm. He's saved her life, and mine, and yours at least a half dozen times over!" Neville clearly couldn't believe what he was hearing. "No wonder Harry won't trust us with whatever mission he and Hermione have if this is what you think of him."

Luna realizing that she was dealing with the grandson of a legal scholar provided her own counter argument, "Yes, but he is also almost always the reason people around him need saving in the first place." Luna replied then as if realizing the rest of what Neville had said added "did you say Harry doesn't trust us?"

Thanks a lot Neville Harry thought, the Great Hall is a great place to be having that particular conversation. "No Luna, Neville is just forgetting where he is!" Harry said kicking him under the table "I already promised him I'd tell you two what was going on once everyone got back from Christmas Break! But you know as usual you're right Luna, being around me is too dangerous, too dangerous for anyone, maybe I shouldn't be dating Hermione at all, it just puts her at risk."

The Ravenclaw girl let out a tinkling laugh, "You really don't listen very well do you Harry?" Luna questioned him "That is not what I said at all. Has not being your girlfriend ever stopped her from following you anywhere before? Do you think even if you marched up to Gryffindor tower and broke her heart by breaking things off right now, you could stop her in the slightest from following you into whatever peril will find you next? Because that's all you would accomplish you know, breaking her heart… and I suspect your own."

Harry knew she was right, Hermione had said it herself, nothing he could do would ever deter her, nor would it keep her from his side, but then, "What exactly do you expect me to do then Luna, I mean you just said I put her in danger just being around me, so how exactly do you expect me to.."

The blonde girl replied, "I don't, and you don't bring anymore danger to myself, Neville, or Hermione then we would find ourselves in anyway, one way or another we all are undesirables if the Ministry falls, so if we don't face it helping you, we just will when they come for us after you fail."

"LUNA! Don't say that, there is absolutely no way that Harry is going to fail… at whatever it is" Neville asserted with unbound confidence "We'll make sure of that!"

"Is it just boys in general then? Sorry Harry I didn't realize it was all of you that had a hard time hearing" Luna shot back at Neville, ever since they had started dating she had never failed to give Neville the business when he'd blurt out something foolish, in her own Luna way of course. "I never said Harry would fail, of course we'll make sure he doesn't but Hermione's parents don't know any of this do they? They're Muggles, all they see is this Boy who seems to keep convincing their brilliantly logical daughter to keep setting a side all rational thought and head out on these ever increasingly dangerous adventures."

Harry couldn't get that last part out of his mind as he finished packing. He finally decided he'd pack every one of the outfit options Hedwig had brought him for the Christmas Party… all except the one he had actually worn that is that had been taken by Neville to head home with him to his Gran's place over the break. Evidence for the coming hearing, not that Harry ever wanted to see much less wear that particular outfit again. Aside from that he threw in a few sweaters, a toque, gloves and scarf Hermione had knit him when she had first started S.P.E.W, and his father's old cloak, they would be stopping by Diagon Alley and Gringotts tonight, before heading to Hermione's for Christmas Eve, and he thought it might come in handy. With that he closed up the small overnight suitcase Hermione had placed an infinite expansion charm on for him, and headed for the door, just before he left though he decided there was one more thing he ought to bring, it might help him make a good impression after all, Harry turned back slipped the last item in his bag then headed down to the station to meet Hermione.

He wasn't sure what he was going to say, Harry knew he must look a wreck with nerves, and he had resolved himself not to hold anything back from Hermione anymore. If she saw it in him she was sure to ask what was bothering him, and then he'd have to tell her, and well, he really didn't want to disappoint her or dampen her spirits in anyway. She had been so elated when he had agreed to come home with her in the hospital wing the night before. He couldn't say no, how could he have? It would have crushed her if he said no. But Harry couldn't help but feel these next few days would make or break his entire life from here on. If Hermione brought him home and her parents didn't like him, if they forbid her from seeing him, it would mean the end of everything that mattered to him, everything he was fighting for. He just had to make a good impression, he had to… please let me make a good impression Harry thought.

Thankfully his worries all flew from his mind the instant he saw Hermione standing waiting for him on the track down at Hogsmede station. She was bundled up for the chill December air, yet still as elegant and beautiful as ever. Hermione had on a pair of Faux deer hide Moccasin style boots, dark blue skinny jeans, A cute little contrast Faux fur, bow belted , double button Ruffled skirt bottom Trench coat in emerald Green, and topped off with a matching pair of mitts and Toque she had made in the same green as the jacket. But what had lifted Harry's spirits the moment he saw her was the silver pendant hanging around her neck. It was the same he had given her just before the party. Hermione hadn't taken it off since, not for anything. Not even when Neville had insisted they needed to send everything they had been wearing the night of the attack as evidence to his Gran. Harry smiled remembering the way Hermione had responded to Neville's insistent requests when she thought Harry had been out of ear shot "You listen to me Longbottom, you can take everything else, anything else, but no one is taking Harry's pendant from around my neck do you hear me."

"Ready to go finally? I thought boys where to suppose to be quick at getting ready, but I've been waiting for you a good thirty minutes. I almost thought you you'd changed your mind and weren't coming" Hermione said laying out for Harry just what this looked like to her.

Harry turned apologetic quickly, "I'm sorry love did I keep you waiting too long? I suppose you could have headed on without me."

Hermione countered, "Not a chance Harry Potter, this is going to be the best Christmas I've ever had thanks to you," Hermione said reaching up and giving him a peck on the cheek "Besides the wait was worth every minute, you look nearly as handsome as you did Saturday night" she said with a flash of her eyebrows.

Harry replied, "Ah yeah well first impressions and all that"

The statement confused Hermione, who quarried, "First impressions? But we aren't even going to see my Parents till tomorrow Harry?"

"Who said anything about your parents? I want to make a good impression on the Gringotts Goblin who's managing my account" Harry quipped. Hermione just rolled her eyes and took Harry's hand leading him up on to the train.

They found an empty compartment near the middle of the train, Harry stowed their bags, and then took a seat beside Hermione as she wrapped her arms around him. "Oh I'm so glad you agreed to this Harry, I can't wait for Mum and Dad to meet you… well I suppose they have already met you, during the summer before our second year, at Flourish and Blotts remember Harry?" Hermione asked. Harry remembered alright, he wouldn't really call it meeting Mr. and Mrs. Granger though, not properly, with all the commotion that day he doubted they had each exchanged more than two words with each other.

Harry was ridged and it showed, he had hoped as she was sitting beside him rather than across from him, Hermione might not notice, but of course she had. "What's the matter Harry, you're so stiff?" she asked him.

Harry very nearly gave his standard reply in situations like this, nothing, but he reminded himself of his promise to her, not to do that anymore and so, "I'm sorry Hermione. I really hope this doesn't put too much of a damper on things for you, but I've got to say I am extremely nervous about all this."

Hermione questioned him further, "Nervous? Why should you be nervous Harry?"

Harry's thoughts started spinning. "WHY?" Harry asked unable to believe she couldn't see exactly why this would be nerve racking for him "I don't know maybe because the girl who means more than anything in the world to me is bringing me home to meet her parents, Hermione what if they don't like me, what if they don't approve of me, or of us?"

Hermione replied without doubt or hesitation. "They are going to love you, just like I do Harry. What makes you think they won't approve of you? "

Harry sighed running his hand through his hair. "Hermione they're Muggles, not Magical folk or even Squibs, and before you take that the wrong way, I don't mean there is anything wrong with being Muggles…" Harry insisted. Hermione interjected, "Oh of course I know you don't but what are you getting at Harry?"

Again Harry sighed heavily, "Well think about it they don't know anything about me besides whatever you've told them, there is no famous Harry Potter expectations there is there?"

Hermione interposed, "SO? That should be a good thing shouldn't it? You hate all the Famous Harry Potter nonsense."

"Yes I do, but when you put that aside, how exactly do I look as a potential boyfriend to their daughter Hermione?" Harry asked trying to guide her to understanding, "There's nothing special about me by Muggle standards. In fact every Muggle I have ever met has…"

Hermione finished for him, "Been Horrible to you Harry, but I promise they aren't all like your Aunt and Uncle Harry, My Parents won't…"

Harry wasn't really hearing her though too deep into everything he could see going so wrong tomorrow, "Then add on the fact that since you've met me you've been nearly eaten by a three headed Dog, strangled by a killer plant, crushed by life size chess pieces, transformed into a half girl half cat, petrified, and again nearly eaten, by a Basilisk, Thrown around by a killer tree, attacked by a werewolf, nearly had your soul sucked out by a Dementor… and that doesn't even include the Death Eaters. After the Department of Mysteries…"

"Harry stop it!" Hermione intrupted him, "First of all I chose to follow you into each one of those situations. Secondly Girlfriend or not, there is no way I won't be following you into whatever comes next. Third, being with you is the reason I survived them all, Fourth…" Hermione sort of mumbled the next bit slightly embarrassed at what it implied "Mum already knows all about you and our… adventures, more or less."

Harry, stunned, prodded, "She does?"

Hermione replied, "Well of course, she does. Not about the Death Eaters, or our breaking into the Ministry last year of course, but all the rest of it…" Hermione was blushing, Harry suddenly had a sly smile of comprehension on his face. "Oh, don't look at me like that Harry, I do write home to Mum at least once a week, of course I've mentioned you once or twice."

It was Harry's turn to prod further now, "Once or twice eh?" Harry smirked at her, but it quickly faded "Hermione I just… If for some reason they don't approve, if they forbid us to keep dating then…"

Hermione sighed "Harry, you really do think far too little of yourself you know. My Parents are going to love you Harry, but if I'm wrong, if they don't… well I'll be extremely disappointed, but it won't change a thing, no one is going to forbid me from being with My Harry!"

Harry was very moved but also a little concerned by Hermione's statement. Hermione, they're your family I …" He was quickly cut off by his beautiful brunette "Yes they are, and so are you Harry, and that is NEVER going to change understand?" Hermione said as she nestled her head on Harry's shoulder.

Wanting to redirect both the conversation and Harry's train of thought, Hermione asked "So Harry, why are we stopping by Gringotts instead of heading straight home?" Then after throwing a quick locking and privacy charm on their cabin added "Does it have anything to do with what Draco was talking about Saturday night?"

Harry retorted, "Draco? Well I'm glad to see the two of you are finally on a first name basis," Harry smiled at Hermione "Yes actually it does, or rather it was his suggested solution to a problem we've been having."

Hermione asked puzzled, "What problem? "

"Kreature." Harry answered, "According to Draco the reason he's been able to block us from entering Grimmuld place is that I haven't claimed him. I was a little embarrassed actually to find out it had been such a simple error on my part, especially with Draco sitting there looking like he was explaining crayons to a 12 year old. "

Hermione rejoined."Well of course that would explain it, except you did claim him Harry, didn't you tell me you claimed him while you were traveling with Dumbledore over the summer?" Hermione asked him a little irritated by the implication either she or Harry would have over looked something so obvious without good reason.

"Yes, yes I did, but apparently not properly." Harry insisted apologetically, "I really should have known better, I am sorry Hermione, I've let my duties as S.P.E.W's Secretary, slide the last year, but I've done a fair bit of research into elfish welfare since my little chat with Draco the other night, and I think He was right."

Hermione couldn't help but smile. With everything else Harry had on his mind he'd still found the time to read up on her pet project. "Harry, when have you found the time to research for S.P.E.W, more importantly why? There are so many more important things…?"

Harry insisted, "S.P.E.W is important, it's important to you anyway, don't pretend it's not, and that makes it important to me too. I've just gotten so far behind on everything lately. As for finding the time though, I've made time here and there, I did a lot of reading while you slept last night to be honest."

Hermione just squeezed Harry in an enormous Hug. "You see, and you think my parents won't find you worthy. Here you are with literally the weight of the world on your shoulders, and you make the time to worry about my pet project. So what did you find out Harry?"

The raven haired boy relaxed. "Ah well," Harry replied, "Apparently when I claimed Kreature last summer all I really did was accept my role as the heir apparent to the Black Family, not the head of the Family. To do that I actually have to go to Gringotts and sign the papers to accept my full inheritance."

Hermione asked, "But Harry, How wouldn't Dumbledore have known something like that?"

"Hermione, something I have come to understand the last six months is Dumbledore is not infallible." Harry stated plainly "Don't get me wrong, he is a great wizard, brilliant, and quite cunning really… but he make mistakes Hermione, a lot of them. Everyone around him always just expects he knows the right thing, but more often than not he's just guessing Hermione. Highly educated guesses I grant you but guesses all the same. But because it comes from him, they all think it can't possibly be wrong. That's just another reason I wanted you to join the lessons with him, I wanted you beside me for the tasks ahead, I needed someone who's advice and opinions I can trust, and who can tell me when I'm turning down the wrong path, I don't want to end up like Dumbledore."

Hermione protested, "But Harry, listening to me has already…"

Harry quickly corrected what he knew she was about to say before she could even finish. "Hermione It's like I told you in the ward, what I'm trying to tell you about Dumbledore now. Just because you advise a course of action that ends up leading to a bad result, it doesn't mean it was bad advice, or that you were wrong to give it in the first place. I don't expect you to always be right, that's ridiculous, but believing you always are, and having the people around you believe it too, it's dangerous, it leads to foolish choices. I know you won't hesitate to correct me when I'm wrong."

"That's an awful lot of faith to put in one person, to put in me Harry." Hermione said a little uncomfortable with the idea he was trusting her as his check and balance.

"No it isn't, not when it's you I'm trusting, you've always been the smartest, most honest person I know, especially with me, and that's what I need, that's what I trust Hermione. Besides you kind of just my point." Harry explained "I don't know if you noticed it, but Dumbledore, he's getting weaker everyday Hermione. I get the feeling it won't be long before he's not around to lead the fight, and when that happens…"

Hermione finished for him. "Everyone will be looking to you to fill his place."

Harry just nodded, "Dumbledore's judgement, I'm afraid it's been corrupted by decades of being surrounded by followers who think he's infallible, I just don't want to end up the next him Hermione."

Hermione insisted, "You won't Harry, don't you see you're doing it again, you always seem to think the absolute worst of yourself. You're questioning yourself even now. You listen to the voices around you, have you ever heard Dumbledore have a different opinion on anything from say… Professor McGonagall and decide she knew better than he did? Not that I can think of, but just in this last week you've conceded your position on a half dozen things, to me, to Neville, to Luna, even to Draco. You still haven't answered my question about Kreature though, so you think Dumbledore didn't know about the all the paper work involved?"

"No not at all, I suspect he did, but he probably thought the technicality could wait since there was no living Blacks to contest Sirius' will." Harry surmised "Or maybe Sirius never properly claimed Kreature either, I mean he couldn't exactly walk into Gringotts himself right? Not while being hunted by the ministry. Whatever the reason is the fact remains that until I claim my full inherence from Sirius and become the official head of the Black estate, Kreature can be ordered by a more senior member of the family to ignore, or even combat my orders or wishes."

Hermione pondered, "Well that seems rather foolish to have a servant that can disobey doesn't it? I mean if it weren't causing us so much trouble at the moment I'd actually find it kind of funny, one of the laws intended to bind the poor creatures into service being turned back on the ones doing the binding but, why make such a confounding silly rule in the first place?" Harry's face wore an expression of deep shame on it, "Oh, oh no Harry, I didn't mean to imply, look I understand why you can't just set creature free like you did with Dobby, Kreature knows too much and he'd likely be right at the Death eaters side if he could."

Harry assured her, "I am going to free him Hermione, the moment all this is over with Tom, the first thing we'll do is go set Kreature free, I promise." He said searching her eyes for acknowledgement that keeping Kreacher this way didn't make him the monster he knew she saw the other Elf owners as.

"I Know you will Harry, you practically lived as one for the Dursley's yourself for ten years, I know you could never be comfortable with doing what they did to you to some other creature."

Hermione's understanding brought a smile to Harry's face again "As for the rule though well I do sort of see the logic, think about it, right now Kreacher is reacting to me like I'm a member of the Blacks yes but like one of the kids, one of the kids asking him to do something the Adults have forbid him to do. It wouldn't do for the child of a wizarding family to be able to give orders to a house elf that are contrary to what their parents had instructed right? So there is a hierarchy in place for orders from each family member in each household. It's all in here," Harry said pulling a copy of How to Train Your House Elf by Beastly and Grunt out of his expandable charm bag and handing it to Hermione.

"Okay so, let's say you're right and it's this rule that's causing the problem, who is higher than you in the family pecking order, aren't all the Blacks… gone" Hermione asked not wanting to imply Sirius was dead out loud in front of Harry.

"Well yes but then I got thinking," Harry replied "do you remember when we were there summer before fifth year, Kreature kept calling that painting of Sirius' mother his…"

Comprehension dawned on the bushy haired girls face, "His Mistress!" Hermione exclaimed " But you don't think, that couldn't count could it, a painting of a former Mistress?"

"Well not normally, Harry surmised, "I don't think so no, but as there technically is no Head of the estate officially right now, and he does still think of her as his Mistress, maybe it's created enough of a loop hole… I don't know and now I sound like Dumbledore with his guessing at nothing."

Hermione reassured, "No, it's a good theory Harry, and besides nothing is wasted by giving it a try. Even if you're wrong all it really will mean is we arrived a day later at my parents place then if we hadn't tried, and if it works, well we will have made significant progress towards… well towards Kreacher's freedom." Hermione said with a smile.

"You think so?" Harry asked, pleased she seemed to think he was on the right track.

"I do," Hermione replied snuggling up next to Harry, nestling her bushy brown curls in the clef of his neck and wrapping her arms around him once more. Harry placed his arm around her in return and the two spent the rest of the trip back to London like that. The only thoughts that kept playing through Harry's mind the whole rest of the ride, were how lucky he was to have her, how this, being here, how he was right now, with her beside him, made everything worthwhile, and how he'd do anything to keep from ruining it. He would find a way to impress Hermione's Parents, he just had to, PLEASE he asked silently to whatever beings may be listening; Merlin, Luna's Nargles, he didn't care which; just help me impress them, for her.


	31. Guilt and Galleons

**Chapter 31- Guilt and Galleons**

They arrived at kings cross at a little past 2pm. That meant they had exactly 3 hours before Gingotts would be closed for holidays. Funny Harry thought, the 24th of December had to be one of the busiest shopping days of the year, and yet the biggest wizarding bank in London if not the world would be closed. It seemed Muggle or Magical, all Bankers would take full advantage of "Holiday Hours" Harry conceded.

Harry took both his and Hermione's bags and offered her his arm, which she took. They quickly disembarked from the train and, arm in arm, and made their way out of the station, towards the kiss and ride drop off and pick up loop. As they approached Hermione made to wave down a cab, but Harry gave her a slight tug, pulling her off down a secluded alleyway. "Harry where are we going? I know it's not very magical, but we need to get across town in less than a few hours and there aren't any Floos around Kings cross that I'm aware of, and as neither of us can legally apparate yet, a cab really is the best bet." Hermione insisted wanting very much to get on with their errands.

Harry smirked, "You're absolutely right Hermione, but a regular cab would take hours to get all the way across London through that holiday traffic." Harry said sticking out his wand and flicking it upwards "However," Harry went on to continue just as the Triple Decker appeared out of thin air "Magical transit doesn't have the particular limitation."

The bushy haired witch took one look at the purple bus in front of her, and quarried, "The Night Bus, but I thought that was, you know, at night, hence the name?" The unmistakable voice of the Knight Bus's attendant Stan Shunpike retorted, "Oi, what are you talking about silly girl? What's the matter with your girl there Neville can't she read?" Hermione harrumphed, deeply offended, "Excuse me, but did _you_ just imply that _I_ was illiterate?"

"Well I can't say for illiterate, but if it means you don't read so well then yeah" Stan said pointing at the golden lettering above the buses door, "K.N.I.G.H.T, you know Knight," Stan said whipping his wand about like a toy sword, not night. "Honestly girls sometimes eh Neville?" Stan said elbowing Harry in the ribs. Harry smiled a bit at first but a glance at the very annoyed Hermione quickly put a stop to that.

"Ah hey Stan cut her a break will you, Hermione's never taken the Knight Bus before, and it's an easy mistake to make."

The bushy haired girl correct him, "I have so Harry!" Hermione exclaimed tired of the two boys acting as though she were a naive child, "I brought it to Grimmauld place, when Mr. Weasley was attacked last year, but that too was at Night so I thought…" Hermione explained.

The shaggy looking conductor nodded at Harry in understanding, as if Hermione hadn't said a word, "Alright, I wouldn't want to get you in too much trouble with your girl there Neville, well on with you two." Stan said ushering them up on to the bus, "Where are you headed?" Harry replied, "Well Gringotts, so I suppose the Leaky Cauldron." The conductor grinned at the teen, "Course you are, aren't you always Neville?" Stan asked elbowing Harry in the ribs once more.

This only caused Hermione to be more confused as to how it was that the conductor would mistake Harry for their friend. Hermione whispered to Harry, "Why does he keep calling you Neville?" Although, she apparently was not quite whispering quietly enough as she got her answer from Stan himself just as the bus rocketed off, sending Hermione flying forward, luckily into the waiting arms of Harry who had both been expecting and prepared for the sudden acceleration. "Well that's his cover isn't it?" Stan had replied in a matter of fact, and to Hermione's ear, very condescending undertone. "I never forget a face that rides this bus, and that's the name your gent here gave last time he was partaking of our services, isn't it Ern?"

Hermione replied heatedly, "You know you'd think you'd warn your passengers before shooting off like that." Stan replied, "Sorry Miss, thought you said this wasn't your first trip, oh but then I guess anyone who mixes up Knight with Night, might be a little slow on the up take, sorry I should have thought of that Neville." Hermione looked like she might blow a gasket.

"Come on Lets go find a seat near the back love." Harry interjected, taking her hand and leading her to the back of the empty bus before Hermione could really blow her stack.

Hermione looked quizzically at Harry, "I still don't understand why he's calling you Neville though. What kind of cover is that?" Harry began to explain hoping it would clam Hermione down a bit, Harry had always sort of liked Stan, but he certainly wasn't making a very good impression on Hermione… exactly the kind of thing he was hoping to avoid tomorrow with her parents. "Last time I took the Knight bus was the night I blew up Uncle Vernon's sister Marge into a giant balloon. I thought the Ministry was going to track me down and…" Harry trailed off.

"And what Harry?" Hermione prodded him knowing that once again Harry was not fully letting out what he was thinking about. Hermione could see the guilt and regret in Harry's eyes as he answered "Snap my wand." That explained why this was so difficult for Harry to talk about.

"Oh Harry…" Hermione started but Harry quickly continued his explanation hoping to prevent the conversation he expected was coming. "Anyway I figured if the Ministry was looking for me it'd be best not to go about blurting out, Hey Look at me I'm Harry Potter, so when Stan asked my name I just blurted out the first boys name that popped in my head, and that just happened to be Neville Longbottom. For all the good it did me, Stan must be keeping it up as something of a joke. Fudge was waiting for me at the drop off point and revealed who I really was anyway." Harry finished his rambling only to find himself looking at a very thoughtful Hermione Granger.

Hermione no longer cared about Harry's failed attempt of a cover from three years ago. No she was very concerned at how Harry had said snap my wand just now. "Harry, look at me. You don't feel guilty do you? About what the Ministry is planning to do to Ginny after the hearing?"

The green eyed wizard sighed, asking, "Can we not talk about this?"

Hermione countered, "No, we can't not talk about it Harry, because I can tell it's gnawing at you, and it shouldn't be." Hermione insisted, knowing full well that if she let him Harry would just continue to internalize everything about how he was feel about the entire situation.

Harry replied, "Why shouldn't it be Hermione, it's my fault."

The bushy haired witch exclaimed, "Your Fault! In what possible way is anything that's happened with Ginny your fault Harry Potter?"

Her green eyed boy took a long deep breath before launching into his explanation, and long list of reasons. "In every way Hermione." Harry insisted "I let things go as far as they did, I should have been firmer, even clearer, I shouldn't have led her on the way I did."

Hermione questioned, her boyfriend, "Led her on! How did you lead her on?" Hermione could not believe what she was hearing come pouring out of Harry's mouth. Then it dawned on her, Harry was displaying all the signs of Victim's Guilt Syndrome. "Harry you didn't lead Ginny on, I was there when you got the valentine in second year, you told her that night in the tower that you just weren't interested in her like that."

The raven haired wizard corrected her, "Actually I said I just wasn't interested in girls like that, although that really wasn't true, it wasn't long after that I found myself sitting at the bed side of the girl that I was interested in, every night, waiting for her to wake from being petrified." Harry finished smiling at his beautiful brunette. "I also said I hoped we could be friends Hermione. Maybe that gave her a signal that I would want more eventually, but just wasn't ready for it."

Hermione rejoined, "What are you talking about?" She took a deep breath before launching into lecture mode, "Harry no, a boy can offer to be a girls friend, or vice versa for that matter without it meaning they want something more you know. "

Harry pondered what Hermione had just said, pausing before retorting. "I used to think that too but, well… I tried that with Ginny and look at what happened, I tried that with Cho, and well the less said about that the better, and then there is you Hermione. We started as friends but I very quickly came to find that you meant much, much more to me."

Hermione countered, hoping that Harry would quit blaming himself for Ginny's obsession and subsequent actions. "Okay look, Ginny let herself get obsessively crazy over you, so let's not go using her as any kind of standard. Cho… oh come on Harry, that was never about friendship," Hermione said giving Harry a knowing look, " and as for me, well yes we were friends first, but we both wanted it to be more for a very long time Harry. I love you, but the difference is you love me back Harry. You know it's funny how you left out Luna, Pavarti, Padma, Fleur, Tonks… all the other girls whom you are friends with, and have no romantic feelings towards, and are not crazy stalkers."

Harry was both pleased, and hurt, at the same moment. This was his Hermione, at her best, and so he responded asking, "Okay yeah, sure, but how many of them did I fight a giant monstrous killer snake for?" Harry was determined to make Hermione see how this was indeed on him.

Hermione didn't disappoint though, as she countered his argument by asking, "Are you telling me right now that the only reason you went down into that chamber was because it was Ginny down there?" Hermione asked, trying to guide Harry to see the flaw in his logic, "That you wouldn't have done the exact same thing if it had been Luna, or Pavarti, or me?"

Harry was losing this argument and steadily, as he replied, "No, but think about how it must have looked to Ginny," Harry insisted, "this great heroic figure she had me built up as in her mind, swooping in and saving her from a deadly monster, confirming for her everything she believed."

Hermione's retort was swift and cutting " So what? You're saying, that its you're fault for risking your life to save her in the first place, that you should have just left her down there to die?" That left Harry speechless, as he was forced to stammer out, "What?! No! Of course not, but I…" Harry couldn't quick think of how he could refute that, but even if the cause wasn't his fault the punishment certainly would be.

Harry's face became very long indeed, almost like a stretched piece of chewing gum. For a moment Hermione couldn't figure out what she was seeing till she realized the whole bus had stretched itself upward thinning out as it did to take a short cut through a narrow alleyway. When they had passes through and the bus returned to its normal shape, Hermione hoped to have found Harry's face had as well but something about the frown on his face made it seem even longer then it had a few moments ago. "Hermione, let's say you're right, and I couldn't have done more to dissuade Ginny, if they snap her wand, bind her magic, and throw her into Azkaban like the Ministry is planning, then that will be because of me." Harry insisted "Hermione, think of all the crazy and dangerous things we have done over the years at Hogwarts, how many of them should have gotten me expelled but didn't? Dumbledore expelling Ginny is already the most extreme punishment either of us has ever seen at Hogwarts, and yet still the Ministry is going to punish Ginny further? I might have passed out during their conversation but I heard enough of what Scrimgeour said, to know this is all only happening because I'm the one who got hurt, which in and of itself is my fault! If I was just a little quicker… I should have been able to protect us both Hermione."

Hermione was very much floored to find the root of what it all came down too. This she couldn't let stand. So, she retorted, "Harry, don't for a moment doubt your abilities, or your actions that night. You reacted so quickly that the whole thing was over before I even had a chance to raise my wand. I doubt if even Dumbledore could have reacted faster. In fact…Harry I've never told you this because I didn't want it to go to your head but, for what it's worth, I believe you're the greatest Dark Arts Defensive Wizard in the world Harry, yes even greater then Dumbledore."

The green eyed wizard had a stunned glow in his eye, quite pleased to receive such praise from Hermione, whose opinion he held above all others. Harry replied honestly, "Actually, that's worth quite a lot to me Hermione, though I fear I may disappoint you."

Hermione insisted, "No you won't, you never have. As for Ginny's punishment…I won't deny that the discipline at Hogwarts has always been rather lax. But just because students have gotten off easy in the past, just because there have been more than a few times you and I both have had to do things that could have got us expelled. It doesn't lessen what Ginny has done, or what punishment she deserves." She paused for a breath, before continuing, "Harry you asked me earlier to tell you when you were going down the wrong path." Hermione reached out taking Harry's head in her hand and turning it so she could look straight into his worry filled emerald eyes, "Well listen to me now, because right now you are completely wrong Harry James Potter. As usual Harry you're putting too much responsibility for everything on yourself. You didn't do anything wrong Harry. You were always clear about how you felt; you tried to be her friend, and she returned that friendship with betrayal, theft, mental and emotional abuse and enslavement, and when that didn't work she attempted to kill me, for..."

"For being the person I loved," Harry inserted "and that alone, that she tried to hurt you, that is something I will always despise her for Hermione, the moment she tried to hurt my… to hurt you, all sympathy I might have had for Ginny left… but you see no matter how you say it, everything that happened only happened because of me." The busy haired witch shook her head, "No Harry. Ginny didn't try to kill me for being the person you love. She tried to kill me for being the person you're in love with; the person who you both love and loves you in return, which is something that in that moment, I think she realized she could never have." Hermione's voice changed suddenly it was hesitant, the words that came next causing it to crack, "In some ways I can almost understand her Harry. I don't know how I'd react in the same position… If I ever found that I'd really and completely lost you Harry…"

Harry instantly snapped out of the wallowing worry he had been in over the trial. If there was one thing that would always take complete precedent in his mind, it was concern for his Hermione. Harry took his love's hand in his left, wrapping his right arm around her and pulling her as close to him as he could without crushing her. "That is one question you will never know the answer to Hermione, because nothing will ever take me from you. I really am sorry I'm not better at this My Love. I have never, and I fear will never be able to find the words to describe what I feel for you. Love isn't enough Hermione, I'm not complete without you." The bushy haired witch was stunned," Oh Harry I…", but Hermione didn't get to finish her reply. Stan called out, at that precise moment, "Last stop Diagon Ally, Via Leaky Cauldron"

"Well I guess we better get going." Harry said standing up and reaching for the bags stowed above their heads. The shaggy Conductor responded, "Ah don't worry about those mate. You be staying at the Cauldron tonight?" Harry replied, "Ah no actually, we'll probably be heading to my place soon as I finish at the Bank." Hermione had another opinion on the idea though. "Oh Harry why don't we just stay here tonight?" Hermione suggested, "Its closer to my parents place, and, well I'd rather not have to carry around any _extra luggage_ we might pick up at your place, till we are ready to head back to School."

"Right then you heard the lady, don't worry about your bags, I'll seem them up to your room." Stan insisted. Harry nodded his agreement before saying, "Alright the suitcases, but I'll be taking the side pouch with me, and what do I owe you Stan?" The scruffy Conductor replied, "Two sickles a piece." Harry flicked him a Galleon, "keep the change, just do me a favour will you, next time show Hermione a little more respect will you Stan, I'd hate to think we couldn't invite you to the wedding cause you'd ticked off the bride." Harry quipped, this left a stunned look on Shunpike's face, causing Harry to chuckle. He turned to Hermione expecting to find her sharing in the joke only to find she was blushing profusely her mouth hung open slightly. Had Harry really just said…? Hermione thought to herself.

Soon Hermione was brought back to her surroundings. "Hermione come on we're going to be late", Harry said taking her hand and leading her off the bus. He led her into the Cauldron, and up to Tom the inn keeper. "Hello Tom, I know it's the holidays and all but do you have a room left we could book, just for tonight, we'll be off in the morning." Tom replied ,"Awe I am sorry Mr. Potter, but we're all full up… well aside from the Suite, but that's a bit much for just a single nights lay over." Harry looked back at his still stunned looking Brunette, " I'm sure it'll be fine Tom, can you reserve it for us, Stan's bringing in our bags, would you have them sent up to the suite then, and I'll settle up with you soon as I get back from Gringotts? I just really need to get down there before they close up for the Holiday." Tom was surprised that anyone would be up to paying that price for one nights lodging. "Well yes I can have the bags sent up but, are you sure Mr. Potter, the Suite is 50 Galleons a night." Tom questioned him.

That seemed to finally snap Hermione out of her stupor, "Harry! That's far too much for you to spend just because I… we can head back to Grimmuald place, or drop in a day early on Mum and Dad."

Harry insisted, "Nonsense Hermione, its fine. Besides this way we can do some shopping after I finish with the Goblins and have some place to have the packages sent back to without having to carry them around."

Hermione began to fidget with her hands," But Harry…" Hermione said glancing down at the locket he had given her only a few days before. He was being so generous towards her recently, and she really didn't want him to think the gold in his vault factored into her feelings for him in the slightest, because it didn't, in fact every time she was reminded of it, it made her uncomfortable if anything.

"Hermione, its fine look…" Harry said turning back to the inn keeper for a moment "We're taking the Room Tom." Then turning back to Hermione he took her arm, leading her out of the inn, and into the Alley before continuing his conversation with her, " Hermione, don't worry so much about Galleons."

"But Harry, you've never been so generous before, just because we're dating now it doesn't mean you need to go…" Hermione began.

Harry prodded, "Go what?"

The bushy haired witch responded, "Spoiling me Harry! You've already given me a Christmas present that is far and away the most expensive gift anyone has ever given me…" Hermione said, then seeing Harry's brow starting to furrow quickly added, "and I understand the meaning behind it, Love it Harry, I do, I treasure it, because it literally represents the love between us, but… Harry last year you gave me sugar quills, the year before that and obscure reference, which I also loved by the way. The year before that…"

Harry just started to laugh "Oh Hermione, so you think I'm just pampering you because you're my Girlfriend now or something that I'm trying to impress you by flashing cash around?"

This now confused Hermione even more. Wasn't that exactly what he was doing? So she responded, "Well sort of, yes, and really you don't have to," Hermione trailed of very confused at what her green eyed boy found funny about all of this as Harry continued to laugh even harder, "Just what exactly is so funny Harry?"

The raven haired wizard continued to laugh, "Hermione, I didn't buy you that locket because of the cost, I got it because it so perfectly demonstrated everything you mean to me." Harry confirmed to her, "I won't deny it probably cost more than your past presents combined but to be quite honest I really didn't look at the costs of any presents I purchased this year, not for Neville or Luna either, though I doubt they were as much, I suppose I could look up the charges when we get to the Bank if it really matters to you?"

Hermione then realized that she had put him on the defensive. Hermione insisted, "What? No, Harry my whole point is I don't want you thinking I care at all about the gold in your vault."

Harry just shook his head, and corrected her statement, "Vaults and I know you don't."

Hermione quarried, "But then why the sudden increase in generosity Harry?"

Harry replied, "It's not Hermione, I'm not acting any differently than I ever have. The only difference is… Ron." That was not the answer Hermione was expecting, although, perhaps she should have. Hermione asked though she was already sort of expecting where Harry was about to go with this. "What do you mean Harry?"

Harry sighed "Okay how best to explain this… alright well this isn't exactly what started it but I think it perfectly demonstrates my point; do you remember when the three us were at the world cup. Just before the match we found that merchant selling the Omnioculars and I offered to buy us each a set for the match?" Hermione nodded and Harry continued as they continued the walk down the Alley, "Well from what I remember you were fine with it, at least at first, and why shouldn't you be, you hadn't asked I had offered, but Ron. Ron would only accept under the condition it counted as both a Birthday and Christmas present, and then he insisted on paying me back for them after we got that gold at the match. Do you know how furious he was Christmas morning when I still got him a basic little thing like a Chuddly Cannons hat? Just so I'd have given him something to open Christmas morning? Do you know he nearly didn't talk to me for another week when he found out the gold he'd used to pay me back, had turned out to be leprechaun gold."

Hermione replied, "No you never told me that, but it does explain why he was in such a foul mood that Christmas."

Harry explained, "Of course I didn't tell you, I wouldn't have done that, it would only have embarrassed him, but honestly Hermione I hadn't even thought about the bit with the Omnioculars when I picked up the hat, or noticed the gold had vanished, and I think that ticked him off more than anything.

I really am sorry you know, your gifts over the years have never matched what I wanted to give you, but well I was always worried about balancing Ron. Those sugar quills, I had picked out this set of gold tipped peacock feather quill that never ran dry of ink, and self-corrected spelling and grammar, but when I got to the cash to check out, I thought about what Ron's reaction would be when you two opened you gifts Christmas morning, so I swapped them for the sugar quills, they were selling at the check out. Same with that tome, do you remember where I said I found it?"

Hermione thought for a moment, and then replied, "Yeah you said it was sitting on one of the back selves in the second hand book shop in Hogsmeade. Which I was always really surprised by it didn't look second hand to me, and those ancient ruins books in the original Greek are so hard to come by… plus I do frequent the shop every Hogsmeade weekend."

Harry blushed and replied, "Ah yeah well sorry but that was a bit of a white lie on my part, I didn't get it second hand or in Hogsmeade," Harry admitted "Hedwig made a special trip from me all the way to Athens if you can believe it."

The young witch didn't know what to think. "You sent Hedwig all the way to Greece, just to get me a book?" Hermione questioned Harry feeling bad she had been the cause of such an exertion for the poor bird.

"Yeah, oh she turned her nose up at me at first when I brought the order letter up to the owlry … but as soon as I said who it was for; she hooted happily and nuzzled her head against my hand before taking off. She likes you, you know, I think even more then she does me" Harry told the bashful brunette. "No Hermione I've just always had to be so careful about not hurting Ron's feelings, I couldn't get him anything halfway decent, because if I did he'd only get jealous about whatever gold it represented, and I couldn't get you or anyone else the things I wanted because he'd get jealous that I was trying to show him up or something… which is ridiculous. It's nice not to have to worry about that anymore and just give the people I care about the things I want to, the things that will bring a smile to their face, make them happy, and well yeah since the person I care about most in the world is you, I want you to have everything you want Hermione."

Hermione insisted, "Harry you don't have to do that." The green eyed wizard smiled. "I know but that's exactly why I want to," Harry insisted right back.

"But Harry, I'll never be able to match…" Hermione began, but she cut herself off mid-sentence when she saw the way Harry's face seemed to drop. Seeing that she was about to object, the green eyed wizard clarified, and "Hermione… love, please don't go all Weasley on me." Harry said knowing this would get some response out of her, and hopefully the one he wanted. "My whole point is that the Galleons shouldn't matter, they don't to me. Do you know what the favourite Christmas gift I ever got was?"

Hermione, more than a little perturbed at be compared to a Weasley, one of which had betrayed their trust, and another of which had tried to kill her within the last week, replied with arms crossed as they stood outside the banks entrance, "I don't know your cloak?"

Harry retorted, "I said favourite, not most useful. Though it is keeping my head nice and toasty right now. This toque, these mitts, and this scarf" Harry said holding each up in front of Hermione in turn, and prodded further, "Do you know what they all have in common, what makes them so special? They were each made by you with such care and love Hermione, you even crocheted in the image of the way I caught my first snitch while broom surfing" Harry said looking down at the hat in his hands, Hermione could see the glow in his eyes as he examined it and she finally began to understand, Harry's next words only confirming it for her "Hermione, you think it's you that won't be able to match up to me? This," Harry said still looking at the intricate depiction of his first Quidditch match she'd crocheted all around the hat, "this right here is something that will always be priceless to me, because it came from you," Harry said taking both her hands in his and looking straight into her eyes, "and you're worth more to me than all the gold in all the vaults in there" Harry said nodding towards the bank. Hermione couldn't think of a single thing to say, she just smiled back bashfully at Harry until he said with a smile, "Now come on let's get inside, it's rather chilly out here without your toque to keep me warm."

The two teens entered the Bank and made their way up to reception. The Goblin behind the counter didn't even bother to look up and acknowledge them. "Umm Hi, could you help us? I need to…"

"All Holiday withdrawals are to be made with the clerk by the karts, now please move aside your blocking my light" the Goblin replied

"Ah no, actually I'm not here about a withdrawal, well actually I will probably be making one as well but…" Harry tried to explain

"By the karts." The Goblin repeated dismissively

"Sorry I don't think I'm explaining this properly I…" Harry started as the goblin still refused to look up from his paper.

"Excuse me," Hermione interrupted placing her hand between the lamp the Goblin was writing by and his papers, drawing his disapproving gaze at last, "As my friend here has so politely been trying to explain, we are here on more pressing business then a simple withdrawal, now if you would be so kind, which of you is managing the Potter and Black Estates?"

"And just who exactly are you?" The Goblin asked with distain

"Me? I'm Hermione Granger, and you are?" Hermione replied

"A very annoyed and very busy Goblin, who is at this very moment wondering what business exactly Miss. Hermione Granger thinks she has with two of the largest wizarding accounts in the country? I should have you two arrested just for trying to pry into the private finances of two of our largest clients."

"Well I suppose you could, but that would be a rather big mistake, seeing as my friend here is the owner of both of them!" Hermione replied. The Goblin looked at Harry through narrowed questioning eyes.

Harry just extended his hand, "I'm Harry, Harry Potter, sorry I don't think I caught your name." The Goblin's eyes flashed for a moment, then he quickly regained his composure.

"And does Mr. Harry Potter have his key?" The goblin replied taking one look at Harry's outstretched hand and returning Harry's smile with a look of disgust.

"Oh ah yeah, sure "Harry replied pulling out the key to the Potter family vault, "Sorry I don't have the Black one yet, that's what we're here about. I need to sign whatever papers to finish claiming the inheritance from my Godfather."

"Very well, follow me," The Goblin said hopping down from his seat and heading off towards the offices in the back of the bank.

"Oh no need to trouble yourself," Hermione said, with a forced smile, she was hoping the Goblin they needed to speak to would be a little more pleasant then this one. "We can see you have your own work to do, if you could just point out which of you is managing Harry's …"

"He is the one managing it, aren't you Griphook?" Harry asked. Hermione's head spun back towards Harry, the look on her face asking silently you're kidding right? "Sorry I didn't recognize you before Griphook. It has been a long time since I've actually need to talk to my account manager, probably since the first time you asked if Mr. Harry Potter had his key" Harry replied with a look of that's how I know.

"Mmm Yes" Griphook replied as he waddled along, Harry and Hermione following behind. "Wait Harry if he's your account manger what was he doing sitting at reception?" Hermione whispered to Harry. "A Manager of such large and important accounts as he is making them out to be shouldn't be working reception, right?"

"One would think a little more respect would be shown." Griphook snapped at her comment "However as there are no Blacks remaining to manage for, and the sole remaining Potter sees fit to grace us with his presence so very often," Griphook, replied acerbically, shooting the girl a glare over his shoulder " I have been relegated to doing my colleagues grunt work, as though I were a common elf!"

"You really do need to learn how to whisper better My Love." Harry breathed into Hermione's ear. As they reached Griphook's offices. Harry followed Griphook in, Hermione moving to do the same but, "Not You Girl!" Griphook grunted. "We will be discussing, the private finances of the ancient and most Noble Houses of Potter and Black, an upstart First Generation Witch like you has no place in such discussions." The goblin said as he made to slam the door to his offices in Hermione's face.

"Oh, ah…" Hermione stumbled

Harry, shot his arm out catching the door. He really didn't much care for the way Griphook was speaking to Hermione, sure they hadn't got off on the best foot back there but, nobody talked to her like that in front of Harry "I don't have anything to hide from Hermione Griphook, in fact I welcome her council on all matters so, I would welcome her to join us now."

"Oh well goodie for you Potter, but I really don't care what you welcome. Until we conclude things you have as much say as she does on the disclosure of House Black's finances, So until we finish the reading of the will, and the examination of the assets in the Black Family vault, SHE has no business here Potter. Unless Miss. Granger is here to dispute your claim, or else is your what Potter, wife?" The goblin shot back at him. Both Harry and Hermione were taken aback and went rose faced at the Goblin's question, though Harry noticed Hermione's had much more then he felt he was. "Ah no." Harry replied "Betrothed then?" Griphook pressed again, and again Harry replied with a meek "no", though he really would need to correct that as soon as the business with Riddle was over Harry thought to himself. "Well then I refer you to my earlier statement of…" and again the goblin made to slam the door in Hermione's face, and once again Harry prevented it.

"Fine then, but you'll not slam the door in her face either!" Harry said to the Goblin, then turning to Hermione said, "I won't be too long I hope." As he ran his hand, he hoped soothingly through her hair, brushing the back of his hand against her warm rosy cheek.

"You feel like you've got a bit of a chill still," Harry said. Chill? Hermione thought, what was he talking about if anything the Goblin's had it stiflingly hot in here. "I wouldn't want you to catch a cold right before Christmas Dearest," He had called her Dearest, he'd only called her that once before, he was trying to signal something to her she knew, but what? Harry handed her his expandable charmed side pouch saying "Why don't you wrap yourself up in my CLOAK and wait till we can meet up again." Instantly she understood, that bag must have Harry's invisibility cloak in it, he was asking her to hide under it so she could tag along without the Goblin realizing… there must really be something he wanted her to see, but what?

"Right Harry," Hermione replied taking the bag and giving him a peck on the cheek "Don't worry I'll meet you as soon as I can"

With that Harry and Griphook entered the Goblin's office proper, and the Goblin did indeed slam the door.

**AN: Sorry this one took so much longer then normal to get up Guys 32 is half written already at this point so hopefully it won't take as long for me to figure out how to finish it. Big Thanks to Tyler'sPrincess for always helping me get past my blocks.**


	32. Lord of Potter and Black

Hermione looked both ways up and down the corridor in which Griphook's office sat. When she was certain no one was anywhere near she pulled out Harry's invisibility cloak and spun it around her, vanishing from sight and then waiting as close to the edge of the door as she could, and listened for any sound. She didn't have to wait long, it couldn't have been more than a few minutes when the door suddenly swung back open.

The sole remaining heir to the Potter family line thundered, "You know I have had about enough of your disrespectful tone regarding her!" Harry had exclaimed, "In fact I think I shall go find a more pleasant and accommodating Goblin to assist me." Harry poked his head out the door, feigning as though he were searching up and down the corridor for Hermione. The Goblin snarled, "You can't Mr. Potter, Only your Account Manager can handle matters such as these, and that would be me!" The green eyed wizard countered, "Well then, maybe I just need to get a new Account Manager." Harry retorted, the Goblin sat there looking stunned "I'm sure there would be many more pleasant and respectful Goblins in this Bank, who would be more than happy to add two of the banks largest accounts to their client list." Griphook stumbled over his words trying to salvage the situation. "Mr. Potter, That would only bring about further delays, what with it nearly being Yule." Hermione knew Harry didn't have time for that, he needed to get this done before closing today, so what was he playing at, was he just that upset by the way Griphook had dismissed her? She was sure Harry had been angered; she had seen it in his eyes, but, surely that was not cause enough for this kind of action.

Harry just grinned, then spun around to face Griphook again clasping his hands behind his back and starred down at the Goblin. "What is causing delays, is your refusal to allow Hermione to sit in on these proceedings. She should be in this room right now!" Suddenly Hermione understood and she took the hint, this was just as much a stalling tactic as it was Harry's genuine irritation at how Griphook had treated her earlier. Harry was trying to give her an opening to slip in under the cloak. As she walked past him she made sure to brush her hand against his so he would know she was there.

Griphook replied through gritted teeth, "Very well Mr. Potter if you wish I shall fetch the Head of…" The raven haired boy cut him off, however, before he could move to go and get an overseer. Harry did this by saying in a rather bored manner, "Never mind, I should like to get this business finished, however you will fully and properly apologize to Hermione before we leave here today, that is if you wish to keep managing my accounts." That caught the Account Manager's attention. "Yes… of course Mr. Potter. Now shall we address the business at hand?" Griphook replied his voice filled with false pleasantries, as he gestured towards the chair in front of his desk. The green eyed wizard agreed, "Yes lets." Further Harry inquired, "Are there some papers I need to sign or something?"

Griphook snarled, in response, "Yes, but first the contents of the will needs to be heard. Thankfully for me, the late Black Heir Apparent, saw fit to leave a portrait will, as a record," Griphook explained , while tapping a panel in the wall. A rather large sealed compartment which had, until this moment, been concealed as part of the wall behind the goblin's desk, began to fold away. It was rather like the bricks concealing the entrance to Diagon Alley Hermione thought to herself, though these were wooden slats of what she suspected was mahogany. As they slipped away a portrait containing the image of Harry's late God-father was revealed.

This would only have been confirmed for anyone not in the know, by Harry's exclamation, "Sirius!?" The raven haired boy's late God-father's face looked fuller somehow, and he seemed better kempt than Hermione had ever seen him. The portrait soon began speaking, "It is very good to see you my boy, but you're still so young, I had hoped to find you and old man by the time we'd be meeting like this." "Me too," Harry replied, pain in his voice as he added, "I'm sorry Sirius. It's my fault, I made a mistake in judgement, and you paid for it with your life."

The portrait just smiled at him "Nonsense Harry. Prongs has always been the moral compass of the Marauders, he might not always be right, but whatever he thought he was trying to do, it was certainly the right thing to do. Where Prongs leads Mooney and Padfoot will always gladly follow. I'm sure whatever it was you thought you were doing it was a worthy and noble cause Prongslet" The look on Harry's face was indescribable, stuck somewhere between pride at being compared to his father, and the guilt Hermione new he felt over having failed to live up to him, in Harry's mind.

Finally, the dog animagus's portrait asked, "Where are they by the way, I expected to find them here by your side at a time like this?" Harry was very confused, "Who? Mooney? I haven't seen Professor Lupin since the summer, and well you're gone Padfoot." That brought a barking laugh from the portrait. "Not Remus," Sirius replied, "Where are your Mooney, and Padfoot, Prongslet? Where are Hermione and Ron?" Hermione was touched by the comparison; she knew Sirius had always considered Professor Lupin to be the most intelligent member of their group, though he may not be so pleased with comparing himself to Ron if he knew of current events.

Harry smiled, "Hermione is right here with me, although Griphook wouldn't let her officially join us but I solemnly swear that she is not up to no good… or anything." Sirius seemed to get the hint, flashing his eyes at Harry for a brief moment. "I wouldn't call her Mooney though," Harry went on "more like Faline." Hermione's heart fluttered a bit at such a comparison. She got the reference immediately of course but Sirius looked very confused, and of course he did it was a muggle film after all. Harry rapidly explained, "Well I know she never really was an official Marauder, at least neither you nor Lupin ever told me her name if she was but, her patronus was the doe to his stag so I think the Faline to his Bambi makes sense…. Oh never mind the point is she's my girlfriend now."

Sirius grinned from ear to ear, "You mean Prongs' Lily Flower?" Lily Flower? Something finally clicked in Hermione's mind, but there wasn't time now, she'd need to store that tidbit for later. "Well about time." Sirius replied, Harry looked as surprised as Hermione felt at this reaction from Sirius "Oh don't look at me like that Harry, I've known you've been in love with Hermione for years, the way your eyes flash when she speaks, it's the same way James' did for Lily. As for Hermione's feelings for you… well the night we met she proved that you were the most important thing in her world, didn't she, right about the moment she stepped between you and the escaped lunatic she thought was about to do you in. What was it? You'll have to kill me first to get to Harry?" Hermione blushed under the cloak at the memory, he wasn't wrong though, she had been ready to die to protect Harry that night… and every night since. "So then," Sirius went on "Hermione and Ron are here with you? There are provisions I've left for each of them in my will." Harry hesitated a moment before responding, to his beloved Godfather, "Hermione is, Ron" Harry paused for a moment, "Ron's not here."

It was clear that the Late Black Heir Apparent needed to be brought up to speed. So, the portrait of Sirius Black asked, "Really? I expected both Padfoot and…" Sirius continued but was interrupted by Harry "He's not, he's not Padfoot, if anything he's Wormtail." Sirius was shocked, Harry quickly explained about the theft, the manipulation, the love potions, the attack on Hermione, and the coming hearing. Everything that had happened between him, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny.

"Those despicable little weasels!" Sirius exclaimed "I never saw such a thing coming, but then again I never saw Pettigrew's treachery either. Well I suppose that will have to change things a bit. Tell me Harry, what else have I missed? What about Hermione, is she still fighting for the equality she wanted, is her Society for Promotion of Elfish Welfare still running?" There was an air of regret in Harry's voice as he replied "Well yes, officially, but I'm afraid far too much of her life has, and is, being taken up by my burdens. S.P.E.W, like everything that's important to Hermione has taken a back seat, again." No, Hermione thought to herself, please don't think that way Harry, there will always be time for that later, nothing is more important to me than you.

The Sirius portrait smirked, "I have the feeling that were she sitting here now, your Faline, she'd tell you not to be so foolish Prongslet. I know you, you are most certainly a Prongs and nothing would keep a Prongs from making sure his Faline achieved her every heart's desire. I think I've left a good start towards that for you as well Harry. I had intended to leave 25,000 Galleons in trust to each of your Mooney, and Padfoot." Hermione let out a gasp before catching herself. Sirius had left her what? But that was just… it was so unbelievably… "That is very generous of you Sirius, I thought you might have some provision about Hermione in the will" Harry then turned to glare at Griphook who was filling out paper work, and added, "that's one of the reasons I wanted her in the room."

Sirius knew his Godson too well though, and his eyes seemingly sparkled with mirth. "Well, I'm sure it will reach your doe somehow" Sirius winked "Hermione's is in a fund for her Society for Promotion of Elfish Welfare. As for Padfoot there was supposed to be trust set up until he came of age so he could place a bid on one of the Pro Quidditch teams. He always said he'd dreamt of playing, we both know that was never going to happen, but I thought maybe he could try and buy one of the cheaper teams and go manager. However given what you told me today, I don't bloody well think so anymore." Sirius directed his next statement a Griphook, "I want the 25,000 Galleons set aside for Ronald Weasley to be added to the amount to be entered into the accounts of the Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare trust, to be released to the control of Miss. Hermione Granger upon her 17th birthday, do I make myself clear Goblin?" Griphook replied, "Yes Mr. Black"

Hermione could not believe what had just happened; Sirius had just left 50,000 Galleons to support her Elfish Welfare Initiative, but from what she had always seen he had never agreed with her about the elves so why would he choose to support it financially? She got her answer swiftly, as if the portrait could hear her thoughts. The late Sirius Black was telling Harry, "I hope that might in some small way make up for the impression I think I left on her Harry. I'm afraid I offended her with the way I treated Kreacher, it wasn't because he's an elf though, and he's just horrible. Still maybe now Hermione can make things right for them all?" Hermione was stunned, she couldn't deny she hadn't cared for Sirius' treatment of Kreacher, but the man had felt that strongly about the impression that he left on her.

Harry answered for her, in the exact words she would say if she could, "I know she never thought ill of you Sirius. She might have thought Kreacher's treatment was unfair, but compared to what the Malfoys used to do to Dobby, you weren't all that bad, besides Kreacher does make it difficult to be kind to him most of the time."

"Well then That just leaves the House, I've left to you the house at number 12 Grimmauld place and all its contents, including Kreacher, as well as the complete contents of the Black vault." Sirus further queried, "How much is that currently sitting at Griphook?" The Goblin shuffled about a few papers and then read off, "At last count minus the 50,000 Galleon's you just set aside for the trust, 149,513 Galleons, 16 Sickles and 27 Knuts." Hermione was floored, and from the look on his face Harry was just as stunned as she was. Harry stammered out "I'm sorry, but, I've got how much money?" Griphook was appearing quite annoyed at being interrupted his form filing, even though he still shuffled through a few more pages. Finally, the Goblin replied, "With the additions of your current vaults' contents that would bring the total once we have consolidated the assets, to 1,109,498 Galleons, 6 Sickles and two Knuts."

That information just didn't quite compute with Harry, whom had not seen that much in his vault previously. The raven haired young man questioned, his God-father and Account Manager, "Wait that can't be right, my vault has always been full, but it's never had that kind of Gold in it." Harry refuted. Sirius laughed, and then explained, "Your Mother was a brilliant woman Harry, James on the other hand was always reckless. Your mother took steps therefore to ensure you were provided for, what you've always seen was the care stipend your parents set up for you in case of any such circumstances as the war may bring. It's only a third of the actually Potter fortune, the truth is your family holds the rights to some rather widely used potions, so your family vault only continues to expand unlike most of the Old Houses. The information on your estate as well as the main Potter family vault was to be entrusted to me as your designated guardian in your parents will, until you came of age. I believe our goblin friend is including the contents of the full Potter family fortune, as such he should also inform you of the deed to your family home in Godric's Hollow and various other Potter estates being added to the list, should you not Griphook?"

The goblin snarled in response, "Quite, although their locations are not within my purview." The Late Sirius Black retorted, "Well no I should say not. Don't worry Harry I left instructions with Kreacher, and he'll be able to show you where I've sealed them away. Well then I suppose this is goodbye Harry." Sirius had a sad smile upon his face. "Goodbye?" Harry asked "I'm afraid so, I'm a record Portrait I stay filed here at the bank, now that the business is complete, as soon as you sign that is, I go back into the files. "Harry exclaimed, "What? No wait, you're my record right? All of this it's listed out in the documents isn't it?" Harry asked Griphook. "Yes Mr. Potter" the goblin replied. "Then have him moved to the Potter estate as soon as is convenient."

The Goblin rolled his eyes but seeming to not want to risk losing what was now the third largest wizarding account in the country, simply acquiesced saying "Very well, it will take some time however, in the meantime if you will sign these papers here to accept your status as the formal head of the Potter and Black estates we can conclude folding the Black assets into new your new vault."

That surprised the green eyed wizard, as he echoed, "New Vault?" Griphook explained as though speaking to a child, "Yes well the assets are far too great to be left in the medium security zone where your current vault exists, once we are finished here I shall take you down to a new vault in our highest security zone where the fortunes of the oldest and wealthiest wizarding families are held, and where your combined assets shall be secured, so you may imprint yourself onto your Vault's security." Harry signed the papers, and then he, followed closely behind by Hermione still under the cloak got up, to follow Griphook out of the offices. Just before they exited the door Harry looked back. For a moment from where Hermione was standing it looked as though he had turned to talk to her, but of course he couldn't see where she was standing, and the words made it clear "Goodbye Padfoot, Happy Christmas."

The pair followed Griphook across to the bank to the carts. Griphook took a seat in the driver section of a very tiny cart which looked barely large enough for one passenger, not at all like the one he had ridden in with Hagrid all those years ago. "A little small isn't it?" Harry inquired. Griphook looked at Harry with suspicious eyes, "It should be plenty of space for just your personage Lord Potter." Then the goblin's gaze fixed on Hermione, or rather the spot she was standing. He couldn't know where I am, there's no way, not while under the cloak, Hermione reminded herself. "Yes it is, however I intend to make a substantial withdrawal and there doesn't seem to be space to retrieve such." Harry replied.

The Goblin threw an empty sack at him, which Harry caught. "Expansion, and feather light charms are already in place, and now shall we get a move on Lord Potter?" Harry grimaced for a moment, then he turned to look at Hermione, although to anyone else it would appear as though he were examining the cart, and said "Well I suppose they will just have to rest upon my lap for the trip." Then the green eyed wizard jumped into the cart, followed very quickly by Hermione who did exactly has her boyfriend had suggested. She had landed perhaps a little too hard though as Harry inadvertently let out a little groan. Griphook spun his seat round again looking right through Hermione giving her, and Harry a very suspicious look. "Ouch," Harry declared, "you know for all the gold in this place, you would think you could afford cushioned seats in these things." Then, he pulled out his wand, and pointed it towards his lap and cast a few silent charms. "That's much better" Harry asserted, though the brilliant brunette knew better, those hadn't been cushioning charms, her ever protective Harry, had cast an adhesive charm on his lap as she now found she couldn't move her bottom at all. Hermione knew he had done it so she wouldn't fall out of the cart … but she did wish he'd waited a few more seconds till she had gotten into a more comfortable position. I'll just have to make the best of it, Hermione thought to herself, as she leaned back, and wrapped her arms around her boyfriend just as the cart rocketed off.

The cart spiraled ever deeper into the caverns below the bank, they passed dozens, upon dozens of vaults, and still they kept going deeper. The cart was making a deafening screeching and clanking as it raced along the track. "That's where my old vault was," Harry called out, he hoped loud enough fro Hermione to hear yet soft enough to escape the goblin's notice… It didn't. Griphook turned to look at the odd comment, "Well? How much further to the new one? And if I need something from the old one today then we'd still have to come back here." The goblin cut him off as he grunted, "Not long now Lord Potter, and not to worry all of the contents of your old vaults will be magically moved to the new one as soon you imprint on the new one. We just need to pass under the waterfall of revelation, and we will have arrived at the guardians keep."

Harry Inquired, "What is the waterfall of revelation?" Griphook replied, "Why Lord Potter, there are far more protections in place here than at your former vaults location. The waterfall protects against all forms of concealment, and subterfuge." Harry's eyes flashed with concern for a moment, but he quickly recovered. The young Lord of the House of Potter pressed further, "How do you mean?" The goblin inquired, "Got a spare galleon?" Harry handed one over, Griphook cast a quick concealment charm on it causing it to vanish, then as the cart passed by the edge of the waterfall, the goblin stuck out his hand, which presumably still held the vanished coin and allowed it to run under the water. The coin not only reappeared, but a second later it dissolved into nothing, and left a pile of golden dust behind.

Hermione's eyes went wide; she could feel Harry's heart racing as fast as her own was. Why had they made such a stupid mistake, for that matter what was the big deal about her being allowed to accompany Harry properly? "What is the matter Lord Potter you look a little green, not concealing anything are we?" Griphook asked with a devious grin." Harry opened his mouth to reply "Ah well actually…" Hermione knew he wouldn't risk harm coming to her but something made her stop him. She squeezed his arm tight, and whispered in his ear, "No! It'll be alright." Harry looked very confused, and Hermione knew that he would be, but she couldn't risk the consequences that could be wrought on him, not now, anyway.

Harry covered this obstacle brilliantly though, and she shouldn't have worried. Harry looked concerned, and replied, "Well I do have my cloak, In my carry sack I mean, I should be very irritated if it were to be damaged because my account manager hadn't warned me of this barrier" Griphook sneered, "Oh not to worry Lord Potter, it would only be effected if it were actually in use, however if it were I am afraid any invisibility cloak of which I am aware would be instantly destroyed." The goblin squinted at him, as the cart rounded the turn and headed straight for the waterfall. Hermione instinctively held her breath, whether from apprehension or simply the act of being submerged beneath the water, the result was the same. The water hit the three occupants, Hermione looked up expecting to hear alarms or at least the scolding of the self-satisfied goblin. That was not the case, however, as all she found was the rather irritated expression, complete with twitching eye from the goblin. "Hmm well looks like you had nothing to worry about after all Lord Potter." That was odd, she was grateful of course that it hadn't, but why exactly had Harry's cloak not been exposed by the waterfall? Hermione pondered these things as their journey continued onwards.

The cart finally came to a screeching halt in front of what appeared, from the outside, to be an underground Greek amphitheatre. Great stone pillars shot up from the floor to the stalagmite covered ceiling. Griphook instructed, "Come along now, your new vault in just through here." Harry cast a quick, and silent counter to the adhesive charm he had used earlier and Hermione, followed quickly by Harry exited the cart, and followed the goblin through the tiny opening in the circular wall of pillars.

As they entered into the interior it became clear it was not a theatre, but a cage. There chained in the center of the room was an albino dragon at least twice the size of the Hungarian Horntail Harry had faced in the Triwizard Tournament. The goblin picked up a tiny bell and handed it to Harry, and then took one for himself. "Here shake this, the Dragon, which you see is the guardian of our most secure vaults, but it won't attack if it hears the bells."

"Why not?" Harry inquired. Just then the dragon began to rush towards them, Griphook rang his bell, and as though the floor beneath it was electrified, the dragon froze in its tracks letting out a terrible screeching yelp. From the way its body shook Hermione had to believe there really was some energy tearing through the creature, it looked like it was in terrible pain. She wanted to yell for the goblin to stop it, barely catching her voice in her throat, the pain in the beast's eyes made her want to cry. She grabbed Harry's arm to steady herself just as he was scolding the Goblin.

"Enough!" Harry exclaimed, there is no need to torture the creature like that. Harry grabbed the bell away from Griphook, and began to walk towards the dragon, setting the bells down in front of it. The Dragon roared at the wizard, but Harry simply bowed, as one would before approaching a Hippogriff. Hermione's nerves were beyond on edge, if anything happened to him now how would she possibly be able to help her Harry without revealing herself. The great beast turned, and lowered its head so as to get a better look at the odd looking boy before it, touching its chin nearly to the ground in front of Harry it sniffed so hard at the raven haired wizard it nearly blew him over on the exhale. Harry reached out a hand as he slowly raised his head, looking the dragon in the eye, who returned his bow with a tilt of its head. Harry gently patted the dragon's nose. "Hello girl, what's your name?" Harry asked it as if expecting it could possibly respond. Griphook spat, "What use would a beast like that have for a name?"

"You know, as a Goblin yourself I would have thought you'd be a little more sympathetic to other magical creatures after the way wizards have kept you and the rest of your clan down for centuries." Harry repeated essentially one of the lectures Hermione had given at the first of their SPEW meetings, she had hoped for a larger turn out that night, but when after all her campaigning it still turned out to be none but she, Harry, Ron, and Dobby, Ron had lambasted her with I told you so, and she had given him what for, after all wizarding society had, so unfairly, treated the Weasleys little better than the elves Ron had been insulting.

Harry Potter countered indignantly, "Oh course you need a name," as he looked back at the beautiful creature before him. "Especially since I understand you're going to be guarding my vault for me. How about… Artemis?" The dragon made a very odd noise almost akin to the cooing of an owl. The green eyed wizard chuckled, and said, "You like that do you? Well, then Artemis it is, and I'm sorry I don't have anything to give you for your services right now Artemis, but I promise I'll ask my friend Hagrid what dragons like for a treat as soon as I see him next, and make sure Griphook here brings you some down before the year is out alright?" Artemis cooed again almost purring as Harry continued to pet her. Harry spoke apologetically to the dragon, "I am sorry, I'm sure you don't get many visitors down here, but I do have to head on to my vault now." The dragon looked almost disappointed, but she moved aside quietly letting Harry, Griphook, and the still cloaked Hermione pass, though Hermione could have sworn Artemis's gaze had followed her specifically the entire time as they passed.

As they continued Griphook insisted, "Well that was quite the display back there Lord Potter, though I don't see why you bother, there are much more effective and secure ways of dealing with such beasts!" Harry countered, "Dragons are not Beasts. They are highly intelligent creatures I'll have you know, and just because they do not speak our language does not mark them as dim, or inferior," Harry stopped squatting down next to the goblin "just as your own people's differences do not make you the lesser to any wizard." The goblin did not seem to know how to respond, for the first time since they had encountered him today his expression seemed to have softened considerably. Griphook finally conceded, "I must admit you are a very unusual wizard Lord Potter." Harry extended his hand, and retorted, "Oh enough with that, it's Harry, I've never been one for superfluous titles, if you are going to be managing my accounts for me, we are going to have to get on to a first name basis."

The goblin replied, "It's not proper for me to address you as such sir."

"Nonsense." Harry insisted, "I Insist only a friend manage my financials for me, and no friend of mine is going to stand on ceremony, of course that is assuming that you do patch things up with my lady." The goblin started to reply, "Is she?" Griphook looked confused, "I thought you said that you were neither married nor betrothed." Harry fumbled momentarily with his words, "OH well not yet, not officially, but she may as well be", and then he whispered something in the goblins ear which Hermione could not discern.

Griphook began rambling before Harry interrupted him, "My apologies Lord Potter, sorry, I mean Harry. Had I understood I would not have insisted that she be excluded? I'll send the cart back to fetch her now, it will only take a few moments" Harry shook his head, "No need, Hermione I think you can slip out of my Cloak now." Hermione was confused, but followed Harry's lead, and removed the cloak revealing herself. Griphook's expression was beyond that of stunned, as he sputtered, "I knew something was there, but how did you manage to slip past the waterfall? You should have been revealed!"

Harry quipped, "Well my dad's cloak must be a little tougher then you're used to around here Griphook."

This seemed to confuse the goblin even more, "Excuse me, but, did you say your father's cloak?"

Hermione clarified, as she put it away inside the carry sack Harry had given her earlier, "Yes it belonged to Harry's father, he left it with professor Dumbledore, who returned it to Harry his first Christmas at Hogwarts."

"You mean to tell me that not only did it somehow just do what no other cloak has ever managed to do, by slipping past our highest defenses, but has also continued to function for at least the last 16 years, when the highest quality cloaks on the market are lucky to last past 2 years at most? I don't not know what that is you have with you Harry, but it most certainly is not some common invisibility cloak, and I dare say it may be worth more than the entirety of your current fortunes combine." The goblin asked with a glint in his eye, "Do you care to sell it?" The wheels were turning in Hermione's head, she had always found it odd the cloak had lasted so many years, and she had chalked it up to perhaps the retail being just that, massed produced copies designed to fail, so as to keep customers buying new ones. She had eventually explained this away to herself as perhaps Harry's father had been just that astute, and had crafted his own, seeing as it had lasted this long. From the way Griphook was reacting this clearly could not be the case, yet another revelation from today she would need to look into further. She was going to be very busy in the library once the term began anew.

Harry replied, "I don't think so Griphook, I don't care for its value in gold, it belonged to my Father, even if it stopped working this instant and was worth no more than a common blanket, I'd never part with it." Harry replied. "So then Griphook I'd say now is as good a time as any" The goblin inquired, "For what?" Harry just raised his eyebrow and glanced towards his bushy haired brunette. The goblin growled, "After she snuck her way down here anyway, the fact I don't call in security is apology enough I think." "Harry stood up right, and crossed his arms as he looked down at the goblin, and asked in a very sardonic manner, "Really? Do you want to stick with that?"

Griphook shot Harry a dirty look, but then turned to Hermione and said in a very forced, yet with a business like pleasantry, tone, " I do apologize for my conduct towards your person earlier today, and hope this shall not damage our relations in future service." Hermione made to reply, but before she could Griphook added with a grin, "Begging your forgiveness Lady Potter".

Harry's eyes flashed, though he spoke not a word. Hermione was so taken aback she could only manage an "Oh well, of course I accept your kind apology. Did you just call me Lady…?" Harry interrupted, "Well, shall you show us which of these is my new vault then Griphook?" The goblin directed, "Right here, the center of the three" the goblin replied, as they stood in front of three gigantic doors, with a great circle in the center of each. The one on the right of his had a giant silver M emblazoned in the center of the circle and on the left a giant silver L. The one in the middle which belonged now, according to Griphook, to Harry, had nothing in the circle. "Lay your hand upon the vaults door Harry," Griphook instructed, "and it will imprint upon you, and all your other vaults contents shall appear within. From that point on only yourself or those to whom you give access, shall be able to enter without setting off the vaults defenses." Harry laid his hand upon the wall and a great Golden P filled the circle on the vaults door.

"Why is his different?" Hermione inquired to Griphook. "Reflects the owners character, I'm not surprised really, most Gryffindors show up as such, bloody golden lions that they are." Hermione wasn't sure whether to be insulted by that or not as a Gryffindor herself. "So then the ones on either side here?" she inquired. "Both belong to houses lead by Slytherins, much more cool headed and cunning, hence the less showy silver."

Hermione questioned slightly concerned, "You prefer Slytherins then?" The goblin countered, "Not at all Miss Granger. They have far too great a tendency to think themselves above the rest of us lowly members of the magical society, but you Gryffindors too can be far to single minded. They may have their negative qualities, but one can still admire the strengths of a Slytherin, their cunning, and ambition, for example. Not all Slytherins are evil, just as not all Gryffindors are self-important fools.

Hermione wanted to respond but her train of thought was interrupted by a call of "Coming?" from Harry. "I shall wait for you here." Griphook replied, "Do try not to be too long I would like to get out of here at a decent time this evening." Harry took Hermione's hand and led her inside, the doors to the vault closing behind them.

The inside was a treasure trove unlike anything either of them had ever seen. The vaults walls were so high that Hermione could not see the ceiling above them, and yet the vast room was lined with so many piles of gold, silver and bronze, that the Brunette could not make out the walls behind them. In the center of the room creating a kind of barrier which divided the vault into separate aisles were all sorts of what Hermione assumed must be Potter… and now Black, family heirlooms, Tables, sofas, and china cabinets, all of which were covered and filled with the most beautiful items' Hermione had ever seen. The bushy haired witch gasped out, "Harry, this is all so magnificent I never realized that such things would be in here, I suppose I always assumed it would just be galleons stored in the vaults but..." She was cut off by a screech of pain from her beloved Harry as he nearly fell over bracing himself on one of the cabinets, while clutching his forehead with the other.

"Harry!" She exclaimed rushing to his side. The green eyed wizard choked out, "It…It's alright Hermione." Harry continued, as he regained his composure yet clearly still in a great deal of pain, "I just, I let my guard down, and I should not have. I wasn't expecting to encounter anything that felt like that. "Hermione quarried, "That felt like what, Harry?" Hermione was racked with concern now. Harry looked her straight in the eye and said, "A Horcrux. Hermione There's a Horcrux in Gringotts!"


	33. Allies and Enemies

What! A Horcrux, Harry are you sure?" Hermione asked, Harry made to answer but couldn't as he continued to clutch at his head, Hunched over in pain. "Oh well of course you are just look at you," She added leading him towards one of the couches. As they neared it, the bushy haired witch intoned," here sit down." While she made sure to continue to support Harry who continued to appear to be in pain Hermione banished away some trinkets from the sofa.

"No, seriously Hermione, I'm fine" Harry replied.

The bushy haired brunette protested, "Harry you don't have to try and act strong, like nothing is wrong for me, I…" but was quickly dismissed by Harry.

The green eyed wizard said, "No really, I am fine." He reached his hand up and rubbed the back of hers, as she gazed into his eyes, "Suddenly I feel much better." He smiled at her.

Hermione questioned him, "Are you sure Harry?"

Harry smirked, "Yes My Love, you seem to have driven it away, it's barely a tingle now." Harry continued on before she could interject, "Still I'm certain there is a Horcrux here or else Riddle himself is." Hermione whipped out her wand and pointed it down the long aisle. Harry quipped, "Hermione that was a joke, Tom's not in this vault, at least no more than a piece of him, if he were my reaction would have been a lot worse." Worse Hermione thought to herself, worse than that? What had happened just now was bad enough, but, then again she had never been fully present in any of Harry's previous encounters with Voldemort, always arriving after the fact, or being unable to follow him for one reason or another. Never again she promised herself, I won't let Harry be alone the next time that he has to face Voldemort.

"Come on Hermione," Harry regaining his composure, "help me look will you." He and Hermione split up sifting through the treasures of the room.

"You know it would really help if we knew what we were looking for Harry." Hermione commented after several minutes of fruitless searching.

"Yes well that's the trouble isn't it, a Horcrux can be literally anything, but, if we are to hold to your theory from Dumbledore's office the other day," Harry began before being corrected by Hermione.

The bushy haired witch insisted, "My theory, if you're referring to there being seven pieces of soul, then that was some rather clever deducing on your part not mine Harry."

"Maybe," Harry replied as he sorted through another pile "but, I was more referring to the idea that there would be at least one relic from each of the founders, and that was certainly your brilliant deduction My Love." Hermione blushed, why she couldn't say, it was just the two of them in here and Harry wasn't even looking her direction, but something about the way she felt whenever he complimented her like that always made her cheeks flush.

Harry, unaware of the reaction he had elicited went on, "We know the only two relics of Gryffindor are accounted for in the headmaster's office, and two have already been destroyed. These include the Gaunt family ring, and Riddle's diary. Then there is the piece remaining in Riddle himself, which leaves four pieces unaccounted for. One we are fairly certain is in Slytherin's Locket at number 12 Grimmauld Place, and another we are fairly certain is in Ravenclaw's Diadem, which accounts for two of the founders, which leaves only Hufflepuff, which we aren't sure what it could be."

Hermione began to think and allowed herself to time to process what had already been listed, before she replied, "Right, but how does that help us know what we need to look for now?"

The green eyed wizard became lost in thought as he said, "Well these are the combined treasures of House Potter, and House Black, so I doubt even if it would be here, we would notice whatever the stand in is for the Gryffindor piece of the set," Harry surmised, "there are just to many objects encrusted with the emblems of Gryffindor from the Potter heirlooms."

Hermione queried, "I assume that the same goes for the Black heirlooms and Slytherin, not that I'm surprised. Sirius was the first Black not to be in Slytherin in how many years Harry?" The bushy haired witch continued to speak as she searched another cabinet.

"Nearly a century I think," Harry answered, "in any case we already know what the Slytherin piece is, but given that I would expect to find Gryffindor and Slytherin markings in here but not those of the other two founders, I'm hoping we might come across something bearing the mark of Hufflepuff, or perhaps the Diadem itself." They continued to search for nearly an hour before, exhausted, Harry rested his head against the vault wall, and that proved to be a mistake.

His scar began to burn uncontrollably, the pain was far greater than before. Harry fell to his knees. Grasping at anything as he tried to stay on his feet, he only managed to pull a pile of Silver Sickles, plates and cups over on top of him in a thundering crash. The weight of the fallen treasure knocked him flat onto the floor. The pain in his forehead was unimaginable, his vision was going out of focus, and then he saw something, a golden chalice. Harry reached out for it, only for the cup to start over flowing with some putrid black liquid. There was a menacing cackling in the air… Tom? No it was a female voice. It started softly, Harry could barely make it out I killed Sirius Black, I Killed Sirius Black, I Killed SIRIUS BLACK! Lestrange…

"Harry!" Harry was brought back to reality to find Hermione kneeling over him, his head cupped in her hands, desperate worry in her eyes, and the cup vanished.

Harry again insisted, "I'm alright love."

The bushy haired witch gave him a long look over. "No you're not," Hermione said kissing his forehead right on his scar, which sent waves of relief through Harry's entire body.

"No really I am, now that you're here," Harry said sitting up against the vault wall "and I think I figured it out. It's not in this vault."

"It's not?" Hermione replied.

"No it's in whoever's vault this is next door, and I think that someone is Bellatrix Lestrange." Harry stated.

Hermione's eyebrows rose, not questioningly but in want of an explanation. Harry quickly described what he had seen and heard. "They're the words she used to goad me along into Riddle's trap last year at the ministry, after she…"

"After she killed Sirius," Hermione finished for him, as she helped Harry to his feet.

Harry ponder, "So now the question is how we get in there to get it?"

"We don't," Hermione replied, "at least not today."

Harry gave her a puzzled look, before stating what he thought was the obvious, "Hermione one of the last obstacles to finally being rid of Riddle is just on the other side of this wall. I…We can't just walk away from it!"

Hermione took a long deep breath before responding in the cool, rational, logical way she had of making it nearly impossible for Harry not to agree with her, "Look Harry, if we are going to break into one of the highest security vaults in Gringotts, and get out of here in one piece it's going to take careful planning, and that's something we just aren't prepared for today. At least we know where it is now, as long as Voldemort doesn't find out we know, there's no reason it should be moved, we can deal with it once we have a plan in place."

Harry had to acquiesce at this, as usual Hermione was right; they were not prepared to break out of Gringotts with stolen goods today. "You're right as usual love." Harry replied with a smile, and with that Harry finished filling his expandable charmed sack with several thousand galleons worth of gold, as well as the few unique items he had come across in their search that he wished to make use of in the near future, and the pair exited the vault.

As they emerged from the vault the pair were greeted by the irritated cry of, "It's about bloody time, you two have been in there for ages." Griphook's more spat than spoke.

The green eyed wizard smiled, "Sorry, it's a lot to take inventory of, and I fear we only scratched the surface as it is." Harry apologized, "I'll have to come back, and give a proper going over another time though. We still have shopping to do." the raven haired boy flashed a wink at Hermione, as they headed back towards the cart. Harry inquired, "Tell me Griphook whose vaults mine is sandwiched between?"

Griphook was not forth coming, "That is privileged information. Would you have me going about revealing which vault belonged to yourself to anyone who asked?"

Harry took a glance back at the three great doors. "I'd say the giant golden P on the door pretty much takes care of that on its own." Harry quipped. "Now let's see," Harry asked mockingly, "Hermione, which wizarding families do we know with an obscene amount of Galleons, and the letter M as their first initial?

"Only one I can think of," Hermione replied playing along, "The Malfoys, but then what about the L?"

Harry replied, "Well, the only ancient and well connected enough house to have as much money as we know by my own, that these vaults contain…"

More!" The goblin interjected

"Excuse me?" Harry inquired

"Yours is only the third, or perhaps second largest wizarding fortune in England. The point is the Lestrange…" The goblin caught himself a little too late.

Harry smirked, "Ah so the L does stand for Lestrange, why thank you Griphook you have been most helpful."

The goblin now looked pale if such a thing were in fact possible. "Mr. , I mean Lord… Ah Harry, you won't mention that little slip of the tongue to anyone upstairs will you?" The goblin stammered over his words as he attempted to dig himself out of his hole once again.

"Of course we won't", Hermione replied crouching down in front of the nervous looking goblin, and placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"That is as long as you do one favour for us Griphook", Harry added.

"What would that be Harry?" The Goblin asked unease in his voice.

Harry smiled at the goblin, "If anything should be withdrawn from that vault, anything besides just Galleons I mean, keep note of what and by whom will you? "

"You wish me to spy on the banks, largest client?" The Goblin replied, though his tone was one more of intrigue then indignation.

"Oh no, Harry wouldn't ask you to spy Griphook." Hermione insisted.

"No," Harry agreed, "more like, looking out for the interests of your largest client, and by extension your own." He finished, pulling out a silver cup from his pouch.

"Is that?" Griphook began to ask only for Harry to confirm it, "An enchanted chalice yes, forged by your own people if I'm not mistaken."

"Harry those are extremely rare!" Hermione interceded.

Griphook agreed readily "Indeed they are, since your kind have all but banned our forging of anything, except as you see fit to allow, for more than a century now."

The green eyed wizard continued, "Yes well as I told Artemis, I'll only have a friend looking after my holdings for me, and as such I think it's only right that as such a loyal friend I return this to the Goblin clan which forged it." Harry said holding it out for the goblin to take.

Griphook asked, "Are you sure?" Harry simply nodded his head. "Ah, well umm, my thanks Lord… I ah mean, my thanks Harry. Not to worry, I shall endeavor watch over both your assets, and your interests as though they were my own my… friend… ugh that feels wrong somehow." Griphook mumbled the last bit.

Hermione queried, "What does?"

The goblin clearly had not meant for his comment to have been over heard, "Calling one of your kind friend." Griphook's reply was laced with distaste.

"Hmm, well then", Hermione said as she channeled her blonde headed girlfriend, "I suppose it's a good thing it's two of us then you can call friend, instead of one." Then, she gave the goblin a slight peck on the cheek.

The goblin exclaimed, "Ah, disgusting!" Although the flush in his face spoke a different story, as he waddled off in front of them towards the cart.

"Well played Hermione," Harry whispered as the pair followed behind Griphook.

"Me? That was brilliant the way you so expertly not only won him over just now, but seemingly earned us an ally inside Gringotts!" Hermione replied.

"Maybe," Harry said as he wrapped his arm around his love, and pulled her close while they walked, "but I'm fairly certain that bit of yours with the kiss at the end is what pushed him over the top firmly into our camp. You'd better be careful though my love…kissing other men right in front of me like that." Harry winked at his blushing brunette.

Hermione was on point for their little game today though, "Oh now Harry, I never pegged you for the jealous type."

The green eyed wizard smirked, "I'm not really, except where it comes to a certain brilliant brunette."

"Who might that be?" The smartest witch of her age laced her response with feigned ignorance just as they passed through the ring of stone columns. The brunette grabbed her raven haired wizard by the collar with both hands pulling him forcefully down into a kiss. This got a rather unexpected result from the fourth occupant of the chamber. There was a deafening roar which interrupted the young couples kiss, as the albino dragon came charging towards them. Harry quickly put himself between Hermione and the charging creature.

Harry held up his hand, as he intoned, "Easy, Easy Artemis." The dragon stopped dead in its tracks. Its head tilting slightly to the side so as to try, and better see the bundle of bushy hair behind Harry. "It's alright, she wasn't hurting me, quite the opposite actually" Harry knew Artemis likely didn't understand his words precisely but that had never stopped Hagrid talking to any creature as though they could. Harry stepped aside slowly, taking Hermione's hand as he did "This is Hermione, I expect you'll be seeing a lot of her Artemis." The dragon lowered its head examining the girl closely. Harry instructed, "Go on Hermione, I think she'll let you pet her now." Hermione looked at Harry, then back at the dragon before, clearly full of nerves, she reached a shaking hand out, and placed it upon the pale white skin of the creature.

The bushy haired witch began to stroke the beautiful creature, and quipped, "It's so soft." Hermione continued further, "Not at all as I had expected. Dragon hide is known for being such a strong substance, I'm amazed it could be this soft, especially since, it's always felt much tougher in my experience. Harry is right, you are quite beautiful Artemis." The dragon cooed as it had for Harry before.

"Ahem," Their goblin guide interrupted, "Shall we be going then… Friends?"

"Right then," Harry said, "We will be seeing you before too long I suspect Artemis. Please, look after things for us while we're gone?" The dragon made a contented sound which reminded Hermione of Crookshanks after a scratch behind the ears.

"Goodbye Artie, don't worry, I'll make sure Harry keeps his promise about your treat." Hermione half whispered giving the dragon a final pat on the nose before she and Harry headed back to the cart.

As they approached the cart it surprisingly enough was now more than large enough for two people and looked extremely comfortable to boot, like an open top stage couch without horses, and extremely plush seats. "Now how did that happen I wonder?" Harry questioned the goblin.

"Well it was just yourself before Harry. I can't be having Lady Hermione subjected to such and unpleasant trip back though, now can I" Griphook smiled at the young witch who now openly was accompanying Harry back up to the lobby.

As Hermione sat down next to him after he helped her down into the cart, Harry whispered in her ear, "See what you've done?" Hermione looked at Harry quizzically. The green eyed wizard continued, "You don't realize just how enticing your kisses can be. I think you've gone and got yourself an admirer My Love, and I am certainly beginning to feel very jealous indeed."

The bushy haired witch smirked, and leaned in so that her lips almost brushed Harry's cheek. Then in a soft whisper she said, "Then, you'll just have to give me a reason as to why you shouldn't have to be!"

Harry smirked, and replied, "I Think that can be arranged." The Green eyed boys eyes sparkled as he buried his fingers into that magnificent mound of curls and pulled her into a series of passionate kisses that lasted all the way back to the ground floor. Only having been briefly interrupted when Hermione, making a move which Harry had at first taken to be playful, pulled him on top of her… just as they passed under the Waterfall, thoroughly soaking Harry but leaving Hermione surprisingly dry. "Oh Sorry Harry." Hermione had said flashing her boyfriend puppy dog eyes.

"Not yet you're not," Harry replied with a sly grin, as he returned to snogging her.

When the cart had finally reached ground level the couple had quickly disembarked, Harry and signed the final few papers and accepted the keys to his new vault, and the pair had made their goodbyes and wishes of Happy Christmas to Griphook, though Harry wasn't certain he even celebrated the Holiday. Still it was the gesture that counts Harry told himself as they exited out into the crisp December air. "Well where to first my Love?"

Hermione paused for a moment, "Harry, I know this isn't exactly the place but, you seem awfully relaxed considering everything that just happened in there."

Harry knew she was referring to the Horcrux they had discovered but failed to recover. The raven haired wizard just shrugged, before he said, "Well it's like you said, there isn't a whole lot we can do right now, things are well in hand with our friends keeping an eye out for us. Besides it's the 23rd of December and I haven't even begun to come close to finishing my Christmas shopping." Harry pulled out a list as he continued to walk.

Hermione, snatched it out of her boyfriend's hand, "let me see that" a few names were checked off already Neville, Luna, the Patil twins, and Harry's other two bunk mates Dean and Seamus. Others which had been scratched off entirely, Ron, Ginny, and a few with question marks next to them, Mr. Weasley, Molly, Fred and George, and underneath a couple that had clearly been written in after the fact, Mr. and Mrs. Granger. The one that caught her eye though was right at the top. Written in bright gold Ink was her own name Hermione Jane Granger. But unlike Neville's or Luna's there was no check mark next to her name. "Harry, you forgot to check mine off."

The green eyed boy rolled his eyes,"Did I?"

The bushy haired girl gave him a playful shove, and replied, "Yes, look you've checked off Luna Neville and the others which means you're done them right, well…" Hermione said playing with her locket "Here let me find a quill so I can check it off for you" She said rummaging through her expandable bag.

Harry replied, just a little insulted, "Ah, I'll take that back thank you, I can manage my own list, I'm sure you have shopping of your own to do."

Hermione replied, "Well maybe a little unlike some people I finished all of my principle shopping days ago. Now, don't change the subject, you are finished with my gift right Harry? You've already given me far too great a gift…" Hermione ranted.

Harry replied, "Oh please don't start that again dearest! What did I tell you about worrying about Galleons? Especially after what we both just saw in there."

The bushy haired girl rushed on, "Harry just because you can doesn't mean I expect…" but Hermione trailed off her words as she noticed something in the shop window they were passing had drawn Harry's attention. Hermione followed Harry's gaze, and realized where they must be. Sure enough, when she looked up they were standing under the red headed jester, forever tipping his hat to the sign below which read Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.

Harry's face was drawn, the mirthful light that had filled his emerald eyes only a moment ago was gone. Hermione knew how much the twins had meant to Harry. If you had asked her only a month ago who Harry's best friends were, after herself and Ron of course, the answer would have had to been Fred and George. The break with Ron and Ginny didn't just mean the loss of two, they may well have lost all of the Weasley family as a result. It hurt badly enough for herself, but for Harry, for whom she knew the Weasleys had always served as a sort of a surrogate family, she could only image it must be much, much worse. In a vain hope that all might not be lost, Hermione asked, "Shall we go in Harry?"

"No… No I think not," Harry replied, "we're shopping for Christmas presents after all not April fools gags. I doubt if I'll make a good impression on your father if the first gift I give him blows up in his face." Hermione knew Harry was trying to hide his discomfort with humour. She hated what all of this was doing to him, first the guilt, and now the grief. He'd given the twins the 1000 Galleons to start this place, and now her raven haired boy looked ashamed to walk through the door. "Come on". Harry said, "Lets head over to Florish and Blotts, I hope the book I special ordered is in by now.

"Harry you didn't buy me a book did you, I told you already gave me enough." Hermione insisted, though more in a light hearted teasing tone.

Harry replied, "You? Oh no this is for your Mother."

The bushy haired witch queried, "My mother? Harry what did you get for my mother?" Hermione questioned. "For that matter how did you pick something for my mother? Please, tell me that you didn't get her something about magical dentistry did you? "

The green eyed wizard chuckled, "Ha, Oh Hermione do you think I pay no attention at all when you talk?" Harry replied as they entered the book shop, the door chime ringing above them. "Of course I wouldn't get your parents anything on magical dentistry, They don't like mixing teeth and magic, that's why you never did anything about your front teeth till you got the chance fourth year, after Malfoy hit you with that hex, and Madam Pomfrey had no choice but to shrink them."

Hermione was at a loss for words, it was the bouillabaisse from the three broomsticks all over again… no matter how many times it happened recently Hermione was always stunned to find how much attention the green eyed boy had paid to her all these years, be it the shrinking of her teeth, her dress to the yule ball, or her favourite obscure dish. "It's rather a shame really," Harry went on.

This snapped Hermione back to things, and prompted her to ask, "What is?"

Harry's face got red as he carefully said, "Your teeth, you had the cutest little over bite before you shrunk them." Harry continued to search one of the shelves.

Hermione asked shocked, "I what?"

Harry soothed, "Oh don't take me wrong My Love, you are absolutely beautiful just the way you are! You always were, it's just before you shrunk them, well you know that cute little thing you do where you bite your lower lip when you're thinking? Well it used to show off your two sparkling front teeth, I sort of miss that is all."

Hermione's mind was racing. I always thought they made me unattractive. What is he saying? I've always hated whenever I catch myself doing that, I've always thought it made me look foolish, but he thinks it's cute? She found the pondering had her doing it right now, nibbling on her lower lip.

"Yep, that's the one," Harry said as he pulled a copy of Advanced Potions Making down off the shelf. He never had got around to ordering his new copy via owl.

Hermione gave him a playful swat on the arm, "You think it's cute to watch me struggling to understand something Harry Potter!?"

Harry wrapped his arms around her waist, "Oh no, not at all, but that isn't what that look means, not to me anyway. I love that little nibble, because of what it means. It means your brilliant mind is at work piecing together a puzzle, and if that's the case, then whatever problem it is doesn't stand a chance." Hermione didn't even think, before she had reached up, and pulled Harry down into such a sudden kiss that it had caused him to drop his book. As they pulled apart, Hermione asked, "How did I get so lucky?"

Harry was too stunned to reply for a moment, and finally said, "I'm the lucky one." Hermione didn't quite know what to say. After everything he had lost, all the misfortune in his life, that he loved her so much he still felt lucky… it was almost too good to be true. She knew it was though.

"Excuse me" came a voice "Can I help you?" It was the shop keeper, likely brought to attention by the sound of Harry's book thudding to the ground.

"Yes, thank you," Harry said reaching down to pick up the dropped potions book, "In addition to this I was hopping an order I placed through Owl would be in. I realize I only placed it yesterday but…"

The clerk looked him over briefly before she intoned, "Hmm well there were a few packages arrived this very afternoon, why don't cha follow me up to the register and I'll give our holdings a check through." The auburn haired shopkeeper said as she led the young couple up to the counter. "What was the name on the order then young man?"

The green eyed wizard looked down to the floor waiting for the usual reaction, as he muttered, "Ah, Potter, Harry Potter," Harry replied.

"Ah yes here it is" The girl replied as she rang him up, "will there be anything else then?"

"Ah well I'm not sure, was there anything you wanted to pick up while we're here love." Hermione shook her head. Harry responded, "Right then I suppose that's it."

The clerk answered, "Great! So that will be 10 Galleons for the Potions textbook, and 188 for your special order" The clerk informed him

"Right", Harry said fishing in his bag for a handful of Galleons.

Hermione on the other hand exclaimed,"188 Galleons! Harry what did you buy? That's far too much for you to spend on a gift for…"

Harry cut her off, "On a gift for your mother? Hardly. I suspect this might be just the thing to ensure I make a good first impression with her or at least I hope I've guessed right. No, I'm sure I have, knowing you this has to be the reason." He was rambling now and knew it.

Hermione grimaced as she considered how Harry might have gotten the idea that he needed to do something like this. Seeing her boyfriend's expression, she rushed on, "Harry you don't have to buy their approval. I promise they will love you for who you are, not what you can give them, just like I do." The boy appeared to consider her words as he continued the transaction.

"So, you keep telling me that Hermione." Harry replied as he paid the clerk, took his packages, and they exited the store.

"Yet you can't bring yourself to believe it, can you?" She asked her green eyed boy, though he wouldn't meet her gaze. It troubled her that Harry was so certain her parents would judge him somehow unworthy, that he couldn't see himself as she did. But seeing a need for a change in subject she inquired, "So then what is it? What was the guess you hope you got right?"

This brought the smirk back to her boys face, " Oh no, you'll just have to wait till Christmas morning to find out, no ruining of the surprise by me." The couple continued their shopping spree through several more shops, Harry was just rounding out his list as they exited a Quality Quidditch supplies. He had even picked up gifts for Fred George and Arthur Weasley, though he still wasn't sure they would accept them given current events.

"So who's next Harry?" Hermione asked cheerfully, she had found she really quite enjoyed shopping with Harry when she wasn't worrying about the gold being spent on her. Harry handed her the list, aside from her own name at the top, which he still had yet to check off, the last name sitting at the bottom of the list was question marked Molly.

"I'm not sure she'll even accept a gift from me, let alone know what to get for her." Harry commented, "Why don't we try Madam Malkins?" Hermione offered. Not having any better idea's Harry acquiesced and the pair hurried along to the clothing shop before it closed for the night.

The pair hurried on down the road, "You head on in Hermione," Harry said as he paused for breath, "I think I'm going to pop in next door." Hermione looked up at the sign above the next shop down the alley Henrietta's Hobby Hollow. Hermione inquired, "For ?" There was a bitter sadness in his voice, as Harry replied, "Mrs. Weasley, I think I know exactly what I'm going to send her." Hermione took his arm as they went to enter the small shop, "I'll come with you, I could use some more yarn for the elves."

It was quite the interesting little shop, the shelves were lined with all sorts of bits and bobs, which as someone who had never been very good with crafts, Harry had no idea about. Harry asked examining the display on the back wall, "Endless Yarn?"

"Well it's not really endless," Hermione clarified, "Gamp's law prevents that of course, but if you don't deplete them to so much that they can't recover, the balls will grow new yarn, it's rather like a yarn plant actually." Harry picked up a Royal Blue, and a Gold, as well as some autonomous crocheting needles. Hermione grabbed a few colours as well and a new set of needles. After paying the clerk at the counter Hermione commented "Well if that's everyone then we should probably head back to the Leaky Cauldron for some supper and packing before calling it a night, so we can make an early start to Mum and Dads."

It had gotten rather dark, rather quickly. As they walked along the alley Hermione noticed that Harry seemed very tense, as though he was again worrying about something. Taking a stab at what she suspected it was Hermione grab Harry's arm and pulled him round so she was looking straight into his emerald eyes. "Harry, look I know you're worried, I know you're nervous about tomorrow… but promise me something. No matter what happens tomorrow, it won't change this" she said as she leaned in and kissed him long and soft.

Just then a sickly, sinister voice came, "Ah how sweet." Harry looked up to find himself staring into the eyes of Lucius Malfoy. Harry quick pulled his wand as did Hermione. "You may wish to reconsider that Potter." Two large masked Death Eaters appeared out of the alleyway behind them, they were surrounded. "How fortuitous for me, here I was tasked with mere retrieval from Borgon's only to find Harry Potter, and his little Mudblood, fallen right into my lap."

Harry was certain they could take the three Death Eaters, but who knew if there were more, and even if there weren't, could he take them all down before they got off a shot? He hadn't been quick enough to protect them both from Ginny's attack… what if this time it was Hermione he failed to protect, what if she got hurt, or worse what if he lost her?

The green eyed wizard was brought back by a cold, and familiar voice, "Been slumming it I see Potter, well she is quite beautiful isn't she boys?" Malfoy was in deep conversation with the two mountains in death eater robes. They each let out a distasteful laugh.

"You'll not touch Hermione!" Harry declared "None of you will lay a finger on her."

Lucius declared, "Oh no I wouldn't sully myself with such Mudblood filth, despite her pretty face. My men here though."

Harry and Hermione were back to back, the bushy haired girl had a resolute look on her face but inside she was trembling. That was until she felt something warm radiating against her back. She turn her gaze to find the source was Harry. A sudden stillness came over the air followed by the same rush of air she'd felt in the classroom with Dumbledore and Malfoy. Some energy was engulfing Harry, "I said, YOU WONT TOUCH HER!"

The elder Malfoy's expression had flipped from confident to cowardice on a dime, "GET THEM! Quickly!" The three death eaters raised their wands but before they could get off a shot the … Air? Pressure? Energy? Whatever it was that was engulfing Harry, had lashed out knocking all three of them off their feet.

Deciding discretion was the better part of Valour, Hermione grab Harry's hand, pulling him along and snapping him out of whatever it was he had just been tapped into. Hermione shrieked, "Come on we need to get out of here as she hurried them down a side alley.

The next several minutes were intensive as they attempted to out run their opponents. They continued to dodge, and fight on the run as they could. Malfoy's voice echoed through the alley, "After them you idiots!" She could hear Lucius screaming, at his companions, Hermione continued to lead Harry, who ducked and weaved through yet another series of alleyways to lose their pursuers, at least long enough so they could slip under the invisibility cloak, it was no good though every turn she made would only find one of their pursuers already at one end of the alley or the other. Finally, the two young Gryffindors found themselves trapped, with nowhere else to run with Lucius at one end of the dark alley, and his flunkies at the other. Hermione looked at Harry, who looked completely drained, whether from whatever he had channeled earlier or the endless and futile sprint she had just lead him on, or both, she couldn't be sure. What she was sure of was it was down to her to protect them this time.

They watched as Malfoy stalked towards them, swinging his cane lazily. Finally, the blonde spoke, "Well you have lead us on quite the game of cat and mouse, but I'm afraid as always happens, the cat has you cornered little mouse." Lucius quipped manically, "I'll give you the chance to come quietly, who knows, maybe the Dark lord will show you mercy, allow you to live long enough to watch Potter die!" Hermione slowly raised her wand, she wouldn't let them take him, she would protect her Harry, and she had to!

Lucius Malfoy's voice rang out in command, "Foolish Girl, Take them!" The last thing Hermione heard were the echoing shouts of STUPIFY! From either end of it, before the alley was engulfed in blinding red bursts of light.

**AN: Story for the slowed down pace of late. 34 and 35 are both started and up to 45 is outlined. **


	34. Confections and Confessions

"Foolish Girl, take them!" Lucius commanded. Harry was exhausted, from the encounter with the Horcrux, the effort of defending them earlier, and the endless sprint she had lead him on trying to flee from the three Death Eaters. Hermione knew that this time, it was up to her to protect him. Hermione gripped her wand with both hands ready for a fight, when suddenly the Alley was filled by a blinding red light and echoing shouts of STUPIFY!

Hermione spun around and cast a Protego charm, assuming the spells to have come from the two ogre sized death eaters blocking the exit at the opposite end of the alley. She instead found that the two had been stunned themselves and were lumped on the ground. Not only had this made the Protego charm pointless it had also left her back exposed to the elder Malfoy, and before she could turn back to face him she too would find herself incapacitated.

"Incarcerous!" Lucius had called, and before she could do anything Hermione had found herself fallen, face planted in the snow, bound so tightly by the magically produced lashings, she could barely breath much less move her wand hand to cast any spell. She'd expected this to be it, Malfoy had them both helpless, but he stepped past her, and the barely conscious Harry.

Harry was bound just as she was, but it wasn't just his bindings he was struggling against, it wasn't just exhaustion, there was something happening to her Harry. Hermione could see he was fighting with something, and she could swear his scar was glowing.

Calls of Stupify continued to ring through the alley. Hermione rolled herself over to try, best as she could, to grab a glimpse of the source, it was no good though from her angle all she could make out were two sets shoes scrambling back and forth at the entrance to the alley, and the black loafers which belonged to her captor, inching ever closer towards them. Lucius was not as thick as his flunkies, he was deflecting each shoot with ease. Hermione struggled to move her wand even in the slightest just barely managing it before…

"Petrificus Totalus" Lucius hissed quickly in her direction freezing her stiff, just as she managed to get off a Diffendo charm. Lucius threw up a Protego Maxima in the direction from which the Stupify spells where flying from, before turning and squatting down over Hermione. The revoltingly slimy Slytherin ran the tip of his wand across her cheek as he spoke "Now you dirty little Mudblood, did you think I was as foolish as you, to turn my back and forget about you my dear? Here I gave you the perfect opening and you wasted it with a pathetic attempt to free yourself." Hermione struggled to communicate the contempt through her eyes, which her frozen jaw could not. "What's that got something to say?" The over confident death eater demanded, "well let's hear it then." He added releasing the spell from her lips, "Well?"

Hermione responded indignantly, "I wasn't aiming at my bindings Malfoy!"

Lucius spat at her, reapplying the restraining charm, "What?! Stupid girl, if you can't admit your own incompetence then there's no need for you to speak at all."

The cocky Death Eater got his answer, though not from her, "Forget about me Malfoy?" Lucius head snapped over to find Harry was freed from his bindings, he tried to hit Harry with a series of stunning and immobilizing spells, but none would avail him. Hermione couldn't be sure from her limited view but it looked as though Harry had simply swatted them away. Harry's eyes where glowing white hot as he said "I warned you what would happen if you touched her." The smug self-superiority on the elder Malfoy's face had been replaced by fear, he threw up a second wall of Protego Maxima, sandwiching himself between the one blocking the stunners coming from the end of the alley and the one between he and Harry, neither would do him any good. "Do you think that will save you Malfoy?" Harry asked coolly.

Lucius chuckled at this, "The Dark Lord himself would find these barriers a challenge, they're more than a match for you Potter!"

"Let's test that shall we?" Harry replied, the energy was pulsing around him again, warmth radiating off him. The raven haired boy raised his arm and whispered "reducto." The ball of magical energy which was released shattered the first barrier, crashing into Malfoy's chest and sending him flying through the second all the way out of the side alley and back in Diagon Ally proper.

The Death Eater staggered back to his feet pulling himself back up by his cane. "Upstart little half breed!" Lucius exclaimed "Mark my words Potter the day is coming when all of you impure filth shall be put in your rightful place!"

"Perhaps… but not today," Harry said raising his arm again, "unless you'd like to give it a third try Malfoy?" Lucius eye merely twitched with rage as he Apperated away in a swirl of black mist, abandoning his two companions to their fate. A good thing too, because the use of whatever this light was that Harry kept tapping into seemed to have drained him completely this time, a moment after Malfoy disappeared Harry collapsed in the snow right next to Hermione.

Harry's thud to the ground was quickly followed by the sound of footsteps racing towards them. What now? What do I do? Harry's completely spent, what if those are more Death Eaters coming to finish the job? These thoughts racing through Hermione's mind were quelled by the appearance of two identical red heads of hair.

"Harry, Hermione, you two alright?" Fred asked, adding when neither Harry nor Hermione replied, "No need for the cold shoulder just cause of our siblings."

George said, "It's them that's got cold shoulders Fred not us."

"We did just come to their rescue," Fred replied jocularly, "least they could do is show a little warmth."

"I doubt it." George replied, "He's out cold, and she's been petrified stone cold"

That got a mischievous grin from his twin. "Ah right you are." Fred replied "What was that counter curse again George?" Hermione really wished the twins would stop playing around and let her up, she knew they had to know the standard Finite Incantatem was the counter to the body bind, they'd both been members of the DA after all. Thankfully George seemed to feel the joke had run its course casting the counter and helping her to her feet.

"Thank you, both of you," Hermione blurted as she threw her arms around George and then Fred in two big hugs. "I don't know what we would have done if you two hadn't shown up when you did." The twins bowed in unison, as though they just completed a performance.

"Yeah rather lucky Malfoy decided to stage his little attack in the alley right behind our shop." Fred chimed in.

"Or rather stupid of him."George added

Hermione chuckled slightly, "Not luck or stupidity," the brunette explained, "Malfoy and his cronies attacked us in front of Henrietta's"

"The Hobbie Hollow?"George asked, " but thats practically the other end of Diagon Alley, no wonder Harry's exhausted if you've been dueling them all the way down here."

"Actually Harry was rather spent before Lucius even appeared" Hermione replied, the twins looked at her questioningly but decided not to press the issue beyond Hermione's simple explanation of, "It's been an exhausting few weeks, and today was no different."

Hermione went on to explain how they had ended up behind the shop, "Still when they jumped us Harry managed to knock all three of them off their feet before any of them could get off a shot... I knew that was about all Harry had left in him though, and three against just my one is one thing, but three against one while protecting a weakened Harry is quite another. No some times discretion is the better part of valor, so I grabbed Harry's hand and lead the Death Eaters on a chase through the back alley's towards the shop."

The twins both grinned, "and Mr. big bad Death Eater fell right into your trap didn't he?" Fred laughed

"Course he did," George added, "He's a Malfoy, they've never been all that hard to fool have they?"

Hermione grimaced at the comment, a few weeks ago she'd have agreed, but recent events had greatly improved the brunettes opinion of Draco, Malfoy or no. "Well I just figured if you cant bring the cavalry to the enemy..."

"Bring the Enemy to the Cavalry." George finished for her, " too right, looks like your brain saved the day again Mione."

"Oh I don't know," Fred said as he cast a feather light charm on Harry and preceded to pick up the raven haired Gryffindor, who was still passed out from the exertion. "Seems like Harry here had Lucius pretty well handled, I doubt if his flunkies would have fared much better, once that light show of his started."

George added, "Come on let's get you two back to the shop."

…..

Harry awoke to find himself laying on a couch, a bundle of bushy curls seated at his feet on the other end of the sofa, wrapped in a red and gold blanket, sipping on a cup of what smelled like hot coco. "Hermione what happened?" Harry asked as he sat up and felt around blindly for his glasses, "and where are we?"

Hermione placed down her cup, gently placed Harry's glasses on his face and wrapped herself, blanket and all, around Harry, "You were brilliant Harry!" Harry replied, "So were you but that doesn't answer either of my questions." The answer that Harry sought, however, did not come from Hermione. Instead it came from someone located behind him, as Harry allowed his eyes to refocus. "You're in our flat above the shop." George said coming around from somewhere behind Harry and taking a seat in one of the armchairs on the opposite side of the coffee table.

"And what happened is we rescued your sorry behind from Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle." Fred added, coming around the other side of the couch and sitting in the opposite of the two armchairs. Harry asked, "Is that who those two were?"

The redheads chuckled in sync, before Fred replied, "Yeah turns out when it comes to the Malfoy's it's like Father like Son." Harry wasn't so sure given the recent developments with Draco … but he also wasn't keen to divulge too much to the twins either, they may have come to his and Hermione's aid but who knew where they stood exactly after the business with their sister. "It's like we were back at school, a golden hair git and his two troll cronies" Fred laughed.

"Here Harry, drink this it'll help recoup your stamina." George said handing him a cup of what appeared to be the same warm coco Hermione was nursing. Harry set it down without taking a sip. The twins had always been very close, closer than any of the other brothers really, with their sister. They sold love potions right down stairs, not Amortentia mind you but love potions all the same. Harry couldn't help but listen to the little Mad-eye sounding voice, gnawing at the back of his mind, wondering whether they hadn't helped Ginny just as Ron had.

"What's the matter Harry?" Fred asked, "They work quite well, a little two well actually. They're based on what Lupin taught us about chocolate and Dementor healing, only trouble is the things too bloody powerful yet for retail… but from the look of you, you could use a pick me up with some kick in it."

The green eyed wizard sighed, knowing that in truth Fred was right. Still he had to be cautious here, and so he replied, "Nah I'm alright really." Harry started getting to his feet, with admittedly quite some effort "we should probably be going."

"Going?!" Fred exclaimed, "Where the bloody hell do you think you're going in that state?"

The raven haired wizard shrugged, "Back to the Broomsticks, Tom's holding a room for us." Harry gestured to the door, as he added "Come on Hermione."

It would appear that was not going to be permitted anytime soon, as the slightly older of the twins took control of the situation. "Oh no you don't!" George exclaimed, apperating in front of the door blocking Harry's path, "you aren't going anywhere mate, you can take the spare room"

Still feeling more than a little paranoid after the last couple of days Harry responded, "Look thanks for the offer, and thanks for showing up when you did, but I don't think staying here is a good idea." Harry responded.

It would seem that this was not sitting well with either twin as another voice joined its twin asking, "And why not?!" George gave Harry a good once over, then turned to his brother and answered, "Because… Harry's not sure he can trust us, are you Harry?"

"Oh, now George that's not fair," Hermione chirped in "It's not that Harry, doesn't think he can trust you it's just…"

But before she could say any more Harry corrected her. The green eyed wizard looked sad as he admitted, "No, George is right, that pretty much sums it up"

"Didn't we just save your butt from those three Death Eaters back there, or was it my imagination?" Fred retorted, clearly wounded.

"Yes, you did, and again, I thank you, both of you." Harry replied, "But not wanting to see Hermione and me dead, or in the hands of the Death Eaters… It hardly means…" Harry wasn't quite sure how to put this, "I just can't shake the feeling that you two and Ginny are far too close to ever…"

George questioned him, "Ever what Harry?"

Harry answered, "Look I don't want to ever be what comes between a family."

"Quit being so daft, you are family Harry!" George exclaimed.

The Seeker paused before replying to the two beaters who had covered his back for so many years, "I know you've all always treated me that way… and I'm grateful really," Harry paused to sigh, "but Ginny is your sister, your only sister, I know how close you three have always been… and at the end of things, I'm not really a Weasley am I? She and Ron, whatever else they are, will always be your family." With that Harry made to grab for the door again.

"Hold it," George said, placing a hand on Harry's shoulder, "If you're really going to just walk away from your brothers, you're at least going to sit down and explain why first." Harry looked back and forth between George and Fred, really meeting their gaze for the first time, the puzzled looks on both their faces identical, not just to each other, but he was sure to the one sitting on his own face now as well. Didn't they know why? Even if they hadn't helped Ginny, surely they had heard by now from Arthur, or Molly…

Hermione asked softly, "Haven't you heard from your parents?"

That made the puzzled expressions on the twins faces morph into pure frustration, "Not a word," Fred insisted," well aside form that bloody letter."

Hermione must have been intrigued because she asked, "What Letter?" Harry relented to the request for an explanation before leaving, and returned to the couch beside her.

"This one." George answered handing her over an envelope, as he sat back into his chair. Harry watched Hermione's expression morph from curious to appalled, as she read it over.

Concerned Harry asked, "How bad is it Hermione?" Hermione answered handing Harry the letter, "See for yourself."

_December 22nd_

_Hello Boys,_

_I'm writing to let you know there's been a bit of a change of plans for Christmas dinner. We've had to move things to Hogwarts this year. Ginny has had a bit of a spat with Hermione, and well it's sort of split the boys down the middle. Your brother bless him didn't let his sister down. Though I'm sad to say you can probably deduce where Harry came down on the whole thing, since I'm writing this and all._

_Anyway, from what I gather things came to a head the other night and the girls had a bit of a tuffle and well, suffice to say your brother and sister aren't able to leave the castle right now. Not to worry though Dumbledore has offered us lodgings in the guest quarters, and there's more then room enough for us all to have a lovely Christmas feast._

_Wishing you both well,_

_See you soon,_

_Love Mum._

"I can't believe this!" Harry exclaimed "She's trying to shift the blame for this onto you Hermione?!"

That led to yet another question from the confused redheads. "Blame her for what?" Fred asked, but Hermione either didn't hear or was so caught up in her conversation with Harry she chose to ignore it.

"Apparently," Hermione replied, "or that's the tale Ginny's been spinning for Arthur and Molly."

George prodded, "Spinning what tale?"

Harry's exclamations weren't done by far, "This is outrageous I have half a mind to…"

This conversation was turning into a real headache for the normally laid back twins, and the strain was beginning to show. "Oi!" Fred interjected grabbing back the young couple's attention "You're supposed to be filling us in remember, so start filling, what the bloody hell is going on?"

Hermione tried to dodge the inquiry with a bit of tact "Ah, Fred, George I don't know if we should really be… she's your sister after all" Of course this being the twins tact wasn't really an option.

"Blame you for what Hermione," George echoed his brother's earlier statement adding, "And why can't Ron and Gin leave the school, you two send them to the hospital wing or something?"

Harry finally exploded as he couldn't contain all of his pent up emotion. "Us?! Send them!"

George looked a bit shocked at the reaction. "I was joking Harry," George replied, "I know you all would never really hurt each other."

The green wizard swallowed a lump in the back of his throat. "You think so" Harry spat, his temper was continuing to get the better of him.

The Twin's had identical looks of bewilderment plastered on their faces. "Harry…" Hermione said soothingly, taking his hand, hoping to calm his temper a bit, "They don't know what's happened, and that deserves a bit of explaining."

Harry took a long breath and sighed, "You're right, as usual, my love."

The twins exclaimed in unison, "MY LOVE?!"

Hermione added, "Ah… yes I supposed that deserves a bit of an explanation too."

Harry flashed a brief smile "Luckily they are both the same, story." Harry and Hermione launched into all the events of the last month. The potions, the theft, the lies, he and Hermione finally figuring out how they each felt about the other, how Ginny and Ron had reacted… he was just finishing explaining how Ginny had run out of the hall during the slug club party when he stopped short.

Fred asked clearly shocked, "You did that to her? In front of the whole school, and then just let her run out crying?"

Luckily George could follow the logic. "Didn't have much choice, did they?" George answered before Harry could retort, Fred looked as appalled at his brother as Hermione had at the letter. "Oh, come on Fred, you know our sister, you really think going to McGonagall would have stopped her, and lord knows Harry spurning her advances over the years hasn't either."

Fred seemed to consider this a moment before relenting, "No I suppose you didn't have much choice but to confront Gin publicly Harry… still that doesn't explain why our siblings can't leave the school."

The couple exchanged a glance before Hermione continued the story. "Because," Hermione added cautiously "It didn't end there." Both the twin's gazes fell upon the brown eyed girl. "I didn't let it end there…"

Harry assured her, "Hermione what happened wasn't your fault…"

Hermione shook her head in the negative, "Yes, it was Harry," she insisted, "you keep blaming yourself, but the truth is that if you hadn't listened to me none of what followed would have happened would it?"

Harry was not having this, the implication that any blame laid at Hermione's feet was stirring a pit of anger in his stomach, "Maybe not that night but eventually things would have come to a head, Hermione…"

George prodded, "What do you mean come to a head, what happened?"

"After Ginny ran out of the hall, I went after her and …" Harry started but was quickly corrected by Hermione "You mean I made you go after her, you knew we should leave her be, but…"

Harry asserted, "You didn't make me do anything, I…"

Hermione protested, "Yes I did Harry, you…"

"HEY!" Fred shouted, "Who cares who made who do what... all I want to know is what bloody well happened?"

Harry took another long deep breath before beginning to explain, "Fred, George I don't know how to say this next part, I don't think unless I had lived it myself that I could believe it if you told me…"

George asked calmly, "Told you what?"

The green eyed wizard replied, "I went out into the hall and found Ginny crying, so I went over and sat next to her, tried to straighten things once and for all but…" Harry paused "she wouldn't hear me, thought I was there because I'd suddenly come to my senses, that I'd suddenly picked her over Hermione. She threw herself at me, as much as I tried to protest she wouldn't stop, she was determined to make me hers whether I liked it or not," The twin's faces were long, drawn and quickly losing colour, "She tried to force herself on me, of course it wasn't like I couldn't keep her at bay but eventually she caught me off guard and…"

The brown eyed witch again took control of the story, so as to give Harry a reprieve. "And that's when I jumped out and told her to get her hands off Harry" Hermione added. "I'd been watching the whole thing just in case she had any Amortienta left over but when she caught him off guard and forced her tongue into his mouth…"

The twins asked in unison, "She what?"

Harry grimaced, but responded "You heard right."

Hermione continued on before again being interrupted by the twins "I couldn't stand it so I jumped out and…"

The twin's asked together, "And what?"

The tension was so thick it was almost a fifth presence in the room. "That's when Ginny snapped." Harry continued saying, "She said it was all Hermione's doing, that I'd be hers if it weren't for Hermione. I tried to explain that wasn't true, that I'd always care about her as your sister, but I had never and would never think of her the way she wanted… it was stupid telling her that." Harry looked sad at the admission.

The twins still looked confused, "I don't understand, why you think she snapped?" George began to ask, but was interrupted by Hermione.

"Because George, that's when she tried to kill me." Hermione said meekly. The twin's eyes grew to an enormous size. "If Harry hadn't managed a split-second defense… she would have."

That was enough to shock even Hogwarts most notorious pranksters. "She… I…" the twins were at a loss for words, "but she didn't, you're fine, so at least no one was hurt right."

Harry explained, "I was quick… but not quite quick enough." Hermione adding in the events of the rest of that evening, how Harry had nearly died. How Dumbledore had, in an unusual show of discipline, expelled both Weasley's over everything, and how the Minister had then demanded the binding of Ginny's magic, snapping of her wand, and the sentence to Azkaban. How Molly had contested the expulsions causing the current limbo everyone found themselves in…

The twin's expressions were stone cold blank. "Anyway, Harry said getting to his feet, we've explained now, I don't really expect you to believe it all, like I said I can barely believe it myself, and I lived it. Now as I said before, I think it's best we leave, come on Hermione lets head back to the inn before Tom heads to bed." Hermione stood as well taking Harry's arm, and heading towards the door.

"Wait." Fred said getting to his feet, "It doesn't matter."

Harry looked back at the Beater, very confused "what doesn't matter?"

The twins had stood up to stop the duo from their retreat. "Whatever's happened with our siblings doesn't mean squat for you and us, you two." George added, joining his brother.

"George that's very sweet," Hermione offered "But they're your brother and sister."

Fred said jocularly, "And so are you two, my word they really do have a hard time listening don't they George?"

Harry started, "Guys I don't want to be what breaks up a family, I can't live with that alright, I appreciate everything you've said but…"

That statement received identical chuckles from the twins. "You aren't, if anyone is it's our twit brother and sister that have caused all this." George said, Fred adding "must take after that prat Percy, just like with him, the break might be about you but not because of you. I'm sure Mum and Dad must just have things twisted. No nothing doing, you're staying here, after all this place is one third yours Harry."

Harry insisted, "Oh guys no… this is your place I just."

"Made it possible!" George said, "If it weren't for you we'd be stuck as dead-end cogs in the ministry machine just like dad."

Hermione asked, "What about our things, our shopping, it's all at the Cauldron?" The younger of the twins grinned. "Nope," Fred replied "it's all in the spare room, George picked up your things when after droping off the two trolls to the local Auror office. While I got you two back here."

"Don't worry Harry." George added with a grin, " I solemnly swear I didn't peek at any of your packages"

"Well?" Hermione asked Harry, "What do you think? Might be better there being four of us in case any other Death Eaters decide to drop in on us tonight."

That received a sigh of relief from the green eyed wizard, "I doubt there is much chance of that," Harry stated dismissively, "Lucius found us by accident, Riddle isn't ready for a fight yet or we would have faced a lot more then Malfoy and his cronies tonight." Harry couldn't help but admit to himself that he very much wanted to stay, wanted the twin's words to be true, and wanted to believe that despite everything, he still had his surrogate brothers on his side. He looked at Hermione and could tell she was thinking the same. "Alright you all win, we'll stay." Harry said extending his hand. Fred was having none of it, grabbing Harry and Hermione and pulling them into a bear hug.

"Now, let's get you two something to eat." Fred said popping over to the fridge, "Let's see there's some left-over pizza, some wonton soup, lo mien, Oh and some left over fired chicken…"Harry and Hermione looked at each other and cringed.

"Bit heavy on the take away aren't you guys?" Harry asked.

"Well," Hermione whispered, "They did grow up with Molly waiting on them hand and foot, I mean if Ron's any indication then…"

The raven haired wizard whispered back, "I see your point." "Hey George, let me, I can…" Harry yelled over.

Fred interjected, "Nonsense, you're our guest, it won't take long to heat something up."

"Exactly my point," Harry retorted, "We're already stealing your spare room, let me handle dinner." Please let me save us from your week-old leftovers Harry thought to himself. "Why don't you and George take Hermione down and give her a tour of the shop and by the time you get back I'll have something whipped up."

"Actually," George replied, "That sounds like a great idea, we've just developed a whole line of products specifically for the fairer gender, but we can't seem to move them."

Fred added with a wink, "Yeah don't see why? Hey… you could test'em out while we go, sure we'll get a lot better results with an actual girl."

Hermione looked horrified at the proposition, "Ah, Harry you sure you don't need a hand I could stay behind, and help while the twins run their testing and…"

Harry smirked, "No need, I'm used to cooking for the household while everyone else enjoys themselves, I'll be fine, go have a good time… maybe you'll spot something I can add in with your mums' gift?"

The bushy haired witch groaned, "But Harry", before being dragged off out the door by Fred.

Once they were all gone Harry got to work making something from practically nothing. Not only was there not but a string of leftovers in the fridge to work with, and a few cans of Alphagetti in the cupboards… but that was all that was in the cupboards, no cutting boards or cooking utensils or even pots and pans, besides what looked like an old cauldron and a single cast iron skillet, which looked as though it hadn't seen uses in years… "Okay this might be a bit harder than I thought," Harry laughed to himself.

….

Meanwhile Fred and George had taken Hermione down to the new Feme de Wease section of the shop. That name could use some work Hermione thought to herself, a thought that was quickly replaced by a more pressing one, once they entered through the bejeweled pink curtain into the section proper. Scratch that this whole place could use some serious work the bush haired girl thought.

The side room looked like every 12 year old boys idea of every 12 year old girl's bedroom. All the shelves and displays coated in princess pink and purple, random stuffed animals, which Hermione soon determined weren't stuffed at all but sleeping pygmy puffs, stuffed into cubbies. In the centre the twins had moved, and apparently upgraded their "Fountain of Love". She had to admit when they had stopped in here during the summer, she had found the idea novel, even sort of saw what the twins were going for, not that she herself found it funny, but back then she'd understood the idea the twins were going for with these. Now though it was all she could do to try and hide her disgust at what the display represented.

Apparently she hadn't hid it very well as she soon found George standing beside her trying to explain. "I know what you're thinking Hermione, but I swear she didn't get it from us." George insisted.

"I know," Hermione replied "Ginny brewed it herself; she got the recipe from the stolen pages from Harry's book." George had very odd look on his face, Hermione might have called it guilt if he'd had something to feel guilty about.

"Would you stop looking at me like that?" George finally blurted out, Hermione hadn't even realized she had been looking at him oddly.

"Looking at you like what?" the bushy haired girl asked.

"Like that!" Fred said pointing his finger up and down Hermione before landing on her face, "That I just can't believe how disappointed in you I am look, good lord Ron's always said you must take lessons from our mother with that one."

Hermione responded, quite perturbed, "Excuse me! I most certainly am not giving you any Look!"

"Oh really?" Fred replied, grabbing a bottle off the shelf next to him and tossing its contents on the floor in front of Hermione. The glob of purple goo, quickly shaped itself into a perfect life sized replica of Hermione, It's hands planted firmly on its hips, head tilted slightly to one side, it's face firmly fixed into a disapproving scowl, complete with narrowed eyes and pursed lips.

"What is that?!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Mirror ME," George explained, "it's part of our new Feme du Wease line of products. Creates a perfect, real to life 3D replica of the first person it sees."

"Okay first," Hermione began scolding Fred, "Thanks for being so sensitive about my look!"

Fred replied with a smirk, "You're welcome."

George replied, "Careful Fred, remember what happens when mum gets that look and you keep pushing her buttons, well your dealing with a much brighter witch now."

Hermione chose to ignore the remark for now preferring to continue her list, "Second you two don't see the problem with a goo that can make an exact replica of someone?"

Fred replied, "What do you mean?" Hermione proceeded to take one of the jars off the shelf and pour it in front of Fred, once it was formed she began unbuttoning the things shirt. "Hey, Hey, HEY! What are you doing?"

Hermione replied, "Exactly what the first boy you sell one of these to, will be going to do after pouring it in front of some poor girl!"

"Alright, alright you made your point now stop it will you!" Fred exclaimed, as he cast the spell to revert his Mirror ME back to its purple puddle and return it to its jar.

Hermione inquired, "What were you two thinking with these anyway?"

Well Angelina always used to complain she could never really tell if her hair was in right after a match, figured you girls could use the Mirror ME to give yourselves a once round while you're putting yourself together. Thought you of all peopled find that useful with hair like yours, must take hours to tame properly."

"Oh really?" Hermione's face was going as red as the twin's hair, "What exactly is wrong with my hair Fred?"

George came to his twin's rescue, "Oh come on Hermione, Fred didn't mean anything by it, just that with hair as wild and bushy as yours it must take ages to get it all cleaned up, and looking the way you want. You know, for a date with a certain green eyed wizard we all know…"

The brunette asserted, "Harry happens to like my hair just the way it is thank you very much!"

Fred quipped back, "Sure he does… or that's what he tells you anyway."

Hermione was now the one that was confused. "What do you mean? Harry wouldn't lie to me about something like that!" Hermione replied, though the change in her voice gave away the suspicions she now had running through her head that Fred was right. Her hair was her most defining physical feature not that that was necessarily a good thing she admitted to herself, being so big and bushy was not what most would call traditionally beautiful. Was Harry just being kind?

"Yes guy tells his girlfriend who asks how her hair looks, that it looks nice just how it is… shocker." George added with a smile. Hermione glared at George for a moment, then took a good long look at her own Mirror ME still standing there with a disapproving look on its face. Before asking, "So what other products did you want me to try?"

It had been a little more than an hour since Hermione and the twins had headed on their little tour, by the time the door to the flat swung back open. Harry was just finishing lighting a few candles on the centre piece when his attention was pulled by the sound of their return. "Hermi...Ouch!" Harry exclaimed. He had been so distracted by the Hermione who walked through the door he had forgotten about the lit match he was holding, that is till it ran down and burnt his fingers.

"Told ya." Fred whispered, not so softly.

Harry asked, "Hermione… what did you do to your hair?"

The Brunette blushed, "It's one of the new products from the Feme du Wease line… do you like it?"

Harry inquired as he gestured for them all to take a seat around the table and headed to the kitchenette to grab their plates. "Feme du Wease? You two aren't really calling it that are you?"

George asked, "Why what's wrong with Feme du Wease?"

The raven haired wizard replied, "Well it sounds a little like you're trying to convince girls to use a beauty product designed for weasels, or one that's going to leave them wheezing… I'm no girl but that can't be appealing, eh Hermione?"

Fred groaned, "Awh we worked really hard on that mate, you really think it's that bad?"

The brunette smiled, "It's terrible," Hermione added, "but that's not the point, Harry's just trying to dodge my question, do you like what the slick and Weasy…"

"Slick and Weasy?!" Harry nearly dropped the four plates he was balancing from laughter, "Oh come on you guys had to hear that one."

Hermione was insistent this time, "Quite dodging Harry, do you like what it's done for my Hair?"

Harry did his best to avoid making eye contact with her as he replied "Its… ah, very nice Hermione," then mumbling and going slightly red in the face for having to say so in front of the twins added. "You look beautiful, just like you always do…"

"HA see admit it Hermione we were right!" Fred exclaimed. Causing Hermione's face to slump into a defeated frown.

Harry placed a plate down in front of each of them before taking a seat next to Hermione. "Umm it's only temporary right?" Harry asked her a hopeful glint in his green eyes.

The brown eyed girls frown broke into a triumphant grin, "Who told who what now Fred?"

"Aww come on Harry, your telling me you prefer this?" Fred said pointing his wand at Hermione's hair causing it to revert to its usual full, bouncy, bushy state.

"Perfect!" Harry answered without breaking eye contact with Hermione, causing the once more, bushy haired girl to blush right alongside him. Then with a flick of his own wand he vanished the warming covers from each of their plates to reveal their dinners. Everyone sat in silence for a moment staring at their plates. "I know, I know it's not much but then I didn't have a lot to work with and…"

George asked in surprise, "Wait a minute you mean this isn't take away?"

Harry who was embarrassed of what he could come up with stumbled out a reply. "Well sort of… It's the left over from the take away in the fridge… just re-purposed a bit, I know it's not my best work, but you two don't make it easy, who ever heard of a kitchen without a cutting board, still I…" Harry rambled out trying to excuse what he wouldn't dare have presented to the Dursleys.

A very surprised Hermione asked, "You managed all this from those scraps?" Sitting in front of each of them was pan seared Chicken Parmesan topped with mozzarella cheese and a tomato and finely chopped mixed vegetable sauce. Each plate's main was sitting atop a base of sautéed noodles.

"Well aside from the desert, I sent Hedwig down to the bakery for that," Harry admitted shamefully as he poured them each a glass of a sweet Peely Island red. "And the wine of course, hopefully your parents won't mind a white with their gifts because I've paired the red from it for tonight instead. I know it's not much but…"

Fred interjected, "Harry, this is bloody amazing!"

"You think so?" Harry asked sounding slightly confused by everyone's insistence.

"It's wonderful," Hermione said leaning in to give Harry a slight peck on the cheek, "So looks like we can add gourmet chef to your list of talents."

"It's nothing really," Harry insisted "Uncle Vernon has a weakness for Italian food, cooking parm was one of the few times I could seem to do something right for him."

George said digging in, "I still don't see how you managed all this from those scraps."

"Oh it wasn't that hard really, just re-purpose some of the veggies and cheese, from the pizza, skin and re-seer the chicken, and sauté the left over noodle with a bit spicing for flavour," Harry listed off the basics of what he had done as if this was nothing, "The Dursley's always made me cook their meals, and well If I wanted to eat too, I had to get good at making something out of scraps." Suddenly Hermione didn't feel so great about Harry having cooked for them. "Something wrong Hermione?"

"No," She replied, smiling at him "It's delicious!" The four finished their meals laughing, drinking and sharing stories of the past few months. Harry revealed a triple layer Cheesecake he'd ordered for desert when everyone had finished their chicken. "I know, I know store bought and all that… If you'd had a bit of fruit or… well anything really in the fridge I could have done something but…" Harry insisted, to which he got a resounding eye roll from all three of his dinner companions. When desert was finished, and the bottle was empty. They each said their good nights and dispersed to their separate rooms.

"That really was amazing, what you managed tonight Harry." Hermione said as she changed behind a folding dressing screen she had conjured to give her and Harry some privacy while they did so. She actually didn't really feel like she needed it with her Harry anymore, but she wasn't so sure he'd be ready for that.

Harry said dismissively, "You mean dinner, it was nothing."

"Not just dinner, I mean dinner was amazing too," Hermione said as she came around now properly changed to her night clothes and took a seat on the bed next to Harry, "I mean everything about today, the bank, how good you've been about everything, how generous you've been with the gifts…"

"Yeah well," Harry replied in yet another dismissive tone, "I have to do something to make this all worthwhile don't I? If tonight proved anything it's that being around me only puts you in danger doesn't it?"

Hermione replied a little uneasy at his response to what she had meant as a compliment, "No, I don't think so…If it weren't for you I'd probably tied up in Malfoy Manor somewhere right now. You were brilliant Harry, don't let yourself think anything less."

Harry replied, "Maybe, but if it weren't for me would you have been in the Alley tonight? Or would you have been safe at home enjoying Christmas with your parents?"

Hermione retorted, "Maybe you're right Harry, but I also wouldn't be sitting here with you now, as Happy as I have ever been." Harry gave her a questioning look, "Why wouldn't I be, despite what happened in the alley tonight, it all ended well, we got Fred and George back, I just had an amazing meal cooked for me by favourite person in the world, I get to fall asleep in his arms tonight…" an undeniable smile had crept onto Harry's face at her words as Hermione continued to talk, "and tomorrow, tomorrow I get to introduce him to my Parents as my Boyfriend, the man I love."

Harry went ridged at the last bit, causing Hermione to take his hand in hers, and place her other on his chin, turning his head so she was looking straight into those great emerald eyes of his. "You know we never did finish our conversation, back in the alley."

Harry asked, "Which conversation?"

The bushy haired witch retorted, "Right before Malfoy showed up… you don't remember?" Hermione was sure he did, but she was just as sure he would rather not talk about it. Maybe it was selfish but she needed to hear him say it. " Harry… I know you're nervous about tomorrow, about meeting my parents, and I know despite what I've said you still think they'll find some flaw with you, that they won't approve of you."

Harry started, "Hermione I…."

Hermione cut him off though, "I know Harry, like you said to the twins, you couldn't stand being what came between a family. Harry, I promise you won't be. I know you're wrong this time Harry, but even if you're not, even if somehow I'm completely wrong… Harry no matter what happens tomorrow, promise me it won't change this." Hermione planted a slow soft kiss on her Harry.

When they broke apart it was what felt to Hermione like ages of starring into his emerald green eyes before her Harry finally replied, "I promise." With that Hermione wrapped herself around her Harry and the two drifted off to the soundest sleep she'd had in days.

**AN: Hey Guys, sorry for the long delay between updates, I've been having laptop issues and it's making it difficult to get writing done, plus a bunch of chapters were lost so I am having to re-write them from memory best I can. **

**Thanks as always to the reader, and my beta. 35 is not far behind, and 37 and 38 are half written... but 36 is still needing to be re-written and I don't even have a rough saved on the site like I did for the others so it could be a bit after 35 goes up before 36 is finished. Sorry :( **


	35. First Impressions

Harry woke early the next morning. Despite the exhaustion of the previous day, the apprehension of the coming one hadn't allowed Harry much sleep, even with his brown eyed girl lying next to him. Harry slipped out of bed quietly letting Hermione sleep a bit longer. Finding the twins weren't up and about yet either, Harry decided to grab a quick shower and dress, he hoped, to impress! He decided to go with a full casual Armani outfit; emerald green satin shirt, black jacket, pants, and shoes. Harry had ordered the set as one of the options for the Slug club party. Once he was ready he headed out to the couch to finish up his wrapping, he was just tying the last bow when George, still in his robe crashed down into the chair with a cup of Joe in his hand.

George yawned, "You're up early mate."

The raven haired wizard looked up at his friend before responding, "Yeah well, today's an important day." In a whisper not meant to be over heard he added, "Maybe the most important day of my life."

George either didn't hear the last bit or chose to ignore it, "Laying it on a bit thick, aren't you?" George commented gesturing towards Harry's outfit.

This caused Harry to start rambling, "You think? I'm not coming off to posh, am I? Should I change, I've got a few more…"

The redhead chuckled, "Relax mate, you'll be fine." George assured his bespectacled friend, "Merlin, I haven't seen you look this nervous since just before your first Quidditch match. I might have gone with just a single gift each though, you've got a good two dozen there."

The green eyed wizard looked at the older twin in confusion before responding, "Huh? Oh no most of those are… well yours, Fred's, Your Mum and Dads, then theirs Neville, Luna, Hagrid, Seamus and Dean, and Padma and Pavarti. Actually if you wouldn't mind, could you take yours, and your folks with you tomorrow? I'd like it if you could open them all together."

That received a quizzical expression from George, "Ah yeah sure we can,... wait did you just list Padma and Pavarti? Since when are you so close with the Patils" That is when Harry began to realize just how much had really happened in the last month. It had been so much that he had left out pieces out last night, not necessarily on purpose, just that it felt like he'd lived a life time in the last few weeks.

Scratching the back of his head awkwardly as he tried think how to explain Harry replied, "Oh ah well yeah we did sort of leave them out last night I suppose. Suffice to say the twin Patils, Dean and Seamus, have been nearly as supportive as Neville and Luna through everything, I never realized what good friends they all were till I found myself without Ron, Ginny, You and Fred…"

George wasted no time in correcting the younger wizard, "You were never without Fred and I Harry, and you never will be. I'm sorry we weren't there when you need us, maybe if we had been our sister wouldn't have got so far down the nuttier path."

It was Harry's turn to assure George this time, "There's nothing you two could have done."

The redhead looked at his friend, and shook his head, "I wouldn't be so sure about that. To be honest I feel sort of responsible." George admitted flicking his wand and summoning a second cup of coffee for Harry, over to the table between them.

Stunned, Harry asked "What? Why?"

George looked truly regretful, as he answered, "Well, over the years Fred and I… we did sort of egg Ginny on a bit. We knew you weren't really interested in her but it just made you so uncomfortable, watching you squirm from her was as good away as any to rib you. I mean one does have to have something to tease their siblings about, and it's not like you're exactly as easy a target as Ron, Mr. Hero."

Harry went very red in the face at George's remarks, both at being called a Hero, which he'd never really seen himself as, and from George calling him a sibling again. The twins had both insisted he was last night of course, but that had been… different, sort of formal, like they were intentionally choosing the words, but this now, it had been so casually tossed in, more natural somehow, as if the redhead had simply stated a fact without even thinking about it.

"As for Ginny," George went on, "teasing her about you was just such an easy target. You got to understand Harry, Ginny… well aside from Fred, she's the only one our siblings who could ever give as good as she got in a rib off. Bill and Charlie are like knocking your head against a brick wall, Percy… well lets call him Mr. Prissy and leave it at that, and Ron; well you know him, either blow his stack or go moping about for a week, but a witty retort? Nah only Gin could do that. Of course if one ever found you were losing a round with her all you had to do was call her Lady Potter."

Harry asked, "Worked every time eh?"

George grinned "Who said that, 50/50 shot at best. Drop a Lady Potter on her and she'd either go beat red and slink away… or we'd be slinking away after being on the receiving end of her bat boggie hex."

Harry chuckled at this, as the redhead continued, more solemnly now though, "I never thought she'd go so far though, and honestly Harry if we'd known about you and Hermione."

Harry pondered, "You know it's funny, your brother said something similar to me a few days ago. I couldn't accept that Ron wouldn't know," Harry said looking back towards the room where Hermione yet slept, "but somehow I do believe you."

George looked lost in thought as he said, "I suppose looking back the signs were all there, from both of you. I mean really, aside from the spite date with Viktor, has Hermione ever looked at any boy but you? And you… you left Cho Chang sitting in the dust, on Valentine's Day no less, to go be with Hermione. How could my git Brother be so daft to not notice his two best friends were in love with each other?"

The raven haired wizard resumed rambling as his nerves decided to make themselves known again. "Things just… they have to go perfectly today, I have to make a good impression on Hermione's parents, if they decide they don't like me…" Harry said launching into another tangent.

"Okay scratch what I said before," George said placing down his cup "I've never seen Harry Potter this nervous, not even before you stepped into the ring with that Horntail! You really do love her don't you?"

Harry admitted, "More than anything."

It was more than a few hours later that Harry Potter found himself starring at the pristine and orderly upper middle class, two story home in front of him. The affluent suburb of Oxford was quiet, and Harry was immediately set on edge. While growing up, such a posh neighbourhood had been a torture chamber for him, and his fears immediately came to the forefront. It was as though she could sense this, the bushy haired witch reached out to hold the hand of her beloved giving it a gentle squeeze.

The couple made their way up the driveway to where they were met with a simple oak door. Hermione fished in her bag in order to find her key knowing that her parents would not be home for another hour or so until they had closed up their practice, it might be Christmas Eve, but emergency dental surgery waited for no one. This would allow Hermione to give Harry a tour of the house in private and help calm his nerves a bit. Finally, the bushy haired witch found the small silver key that would open up the deadbolt and lock.

As they entered the house there was the distinctive smell of vanilla, and cinnamon, which hit their nostrils. To Hermione Granger this was the smell of home. Hermione looked over at her boyfriend, nervous about how he would react to being in her childhood home. Slowly she led Harry into the main sitting room where they stashed their coats and scarves. Hermione gestured that her green eyed wizard should follow her, "Come on Harry! This way, I can show you around before Mum, and Dad get home."

The pair walked through the room, Harry took great pleasure in observing the large sitting room, equipped with a large plush sofa, and two over stuffed reading chairs surrounding a coffee table on which sat the latest editions of several medical and health journals, against the far wall sat an oak entertainment center. As they continued to walk, they entered a hallway, and turned left, which lead them into a simple, but modern kitchen equipped with everything that someone could need for cooking. Harry's eyes widened as he looked around in there. Noticing this reaction from Harry, the bushy haired witch smiled, "What do you think? A little closer to what you're used to then the twins' set up?"

Harry smirked, "Are you kidding? I'd love to have something like this. I never had half of this to work with growing up. Aunt Petunia always made me cook from scratch; mixing things by hand, and forget things like a crockpot where you plug it in put the ingredients together, and it cooks slowly on its own, that would have implied I was entitled to time of my own in the waking hours."

Hermione grimaced in sympathy and wondered if there was some way in which they could modernize the kitchen at 12 Grimmauld Place. Out loud she asked, "Do you like cooking then? It's just after last night… well you're so good at it Harry, but the way you describe cooking for the Dursleys, well I don't see how a person wouldn't hate it after that."

Harry grinned, "It was one of a couple of chores that I didn't really mind so much, between my Aunt and I, and I'm probably the better cook." Hermione was shocked, had Harry actually, accepted he was good at something, instead of belittling his talents like he always did? "I also got to eat more if they were in the mood to leave me alone while I cooked." Harry continued, "I had to be careful about that though. If they caught me I'd be without food for a week. I didn't mind gardening either," Harry added, examining a poinsettia on the kitchen table, "because, the Dursleys rarely bothered me out there."

Hermione took her boyfriend's hand, and led him out from the kitchen, and around the corner where they entered a formal dining room, in which there sat a beautiful oak china hutch, a large oak dining table, and six matching chairs. Turning a corner yet again, back to the entry way, they went up the narrow stairway, and entered the second floor. Turning right first Hermione intoned, "This is the guest room, where you will be staying." She then opened the door to most plush guest room that Harry had ever seen. Even the room at number four, which was typically only used when Uncle Vernon's sister visited, was not this nicely done. Inside Harry found a nice, oak set of night stands, and a matching dresser. Directly across from the window, centered on the left hand wall was a massive king sized bed. That left only the bathroom, and the rooms belonging to Hermione and her parents. The bushy haired witch instructed, my room is right next door on the right, and Mum and Dad's is across, while to the left is the bathroom.

The green eyed wizard smiled, "Its lovely, but… Hermione are you sure this is alright? Me staying here I mean, intruding on your family Christmas?"

Hermione stared at him in complete disbelief, "Yes Harry! I am in fact completely sure. You're not intruding I invited you." The bushy haired girl smiled, "Come on I want to show you something." She led the way, to the next room, and opened the door. When he stepped inside Harry couldn't help smiling. It was decorated with oak furniture like the rest of the house, and blues on the comforter, and pillow cases, much similar to the guest room, the difference was that in this room under the window was an oak desk and chair, a large book case next to it. It was just so Hermione that Harry couldn't help feeling at ease in here.

It was at this point that they heard the entryway door open indicating that her parents had arrived home. Hermione took Harry's hand once more, looking up and flashing him a smile as she gave his hand a squeeze to help reassure him. Despite Harry's obvious nerves, Hermione couldn't help her excitement at finally bringing together the most important parts of her two worlds. She led Harry down to the kitchen where her parents were likely to be getting ready to prepare dinner.

They entered to find Mr. Granger mixing a salad, while Mrs. Granger was adjusting the oven to warm the glazed honey ham, garnished with pineapple, which had clearly been prepared in advance. The green eyed wizard smiled at the domestic scene, one that he hoped he would be able to duplicate with Hermione in the near future. Harry decided that perhaps he could help in some way and so asked, "Is there anything that I can do to help?"

Shannon Granger looked the boy up and down, "I don't think so, Hermione can you be a dear, and set the table please." The bushy haired witch automatically moved to follow her mother's instructions.

Once the dinner was in the oven, and the timer set the quartet adjourned to the sitting room where a very nervous Harry sat fidgeting with his hands, wringing them to let out the excess of energy. Hermione decided that the silence needed to be broken, beaming at him she said, "Mum and Dad, may I introduce Harry Potter, my boyfriend." Harry had never heard her call him that out loud before, he did his best to fight back the flush he was sure was rushing to his face at the moment.

The Grangers exchanged a look, and Mr. Granger stood, reaching out his hand to Harry. The man was intimidating in that moment, even though he very much doubted that Hermione's father was anything like Vernon Dursley. The man stood average height, but still taller than Harry, and had the same brown colour of hair, and eyes as his daughter. "I'm Dr. Daniel Granger, and this is my wife, Dr. Shannon Granger."

The green eyed wizard stood, took the man's proffered hand, and said, "I'm Harry, Harry Potter." Harry hoped that he had a sufficiently firm grip, the Dursley's never really let him have any chance to practice such things.

After the formality of the introductions, Shannon queried, "How has the term been so far?" Hermione shot a glare at her boyfriend. Although he thought he had proven her faith in him over the last few lessons; that he was better at potions than he gave himself credit for, that he didn't need the Prince's book, from the look on her face Harry could only assume Hermione still felt a little put out, at the unfair way he had gained a leg up for the majority of the year thus far. Thus Harry decided to keep quiet and let Hermione do the talking for them.

This unfortunately turned out to be the exact opposite of what the Brunette was thinking. Hermione's look had been a not so subtle pry for her boyfriend to take the initiative. Come on she thought, this is your chance to impress them, there's nothing my parents will respect more than academic performance, why do you think I try so hard? When Harry continued to sit there mute the brown eyed girl began to worry, and her mind began to race; Oh no Harry don't freeze up, tell them about how you basically taught Defense against the Dark Arts last year, or what a master of Potions you've turned out to be without Snape looking over your shoulder. Tell them about Transfiguration, or Charms, anything, just don't sit there! Finally she realized Harry wasn't going to take the initiative and thus, after what she hoped hadn't been too long of an awkward pause, replied with what she hopped would give Harry an opening, "Well the Defense Professor isn't really new this year. Professor Snape took over that class, while we have the former Potions Master teaching Potions."

The woman, who looked like a mid to late thirties Hermione, or at least Harry hopped, nodded, "That is a change though perhaps not as drastic of one. How is the new Potions Professor?" Hermione elbowed Harry to respond while making it look like she was reaching for a cup of tea.

Harry took the hint and grinned at the woman, "He beats having Professor Snape, I never felt like I could breathe in his lessons, let alone actually focus on the process. Thanks to Professor Slughorn, and admittedly a fair amount of help from your daughter over the years, I think I may actually manage a decent score on my N.E. , unlike my O.W.L.s "

Oh Harry, what are you doing? Hermione thought to herself, this is no time for you to be humble! Will as she might however, Harry continued on, head first down the garden path. "The only downside" Harry continued unwittingly digging his hole, "is that my best class is now possibly my biggest weakness. With Snape heading up the Defense department I have to be worried about my least favourite Professor and his grudge against me.""

No… Harry! Hermione couldn't stand it, but she also couldn't think how she could correct him now without it sounding like she was making excuses for him. "Well it's not like you need Professor Snape's help there though, is it Harry?" Hermione interjected, "You could teach Defense against the Dark Arts yourself, you practically did with the Defense Association last year!" The eye brows on both the Grangers raised. I knew that would impress them Hermione thought.

Harry on the other hand read things completely differently instead seeing looks of disbelief. Great now they think I've got Hermione lying for me, perfect Potter! Harry thought to himself. Attempting some damage control Harry said "Only with a lot of help from you Hermione… and Ron."

Harry thought the Grangers looked thoroughly unimpressed. So when the topic turned towards the goings on in the quaint suburb, and the Granger's Dental Practice, Harry decided it best to remain quiet rather than risk putting his foot in his mouth again. He simply observed not feeling that a cupboard dweller like him could add much to the conversation anyway. It was then that the timer dinged and allowed for them to return to the kitchen. They sat arranged neatly around the table and ate a quiet meal. Once it appeared that everyone was done Harry stood, and offered, "Since, you all cooked, how about I do the dishes." He may not have impressed them with his conversation, but if there was one thing he'd learned about muggles from the Dursleys it was how to make himself useful to them. The green eyed wizard started to collect everyone's dishes and went to the sink. The Drs. Granger, seemed surprised by this offer, hopefully pleasantly Harry thought to himself.

Daniel and Shannon stood and made their way to the sitting room to enjoy a quiet evening of reading. It was then that Hermione joined Harry drying and putting away the dishes as Harry washed. She felt like scolding him for being so hard on himself earlier, but she didn't want to stress him out anymore then he clearly already was and risk his shutting down all together, so instead Hermione smirked and said, "See I told you that there was nothing to be worried about at all."

Harry wasn't sure which room Hermione had been sitting in, but he wouldn't say anything that might wipe that smile off her face, not here, not in her home. Maybe he was wrong, they were her parents after all, maybe he misread things, and he'd just have to take Hermione's word for it. With the Grangers resigned to their reading Harry and Hermione decided to call it an early night.

Harry Potter found that he had not been wrong about one thing at least, the guest bed was exceedingly comfortable, even more so than the four poster that he slept in at Hogwarts. After the disaster of tonight Harry lay there for quite some time, trying to work out every aspect of his plan to win the Grangers over in the coming Christmas morning. He would offer to give Dan a ride on his Firebolt, allowing the man to get a feel for flying. Maybe he'd have better luck breaking the ice with him over Harry's love of Quidditch. He knew from Hermione that her father was a football fan like most men, she'd told him once that the World Cup was one of the few times their telly was ever on, and after all Quidditch wasn't that far removed from the muggle sport. The only other programs that were of remote interest to the Doctors, from Harry's understanding anyway, were documentaries that occasionally came on the local public station.

Not much he could really talk to there, but perhaps the gift would be enough where Hermione's mother was concerned. He pictured her opening the early edition of "Winter's Tale" and hugging it to herself before placing it gently onto the coffee table. He imagined that she would love such a rare copy, it really had been quite the stroke of luck he'd managed to locate one on such short notice. Shannon had to love the play, after all Harry clearly recalled Hermione telling him it had been her mother who chose her name, and where else could she have gotten it from except Shakespeare?

It was indeed a quiet night, his plan complete in his mind Harry closed his eyes and found he was visited by pleasant dreams. He was kneeling before Hermione with an enchanted bracelet that had once belonged to his Great-Grandmother Dorea. The bracelet was of the finest of Goblin craftsmanship, and the rune work on it was exquisite, the sapphire at the top and center of it flawless. He still marvelled that his Hermione shared a birthstone with his Great-Grandmother, whom also was the reason for his relation to Sirius. Despite being born a Black, the woman clearly had remarkable taste, and sense of style. Harry liked to imagine this made her an exceptional member of the family, like his Godfather. A lady of light, like the brilliant Brunette, who lit up Harry's world, rather than the traditional darkness the blacks were known for.

"I know it's not enough, Harry told the dream Hermione, you've given me so much, I know I'll always be insufficient in and of myself to make up for all that you've gone through for me, and with me, but I promise I'll forever try to make it worth it for you." His dream girl opened her lips to respond but before she could Harry was awoken by the cooing of Hedwig, and the early morning light pouring in through the bedroom window.

Having had the best night's sleep that he could remember in a long time, that did not require him to sleep in Hermione's arms, Harry arose well rested for the first time in days. He slowly made his way with a change of clothes to the bathroom, and locked the door. After having completed his morning routine, the green eyed wizard began to make his way down the stairs. It was as he was part way down that the sound of voices met his ears. The male voice saying, "I don't understand what could have possessed your daughter. We raised her to be smart, capable, and independent. Now that she is old enough for boys she wastes her time on that boy."

The woman interjected, "We did raise her to be those things, and she is everything that we ever hoped that she would be. The problem is the boys. From what Hermione describes, most of the boys at school are lazy, and not used to having to do much. Perhaps we should count ourselves lucky that he made a special effort yesterday. The boy is used to having spells do a lot of the work."

The man's voice came again, this time it was a little louder, "Still she has another guy friend, the other one. You know the one who is athletic, the smart one, Oh you know the one who looks after her."

Harry heard the woman reply, "You mean the one who saved her from the troll all those years ago, the one she always writes about, the one who looks after her on all their adventures?"

The male voice brought the most crushing criticism yet, "Right the one with some sense of a brain about him, I mean from her letters, he might not be up to par with our Hermione when it comes to the books, but he's got to be better than that boy she brought home with her. Did you hear him yesterday, skating by his potions lessons by the good graces of our daughter, and blaming his poor performance in Defense this year on the teacher having it in for him?"

But what finally drove the last nail in the coffin for Harry was the woman's reply " mmm yes, I had thought perhaps our daughter had taken to exaggerating what an inept academic he was, but it seems every criticism she's laid out in her letters about him over the years are more than apt. I really don't understand what suddenly changed her mind about the boy."

That was too much for Harry Potter, everything else the Gangers had said he could accept, despite her protestations to the contrary, Harry had expected as much from Hermione's parents. But not only had his every fear of what the Grangers would think of him been realized… but Hermione, she'd thought it too. Harry couldn't describe the feeling that washed over him. Over the years, he'd been burned, broken bones, poisoned and punctured by a basilisk, but nothing felt like this, not even having your soul sucked on by a Dementor. It wasn't even pain really, more like something deep inside had been shattered, leaving Harry simply numb.

The green eyed boy turned to go back up the stairs, he was just laying his hand on the nob to the spare room, intending to grab his things and leave quietly, when something stopped him. It was the promise he'd made to Hermione only the night before, he couldn't, he wouldn't do that to her, at least not without talking to her first. Harry slowly turned the nob to Hermione's room instead. Opening the door he watched as the bushy haired witch woke with a start, and went to reach for her wand, before realizing that it was Harry. He met her warm chocolate colour eyes, with his own sad green ones, and suddenly the numbness was replaced by sorrow, "Morning Hermione! Happy Christmas" Harry said through what forced of a smile he could muster, "I want you to know that I'm going to take off for Grimmauld Place today."

Hermione's blissful expression at having awoken to the sight of her Harry on Christmas morn, was replaced by a confused and saddened one, "Harry, I don't understand, why would you leave?"

Harry gave her a watery smile, "I don't want to be what comes between you and your parents. You're their only child, they deserve to have Christmas with you, and you with them."

Hermione protested of course, "What are you talking about come between me and my Parents? Harry you really need to stop thinking so little of yourself, you…"

"I overheard them this morning." Harry interrupted, "I guess that I didn't make as good an impression on them yesterday as you thought, or I'd hoped." Hermione stared at him stunned. Before she could interrupt his train of thought, the green eyed wizard continued, "It's better this way really. I can go on to Grimmauld Place and get the Locket back to Hogwarts. I can have it destroyed before the break is over."

Hermione countered, "Then fine, I'm coming with you."

Harry rejoined, "No you'll not be coming with me."

Hermione insisted, "Oh, yes I am! Harry I already told you; if I was wrong about this, if you were right about my parents… If it came down to a choice between them and you, I pick you…"

"No!" Harry interrupted firmly. Hermione seemed shocked by Harry's response, though she really shouldn't have been. "Hermione, please…" Harry began, as he took a seat on the bed beside his love. He paused for a minute looking into those golden hazelnut eyes, those eyes summed up everything Harry had ever wanted, everything he had ever dreamt of. He'd wanted so desperately to be accepted by her family, so he could ask her the question he desperately wanted to ask… but he hadn't been. As he stared at her Harry thought of the bracelet, sitting wrapped in the bottom of his bag. How can I ever give it to her now? He asked himself. The thought nearly crushed what was left of his spirit, but he wouldn't cost her this. "I grew up without parents Hermione, I had them taken away from me." Harry's emerald eyes were pleading with her to understand "Please don't ask me to be the cause of taking them away from you, above all people… not from you, the person I care about most." Then he got up and headed back to the spare room, Hermione chasing behind.

"Harry wait please…" Hermione pleaded. Harry stopped just as they entered the spare room, Hermione closing the door behind them. "Harry please don't go. Just give me five minutes I'll get dressed, and we can go down for breakfast and sort this all out, I'm sure there must be some mista…"

"It's not a mistake Hermione" Harry interrupted cooly before walking over and hugging her tightly. "I promise, this doesn't change how I feel about you, but I'm not welcome here. I'm sorry I couldn't be the guy from your letters, the one worthy of you Hermione. "

"But you are!" Hermione insisted, while tears ran down her cheeks.

Harry mustered a smile for her, wiping the tears away. "Don't cry now love, it's Christmas, you're going to have a wonderful day with your folks, and I'll see you at Neville's for his New years eve party, alright?" Then he turned, grabbed his bag and hooked it over the handle of his broom as he pushed open the window.

"No! Wait please don't…" Hermione pleaded again. He didn't stop this time, he couldn't. Harry knew if he looked back he wouldn't have the strength to leave without her, he'd let her come with him, and then he would have done exactly want he wanted to prevent, cost the woman he loved that most precious of all things, her family.

So the raven haired boy simply said "Happy Christmas Mione" and it was with those parting words that Harry shoved off and left towards Islington.

"Harry come back, please come back" she yelled after him till he was well out of sight a moment later. Hermione collapsed on the guest bed. "Great Hermione! Just Great!" Hermione told herself as she lay there, "Harry told you this would happen, over and over he told you. But you wouldn't listen, why don't you ever listen? Somehow Harry knew they wouldn't think him good enough, but you, no you assured him he was wrong… and now… now he's gone." A single tear rolled down her cheek "So much for a perfect Christmas."

Unable to return to sleep Hermione decided to go down and get herself some tea. Upon entering the kitchen, the bushy haired witch found her parents, both of whom were seated at the table. "Good morning dear, Happy Christmas" Shannon wished her daughter. Hermione didn't reply, too wrapped up in her own mind trying to deduce what had gone so wrong to hear her mothers words. The Grangers sat in peace for a time before Hermione decided to question her parents, "Mum, Dad why does Harry think that you disapprove of him?"

This brought a concerned look to the face of Shannon who loved her only daughter, oh she and Daniel had wanted more, but things didn't work out that way. It concerned her that her only child was obviously upset and holding back only out of respect. Finally, Shannon answered, "Hermione I don't know why he would think that, we haven't said a word to Harry since last night, as far as I know he is still sleeping in the guest room."

The bushy haired girl rolled her eyes, "Harry's eyesight is poor, not his hearing mom, and he has a tendency to overhear conversations that he shouldn't. I need to know what you said."

The Dentist stiffened at the knowledge that she had unknowingly been overheard. Taking in a deep breath Shannon said, "We were just concerned Hermione. We don't understand why you would choose this one. You could do so much better. What about that other boy you've been so fond of, you know the athletic, sweet one?"

Hermione had a very perplexed look on her face, the only other boy she'd ever mentioned in her letters was Ron, but they couldn't possibly think he was better suited to her then Harry! "What other boy?!" Hermione asked having to restrain her voice as best she could.

"You know dear, the smart one; the one you said could rival you for top of the school if he wanted." Her father added, "Not this boy, who by his own admission only skates by potions thanks to you and blames his poor performance on his teachers."

Hermione struggled not to roll her eyes a second time, "Dad, if Harry does have a flaw, it's that he is far too critical of himself. But he wasn't wrong about Professor Snape, he really does hate Harry."

Her mother raised a quizzical brow, "Hermione dear, now to be fair, from what you say in your letters, Professor Snape is hard on all of you." The Grangers shot each other a concerned look.

"Yes but not like Harry." Hermione insisted, "Professor Snape goes out of his way to sabotage Harry, because of some boyhood grudge he had with Harry's father."

Her father asked with concern, "Hermione, you're worrying us a bit. Why are you clinging so to excuses for the boy?"

"Excuses?!" Hermione barely kept her tone in check. "I'm not making excuses for Harry, and by the way despite everything Harry still managed an Exceeds expectations on his Potions OWL, and now, well with Professor Slughorn teaching the class, Harry's better than I am, maybe even better than the Professor."

Hermione's father seemed to be growing impatient, "Right and now that Professor Snape's running the Defense department that suddenly explains the boy's poor performance there?"

Not nearly as impatient as Hermione though, "No, Harry is still the top defense student in the school, despite Professor Snape. I wasn't kidding when I said he basically taught Defense against the Dark arts last year! In fact the only students who managed to pass their OWLs at all were the students Harry tutored in the DA! … Well aside from the members of the inquisitorial squad, but they only squeaked over the line thanks to the extra credit their squealing got them."

"Hermione, Dear, please stop." Shannon pleaded, "We know it was really you and the other boy who ran your defense group, you said yourself you two only let Harry be one of the leaders so as not to hurt your friend's feelings."

Hermione had to shake her head in disbelief, what was she hearing right now, had she somehow been transported to some topsy turny world where everything she knew was the exact opposite?

"We just don't understand why you didn't bring home the other one. You know the one who's always looking out for you, the one who rescued you from that troll?" her father extrapolated, "Why did you have to bring home the lazy one, that you described just a year ago as having the emotional range of a teaspoon?"

It was Hermione's turn to be stunned. It took some time to gather her wits about her, and even then all that she could say was, "You thought that I was dating Ron!" Hermione exclaimed "It's Ronald that has those problems, Not Harry, I'd Never! …Oh no!" It suddenly dawned on Hermione, what Harry had said just before he left, "I'm sorry I couldn't be the guy from your letters..." Hermione mumbled to herself.

Shannon asked cautiously, "What was that dear?"

Hermione couldn't bring herself to look at her mother, a mix of water, anger and despair was building in her eyes, "Harry… Just before he left he told he was sorry he couldn't be the guy from my letters, the one worthy of me, It didn't make sense to me but now… Mum, You mixed up him up with the worst person imaginable. He's heard you equating every criticism I've every complained about Ron to you in my letters, as if they were about Harry!" A look of distraught understanding began to spread across Shannon's face,"All things I've ever said about Harry, all the things that make him wonderful, the reasons he makes me…" Her father gave a rather questioning look to his daughter "…well all the things a girl can only share about a boy with her mother," Hermione corrected herself, "Harry's heard you attributing them all to Ron!"

Shannon could only apologize to her daughter, following her brilliant girl's unfortunate train of thought, "I'm so sorry dear."

Dan was still puzzled though, "I don't understand, sorry for what? You're saying we mixed him up then whats the problem?"

"Don't you get it Dad?" Hermione asked eye's glazed with tears yet unfallen.

"We used her words." Shannon answered for her daughter, "Every criticism we laid, we laid as if it were our daughter's own, plucked from her letters over the years."

The look of regret at the mistake they had made spreading across her parent's faces, nearly caused Hermione to bite her tongue, but she couldn't, not and leave any lingering doubt in their minds, "Apparently I never made this clear enough in my letter's all these years, so let me do it now." Hermione's words were filled with bite, "The one that you just drove away was Harry. Harry is the Handsome, athletic one, The Seeker Captain of our houses Quidditch team."

Her father slunk back into his chair, and Hermione turned to address her mother next, "Harry's the one who is always looking out for me, the one who came to rescue me from that Troll. Harry Potter is the son of a former Head Girl and Boy to boot. He's smart to Mum, Brilliant really when he wants to be, even I can't keep up with him when he really tries."

Hermione couldn't bare the conversation any longer, gripping her tea with both hands she made to get up and leave the table. Before she could Shannon Granger looking extremely distressed that she and Daniel had caused her daughter so much grief, placed her hand on her daughter's wrist, causing Hermione to meet her mother's gaze and reveal the held back tears the young witch had been concealing. "I'm sorry dear, it was an honest mistake, especially after the way Harry described things himself last night. Don't worry, your father and I will straighten things with him once he comes down."

Hermione stated flatly, "He's not coming down."

Daniel Granger was confused, and it showed on his face as he asked, "What do you mean not coming down? Are you telling me this boy of yours would spend the whole day in bed pouting?"

Hermione did roll her eyes at her father this time, "No Dad," Hermione replied barely squeaking out, "Harry's gone."

That led the man to become even more confused. "Gone?' Daniel asked "But he would have had to pass us to reach the door."

Hermione replied, "Not when you leave by broomstick." She was no longer really present in their conversation, her responses the sound of pre-recorded messages.

Shannon was becoming more concerned by the moment, she hadn't seen her daughter this depressed since her elementary days, when her intellect had isolated her so. "Hermione dear things will be alright, you'll see, before long winter break will be over and you'll both meet back at school."

Hermione replied, "I'll see Harry in a few days sure…I don't know if I'll be seeing my boyfriend, or my friend, or just plain Harry."

Shannon asked, "You mean just because of us he'd…"

Hermione began to explain, "You don't understand him at all mum. Harry's parents were… killed… when he was only an infant. After that he was shipped off to live with the most horrible people imaginable." Shannon got a very puzzled look on her face, "Hermione love, that's very sad but I don't see what that has to do with Harry's leaving."

Hermione sighed, "Do you want to know why he was down playing himself last night? Those Muggles Harry grew up with. Even though they were his family, they spent every moment of every day, from the time Harry was an infant, beating into him, both figuratively and literally, that he was less than worthless." Hermione could see the Horrified look at what this implied on her mother's face. "It's why despite everything I've told you about Harry being true, as well as so many more accomplishments, which would inflate anyone else's head;" Hermione began listing just a few of them off, "winning the Triward Tournament two years ago against wizards with 3 years more experience, Leading the DA, being drafted as the youngest Seeker in a century and going practically undefeated in any fair Quidditch match since." Her parents faces only continued to grow longer as Hermione continued, "That's not to mention the multiple times Harry has saved the school! But despite all of it, he still has this gnawing sense that he isn't good enough, doesn't measure up."

"Sweetheart…" Her mother tried to comfort her Daughter but Hermione wasn't listening.

" Don't you see?" Hermione continued, " The thing Harry has wanted more than anything all his life… was family. Being responsible for taking that family away from someone else, Harry could never live with that. Mum, He thinks you hate him, so remaining with me, in his mind it would be forcing me to choose, choose between him and my family, and that's something he would never let happen, so…" Hermione trailed off unable to complete her thought. The Grangers sat in silence for a long time before Hermione spoke again "He knew this would happen you know?"

Daniel asked, "What do you mean?"

Hermione sighed, "He was convinced you'd judge him unworthy, just like every other Muggle he's ever met. You have no Idea how hard it was to convince him he was wrong, but now…"

Daniel replied, "We didn't though, we just mistook him for this Ronald."

"That doesn't matter Dad. After talking to him for all of what, twenty minutes? You immediately jumped to the worst possibly conclusions about Harry." The bushy haired witch would not believe that she was talking to the same people that raised her. "This morning Harry heard you two confirming everything he expected you'd think of him, worse, you've made it sound like it's what I think of him too! Even if I could go right now and tell him what happened, do you think he'd believe it? I can barely believe it, How could you have mixed up Raven Haired, Green Eyed, Harry Potter, with Ronald Weasley, you both meet the Weasleys remember? The one thing they all have in common, they're all…"

Shannon finished for her daughter, "Redheads."

Hermione gave her mother an exactly! Sort of look before continuing, " No if I go now and tell Harry you mixed him and Ron up he'll think I'm just telling him what he wants to hear, even if I somehow managed to get him back here and you tell him, he'll think you're only doing it because I made you, or because you want him to come back so I won't be upset about his leaving anymore. Harry will never really believe…" Hermione found she couldn't hold back the tears any longer. "I'm sorry I need to be excused," the brown eyed girl said as she stood from the table and headed back up the stairs towards her room.

Daniel watched his girl disappear up the stairs, before turning to his wife and asking, "So what do we do now?"

Shannon replied, "I don't know Dan, but we've got to fix this, or I don't know if your daughter is ever going to forgive her parents."

Daniel asked, "What makes you say that?" Suddenly he was sounding the most concerned he had all morning.

Shannon simply replied, "Did I ever forgive mine about you?"

**AN: Sorry it has been so long between chapters. I be honest I have been going back and forth on this chapter for a while now. I know some of you are going to be asking whats going on with this chapter... I'd ask you judge it after Ch36 is up as the reason this one was delayed is I wanted to get most of the next chapter written ( though there is still some work to do there) since they are closely entwined and I've need to change a few things in this one a couple times as things in the next have been written. Chapter 36 should be out within about a week following this one.**


	36. Three Christmases

Fred was woken by a kick, to find his slightly elder brother standing over him. George quipped, "Plan on sleeping all day there Fred?"

Fred groggily replied, "Morning already?"

George chuckled, "Morning, it's nearly afternoon."

"Right, so still morning then," Fred replied rolling over away from his twin, "What did you wake me for? Come back when we hit the pm."

"Well if you say so, suppose I'll just explain to Mum you're late for Christmas dinner cause yeah needed a few more winks then," George replied, "she probably won't even hex you or anything, seeing as how she's in such a great mood given that Gin and Ron, have just been named Head Boy and Girl… oh no wait that's not right now is it?"

Fred groaned "Ugh come off it George, dinners not for hours, we've got plenty of time."

"Right because we can just apparate on over to Hogwarts 5 min's before…oh no now wait…" George replied.

"Alright enough with the heavy sarcasm… it's not even very good." Fred groaned. Getting himself up he made for the shower. By the time he finished dressing and headed out to the kitchen he found his stomach was grumbling. Fred queried, "Breakfast?"

"Little late for that isn't it?" his twin replied.

Fred began rummaging around in the fridge. "Fine how about lunch then? Any of that cheesecake of Harry's left?"

"Nope" George managed through an overstuffed mouth, as he scarfed down the final few crumbs of the last piece. "Not a bite."

"Right festive of you" Fred jabbed.

George just chuckled, "Not my fault you decided to sleep till noon. Early bird and all that." Fred gave his brother a raised brow. "Ah come off it Fred, you'll be stuffing yourself full of mum's cooking soon enough."

"Right you are George." Fred replied, "So, brooms then?"

George gestured to a large stack of gifts in the corner, "Not with all that lot."

Fred questioned his twin, "Since when did you get so generous?"

George just snorted a laugh at his brother's suggestion, "Ha, I think there's about three in there that're mine."

"Ah well good," Fred quipped back "for a moment there I was afraid you'd gone all Potter on me"

George smirked, "who do you think the rest are from?"

The boys packed up, and headed down to the alley, a quick flick of a wand later and they found themselves apparated into Hogesmede, at the closest Apparition point in town to Hogwarts, just outside the village train station. The Village was filled with the sights and sounds of the season, though Fred could barely see them for the stack of packages he was carrying, he could certainly hear… and smell them though.

Madam Rosemerta had evidently enchanted a trio of snowmen, each with a different coloured scarf, a Red, a Blue, and a Green one, outside the three broomsticks to sing Christmas carols, slightly modified to entice the townsfolk to stop in for pint and a bite. They were currently in the middle of Wishing the town a Merry Christmas. Inviting the passers-by to;

"Come join us for Figgie Pudding,

You'll love Madam's Figgie Pudding,

Come join us for Figgie Pudding,

And a stout Butterbeer!"

Fred's grumbling stomach definitely agreed. "What do you say George, it's been ages since we've been to the Three Broomsticks, let's stop in for a pint." George shook his head and laughed as his twin, seemingly being led by his nose, was already wandering towards and tripping into the green clad snowman.

"Hey watch it buddy, the snowman replied as it side stepped, or rather side slid out of the way letting Fred fall face first into the bank. Quick as it had happened, the red scarfed one had somehow managed catch each of the air bound packages the redhead had been carrying, and inadvertently tossed into the air as he fell.

"Now, Now Harpo, is that anyway to treat a paying customer?" The Blue scarfed snowman scolded the one in green, as he reached down offering Fred a twig hand to pull the redhead to his feet.

"Oh he's hardly a paying customer." George commented jingling the money sack he was carrying.

"Oh!" the blue snowman, said letting go of Fred who was only half way to his feet, and swiftly planted back into the snowbank. "Well now ah Mister…"

"Weasley" George chuckled… "George Weasley, that one over there in the snow banks my brother Fred."

The blue snowman grinned at George, "Well, is that so?"

"Of course he is Groucho, just look at that face," Harpo quipped pointing at Fred.

"Ah yeah, I'd say those two mugs are identical alright…" Groucho quipped as he tilted his hat to George. But on you it looks good kid."

"Yeah so how come on this one it's a face only a mother could love?" Harpo added looking down at Fred as the redhead struggled to his feet.

"I don't know what you mean," Fred replied, "I'm the good looking one after all."

"Looks like my brother Chico here's got a few your packages," Groucho said gesturing toward the as yet silent of the three snowmen, who stood there all dressed in red and juggling Fred's packages. "So… What are they worth to you?"

George chuckled again, "Well I don't know. What are they worth to you?"

This elicited a renewed grin from Groucho, "How's about a Galleon a piece my friend?"

Fred groaned, "Ah come off it, you aren't going to give them a Gallon each are you George? There's got to be a good dozen there, at least."

"Hey quiet you," Harpo snipped, "the brothers are conducting business."

"Well I better confer with my business partner then" Fred replied.

"Nah, you're the looks remember," Harpo replied, "Why don't you take a seat, and let the brains work out the finer points." The green clad snowman said, pulling out a chair from one of the pubs patio side snow covered tables and offering it to Fred.

"Well, I suppose…" Fred quipped back "Hear that George I'm the looks, you're the…Woah… ouch..." Fred had been so busy gloating he hadn't noticed Harpo pull the chair out from under him and had sat down alright… right back into the snowbank. George couldn't help but chuckle again. "Think this is funny do you?" Fred replied, clearly irritated at having been bested by a pile of frozen water for the third time.

"Not at all," George replied, "I think it's hilarious! You three would go over great entertaining customers at our joke shop. Say, what are your plans at seasons end…I mean besides being a puddle on the side walk?"

"Ho, this one's got gumption," Groucho quipped, "What did you have in mind?"

George took out a scrap bit of parchment and wrote down a quick note handing it to Groucho. "Here's my offer, official contract that if you'll accept it." The snowman took the parchment, turned it left then right, flipped it over, examined it every which way, but was clearly stumped. George asked, "Need a bit of help?"

"What!?" Groucho replied, "Course not, it's a simple contract, Why a four year old could understand this offer…" Then he turned to the red clad snowman and said, "Hey Chico be a smidge, run out and find me a four year old will you? I can't make heads or tails of it"

George couldn't stand it anymore he burst out laughing, "Ah you three have really made my day. Tell you what forget the contract, just show up at the shop in Diagon Ally when you're finished your gig here. I'll make it real simple; you can work our frozen sweats treats and heats section, and anything you sell you'll make 10% on."

"50%" Groucho replied.

"15" George countered.

"30" the blue clad snowman insisted.

George countered,"25%, and you help my brother to his feet, and give him his packages back."

"Done!" Groucho exclaimed shaking Georges hand with his twig." Harpo help Freddy boy up."

"With pleasure" Harpo smiled at George extending a twig and helping him to his feet, "After all we're partners now aren't we?" Harpo said patting Fred on the back. Chico deposited the packages back into Fred's waiting hands and the two redheads continued on up to the castle.

"Nice," Fred quipped "You making decisions about the shop without me and all."

"Oh please," George replied, "you'd have split just as hard as I did if it was me on the other end of their shtick."

Fred just grinned, "I don't know maybe I'll have to conduct a little interview of my own when they swing by the shop… first question, how many ways can you make a Georgecile boys? Yep that's what I'll ask" George just rolled his eyes, "still", Fred continued on, "Suppose it could have been worse, you could have made a deal with…"

* * *

**DRACO**

Draco Malfoy woke up feeling rather dejected. Being forced to spend the Holidays at Hogwarts was for parentless plebs like Potter, not those with the power and purity of a Malfoy's Magical blood ruining through their veins. Yet here he was, the only Slytherin in the entire school still remaining within the castle walls, while Potter, his Muggleborn girlfriend, and all his pack of Mudblood and Blood traitor friends were off frolicking across the country side.

Draco had expected he'd at least be left his two loyal lackeys; Crabbe and Goyle, but even they had been called home the previous evening in some hushed hurry. Not that Draco found he was missing much for lack of them, Crabbe and Goyle had never been much for conversation, little more than thick headed yes men, but they did have their uses, those thick heads were matched by their thick hides and large fists.

The truth was it wasn't home sickness, or that he was alone which was bothering Draco. It was that for first time in his life, he felt so completely and utterly powerless. His fate not his own to control. He'd aligned himself with Potter for the chance at freeing himself and his mother from the clutches of the Dark Lord. However in doing so he'd also given up any agency he had left in determining his fate, for Potter had not seen fit to reveal whatever secret mission it was that he and Granger had undertaken.

Not that Draco could really blame him. In fact Potter's reluctance to trust his secrets to anyone but Granger was the first decision Draco could ever remember the twit making that wasn't complete idiocy. Draco may not care for her much, but he must admit, Hermione Granger was the last person who would ever betray Harry Potter. Besides, the events of the last few weeks had begun to give Draco a new appreciation for the girl… and his long-time rival. Still being stuck alone unable to advance his… their cause, it was infuriating.

Draco Malfoy was not one to sit idly on his hands while the world moved around him, and there was one secret he suspected Potter was keeping out of his own ignorance, rather than by choice. Either way Draco was determined that by the time of his meeting with Potter and Granger on January 4th, he would have uncovered the truth behind the mysterious aura Harry seemed to have somehow tapped into.

He hadn't had a lot to go on of course, but both times he'd witnessed it, Harry had seemed to have performed a summoning charm… on his own wand… without speaking. So Draco figured The Origins of Wandless Magic, was as good a place to start as any, and had checked out the text from the restricted section of the library two nights ago. The one good thing about being the only remaining Slytherin in the school was he could do his reading in the comfort of the common room, undisturbed. He was just reading about the origins of the wand….

The first wands were not what we would consider to be wands today at all, rather they were merely whatever objects those with a connection to the primordial magical energies deemed fit to channel said energies through. In this regard one could say the wand has not changed much since those early days. However, modern wand crafters have refined and tested various combinations of elements down to those few which seem to have the widest and most stable innate connections to those energies.

Draco sighed, "Ugh could this be any dryer?"

"Bit of light reading?" a voice startled Draco's gaze up from his book and to the, only moments ago empty, Slytherin common room fire. "So pleased you seem to have time to lounge about. Your task completed then I take it?" The snide chastising of his father's flu fire head spat at Draco.

Draco covered his shock and his true purpose with a quick witted snide remark of his own "Its research. When one is entrusted with a task as great as I, it's best to properly prepare. Wouldn't want to let one's belief in their own superiority have them launch off unprepared and get beaten by a bunch of children you know."

Lucius sneered at his son's insolence, "YOU DARE speak to your father in such a manor?!"

"I'll speak to you however I like," Draco replied, "After all it has been left to me to clean up the mess you made for our family, and if I choose to take my time to properly prepare for my task, rather than follow your example…"

"Foolish boy!" Lucius spat at his son "His patience is running thin. He will not wait forever, you should have completed your task by now Draco, what is the delay?!"

"Delay?" Draco questioned, it was true Draco had begun stalling but it should not have been noticed yet, he was behind schedule yes, but the actual plan was not originally to have been put into action for quite some time yet. How could they have known there was a delay at all? "It's not supposed to be for months yet, why the sudden rush father?" After a brief pause Draco asked the pointed question he knew must be the case, "Have you managed to irritate the situation further?"

Lucius replied, "Insolent boy, if you had finished your task we would no longer be in this situation."

"Nor would we if you had not already failed at yours last June father!" Draco replied callously, "Now I supposed I could get back to continuing on with my task. Of course, that is assuming I am not exposed by some well know Death Eater appearing unannounced in a School Fireplace, but then which of them would be foolish enough to do that?"

Lucius scowled at his son "Yes well your grand mission may no longer be necessary boy."

Draco was suddenly intrigued, and slightly worried by his father's tone. "What exactly do you mean father?"

Lucius grinned manically, "An opportunity shall soon present itself, one in which All our enemies may be dealt with, your quarry included." Draco simply looked stunned, what could possibly…? A small piece of parchment appeared out of the fire. "The Dark Lord has a new task for you… and this one will require a great deal more expedience."

Draco took the note just as the two Malfoys were interrupted by a loud clinking sound in the distance, "Someone's coming!" Draco exclaimed.

"Very well, I shall contact you again soon; I suggest you have at least one of your tasks completed when I do." With that Lucius' head disappeared from the fire.

"Who's there, come out!" Draco demanded towards a tapestry hung against the wall near the entrance to the Slytherin Common room, "I know you're hiding there, you knocked the Goblet of Gaul over, not a very stealthy interloper, are you?" Draco asked as he crept towards the tapestry. "How did you manage to sneak into our common room? Don't try pretending you're a Slytherin, I'm the only one of our noble house sentenced to spending the Holidays in this dungeon of a school."

Draco pulled back the Tapestry to find…. Nothing... Could it have been his ears playing tricks on him? No his father had heard it too, otherwise why would he have left? Draco considered searching further, after all if they had managed to escape the common room, they couldn't have gotten very far. However, they also couldn't have over heard too much of consequence either, not without the context Draco knew only few possessed. So, he decided to leave the mystery of the goblet for now and make his way up to the Room of Requirement, no matter how he choose to proceed he would need to do so from there.

That was the question though wasn't it. How was he supposed to proceed? On the face of it little had changed, his reasons for entering into the pact with Potter remained the same; even if he succeeded in the tasks the Dark Lord had laid before him, even if he managed to please him this time, he and his family would forever be locked into perpetual servitude to the Dark Lord's whims. Frankly Draco cared little for what this meant for his father, after all it had been his inept bungling which had placed them all in such a precarious position in the first place…but his Mother. It had truly been for her sake which Draco had joined with Harry at all. He knew the risks to both of them should his gamble on Potter fail, but it seemed the only way they could be free… and there had been time then.

No the results of the path Draco choose now had not changed, but the risk certainly had. This new opportunity of which his father spoke, the one which was soon to present itself, it changed everything. For whatever plan it was, whatever mission they had not seen fit to entrust the details of to him, Draco knew this much; Harry was not near ready yet to move against the Dark Lord. If Draco choose to back Harry, if he failed to complete the task laid before him before his father next contacted him… At best he would lose favour in the eyes of his Father's Master, at worst his true allegiances could be exposed. Either way both he and his Mother would surly suffer greatly for it. Worse still, if he backed Harry, and somehow his father made good on his word, if the Death Eaters really did manage to eliminate all of their adversaries at once… his mother's suffering would have been for nothing.

These were the thoughts racing through Draco's mind as he paced back and forth in front of Barnabus' Tapestry. He was just about to step through the door which had appeared on the opposite wall when he heard two distinct and unmistakable voices came climbing the stairs at the end of the hall.

"Don't see why we can't just have things down in the Great Hall" the first said.

The other replied, "You heard Harry, Fred. Gin and Ron aren't supposed to leave the guest quarters till the hearing that's why."

"Yeah well easy for you to say George," Fred retorted, "you're not the one lugging Harry's parcels up a dozen flights of stairs."

Draco decided to make his presence known, "Well if it isn't the Weasley twins, still Potter's whipping boys eh, even after leaving school."

"Malfoy!" Fred exclaimed whipping his wand out and dropping all the packages he was carrying.

"Careful," Draco replied casting a quick levitation charm preventing Fred's burdensome load from crashing to the floor, "wouldn't want to disappoint Harry now would we Weasley?"

"Odd," George interceded, "finding you here Malfoy."

"Is it?" Draco replied snidely, "remind me, which of us is it that actually still attends this school, or have the masses finally found you aren't as funny as you think you are? Life of a buffoon doesn't pay quite as well as you'd expected?"

George simply chuckled in reply, "What's the matter Draco, miss the train home… or do you not have a home to go to, what with your father on the run with the Auroras?"

"You should take notes," Draco quipped back, "on out witting the witless flunkies of the Ministry. Word is you Weasleys will be the ones fleeing soon enough thanks to your sister."

Fred nearly lunged at Draco, held back by George, "What's that about our sister?"

"Temper, temper Weasley." Draco replied "I meant no disrespect, your sisters turned out be quite the little minx now hasn't she? She might even have made for an acceptable romping once, her pureblood should have bought her that much at least."

"You keep your filthy hands off her!" Fred exclaimed

Draco laughed, "Ha! Like I'd dirty myself with your tart of a sister now. I said she might have been acceptable for a one off, once! But that was before she dirtied herself manipulating Half-bloods and Mudbloods with her… well I'd call it feminine wilds but she's not exactly very feminine, now is she?"

"You little!" Fred exclaimed as he again lunged at Malfoy and was again restrained by George.

"Couldn't even bag Potter, pathetic as he is, when she had him doused on Amortentia, and he's not exactly picky, given the Mud he'd rather squallier around in now is he?" Draco, surprised even himself with his last remark , he'd let his mouth run ahead of his brain, and he found it was he who now felt dirty at the remark he'd just laid about her. Not the Weasley girl certainly but…

"That's enough!" George replied, "Why don't you run along, I'm sure you have scheming against our friends to get back too, eh Draco?" Fred adding in "If you think just because we aren't at Hogwarts anymore, that these two beaters will let you lay a finger on our Seeker's head…"

"Me?" Draco asked fanning surprise.

"Yes you," George answered, "Touch a Hair on Harry's head and you'll find out just how funny we can be."

Just for good measure Fred added, "That goes for Hermione too!"

Draco merely chuckled at how ludicrous that statement was given the recent turn of events. "I don't think you've been listening, why should I bother them? You Weasleys have done far more harm to Potter and Granger then I could ever hope to. It's much more fun to just sit back and enjoy, the show. Or better yet maybe I should ask your sister for pointers."

For the first time Draco could remember the Weasley twins seemed to have nothing to say. "You all right little Weasels? You look rather torn, I wonder where you'll fall, when it comes time to choose between Potter and loyalty to your Family?" With that Draco opened the door to the room of requirement and made to slip inside.

Just as the door was closing the last words the twins had thrown at him met Draco's ear, from whom it came he couldn't be sure. "You've got it all wrong Draco, the choice is never between family and friend, only what's right, and what's wrong. I suppose that's something a self-serving Slytherin like you could never understand." Before he could turn back and see from which of the twins it had come the door to the room sealed shut behind Draco, and then vanished.

"Fools!" Draco said to himself as he made for the vanishing cabinet's location within the Room of the Lost. "I warned Potter about choosing the wrong sort from the start. Associating with a failed house like the Weasleys, disgraces to the name pureblood, the whole lot of them." But then Draco had to admit, they had proven rather useful to Harry over the years, and if he weren't careful it may well soon be the Malfoy name which disgraced the name of wizard. Truthfully Draco knew he'd have been better off if he had followed Harry's example all those years ago and determined the wrong sort for himself, even now there were those of the Weasleys prepared to stand with Harry against their own kin… at least if the twins final statement could be taken as true.

Then of course there was the most loyal of all Potter's compatriots. The one of Harry's friends who single handily contradicted everything Draco had ever been taught about the wrong sort of witch and wizard. She was Muggle Born, by all rights she should be completely inferior to him, and Potter for that matter, yet Draco found himself admitting despite all that, there was not a brighter, more talented witch in his year then Hermione Granger. More than that, he had never known anyone more loyal or who displayed more single minded and complete devotion to her friends, especially Harry Potter.

More and more it was this above all that Draco found he envied of his long-time rival. Crabbe and Goyle may make sufficiently imposing lackeys, but loyalty, that was something else, something Draco had never really known for himself. Yet Harry seemed to inspire it in everyone around him. There was a secret part of Draco which had long wished for the kind of friendship he'd seen in the Gryffindor's. But they had all made their choices, and there was no use mulling over what could not be changed, what was done was done, and Draco knew what he must do for his Family's sake.

As he approached the cabinet something caught Draco's eye. There sitting in the middle of the aisle, directly in front of the Cabinet was a small neatly wrapped Christmas gift, the paper was clearly Slytherin green, but printed upon the paper were a series of Golden Lions... or no, Shabby Orange cats perhaps, and instead of a bow, where the ribbons meet on the top of the box, there sat a single Dittany blossom. "Who could have?" Draco asked himself, deciding the only way to find out would be to open it, he picked it up and rounded a corner into a secluded aisle of the room. Draco tore open the package to find it contained no card, or indication from who it was sent, only a single gold Galleon. The blonde-haired boy found this quite odd, but not nearly as odd as the unusual markings around the edge of the coin. "There must be something more to this." Draco exclaimed rummaging through the packaging. As he did he noticed three simple words inscribed on the lid of the box; _One of Us!_

Draco could not quite describe the feeling that washed over him, but he now knew from whom the package was sent, it could only have been….

* * *

**HERMIONE**

Hermione threw her trunk onto her bed and began tossing things out of her draws into it. Harry might think she'd let him play out his "noble me" routine, running away to protect her, but if he did he had another thing coming. The clever and normally quite logical girl, had thought talking to her Mum and Dad would have cleared up whatever misunderstanding had happened while she slept. Unfortunately the conversation with her parents had only made the events of the morning that much worse, and given Harry an unnecessary head start.

She'd hoped Harry had been wrong about what he thought he'd over heard, that he'd somehow confused it. Then the answer would be simple. She'd simply go and explain what had actually been said. On the other hand If Harry had been correct, if her parents could really have been so cruel to someone she loved, well then the answer would be simple as well, Hermione would leave, go find Harry and tell him it didn't matter what her parents thought.

The truth was unfortunately more complicated than the black and white scenarios Hermione had prepared herself for. Harry both had and hadn't been wrong about what he overheard her parents saying. Her parents both had and hadn't been, in Hermione's mind at least, viciously cruel in their judgement of her green-eyed boy. Sure, their judgments had been largely based on confusing the raven-haired wizard for the red-headed sloth she described from her letters, but Hermione wasn't so sure if that made things better or worse. What if they had been right, if all the things she'd told them about Ron over the years had really been about Harry? Shouldn't the mere fact that she loved him, and that he made her happy, been enough for her Mum and Dad?

"So, how are you going to fix this Hermione?" the bushy haired brunette asked herself out loud as she flopped on her bed hurriedly packing her trunk. Honestly she wasn't quite sure, the only thing she knew for sure was she couldn't bare what it would mean if she did nothing. "Full circle," she whispered to herself. It was true Hermione now found herself exactly as she had been that night in the Room of Requirement after the Quidditch match, she wasn't crying this time though, she wasn't sure what she was feeling, or if she was feeling anything at all. It would have been more apt to describe it as simply numb.

Unable to come to an immediate solution and feeling rather defeated at the lack of her Harry, Hermione pulled her legs up to her chest, wrapped her arms around them and planted her bushy head into her knees to think, just as she had that night that seemed like a life time ago now, but she knew had only been a few weeks. That is how her gaze landed upon the silver stag, the pendant, the one Harry had given her for Christmas before the dance, the one she hadn't taken off, not even for a single moment since. Hermione sat up examining the pendant, she soon found she couldn't help but smile at the sight of it. Running her thumb across the face of it lovingly she caused the locket to spring open. The room was instantly filled with a hundred swirling happy images, all of her and her Harry together. Harry had called these his happiest memories, little knowing they were Hermione's as well.

Hermione soon found that if she concentrated on a memory hard enough the others would fade, placing her in the memory she had summoned as an unseen observer. She watched the two of them sharing a drink at the three broomsticks, they were laughing at some joke she'd missed, the memory-her took a drink leaving a foam mustache of froth across her face. She could hear someone laughing at her out of sight, from her own memory of the event Hermione knew it to be Ron, he'd made some comment about all her cramming not being able to prevent her looking a fool now… or something like that. Hermione couldn't really remember now, there had been so many insults over the years thrown between them. She did remember what Harry had done next though, taking a big gulp of his own making sure to leave an even more ridiculous foam mustache on his face, he'd turned to the redhead and said "What's the matter Ron, having trouble keeping up? Hermione and I are on our third already, you still nursing that first?"

After Ron had stormed away from the table up to the counter to get himself another pint, memory-Hermione leaned in and whispered "Thanks Harry, but I'm sure I do look foolish."

"Never!" Harry affirmed, "Besides on you it's sort of cute." Her memory-self blushed, and Harry, realizing what he had said, quickly covered with "Okay maybe we have had one too many of these." At the time, she'd accepted that explanation, unable to fathom his declaration having been genuine… as much as she would have liked it to be, but now looking back on this scene she was sure it had been.

"How could you ever think you weren't good enough Harry?" Hermione asked out loud. As she did the scene changed, changed to that evening in Hogsmeade, beneath the Lamppost, when she had run from him, and he had asked the same of her.

Hermione watched as Harry had declared her, in front of half the school, the Bravest, most brilliant, most Loyal, Most Beautiful girl in the world. Before asking "Do you think anyone could ever take your place Hermione?"

"Do you?" The real Hermione asked the Harry from the memory, as if it could possibly answer. Just then there was a knock at Hermione's bedroom door. Hermione clasp the pendant closed, then turned to tell whoever it was to come in… only to find her mother standing in the door which Hermione had apparently left ajar all along.

"Mind if I come in?" Shannon Granger asked. Hermione nodded in the affirmative and shifted herself on the bed to let her mother sit down. "So," Shannon said as she took a seat next to her daughter, "That's the Harry you know."

"You saw it? How long have you…" Hermione asked a little perplexed, she hadn't thought muggles would be able to see the memories of the pensive, or that they could be viewed without physical contact… it seems the pendant must work slightly differently than she expected.

"I came in just before I'm sure I do look foolish" Shannon smiled at her daughter. "What was that we were watching dear? Some kind of projector?"

Hermione shook her head, she couldn't help but smile at her mother's attempt to rationalize what she had just seen in muggle terms. "Not exactly. They're memories," Hermione explained, "Harry's memories, his happiest memories in fact, and they're all…"

"They're all of you?" Her mother finished for her. Hermione nodded in the affirmative, looking down at the pendant again. "And they're in there?" Shannon asked.

"Yes," Hermione replied, "My Christmas gift from Harry."

Shannon Granger could tell just from looking at it, what her daughter held there in her hands was no mere costume jewellery, the kind of thing one might expect a teenage boy to gift a girl he fancied. No that surely was the real thing, pure platinum and silver if she had ever seen it, and she had seen a fair bit when she was Hermione's age, and still spoke to her own Mother. "He must care for you a great deal to give you such a gift." Shannon said.

"He does mum, I know he does, he wouldn't have left if he didn't." Hermione replied.

Shannon knew her daughter was referring to what she had said downstairs, about Harry not wanting to come between them and their daughter. Truthfully the more she learned of this boy, this Harry who loved her daughter so, the more she came to regret everything she and Daniel had allowed themselves to assume this morning. "What about you dear?" Hermione looked at her mother rather puzzled. "Do you feel the same way about…?"

"I think we both know the answer to that." Hermione replied smiling. She was right of course, if Harry really was the boy they'd been expecting from Hermione's letters, not the dim witted lazy one, but the brilliant, generous, protective, and brave one… the one her daughter said no matter the danger, she always felt safe with, if that was this Harry she'd met only yesterday, then Shannon Granger suspected that not only was her daughter in love with the boy… but she had been for quite some time.

"Yes, I think we do" Shannon replied. "You know dear, even if Harry had been the boy your father and I confused him with… well we were just concerned is all, this Ron you describe, he's just so completely unlike anyone we could have imagined you'd choose."

"You're right he's not." Hermione replied, then she asked the question she needed to hear the answer to, though she wished she didn't need to ask "And Harry?"

"Oh Hermione," Shannon smiled at her daughter, "You know, when you wrote to me and said you wanted to bring your boyfriend home for Christmas… I must admit to a fair bit of apprehension. I was afraid you'd settled for something less than what you've always said you wanted. After all, as much as you've never hidden your feelings towards him in your letters to me, you'd never indicated your Noble Lion shared them."

"Mooom!" Hermione exclaimed blushing profusely

"What?" Shannon replied, "That is what you used to call him isn't it? Well that and the…"

"MOM!" Hermione exclaimed

Shannon's smile grew, "It's Just us dear."

Hermione gave her mother her patented glare, "and It is going to stay that way!" Hermione said firmly before mumbling, "I think I might die of embarrassment if Harry ever found out the way I used to gush over him in my letters."

"Used to?" Shannon quipped back. " Look dear my point is, despite all the ways you described you bespectacled knight of over the years, you had never indicated he ever saw you as more than a friend so…"

"No, I suppose I hadn't" Hermione replied, "It was rather a surprise to me when I discovered how Harry felt, and a recent one at that…" Hermione laughed "though according to our friends it really ought not to have been. Apparently Harry and I were the only two who didn't know how the other really felt all this time… well aside from Ronald of course."

Shannon, could only smile at her daughter as she continued, "Oh that's not so surprising really, after all if he thinks about you half as much as you do about the boy from your letters… well it's easy to see why one would never think a person like that would look at them, even when they are someone as brilliant as my Daughter."

Hermione merely blushed as her mother went on. "Hermione… I can't speak for your father, though if the look he gave me when you introduced this boy you'd brought home as Harry is any indication, then he was just as over joyed for you as I was. The Harry you described down stairs, the one you wrote about, the one I just saw in those memories, but most of all, the one who brings you such joy, that Harry is everything your father and I ever could have hoped for you to find."

"But… I don't understand," Hermione asked, "if you knew it was Harry I'd written about then why, how could you have believed all those awful things about him?"

Shannon grimaced for a moment, "Because he spoke." Hermione had a look of shock… and unfortunately understanding at what her mother was saying. "You're right dear, we did jump to the wrong conclusions, but the Harry I met yesterday, the one who was so deeply critical of himself, that boy, by his own description, did not sound anything like the one you had always described. I would have assumed any boy you brought home would be trying to make a good impression. If that was talking himself up then… well we assumed he had to be the other boy you spoke of, and we'd somehow managed to confuse the names… though admittedly it did baffle us how we had made such an egregious error for so many years."

"Yes well I suppose I can see how one could make that mistake." Hermione replied "Believe me when I tell you nothing was more important to Harry then making a good impression on you and Dad yesterday, he agonized over it for days. It's silly I know, but for Harry, what he was doing yesterday, was him trying to make a good impression. Did you notice how he immediately countered, or down played every positive thing I said about him?"

Shannon simply nodded, "Yes I did. I thought perhaps you were the one exaggerating a bit."

Hermione shook her head. "Not at all, not really. But Harry doesn't see himself like everyone else does. His belief in his own self-worth, and what he is truly capable of are vastly far apart."

Shannon wanted to reply "He sounds…"

But Hermione's rambling could not be interrupted, "Harry's got something of a name in our world, I'm not sure I ever mentioned that, he's always just been Harry to me, and I always tried to present him as such, but that fame, it's only reinforced Harry's reluctance to accept all the great things about him as really being about him, and not just part of the Myth. The truth is, despite what you may think none of what I ever put in my letters was school girl gushing…" Shannon gave her daughter questioning look, "Okay maybe there was a bit of fantasizing with some of the names." Hermione relented "But I never had to embellish or exaggerate anything about Harry's character, or deeds."

Again Shannon tried "Hermione, he sounds…"

Still her daughter's rambling continued on, "I probably should have expected him to react the way he did and warned you ahead of time, but I so desperately wanted him to see that anyone would love him for Harry, name or no name." Hermione laughed slightly as she next said, "If you think yesterday was bad you should have seen our recruiting session for the DA. Harry's never been comfortable acknowledging his accomplishments, and it's not as if you had my letters spread out as reference notes."

"Hermione everything you've said, it only makes me think that Harry…" Shannon was once more cut off by her daughter.

In a very somber tone Hermione interrupted her Mother one last time, desperate to prevent her from speaking whatever ill these latest revelations had added to her mother's opinion of Harry. After all, the faults Hermione had just listed, they were quite true, but also just another part of what made Hermione love him so. "It's not his fault though mum, the real Harry he's…"

"Wonderful," Shannon finished for her daughter "Oh don't look so surprised I did just see the real Harry for myself, didn't I? The way you see him dear?"

Hermione, flung her arms around her mother. "Thank you!" Hermione said nearly brought to tears.

"Hermione, dear, you should know… even if it had been the other one. In the end, if he made you happy, it wouldn't have mattered." Shannon insisted.

"Well that's what I had thought," Hermione replied, "it's what I told Harry to get him here in the first place, but after this morning I…"

"Hermione," Shannon interrupted, "Do you remember your Grandmother at all?"

"Nana Granger? Of course, she taught me to knit; I think she'd be happy to know I've carried on that tradition by hand, well for the most part anyway."

Shannon smiled at her daughter, but it quickly turned to a woeful one, "No dear, I meant my mother, not your fathers." Hermione thought very hard, it had been many years since she had seen her other Grandmother, she was shocked to find, now that she tried, that she couldn't picture the woman's face.

"Ah, no, I…, oh how awful of me, I've forgotten." Hermione replied.

"No dear, it's not awful… not of you anyway, it's awful of her, and me." Shannon replied, "The reason I suspect you don't remember is because unlike your Paternal Grandparents, you've rarely ever seen my parents. There's a reason for that Hermione, though admittedly it's not a very good one." Hermione looked confused at her mother, she'd always understood the reason they had so rarely visited her mother's family was because they lived so far away.

Shannon explained, "Hermione I never told you this before, I didn't want you to think ill of your family but… My parents, especially your Grandmother, she never approved of your Father. When I brought him home the first time, a very similar conversation to the one your Harry overheard took place, only there was no mixing up of names then."

"Grandma and Grampa, they didn't approve of Dad?" Hermione asked shocked, "But why? He's a Doctor, of course he might not have been then but he had to at least be studying to be at the university by then."

"Yes, he was, in his final year of med school in fact, but he's also from a common family Hermione," Shannon continued, "Doctor or no, your Grandmother was of the opinion that I was meant for better things, for better men."

"But that's ridiculous!" Hermione exclaimed, lord help her but her Grandmother was beginning to sound very much like a Malfoy. "Dad's brilliant, and we've always been happy."

"I know dear, that's what I told her then. I loved your father then, just as I do now… just as you love Harry, and do you know what she did? She made me choose, your father, or the family, and well I…"

"You chose Dad." Hermione finished for her.

"I did, and I never regretted the choice that I made," Shannon replied, "We've had a wonderful, happy life together. He gave me you, my beautiful brilliant girl." Shannon smiled at her daughter her eyes growing watery, "I never regretted it for a single moment, until I was down there sitting in the kitchen just now, realizing it was all happening again. Hermione, I see so much of myself at your age in you, I don't want to ever force the choice your grandmother forced on me, between happiness and family, on you. They should be one and the same. I don't want to wake up one day to find my own granddaughter can't remember my face."

"Oh mum," Hermione said hugging her mother tightly again, "You never will," then pulling back, a smirk spreading across her face added " Harry would never let that happen… and neither would I"

Shannon reinitiated the hug, "I just want you to be happy Hermione, and if Harry makes you happy, then that's all that really matters."

"He does," Hermione replied "he always has."

"So then," Shannon asked, "What do you say we go bring this boy of yours back home?"

Hermione got to her feet, offered a hand to her mum to help her up and replied, "I'd say we better get going, the sooner we straighten out this mix up the better." Then Hermione chuckled, combined with a bit of a shutter, smiling back at her mother while shaking her head she said "You know I still can't believe you thought I'd ever be dating…"

* * *

**RON**

Ron Weasley was having the worst Christmas of his life. Considering he'd spent the last running back and forth to St. Mungo's to visit his wounded Father, the one before that making a fool of himself at the Yule Ball, and two years before that as Crabbe… or was it Goyle, was there really a difference? Ron asked himself… but despite all the misadventures the last half dozen Christmases had brought, they had still been the best of his life.

He had had Harry and Hermione then. Ron never really realized it till now, but being their friend, it had made him feel special. It wasn't as if he would be spending the holiday alone, in fact it had been quite some time since all the Weasley's had gathered for Christmas dinner like this. Bill and Charlie had arrived yesterday, the twins were on their way, even Percy had shown up, though he claimed to be there on "official business for the Minister". Ron somehow doubted this though; Scrimgeour didn't seem the type to go in for Percy's particular brand of suck up.

Still despite soon being surrounded by his six siblings and his parents, Ron Weasley had never felt more isolated or alone. He was back to being just the sixth child out of seven. Ginny at least had the distinction of being the youngest, and the only girl. He would forever be merely the final boy, the final boy who would never live up to the example his brothers had each set for him. Of course, this was no different than things had ever been in his family, no different than they had been before Ron had come to Hogwarts, but ignorance was bliss. For in coming to school Ron had found what it was to be someone, to mean something more than just another brother to someone, he'd found what it meant to be the best something, he'd found Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, and what it meant to be and have a best friend… twice over.

But that was gone now, everything that made him special was summed up in his relationship with his two best friends… former best friends, but it was gone, they were gone, and it was his own fault, he'd driven them away. Ron couldn't blame them really, what he'd done, what he'd helped Ginny do… if anyone else had done the same to his two best friends, if it had been Malfoy…Ron would have beat him to a bloody pulp. But he hadn't seen it, not really, not till it was all laid out in front of him. Not the way they were manipulating Harry, or that they were stealing from him rather than just borrowing the pages from his potions book… but most of all he couldn't fathom how he had missed that Harry already had feelings for Hermione, and that she had always loved him back.

It shouldn't have been that surprising really, it did explain why she'd always end up on Harry's side in any disagreement the three had ever had, and more often than not Harry, on hers. Ron had always been jealous of that, of the bond between Hermione and Harry, maybe that's why he'd chosen to ignore or dismiss the signs all these years. All he knew now was he missed them both desperately.

He missed Hermione chastising him for trying to sneak a peek at the presents, he missed the annual Christmas game of wizard's chess to decide who got the first gift to open between him and Harry. Bill had offered him a game, but Bill was no Harry, Ron had had the match in six moves. He missed Hermione knitting Elf hats by the fire, while he and Harry nibbled on the brunette's modest attempt at replicating his mother's Christmas cookies.

Ron had to smile as his mind wandered to the memory of the pleased look on Hermione's face as she watched them "enjoying" her baking. Little knowing the moment she got up Ron had had to spit them out into a napkin and shove them in his pocket before she could see. Harry had nearly choked for laughing at the redhead's reaction that Christmas morning. Ron had expected Harry to follow suit, but he hadn't, it had taken a bit of eggnog to wash it down but Harry had eaten the entire thing.

"Oh you do like them then?" Ron remembered Hermione asking as she'd returned from putting her knitting away with a package for each of them, landing between them in the middle of the couch. Ron hadn't been able to think of a thing to say in response. Who was she kidding, her cookies were terrible, and she had to know that right?

But Harry, he simply grabbed another cookie off the tray took a big bite and said, "These are the best Christmas cookies anyone has ever made for me Hermione." Hermione had beamed at him and embraced Harry in a great big hug. Harry had given Ron a wink over Hermione's shoulder as she did so to which Ron could only roll his eyes.

"Hey, I liked them too." Ron had added.

Hermione just turned and smirked at him with a questioning eyebrow raised, "Sure you did Ronald."

"Nah really they were an ah… decent first attempt and Mum's recipe" Ron blurted out "Quite good really"

Hermione began to laugh, "Right, that's why your pockets full of mushy half eaten cookie is it?" Ron had gone beat red, he'd thought he'd been so coy about it, but nothing slipped past Hermione. They all had had a good laugh and gone about opening their gifts. It was the best…

"Oi Ron, quite your day dreaming and give us a hand here will you?" It was Fred and George, they were struggling through the door way to the Hogwarts' guest quarters carrying about two dozen Christmas parcels.

"Oh boys so good to see you," Molly said rushing over to embrace the twins in a big hug. "Ronald come give your brothers a hand with all these parcels they've brought. Business is doing well then I take it?"

"Yeah alright, hang on, Hang on!" Ron replied jumping to his feet to go grab a stack of boxes out of Fred's hands and the two made their way over to the tree which was set up in the center of the room to drop them off.

Ron could hear George's answer to his mother's quarry "Business is doing great, opening a whole new wing in the New Year."

Molly's reply was full of cheer and excitement, "well I can tell, looks like you've been most generous this year."

"Why didn't you just shrink them down and throw them in an expanding sack like any normal person?" Ron asked.

Fred replied in a half whisper, "Well don't know what's in half of them, now do we?" leaving Ron slightly perplexed.

"Generous? Well that doesn't sound like us now does it Fred?" George quipped

"Not at all," Fred replied returning to his feet, "But if you're referring to the large stack of boxes I've been lugging here all morning, you can thank Harry for most of that."

The room went dead quiet, Arthur and Bill both glanced up slowly over their copies of the morning Prophet.

"Well that's not entirely true," George said trying to break the awkward silence, "there's a few in there from Hermione too." All eyes in the room other than those of the twins turned to Molly, as if she were an active volcano they were expecting to erupt at any moment.

Before Mt. Moll-suvius could blow her stack though a meek, yet eager voice filled the room, "You've seen them then?" It was Ginny, halfway down the stairs from the upper level of the guest quarters, where the sleeping chambers resided. She was still dressed in her night clothes, though it was getting on late afternoon. The truth was that neither Ron, nor any of the other Weasley's had been able to coax his sister out of bed much at all since the night her miss directed cruse had sent Harry to the Hospital wing. Ron had hoped the arrival of her two favourite brothers might do the trick, and he was pleased to see he'd been right.

George smiled at his sister, "Yeah, they spent the night at the shop, night before last."

"How…" Ginny hesitated to ask, "How is he?"

Fred smirked "Well I've seen him in better shape, but then I guess they both seemed pretty good for having just been attacked by a pack of Death Eaters."

"DEATH EATERS!" Ron and Ginny exclaimed together rushing over to the twins and bombarding them with questions.

"What happened" Ginny asked

"How many were there?" Ron prodded

"If someone's hurt them I'll…" Ginny began

"Calm down, calm down, both of you." George said. He and Fred lead their siblings over to the couch, next to the chair in which Mr. Weasley was sitting. "They're both fine."

Fred exclaimed shooting his sister a smile. "Yeah Gin, George and I saw to that!"

George Chuckled, "I doubt if we made all that much difference, the way Harry dispatched Malfoy like he was swatting a bug, I doubt if Crabbe or Goyle would have fared any better."

"MALFOY?!" Ron exclaimed, "That despicable little ferret faced… I'll cream Draco and his pair of trolls!"

Ginny's eyes were filled with rage as she added, "Not If I get to him first!"

"As entertaining as that sounds," Fred said, "might be a bit difficult without your wands eh?"

"Besides, much as I'd like to see you two wail on him," George added "It wasn't Draco."

Ron and Ginny both protested "but you said…"

"… That Harry and Hermione were attacked by Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle yeah." Fred replied, "Only you got the right what of it but the wrong who, wrong Malfoy that is… wrong Crabbe and Goyle too I'd imagine."

George could see the perplexed looks on both his siblings' faces and so explained, "It was Lucius, and his two trolls, not Draco."

"Fool hearty just fool hearty, going running off around the countryside," Molly chimed in, "Mark my words that girl will get poor Harry killed if he's not careful!"

"WHAT!?" the twins exclaimed together, unable to believe their ears, Fred following it up with "What girl?"

"You can't possible mean…" George Continued

"Hermione?!" they both asked together.

"Well of course I do" their mother replied with narrowed eyes, "Who else could I mean? You did receive my letter, didn't you? That girls got poor Harry's head all twisted around, turned him against your own sister and brother here, and now she's got him gallivanting across London, instead of safe here at Hogwarts when Harry's got the largest price on his head of any boy alive. Just Foolish!"

"You can't be serious!" George exclaimed, "Is that really how you all see things?" George spun round to face his Father, and little brother and sister. Arthur's head quickly bobbed back down below his paper, and Ron and Ginny seemed to shrink into themselves till they each looked barely larger than a house elf.

"Well really boys, what other explanation is there? That your brother and sister tried to kill Harry Potter? Ridiculous!" Molly exclaimed

"Ron, Ginny… is this the shlock you've been feeding Mum and Dad?" George asked

Arthur seemed to find his courage if only for a moment, "So then what exactly did happen boys?"

"Care to take that one Gin?" Fred asked, to which she could only remain silent and turn away.

"What do you mean what happened Arthur?" Molly spat at him, "I've told you well enough, Hermione's taken this obsession of hers about Harry and Ron being her boys too far this time… only Ronald bless him was good enough to take his sisters side this time."

"Hermione's obsession!?…" George started but was cut off by the ever-increasing voice of his mother

"The Girls got into a little duel over it after the Christmas party," Molly continued the explanation she had clearly created to justify things for herself, "and poor Harry got hit in the cross fire. Poor boy, though one really can't blame him, he is a teenage boy after all, not a one alive can think straight when confronted with a pretty face."

"That's bullocks, the lot of it" Fred said

"Language Fred!" Molly snapped

George responded "Why? He's right that whole story you've cooked up Mum, just one giant load of …"

Ron could tell his mother was quickly becoming incensed. "You two would really believe their version of things, over your own siblings?"

"Harry and Hermione's version of things you mean?" George replied, "They are our siblings much as these two… Or was all that "He might as well be", you told Sirius last year when he told you Harry wasn't your son to worry about, just talk?"

Ron had never seen his mother look so conflicted and unsure of herself in the middle of an argument in his life. "Well… I… Hermione…"

That's when Ron finally heard his Dad perk up "Is the second Daughter I've always wanted Arthur." Mr. Weasley said echoing his wife, "At least that's what you told me, after that little spat with Sirius over Harry."

"As I recall," Molly snipped back at her Husband, "It was you who said that wasn't the case and I needed to accept it!"

"Dad!" Bill chimed in, "did you really? That doesn't sound like you?"

"Molly Dear, you know that's not what I meant. What I told your mother Bill was that as much as we may think of Harry and Hermione as such, there were some ways in which we had to accept we could never be either parents. I was talking about Sirius being Harry's Guardian, and Hermione having her own parents for such, that there were certain decisions we had to accept it wasn't our place to make for them. But Molly Dear, you know we both have always considered Harry and Hermione like family."

"Oh Fine!" Molly exclaimed, turning her fiery attention back towards the twins, "maybe I do, but that still doesn't excuse why you two would just take them at their word about what's happened, over your two siblings who are sitting right here?"

"Why exactly wouldn't we believe them?" George replied, "Harry and Hermione have never given us any cause to doubt them before."

"Besides," Fred added, "We haven't heard Gin and Ron's side of it… have you?"

Mrs. Weasley's face flushed, "Well I… of course we've…I know enough to…"

"The answer's no." Bill piped in, "Gin's been a right mute on the subject…on any subject really, since the night of the… incident. Isn't that right Gin?" Ginny didn't respond merely averting her eyes from her elder brothers' gaze.

"Well if they won't tell us there side of it then yeah, we're sort of left taking our other two siblings at their word." George replied

"Wait... please" came a meek voice from the couch, it was Ginny "I can't lose you too."

"Hey… don't worry Gin," Fred said as reassuringly as he could, "Mum and George are just a little heated right now, you know how they get. George and I aren't going anywhere, and you'll see, soon enough we'll have our other brother and sister back too. Everyone just needs a bit of time to cool off, Harry and Hermione will come around eventually."

"No." Ron said breaking his silence, "I don't think so Fred, not this time. Not after what we've done." Every pair of eyes in the room turned to look at Ron, Ginny's as wide as saucers. Ron had kept most of what had happened to himself since his parents had arrived at the school. He'd figured it was really more Ginny's tale to tell then his own, but this whole situation had already lost him his two best friends, and now it was tearing his family apart as well, he couldn't hold his tongue and wait any longer so he said "They need to know Gin, what really happened, what we did… So, do you want to tell them, or should I?"

When after a few moments passed, in which Ginny still said nothing, Ron launched into everything, everything he knew anyway. The stolen pages from Harry's book, the terrible comments he had made about Hermione in Hogsmeade, all the plotting and dosing of Harry with Amortientia he'd helped Ginny do over the last few months, how he'd later found out the reason it hadn't worked… the reason it could never work, was because Harry's heart had always belonged to Hermione and her heart to Harry, though he'd been to blind to see it. When he got to the night of the Slug club party Ron paused… he hadn't actually been present for the events, but he had no reason to doubt what he'd seen and heard when he'd finally been able to visit Harry in the hospital wing. Still, from here on, the only one present who could recall what had occurred first-hand, would be Ginny.

"Sounds about right." George said, "At least it's more or less what Harry and Hermione described the other night."

"Which would seem to imply the same for what they said happened at the Slug Club party… Or am I wrong Gin? Tell me I'm wrong Gin." Fred pleaded

All Eyes in the room again fell on Ginny. "I… I just wanted Harry to love me, it's the only thing I've ever wanted. I've tried so hard, for years to make Harry love me, and he'd just given it to her."

Mrs. Weasley chastised her daughter, "Oh Ginny, how could you have used Amortentia on poor Harry?"

Ginny suddenly got very heated, "What do you mean how could I? It's no different then what you did to Dad!"

"WHAT!?" Every Weasley man in the room side from Arthur all exclaimed at once.

"That is not the same dear…" Molly began but was quickly interrupted by her Daughter

"Isn't it?" Ginny asked snidely, "You always told me Dad only asked you out after you slipped a few drops into his morning Pumpkin Juice… All I did was follow your example!"

Ron thought his mother couldn't look more horrified, or stricken with guilt, "Once Dear, one time I… but I never… Oh, poor Harry."

"Poor Harry?!" Ginny was clearly shocked at her mother's reply, and given the fact it had just come out she'd done the same to their father, Ron could see why. "It's okay for you but not for me? I only did what you did to…"

"Ginevra Molly Weasley!" Ron had rarely heard his father use such a tone, he normally left such to their mother. "Don't you dare try and blame your mother for your own choices. It is not the same thing you and Harry, and your mother and I!"

Apparently wanting to break the tension Bill asked calmly, "What do you mean Dad, what's different?"

The rose in Mr. Weasley's cheeks quickly went from that of anger to embarrassment, "Ah well… your Mother… well she was quite the looker back in school."

"Was?" Molly asked giving her husband a questioning and warning look.

"Ah Ha, did I say was?" Mr. Weasley stammered

"He did, didn't he Fred?" George said, "Oh most certainly George." His twin replied.

Ron watched as his father gave the twins a smirk that said I'll get you for that, and continued, "Thanks boys. Look the point is I was already very attracted to your mother before she ever gave me the potion. I knew it, she knew it, …everyone knew it."

Bill then asked, "So then why the potion at all?"

"Because," Their mother replied, "Your father had about as much back bone when it comes to women as Ronald there."

"Hey!" Ron insisted, "I do just fine thank you."

"Oh yeah…" Fred replied, "That's why Harry had to find a date to the Yule Ball for you."

"And why you never clued into Lavender, till she'd smacked her lips onto your face." Ginny added. "I still don't see the problem though, you gave love potion to dad to give him a kick in the pants, and I did the same to Harry."

Mr. Weasley took a seat next to Ginny and wrapped an arm around her, "Except that I was already in love with your Mother dear. She only had to give it to me once, just to get me over the hump, past my nerves, once we'd…" Molly gave her husband another don't you dare look, "well once we were official, I never needed a second dose. I know this is going to be hard for you to hear, but the fact you've been giving Harry this potion for months… it can only mean it's not nerves holding Harry back, he doesn't have the underlying feelings Ginger pop, he never has, and I doubt very much he ever will, as much as you may want him too."

Ginny apparently couldn't hear anymore, or at least that's what Ron suspected. At their Fathers words, she had bolted up off the couch and run back upstairs slamming the door to the room which had been hers the last few days.

"I'll go talk to her." Fred said

"No, I'll go" Bill offered, "Fred, why don't you and George hand out the gifts from Harry and Hermione, probably better you all open them without Ginny around."

"Yeah alright," Fred said and went to grab stack of gifts from under the tree. They opened Hermione's first, Ron wasn't really surprised to find the only ones with gifts from Hermione had turned out to be his Parents and the twins. She'd knit Fred and George each a wool hat, enchanted on which were the depiction of two Beaters perpetually protecting their Seeker from a very determined seeming bluddger. "Wicked!" The twins said in unions popping them on.

For Mrs. Weasley there was a pair of homemade burgundy oven mitts with a Golden M embroidered on the left and a W on the right. "She really is becoming quite talented." Molly said smiling at her gift. Finally, there was Mr. Weasley's; a red and gold Gryffindor scarf with the same style of embroidered initials one on each end. "Well looks like she still has some work to do on her A's though." Mrs. Weasley commented.

"I don't know what you mean Molly, I think its Grand!" Mr. Weasley replied.

His father might not have noticed it but Ron certainly did, the A was off center and blocky unlike the letters on his mother's mitts, which could have passed for perfect script. Its right side was much thicker than the left, Ron suspected it had once been intended as an R rather than the A it had become. In fact Ron suspected all three gifts which had just been opened had original been intended for him, the mitts would have only been a slight modification, and the hats only require a few duplication, and modification charms to change the players to beaters blocking bluddgers for a seeker, from a keeper blocking quaffles from the goal ring. They were exactly like the set Hermione had made for Harry when he'd been band from the house team last year. Ron remembered catching her sneaking back up after Harry had gone to bed to work on them till the wee hours of the morning for several evenings before the holidays last year. He remembered teasing her the first evening he'd discovered her "Going a bit overboard aren't you Mione. So much effort on one bloke."

"They're not for some Bloke!" Hermione had replied, "They're for Harry."

"Don't see you spending all that time on me." Ron had replied, "You know I'm the one actually still on the team."

Ron remembered the way Hermione had scowled at him as she replied, "Exactly!" He remembered the way her face had slunk at what she said next, "Harry's been so depressed lately."

"You're worried about him, aren't you?" Ron had replied

"Of course I am!" Hermione replied indignantly as if she didn't have every right to be worried about their raven hair friend. At the time Ron had thought she had merely been insulted at the insinuation Harry was any less her best friend than his… but looking back he suspected she may have been trying to cover her true feelings by going on the offensive. "Can you really blame me, look at what's happened to him in the last 6 months. He's had to bare sole wittiness to you know who's return and the murder of Cedric and been portrayed as a lunatic by the Ministry and the Prophet for it. He's had half the school or more turned against him, again! He spends every night being tortured by that awful woman and now, she's taken away the one thing left in this school which gave Harry any joy, which he had any sense of pride in himself left for, which the rest of you boys could still respect him for."

Looking back now Ron could clearly recall the way Hermione had so eloquently held back the tears which had built in her eyes as she spoke that night. He on the other hand had been anything but eloquent in his reply, "Of course you are." Ron had rolled his eyes at her, "is anything with you ever about anything but studying or Poor Harry?"

Hermione had not been kind in her response, "Oh forgive me for wanting to do something to make my best friend feel even a little better, to just maybe make him feel like he's still a part of the team he's carried for the last 5 years, you know… the one you still get to be a part of, the one he helped get you on…. Even if you've played terribly ever since"

"Terrible!" Ron had spat at her jumping to his feet

"That's right," He could clearly recall her replying as he had stormed off, "Tell you what, if you want a set so bad I'll make you one… as soon as you manage a single game without costing Gryffindor more than a snitch's worth of points!"

"I was such a Prat …" Ron whispered to himself

"What was that dear?" His mother asked

"Oh ah nothing." Ron replied "Let's open Harry's then."

"Ah well hang on then." George said "Harry asked we all open them together, and he sent along a letter…Suppose I'll read it as we go."

"No!" Ron heard himself blurt out drawing everyone's gaze, "Ah I just meant, why don't you let me… I'm sure I won't be busy unwrapping or anything."

"Yeah I'd say you'd be wrong about that!" Fred quipped back tossing Ron a parcel. "But go ahead and read if you like." George added handing Ron the letter.

_Dear Weasley Family,_

_I wanted you all to know how grateful I am to each of you. Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, from the first moment I met your family on Platform 9 ¾, through all the trials that followed, right up to memorial for Sirius… you have guided me through the magical world. I'd come to think of you much as I did Sirius… maybe more. Sirius was the kind of parent every teen wishes for, but you have always been the kind I needed. I'm sad to say that's probably over now, but I want you to know I understand why it must be, and I'm grateful for the guidance you've given._

Molly could barely hold back the tears which had glazed her eyes. "Oh dear sweet boy." She mumbled.

_Mr. Weasley, I realize I never did get to answer your question about them all those years ago…_

Arthur unwrapped his gift to find a solid gold Rubber Duck.

_I doubt if you'll be able to discover the purpose of a Rubber Duck from this one, fairly certain gold wont float, but maybe after a bit of tinkering in your workshop you'll be able to make it fly._

_Mrs. Weasley, I hope I've managed to find the right colours, I'd never had someone care enough to even bother with a Christmas gift before you, let alone make me something from scratch_…

Molly opened her gift to find two balls of endless yarn one in Royal Blue, and the other in Gold, as well as some autonomous crocheting needles. "I don't understand, why blue and gold instead of red and gold?" Fred asked

"Because," his mother replied a single of the tears escaping her eye, her voice trembling as she spoke, "Those were the colours of the first thing I ever made for Harry; the Sweater I sent him for his first Christmas in the castle… he's given me back the wool… and an infinite supply on top of it."

Ron continued reading;

_George, Fred, I thought I'd had your gift all worked out, but after what you said to Hermione and I last night, well I'm not so sure…_

Ron paused, questioning his brothers, "Hang on what'd you two say to them?"

"Not a thing." Fred replied

"Except that he'd never stop being our brother." George added

Fred threw on "Aye, despite whatever prat thing you'd done to make them think otherwise."

"And that it went double for Hermione." George finished

Mrs. Weasley said in mock outrage, "Oh boys!" A very poor mockery of an outrage given the smile through which it came.

Fred quaffed back at his mother through a grin, "Ah you know what we mean mum." as Ron went on reading.

_All of you have been like family, but Fred, George, you two more than any of the others have been like the big Brothers I never had; getting me out of… and into, all the best and worst kinds of trouble. I'd intended I give each of you half of my shares in the shop, but after last night I somehow doubt you'd take it. So I've left a Single Galleon in the bottom of your boxes (Hermione's been busy as you could guess) along with a contract for one half of my shares each, I leave it to you which you'd rather except, once you sign it the Galleon will vanish, or the contracts will if you wait till Morning... either way I thank you both._

Fred and George each pulled the contracts out of their respective boxes, glanced at each other and said "Yeah right!" Flicking their wands they each set the papers in their hands a cinder, reached back into the box pulled out their coin, gave them a flip in the air and then stashed them in their breast pockets.

_Thank you, all of you. You've made me feel like I belonged to something. Even if that's over now, I'm grateful for the time it lasted. I wish you all the best, and the Happiest of Christmases, now and for all the ones to come._

_Harry_

"Oh that dear sweet, foolish boy." Ron could hear his mother saying across the room, "He'll not be ride of this family that easily now will he boys?"

"No, I'd say not…" Mr. Weasley replied

"We told him as much, didn't we George?" Fred said "Knew it had to be a mistake, your letter."

"Course. Told them there had to be some mistake, you couldn't really mean all those things about him and Hermione from your letter."

"My Letter?!" Mrs. Weasley's face went scarlet with embarrassment, "Oh … oh you didn't show them that did you… George, how could you show her that! Oh my, oh poor dears… Fred, run and fetch Errol will you, I must write Hermione immediately."

"Ron?" Mr. Weasley interjected drawing the focus of the other Weasleys back, "Are you sure that's all Harry wrote?"

"Yeah, there's no post script or anything why?" Ron replied

"Well it's just there was something in there about each of our gifts, but you still haven't opened yours… you're sure there's nothing?"

"No," Ron replied meekly," Have a look for yourself.

"Well you going to open it?" Fred asked.

Ron pulled the wrapping off the tiny box carefully. Inside he found a small vile, a vial of… was that Felix Felics?! Did this mean Harry had forgiven him, if he'd really given his vial of liquid luck to Ron then…? Ron picked up the vile, underneath he found a folded piece of parchment with a note.

_Ron,_

_I didn't want to put this in the letter with the rest._

_It's not real Ron. It's water, just like the drops I gave you before the match. You never took Liquid luck that day, you just believed in yourself. Maybe if you'd been able to believe in your own ability and self-worth all along like you did that day, instead of letting your self-doubt make you so jealous, yourself hate make you lash out at the people around you… maybe then things could have turned out different for us three._

_I know you have it in you to that better person, so be him, be him for Lavender, be him for the new friends I hope you'll find… but most of all be him for you. And if you ever forget, well take a couple drops of the water, and let it remind you of who you could have been, and who you still can be._

_-Harry_

* * *

**HARRY**

Harry hadn't flown far. Only a few 100 feet, before deciding that flaunting the statute of secrecy by flying over London in broad day light probably wasn't his best idea. So when he spotted an outcropping of trees in a small wood at the edge of the park, not far from the Grangers home, he decided to take the opportunity to land and proceed on foot for a while.

Harry stashed his things and broom away in his expandable feather light sack before emerging from the brush and into the park proper. The question now was how was he to get where he was going, flying was out of the question and walking clear across London wasn't exactly an appealing notion either.

Harry flopped down onto the park bench, it was lightly dusted with the Christmas morning snow that was gently falling, and rather cool on the seat of his trousers, but comfortable enough. A young couple who couldn't be that much older than he, twenty five at most, caught his eye. The brunette girl had called to the man sweetly, when he spun round to answer she hit him square in the face with a freshly made snowball. The guy had called out playfully, "Oh you're mine now Missy", and begun chasing after her. The cute Brunette ran though obviously not trying very hard to get away, despite her yelps and light hearted protestations when the man finally caught her and tackled her into a waiting snow bank.

The two rolled around a bit laughing and kissing, and Harry found himself longing for the scene before him to be him and Hermione, The girl even sort of had the same styled curls that Hermione wore when she was trying to tame her hair. The couple were soon interrupted, and Harry brought out of his fantasizing, by the sound of a little voice. "Mummy what are you and Daddy doing?" It was a little chestnut haired, green eyed girl who seemed to be eying the couple intently.

The woman Laughed, "Nothing Honey, Daddy and I are just enjoying the snow, just like you and your snowman."

"Oh" The little girl replied "Can I play too?"

The man looked at the girl and smiled "Come hear you" he said as he pulled the little girl down into the snow bank with them as the family's laughter filled the park.

"You were right to leave" Harry heard a little voice in the back of his head insisting, the same which had told him to leave this morning, before Hermione's sweet words had a chance to change his mind. "Families need to be together," it said, "especially today. That girl deserves to be with her parents, and so does Hermione, it would be selfish to deny her this." In truth Harry was grateful for the voice, glad that there was at least some small part of him which could still deny the rather than the selfish desires of his heart in order to do what was right.

Harry was just about set to go when something occurred to him; where exactly was he going? He had told Hermione that he was going to head to Grimmauld place to get the locket and get it back to Hogwarts. "But you can't go there! You mustn't!" Harry heard that rational voice say. "After all you left the Grangers to avoid ruining one family Christmas. Returning to Hogwarts, would be ruining another?"

The Castle was all but empty. All except for a particular family of Redheads, who would be there even now, enjoying what he hoped was a happy and peaceful family Christmas. One that would surely be disrupted by his presence, and as they would be celebrating directly across from the Headmasters Office, Harry somehow doubted he'd be able to slip past to meet with Dumbledore without running into the Weasleys. That meant either picking up the Locket and carrying it about with him, or leaving it sit for the time being and heading elsewhere.

But where? For a moment something made Harry consider heading to Number 4 and dropping in on the Dursleys. After all, for as unpleasant a Christmas that would be for Harry, it would be doubly so for the Dursleys and truth be told Harry couldn't imagine anything they could do to make him feel any worse than did already.

That's when he remembered Neville's invite. The morning before he and Hermione had left to head to her parents for Christmas, Neville had extended an invitation on behalf of his Gran for the two, along with Luna, to join them at LongLeaf for the Holidays. "Gran used to throw the most spectacular Yule Parties." Neville had insisted "Of course it's been ages since she's had anyone to throw them for, with it just being her and I, I mean." Luna had immediately agreed, provided the invitation extended to her Father as well. Harry however had had to decline, explaining how he had already agreed to head home with Hermione to meet her parents.

That was how the entire discussion over whether the Grangers would approve of Harry or not had begun that morning. It was simply unfortunate, scratch that, it was simply depressing; Harry thought to himself, that Luna had been correct as usual in her assertion that the Grangers would not approve. "Not exactly surprising though," the little voice said, "After all who is Harry Potter compared to the boy from Hermione's letters?"

Neville had relented and agreed to move the Yule Party to New Year's Eve, on the condition that all three of his friends would agree to come. Harry had seen no reason not too, after all Neville's Grandmother was representing them at the coming Ministry hearing and they would need to confer with her about it anyway. "Well that's it then" Harry said to himself, "I suppose I'll drop in on Neville a few days early"

He was just about to stick out his wand to summon the Knight Bus when the little voice began to question "Are you sure they will welcome you Harry? Arriving days early, it shows very little regard for your friend's Holiday doesn't it?" The nagging voice may well be right Harry thought, but he was to heartened at the thought of seeing his friend, to listen to it, besides from the sounds of it, the last several Christmases at LongLeaf Hall had been rather empty, he hoped Neville would welcome the company. Harry just had not been expecting to be heading to LongLeaf alone.

Thirty minutes and what felt like the longest Knight Bus trip of his life later, and Harry found himself standing in front of a tiny iron gate at the foot of a rather uninviting looking drive leading to what appeared to be quaint, though clearly run down cabin. It reminded Harry rather of the Burrow, only without all the additional levels stacked atop by magic which gave the Weasley home its unique profile. "It does seem rather small though, I hope I won't be putting them out staying here…"

Harry completely lost his train of thought as he opened the gate and stepped through. The grounds before him change instantly. Rather than the modest cabin at the end of a short dirt drive, Harry now found himself standing at the foot of a path at least a quarter mile long of interlocking stone, which wound through the cultivated gardens and woods surrounding the Longbottom grounds. "Must be some sort of Muggle camouflage, like Grimmuld place or Hogwarts I suppose." Harry said to himself as he started up the path.

Harry followed the path along until it opened up to reveal the grandest country house he had ever seen. It looked to be made of tightly woven limestone bricks which provided a pristine sheen and shine to the multi-story manor. There was just one small problem… where was the door?

Harry stood at the head of the stone path staring at the cream coloured stone wall which seemed to stretch on without end. He was confounded by the fact there seemed to be no door, only a series of at least a half dozen large widows in either direction. Deciding the door was likely hidden in some similar manor to that of the Room of Requirement, but having no idea what this door's summoning requirements might be, the raven haired wizard decided his best bet would be to simply choose a direction and start walking, with the hopes of catching a glimpse of Neville or someone else through one of the windows he could signal to let him in.

He'd passed the third of the windows to no avail before he realized there something odd about them as well. Unless his eyes were playing tricks on him each of the windows Harry had looked in on held precisely the same scene. Almost as though they were not windows at all but an infinite number of Shadow boxes embedded in the wall. "Now what?" Harry sighed as he leaned defeated against the oddly warm feeling stone wall, oddly smooth as well.

Suddenly Harry felt as though the wall behind him was sinking inward and he along with it. He spun round to find the wall had contorted itself into an archway surrounding a cherry oak door complete with a large ring shaped gold knocker. Harry reached out, took hold of knocker, and rapped thrice. After a moment the silence was broken by a crooning voice on the other side of the door. " Ah yes… who is calling please?" at first Harry thought it must be Neville's Grandmother, but the voice seemed far to meek and timid to be the woman he'd met at St. Mungo's only a year ago… much less the stern woman Neville had always described.

Harry replied to the voice behind the door "I'm Harry Potter, I know I'm a bit early but…"

"Potter… no, no Master Potter and Miss. Granger are not to be arriving till tomorrow. At the soonest we can be expecting them sir. You cannot not be Master Potter sir."

Harry felt awful the voices words only seemed to reconfirm he would be dropping in unannounced, would it be unwelcomed as well? "No really I am… I know I'm a bit early, but Neville did originally invite me for today and well my plans have sort of…"

"Milly there you are, Gran wondered where you popped off to." Harry recognized that voice it was that of his best mate, Neville.

"Milly is sorry sir. Milly was summoned sir, three raps sir" The other voice replied

"Three raps? You mean there's someone at the door?" Neville asked

"Yes sir," Milly replied, "Impersonating Master Potter sir."

"Master Potter… Harry's at the door? Well why haven't you let him in then?"

Milly replied, "Not him sir, can't be Master Harry sir, he is not to be arriving till tomorrow sir."

"Someone out there?" Harry heard Neville's voice come loud and clear through the door way.

Harry replied as cheerfully as he could given the morning he'd had. "Yeah Neville it's me, It's Harry." The Oaken doorway burst open so quickly the Christmas wreath which had been adorning it flew off and wrapped itself around Harry like he were a pop bottle in a ring toss... followed near as quick by the strong arms of his round-faced friend as he embraced Harry in a cheerful holiday hug.

"HARRY!" Neville exclaimed, "Happy Christmas."

"Happy Christmas" Harry replied

Neville went on "We weren't expecting you two till tomorrow at the earliest."

Harry began to stammer out an explanation; "Ah yeah sorry about dropping in on you like this, things sort of changed and well I hope I'm not imposing…"

"Imposing? Never! You two are always welcome here, Gran will be thrilled" Neville replied as he began, with a very confused look on his face, searching over Harry's shoulders. "Where's Hermione? Hope she didn't try around back. That hedge maze can get rather confusing if you don't know where you're going… heck even if you do know where you're going. It's the hedges, they like to change you see and..."

Harry interrupted his friend's excited rambling "She's not here Neville."

"What?" Neville looked stunned, "But I thought you were spending your first Christmas together… well Together."

"We were…" Harry replied, "Look it's kind of a long story, mind if…" Harry asked gesturing inside.

"OH, ah yeah, yeah come in" Neville said then turning to the house elf at his side added "Milly would you pop on ahead and let Gran know we've got company."

"Yes sir, of course sir." The elf replied before popping away.

"Come on," Neville smiled at his friend, "I'll give you the tour after Grans had a chance to say hello."

Harry followed Neville through the sprawling home. As large as it had looked from the outside it seemed ten times the volume from the inside. Harry was aware of magically expanded lodgings of course but adding a few extra rooms to a tent at the world cup was one thing, this was a completely different animal. The entryway ended in a bifurcated staircase with a doorway situated under each of its two branching paths. Neville lead Harry towards the one under the left staircase, down a short hall, at least short relative to the rest of the size of the manor, and into what in any normal abode Harry would have called the living room. Here however it seemed rather too small to be considered the main living chambers of a manor this size. Though it was spacious enough to include a fireplace, two couches, a large mahogany coffee table, and several large comfortable looking chairs, as well as what had to be at least a 15 foot delightfully decorated Christmas tree, surrounded with gifts.

"Well now, quite the unexpected surprise to have you arrived on our door step today, Mr. Potter" came the crooning and stern voice of the elderly, yet somehow spry looking woman who had poked her head out from behind the opposite side of the oversized pine.

"I told you, they wouldn't want you intruding" the little voice in his head said

Harry fumbled out his apologizes "Ah yes I… I am sorry for dropping in like this…"

"Neville, I thought you told me your friends were not to arrive till tomorrow?" the Old woman said as she crossed the room and gave the round, and now crimson faced boy a swat with the roll of wrapping paper she had clutched in her left hand.

"Oh no, please Lady Longbottom, It's not Neville's fault I hadn't planned to visit you until tomorrow but…"

"Ha Lady Longbottom," Augusta laughed, "I am many years well and away from being called Lady anything any longer young man."

Harry found himself caught off guard by the elder witch's response. He felt rather like he was 11 years old again and being dressed down by Professor McGonagall after disrupting one of her lessons by arriving late, only this time he was early, far too early. Now just as then Harry found himself at a loss for how to reply "Oh ah yes sorry Madam."

Augusta raised a brow at Harry as she replied, "Madam will do in a crunch Mr. Potter, but I prefer Augusta if you please. Now since it seems we are to have company for Christmas dinner we might as well have a full table. Milly if you wouldn't mind moving tomorrow night's menu up to today please. Neville, I shall leave you to entertain our guest, while I head up to the Owlry to inform the Lovegoods the invitation for festivities are to be moved up to tonight."

The little voice in his head piped up again, "See the trouble you've caused Harry."

Feeling rather a fool of himself both for his faux pas with the etiquette and at having disturbed The Longbottom's quiet Christmas morning, Harry stammered "Ah look I'm sorry I've disturbed you, I'll just go before I intrude on you any further Madam."

"It's not crunch time yet Mr. Potter! I'll let you know when. It seems you listen about as well as my Grandson though." Augusta shot back, then smiling placed a hand on Harry's shoulder "I said your arrival was unexpected, not unwelcome." Harry could only smile in reply and offer his thanks before the old woman had popped off herself, though by foot rather than apparition, out of the lounge and down the hall.

"Tipperary?" Neville asked holding out a platter full of home-made cookies which looked rather like the empire pastries his Aunt Petunia always made for the celebration of "royal" events, only two green jellies in the shapes of tiny leaves on either side of the traditional red jelly in the centre which gave the appearance of holly. "Oh come on, take one." Neville insisted as he gestured for Harry to take a seat on the overly plush sofa. "Gran baked them herself, if she comes back and finds the same number there as when she left I'll be getting another swat for being a poor host…and I doubt if it will be a roll of wrapping paper she's holding next time." Neville joked

"Yeah alright" Harry laughed, taking both a biscuit and a seat.

Neville quipped as he poured them each a cup of nog. "Well good to see you can still do that."

"Do what?" Harry replied

"Laugh." Neville answered as he handed Harry his goblet and took seat.

"What makes you say…?" Harry tried to ask before Neville replied with the obvious answer

"You're here and Hermione's not after you were supposed to be spending the holiday with her and her parents so either I've become so forgetful I've lost a whole day and it's really tomorrow, or…"

Harry finished for his friend "Luna was right."

"You can't be serious!" Neville exclaimed, but seeing the look on Harry's face quickly recovered adding "Ah look Harry, there's no reason we need to talk about this right now if you'd rather..."

"No…," Harry replied remembering something Hermione had said to him not so long ago about bottling things up, "No actually I think it might help." Harry launched into the events of the previous evening and the dreadful morning he'd had. He told Neville all of it, everything from the disastrous dinner conversation, to the devastating comments he'd over heard this morning, to the way he'd rushed away out the window, unable to bare the tears he'd seen building in Hermione's eyes as he told her he had to go.

"I didn't want to go, but how could I stay?" Harry asked

"I understand Harry." Neville replied "Better than most. Neither of us ever got to have a proper Christmas with our parents. I know I couldn't stand the thought of being what came between Luna and a happy holiday with her father."

"Thanks Neville I knew you'd agree with me" Harry replied

Neville shook his head "Sorry Harry but I said I understand not that I agree." This caused a very confused look to fix itself upon Harry's face. "I understand not wanting to be what cost someone a happy holiday with their parents like you and I've always been denied, but you're missing the key word there aren't you?" Still the raven haired wizard sat mute, not following his friends meaning. "A happy holiday Harry, HAPPY. You really think, parents or no, Hermione could have a happy Harry-less holiday?"

Harry protested "Sure she can, she…"

Neville interrupted before Harry could head down the particular rabbit hole. "Harry do you think it's a coincidence that the first Christmas since our first year Hermione's chosen to spend at home, is also the one where you where you would be going home with her?"

Again the perplexed look returned to Harry's face, "What do you mean? Hermione's gone home for the holidays before…"

"Oh?" Neville replied, "Last Christmas when Gran and I ran into you at St. Mungo's, wasn't Hermione with you? The Year Before that didn't she stay at Hogwarts for the Yule ball? The Year Before that wasn't she there on Christmas morning as you unwrapped your firebolt? The Year before that…"

"Alright, alright you've made your point Neville." Harry insisted.

"I don't think I have" Neville continued. "You didn't see her last week, when you were injured."

"What's that got to do…?" Harry started but was quickly cut off again by Neville.

"Harry… Hermione is one of the brightest, bravest, one of the strongest girls I've ever known. But when you were lying there unconscious, when none of us knew for sure whether you'd pull through…" a heavy silence came over the room as Neville paused. "Harry I'd never seen Hermione like that. It wasn't just grief, or guilt… she barely spoke, wouldn't eat, refused to leave your side even to change her clothes. It was like her whole world was crumbling and she was afraid if she left you even for a moment it might fall to pieces."

"I Think you're exaggerating a bit Neville," Harry responded, "I know she loves me but Hermione's far too strong to …"

"No I'm not, and you know I'm not." Neville retorted, "You know exactly what she was feeling." Before Harry could question him further Neville answered it for him "I know you know because I've only ever seen one person look the way Hermione did those two days you wouldn't wake. She looked exactly like you did for half our second year, when she was the one on the hospital bed."

Harry couldn't deny that. Those weeks had been the worst of his life. Hermione was much more to him than just his girlfriend or even his best friend, and if he let himself look objectively at things, it was clear he was more to her then just her boyfriend.

"Can you really be so certain of that Harry?" the little voice asked again, "after all her letters to her parents would indicate there is another boy… a better boy Hermione has been pining for, for years." No! his Heart affirmed, That better guy may exist, but Harry did not in the slightest doubt Hermione truly loved him.

"So you think she'll have a miserable day with her parents, because I left?" Harry asked his friend hesitantly.

Neville smirked and shook his head, "to put it lightly."

Harry sighed, "So what was I supposed to do? Stay and pretend I didn't hear anything? I don't know if you've noticed but I'm not exactly good at hiding things like that from her. She'd have figured it out eventually and it just would have caused a fight between her and her parents.

Or was I supposed to let her come with me? I doubt very much she would have had a happy holiday that way either. Hermione would have spent the day angry at her Mum and Dad."

Neville chuckled "Harry this is Hermione we're talking about. From the moment they decided to criticize Harry Potter, a fight with her parents was inevitable." Harry couldn't really deny that either, one only had to ask Rita Skeeter about that… but these were her parents.

"Maybe you're right Neville" Harry relented, "but I'm lucky enough to get to spend every day with the person who means the most in the world to me ten months out of the year…more than that most years. How could I ask her to give me even more? How could I ask Hermione to choose between just another day with me, and even a single extra day with her parents, who she has so few with? Hermione is my everything. How could I live with costing her anything?"

"Shouldn't that have been my choice?" came a sweet yet clearly annoyed voice from behind the couch the two boys were sitting on.

"Hermi…ouch!" Harry had barely got to his feet let alone exclaimed his utter shock at the sight of the beautiful brunette standing in the entryway to the lounge, before she had crossed the distance between them and thumped him well and good with her handbag.

Hermione scowled at her boyfriend "That's for running off and making me worry Harry Potter!"

"Hermione I'm sorry I was only trying to mm mph…" Harry's apologies were again cut short, though this time much more pleasantly, as Hermione ran her left hand through Harry's raven hair and pressed her lips to his in a gentle but passionate kiss.

Beaming up at him Hermione added "and that…is for calling me your everything, Harry Potter."

Harry was quite frankly stunned, he stood there mute for several moments unsure of what was happening much less what to say. "What's the matter Harry? Aren't you happy to see me?" Hermione questioned

Harry plunged his hands into those magnificent Honeyduke curls he so adored, and returned the kiss she had just give him with one of his own. "Of course I am happy to see you Hermione," Harry replied, "But how… Why are you here?"

Hermione rolled her eyes at her boyfriend, "You really have to ask?"

Of course Harry knew the answer, Hermione was here to stand beside him, just like she'd always done. But this wasn't some squabble with Ron, this was her parents they were talking about. "But Hermione, your Mum and Dad…"

"Made a mistake Harry." Hermione interrupted, "They really…"

The voice in his head was loud and forceful now. Harry shook his head and began spewing out exactly what that tiny logical part of his mind had been telling him all morning. "Hermione, there is no mistake. Your parents don't think I'm good enough for you, they both would prefer you'd brought home that guy you talked about in your letters…" Harry paused, his heart was fighting with the voice in his head. He really didn't want to say what came next but the truth was… " I sort of agree with them."

"WHAT!" Both Hermione and their somewhat forgotten host exclaimed.

Harry began rambling as Hermione gave him the most penetrating glare "Hermione… that guy you described in your letters, the one your parents prefer, the one they wish you'd brought home instead of me, even from just the little I overheard of him… Hermione I love you far too much to not want you to have every bit of that so… when we get back to Hogwarts after the hearing and all, I'll do everything I can to help you win over this… whoever it is that they…"

WHACK

A serious of smacks with Hermione's handbag put a stop to Harry's ramble.

"Harry Potter you completely," Whack

"Unbelievable," thump,

"Stupidly noble…" Smack.

"How could you think there was somebody else?"

Harry protested, "I didn't, I don't, but I know what I heard them saying and whoever this guy is you wrote to them for all these years about… well I'm man enough to admit he's better than me…"

"HE IS YOU!" Hermione insisted to a yet again stunned looking Harry. "Oh really Harry use your head will you. Mum told me exactly what they said; they thought I'd brought home the boy I'd vented to them about from time to time, the one I'd spent years complaining to them about as being an inept academic," Hermione's tone soften somewhat as she placed a hand on Harry's arm "instead of the Man I've always written about, the one in every letter, the athletic guy, the smart one, the one who looks after me. Who does that sound like to you?"

Harry could only stammer in response, "Ah… well… I…"

"Oh come on Harry," Neville piped in, "She hasn't got that many male friends. Seamus, Dean, and I aren't exactly Athletes now are we? Ron might technically be one thanks to you, but he's not exactly bright is he?"

Harry protested, "Maybe but that doesn't make it me either, I'm…"

"Every one of those things." Hermione smiled at Harry, "and much more."

Harry replied, "But Hermione…"

Hermione let out a harrumph as she began rummaging through her bag. When she finally found what she was looking for she grabbed Harry's hand turned it palm up and slapped the tiny clear vile she'd retrieved from her handbag into it. "Here! Why don't you try taking your own advice for once?"

"I don't understand." Neville stated "Is that Felix felics?"

"No…" Harry replied, staring at the tiny vile of clear liquid in his hand. "I sent Ron a fake vile of Felix Felics for Christmas, it took a few tries to get the liquid to look just right… this is one of the duds."

Neville still looked very confused, "I don't understand"

"What's important is the letter Harry sent with Ron's vial." Hermione added "It explained that just like the liquid luck Ron thought he'd taken before the last Quidditch match, just like the one Harry is holding now, it wasn't real, it was only a placebo." Hermione placed her hand on Harry's cheek and raised his gaze from the vial in his hand to meet her glittering golden eyes. " Harry, you told Ron that if he could only believe in his own self-worth like he did that day… then he could be the better man you knew he had in him, and that if he ever forgot that, to take a couple drops from that vial to remind himself. Well drink up Harry Potter, because you are worth so much more then you ever let yourself believe."

Harry stood silent for a moment, examining the vile once more.

"Ugh Harry you really need to stop this." Hermione asserted "Anyone makes the slightest criticism of you and true or not you are ready to accept it at the drop of a hat, but when your friends tell you, … when I tell you, how amazing you are, you resist it to the bitter end. Merlin, you know with as thick as you've been acting it's no wonder Mum and Dad confused you for Ron."

"RON!" Harry and Neville exclaimed.

Hermione's hands fell to her hips, as her face slipped into her classic seriously? Pose "Well of course Ron… do you know anyone else with the emotional range of a teaspoon?"

Neville chuckled, "And the wits to match."

Harry threw the vile into the nearby fireplace shattering it. His two fellow Gryffindor's wore matching looks of surprise. "I don't need it" Harry affirmed, gently brushing Hermione's hair back past her ear. "I'm sorry My Love. You're right I do tend to think the worst of myself, and I probably always will but when I doubt I only need to remember one thing; Hermione Granger loves me, that's all the reminder of who I am I'll ever need."

Hermione's smile could not be contained "That's right she does. More than anyone, you foolish green eyed goof."

"I have been haven't I?" Harry replied "I suppose this morning I just, well I let the voice in my head tell me I'd heard what I expected to hear… instead of what was really said."

"Oh no, you heard right…" Hermione laughed, "They really did think Ron was Harry and Harry was Ron…Of course your performance at dinner didn't help matters but…"

"Oh No!" Harry exclaimed

The other two asked in unison "What?"

"Dinner." Harry replied grabbing Hermione's hand and pulling her out into the hall and towards the entry, as Neville trailed behind. "Neville, please ask your Gran to forgive me, I hope she's not too far alone rearranging things."

Hermione asked "Harry where are we going?"

"Back to your parents of course, I have to make things right before…"Harry was corrected by his chestnut eyed girl. "They're here too!"

"Who is here?" came the shrill voice of Augusta as she hurried down the stairs.

Hermione blushed of embarrassment, "Oh ah hello Lady…"

Harry squeezed Hermione's hand and whispered "Madam. She doesn't like Lady."

Hermione finished "I mean Madame Longbottom."

"I thought we agreed I'd let you know when it was crunch time Harry." Augusta replied causing Hermione to shoot her boyfriend a confused look. "Now then it seems you have failed to inform me of yet another guest for this evening Neville."

"Oh No!" Hermione exclaimed, "It's not Neville's fault he didn't know… I mean I didn't intend…"

Augusta just scowled at her Grandson, "There you go again having your friends cover your mistakes for you. Honestly how to do you expect to become Lord of LongLeaf, when you can't even keep track of a few party guests?"

"I'm very sorry Augusta." Hermione interjected, "of course I would have sent word ahead if I knew we were coming but Stan just sort of brought us here."

Harry asked confused "Stan?"

"Yes." Hermione sighed and quickly rambled out an explanation, "Mum and Dad were devastated after they realized the mistake they'd made. They insisted on coming with me to set things straight. You said you'd be at Grimmuld place, and I knew we had to get there before you headed on to Hogwarts since Muggles can't set foot there, so I called the Knight Bus."

Augusta said in a quite surprised sounding tone "Muggles!"

"Yes both my parents are Muggles… that's not a problem is it?" Hermione asked

Neville looked puzzled as he added, "Gran, this is Hermione Granger remember, you meet her last year, you know her parents are…"

The old witch cut off her grandson with a sharp reply "Well of course I do," then turned and smiling at Hermione added "and of course it's not, I'm just surprised to hear a Muggle could handle a journey on the Knight Bus."

"Yes well it seems once it's summoned, the rest of the magic is handled by the bus rather than the passengers." Hermione replied "Still they did both look rather queasy after we stepped off."

Harry asked the next logical question "But If you thought I'd gone to Grimmuld place then how did you end up here? As fast as it is, you can't have had time to take the bus to Grimmuld place, and all the way up here already."

"I told you… Stan!" Hermione replied, "He asked where we were going and when I said Grimmauld place he asked…"

Everyone said together, "What' you want to go there fer?"

"That boy never changes." Augusta added as they all had a laugh

"Right." Hermione said, "Well I told him to catch up with you and he goes" You won't find him there, gone home our Mr. Longbottom has."

Neville opened his mouth clearly about to ask but Harry and Hermione both replied simply "Long story Neville."

"Anyway," Hermione continued, "before I could ask what he meant the Bus sped off and next thing we knew we found ourselves standing by the Longbottom front gate."

"Well then," Augusta said "I shall be glad to have two more to add to the festivities, you know this may actually be a real Yule bash, just like the old days… Oh I do say there is much work to be done but I should like to properly welcome our guests. Neville have you offered the Grangers some Grimble Tea yet?"

"Ah no I…" Neville tried to reply

Augusta chuckled, "Ha, I should have suspected…oh you're a fine boy Neville, though rather lacking in the social graces… despite my efforts."

"Oh no Neville's been a fine host." Harry insisted "Though that does bring up a good point. Where exactly are they?"

"Mum and Dad?" Hermione asked "Well when we got to the house, we had a bit of trouble finding the door. Dad decided to try around back and mum thought…" the looks on the faces of the two Longbottom's went white.

Neville asked nervously "Hermione did they go around the West or the East side of the house?"

Hermione replied cautiously "The East"

"What is it? What's the matter?" Harry asked

Neville exchanged a worried look with his Grandmother. "Oh dear!" Augusta exclaimed "Muggles in the Maze!"

**AN: thank you everyone who has waited so patiently for this Chapter, it's been a long and stressful month, and the story direction has gone through several revision which I needed to decide on before posting this one. Hope you all enjoy this extra long chapter, I doubt if this will be the norm but there was just alot I wanted to get out on Christmas morning.**

**I hope to have the next Chapter written by the end of the month.**


	37. Muggles In The Maze

I don't understand," Hermione called, as she and Harry chased after their surprisingly fleet-footed, and apprehensive looking host. "It's just a hedge maze isn't it? They won't get lost or anything if that's what you're worried about."

Neville was far too 'worried' about reaching the maze as quickly as possible to hear her, and despite her words to the contrary, Harry could tell Hermione was worried as well.

"I'm sure you're right Hermione." Harry offered, wanting to reinforce Hermione's belief that everything would be fine.

"Of course I am!" came her reply…and in a tone that said she was as much trying to convince herself of her words as Harry. "Dad was a Queen Scout, he's got an excellent sense of direction."

Harry's heart sank as he thought back to what Neville had said upon his arrival "I'm not sure that's going to help much Hermione."

"Why not?" The rather frazzled looking brunette queried.

Harry could see Hermione was growing rather anxious. For a moment he considered with holding what little he knew, the information was sure to only further distress his brown eyed girl, and Harry had done quite enough of that today already. Still Hermione had never liked being left in the dark either. Being out of the loop was ought to distress her just as badly if not worse than knowing, and of course Neville was not about to slow his pace to explain.

"Ah well," Harry began, as he scratched the back of his head, "apparently the hedges like to move, but don't worry we've dealt with worse."

"Move?!" Hermione exclaimed just as she and Harry finally caught up to Neville who was stopped at the entrance to the Living Labyrinth.

"Yeah, sort of like the stairs at school..." The long faced future lord of LongLeaf commented. "Uncle Algie set it up for me years ago, used to say I could either magic or 'member my way out, either way it'd make a proper Longbottom of me."

Normally a tale like that would have elicited a great deal of empathy from Harry, but right now the only thing he could feel was the ever growing level of distress radiating off his beloved girl, and a desperate need to relieve the ever increasing strain filling her face.

"It's not the walls that worry me though," Neville went on, "It's what's between them."

Hermione looked about on her own last nerve as she questioned the nervous looking Neville "Wait, What's between them?"

Neville began stammering "Ah… Well… you see…Professor Sprout thinks I have a real aptitude for Herbology. She's been giving me advanced lessons for a while now. She says I'm well beyond what the rest of our year are ready for yet.""

This was not at all helpful. "Nevvvvilllllle…." Harry prodded

Neville stammered, "Oh! Present company accepted I'd assume…"

"Neville!" Harry said firmly, "We need to know what we're up against now could you stop rambling and explain please."

"Ah right," Neville answered, "Well you see the Professor gave me some samples of different plants. You know, so I could continue my studies over breaks and the like… of course when Uncle Algie found out he umm… shall we say encouraged things a little."

This was all fascinating Harry was sure, but right now he had the feeling the Grangers were in a great deal of trouble. "What do you mean by encouraged things Neville?" Harry asked

"Ah you know…" It seemed Neville's stammering could not be curtailed, "he… enhanced the difficulty a bit… added a few more challenging…"

Hermione grabbed Neville by the collar pulling him down, so they were eye to eye. "Neville Longbottom you tell me exactly what is in there with my parents, this instant!"

"Ummm, let me think… there's some Mimbulus mimbletonia," Neville began listing off, "a few Mandrakes…"

"Mandrakes!" Hermione exclaimed "How old?"

"I'm not rightly sure, "Neville continued hesitantly, "but that's not the worst of it, there's also Henbane, Belladonna…"

Hermione slunk back, "Henbane, Belladonna…" she repeated as her eyes darted back and forth piecing together what Harry was sure was the worst possible scenarios in her head. Neville meanwhile had paused, clearly hesitant to continue further down the list, and with good reason. Mimbulus mimbletonia wasn't all that bad, no worse than a nasty run in with a skunk, but a fully-grown Mandrake's cry could kill, and Henbane and Belladonna were known to cause hallucinations and delirium before they killed.

"Hermione," Harry said placing a hand on each of her shoulders, "it'll be alright," he turned to look at Neville, "the Mandrakes are potted right?"

"Most are planted actually, there a few in pots though yeah." Neville replied.

"Well then there's nothing to worry about" Harry assure Hermione. "Mandrakes only cry if they are pulled out of their soil, right? And Henbane and Belladonna are only poisonous if you swallow them? You said your Dad was a Queen Scout didn't you?" Hermione's head began to shake in the affirmative. "Well then he'll know better than to go touching any plants he doesn't recognize… much less eat them." Hermione continued to nod her agreement. "It might take us a bit with the shifting hedges, but we'll find them. Everything will be fine Hermione… won't it Neville?"

"Oh, ah yeah," Neville replied, "Your parents will be fine. I'm sure we'll find them before they get too far towards the middle where all the really dangerous stuff is."

Dam it Neville! Harry thought to himself, can't you see Hermione's worried enough already.

"What do you mean the really dangerous stuff?" Hermione asked, any reassurance Harry had managed to provide thrown right out the window by this latest revelation.

Neville explained, "Well Professor Sprout let me take a cutting from the Whomping Willow a couple years back. Didn't take it long to grow full size after I planted it in the centre of the maze either. It's not quite as big as the one at school but it still manages to block out most of the sunlight to the paths near the middle of the maze." Harry did not like where this was going, the only reason he could think of to mention the lack of sunlight would be if… "Of course Uncle Algie didn't let the lack of light keep him from filling up all the paths with plants that like that sort of thing. Closer you get to the tree you start to find stuff like Devil Snare, Venomous Tentacula …"

Hermione's eyes grew as wide as saucers. Harry reached down and took her hand and said, "Everything is going to be alright!"

Hermione pulled away shaking her head franticly "You don't need to patronize me Harry!" she exclaimed "We both know full well; No Muggle stands a chance at dealing with the likes of Venomous Tentacula, or Devil's Snare. Not when they are completely unaware of what they are walking into, they…"

"Hermione look at me." Harry said firmly as he lifted her chin to make her look him in the eye. "Everything IS going to be fine. I Promise!" Harry's words seemed to have finally succeeded calming if not relaxing the normally level-headed brunette. "Hermione have I ever let you down before, broken my promise, when it really counted?"

Hermione shook her head again, but there was nothing frantic about it now, the worry in her eyes seemed to have melted away as she looked into Harry's and she replied "No, of course you haven't."

"Well I'm not about to start now, am I?" Harry said flashing her a reassuring grin, "We are going to head in there, find your Mum and Dad, and bring them back up to the house before Augusta's tea gets cold. Now come on let's get moving."

Harry took the lead as the three Gryffindors entered the living labyrinth. It really ought to be Neville guiding them rather than himself, Harry lamented. After all of the three of them, Neville was the expert on everything and anything they were walking into, not Harry. Unfortunately Neville was looking even unsure of himself than usual. Of course, just having come face to face with 5'6 of furious brunette probably hadn't helped much. Ron had always been right about one thing; Hermione could be scary when she was angry, especially when the anger stemmed from a place of worry over those she loved.

It wasn't long before Harry's assertion about who should have been leading them rang true. The trio couldn't have gone more than 50 meters before they came to a cross road in the path. "Right then, which way Neville" Harry heard Hermione ask.

"Don't look at me," Neville replied, "The walls change remember?"

Hermione replied indignantly, "Well of course I remember! You only said it five minutes ago. But you also said all the really dangerous stuff is near the centre, right?"

Neville looked confused "Yeah but I don't see what…"

Hermione asked, "Well then shouldn't our goal be to get there as quickly as possible?"

Seeing his friend was still confused Harry added "Before the Grangers run into something they aren't prepared for?"

"I suppose," Neville replied, "But there's no reason to think they headed along the North path towards the centre. For that matter, there's no reason to think there even was a path heading north when your parents passed through here."

Harry could nearly feel Hermione's eyes rolling as she replied; "Yes… but if they are somewhere around the outer edge they'll be fine till we get to them. If Mum and Dad make it to the centre before we do though…." Hermione trailed off.

"You're both right" Harry said taking charge of the situation. "That's why we are going to split up."

Hermione protested "What good will that do? You both still have the trace on you. I'm the only one of us who can use magic outside of School. We split up and we might as well just have two more muggles wandering around the maze."

Harry shook his head, "Hermione, Neville is right. There is nothing to suggest your parents are headed towards the centre of the maze, in fact I rather doubt they are." Hermione looked both surprised and relieved as Harry continued, "The house is to the west, your Dad would know that, and so I'd be willing to bet he'd try to keep headed that way. Which is why that's the direction you'll head Hermione."

It did make the most logical sense that a Queen Scout, such as Mr. Granger, would do as Harry had suggested. It also happened to be the safest of the three directions Hermione's parents could have been headed in. Despite his words of assurance to the contrary however, something in Harry's gut told him it couldn't be that easy, and the Granger's were in a lot more danger than the westward path would present.

"Still we can't be sure they went down the west path." Harry continued so Neville you head down the eastern path and I'll take the Northern one."

Again, Hermione protested "And how exactly do you plan on dealing with what's down that Northern path without using magic and getting you're self-arrested for underage sorcery, or performing magic in front of muggles Harry?"

Neville began to answer, "Well that's not really…"

"I don't care!" Harry stated firmly. "Look the west passage makes the most sense that's why you're going that way, but we really have no way of knowing if there even was a west path when your mum and dad came through here. The outer paths are less dangerous to be sure, but we still can't risk your parents running into a fully-grown Mandrake out of its soil or something before one of us finds them."

"But Harry…" Hermione's eyes had welled up, "What if something happens to you? What if you use your magic and Scrimgeour decides to do to you what he plans to do to Ginny?"

Again Neville tried to interject, "Why would Scrimgeour…"

"I don't care" Harry stated again placing a hand on each of Hermione's shoulders, "I promised you your Mum and Dad would be okay, and that's a promise I intend to keep, whatever the consequences."

"Ah guys, we're allowed to…" Neville tried once more but was again cut off

"Besides, we're allowed to use magic for defense right, even if it is in front of muggles." Harry added, "Even if we weren't, if it's a choice between protecting your family and facing the Ministry."

"Would the Two of you let me get a word in edge wise!?" Neville interrupted. Both Harry and Hermione had stunned looks on their faces at Neville's sudden assertive attitude. It quickly faded as he began to speak though. "Sorry…, it's just you're both worrying over nothing." It was Harry and Hermione's turns to look confused. "Well how exactly do you imagine I manage my studies in here if not with magic?"

Hermione asked, "You mean the trace doesn't work here?"

"Ha, no of course it does," Neville replied, "But with Milly, and Gran, and Uncle Algie, when he's around that is, all on the grounds…"

Hermione let out a groan, one Harry knew from experience signaled her complete irritation with herself. "Ugh of course, how could I be so stupid, the trace can't tell the difference between an underage wizard and a House Elf," That was certainly true Harry admitted to himself, thinking back to a particular pudding Dobby had floated through Aunt Pentiua's Kitchen for which he had been blamed. "Much less," Hermione continued on, "which underage wizard cast the spell, only the general area in which it was cast."

"Right then it's settled." Harry said taking charge once more, "Hermione will head west, Neville you go east, and I'll head north. Try to keep going in the same general direction as much as you can, that'll let us cover the most ground." Harry wasn't really sure if that last bit was true or not, but it felt so, and it would make the next part of his plan much simpler. "We'll use the same signaling system from the third task of the Triward. Whoever finds the Grangers first, shoot up blue sparks and start heading south towards the exit. If you get into trouble throw up red ones." Hermione and Neville both nodded their agreement.

"Any one gets turned around, a quick four point's spell should straighten them out. Everyone's familiar with that one right?" Harry asked looking specifically at Neville. Harry knew full well Hermione was familiar with it, she'd been the one to teach Harry how to use it but Neville…

"Like this," Hermione instructed. Pulling out her wand and laying it flat upon her palm she whispered, "Point Me!" The Wand spun around before pointing directly up the path Harry was set to follow. "It's like a Compass." Hermione explained, however seeing the confused look at the term on Neville's face she added, "It's a muggle tool for telling direction, simple but effective. Just like the needle on a Compass the Four Points spell makes the tip of the user's wand point directly north. Thus, South would be in the direction of the handle and East and West, on the right and left sides of the wand respectively."

"That's brilliant!" Neville exclaimed, "I can't believe Professor Flitwick has never covered something so useful."

Harry smirked, "Yeah well I doubt the Professor is aware of it, seeing as Hermione discovered it herself."

Neville was amazed, "You created your own spell!?"

Hermione blushed, "Oh it was rather simple, really. I needed something to help Harry keep his bearings during the third task, the Library was proving fruitless, and I sort of just wished that something would point me in the right direction for once, and that's when my wand started spinning. Once I realized what it was doing all it took was a bit of effort and practice before I managed this." Hermione nodded at her wand.

"As interesting as it is hearing you describe what I know was hours of your painstaking work, as _A Bit of Effort_," Harry interjected, "We really should get moving, every second we delay is another second closer to the center your parents could be."

"Right" Hermione replied, nodding her head in agreement and heading hurriedly down the westward path. Just before he lost sight of her, Hermione turned back and called "It wasn't work Harry." Harry's expression became slightly puzzled, and so with a smirk and a roll of her eyes, Hermione added "developing the spell to help you through the third task… or any other time for that matter. Helping you has never been work." Before Harry could reply, the hedges on either side of the entrance to the path she was on grew in towards each other sealing off access to both it, and her.

Harry turned around to find Neville had vanished as well, along with Eastern path. What have YOU ever done to deserve a girl like that Potter? The little voice in his asked. "I don't know" Harry said to himself, "but I had better get moving if I'm going to get a chance to find out."

The Labyrinth certainly lived up to its name. Harry couldn't seem to go more than a dozen meters without another twist or turn. Several times he came to forks in the road though he never had much trouble keeping his bearings. Only once, when he'd happened upon an opening with several paths leading out from a center points like spokes on a wagon wheel, had Harry had to resort to Hermione's four point's spell to determine the Northern most path,.

All in all his trek had proven fairly uneventful. So much so that Harry had to stop to wonder whether Neville's assertions about the center of the maze had really been correct… or if perhaps Harry had gotten himself lost. He somehow doubted the latter though as, although it could not yet be more than mid-day, the paths before him where becoming ever darker. It wasn't long before the branches stretching over the maze had all but blotted out the sunlight.

Still Harry took this as an encouraging sight. He had to be getting fairly close to the centre for it to be so dark here, and the fact he had yet to run across either of the Grangers meant they were likely down one of the safer paths.

That's when Harry heard it. The same sort of frenzied feminine shriek which had escaped Aunt Petunia as she leapt up onto the sofa last summer. The day Dudley had attracted a field mouse into the parlour by failing to put away his sweet cakes from the previous evening. From both the tone and general direction Harry knew it couldn't be Hermione.

"Not unless she's really lost anyway." Harry said to himself thinking back to their third year and the only time he could ever recall Hermione 'Shrieking like a scared little Girl' as she herself had later put it. He remembered how embarrassed Hermione had seemed afterward at having lost her composure, even with such good reason. Clinging onto a Whomping willow branch while it swung you uncontrollably around the Hogwarts grounds was reason enough for anyone to let out a yelp or two.

Again the Shriek echoed through the maze, louder and to Harry's ear more desperate this time. Harry raced as quickly as he dared toward the end of his passage. There was little snow which had managed to make its way through the overhanging branches of the willow, but that did not a clear path make. The ground was strewn with all manner of roots, vines and half embedded stones. The last thing Harry needed to do now, was trip and injure himself before even reaching what he knew must be a very frightened Mrs. Granger.

The current path lead Harry to yet another wagon wheel. "Great! Now what?" Harry exclaimed. Another shriek and the raven hair wizard's question was answered. The sound was coming from the western most spoke in the wheel. There was only one problem. Judging by what now stood between Harry and the source of the commotion, he most certainly had found the maze's center. The path from which the noise was emanating could not have been more the forty feet away, but nearly every square inch of those forty feet was filled by a single Whomping Willow, one which dwarfed even that on the grounds of Hogwarts for sheer size. "So much for not quite as big! What have you been feeding this thing Neville?" Harry pondered, "And more importantly how do am I going to get past it without being turned into paste?"

He'd have to make for the sleeping knot near the base of its trunk if he could manage to tap it, then the tree should go docile, at least long enough for Harry to pass.

WHAM!

Harry jumped back just in time. An extremely large branch had crashed down leaving a hole the size of a Buick where Harry's foot had just been. "Okay so a little more aggressive than your pop. Guess I'll have to make a run for it. Ready Harry? 3… 2… 1… Go...OUFF"

Harry had set off at a sprint but was almost immediately sent flying by a wack from, thankfully, a rather smaller one of the tree's many branches. He'd landed about 3 feet further away from the Granger's path then he'd started. "Ugh... Okay so running's out of the…"

SMASH!

Harry's senses had returned just in time to roll out of the way as another limb came crashing down on the spot where he had lain not a second before. Scrambling to his feet, he duck and wove toward the great shrub's centre, leaping over one branch only to be knocked off his feet by another, but all the while making it ever closer towards the base of the trunk.

"Almost there I just need to… oh spoke to soon!" Harry exclaimed as two large branches swung in from either side. There was no room to jump back, and if those two limbs hit him he'd be pumpkin paste for sure. At the last possible second Harry leapt into the air. The two limbs crashed into each other at breakneck speed.

CRACK!

A deafening wail filled the central ring, if Harry didn't know better he'd have sworn the tree was crying out in pain. Whatever it was doing every one of its branches had flown up into the air creating just the opening the raven-haired wizard needed.

Harry raced to the base of the trunk. "Where is it?" he asked as he searched for the sleeper knot. The overgrown Willow did not seem to like its trunk being touched. Its branches began flailing around wildly, though thankfully it appeared, long as they were, none could quite bend far enough inward to reach Harry. So long as he kept himself hugged snugly to the trunk of the tree he was safe.

He'd searched nearly every inch of the trunk, everyone Harry could reach anyway before realizing, "It doesn't have one!" He'd just assumed all Whomping Willows must have a similar sleeper knot as the one that guarded the passage to the Shrieking Shack. That one must have had its knot placed there to give the Marauders easier access to the tunnel, either by themselves or perhaps Dumbledore… regardless it left Harry with little choice. "Well, looks like it's time to start Shrieking like a little Girl!"

Harry grabbed hold of the closest limb, wrapping both his arms and legs as tightly as he could around the branch. The tree's flailing became frantic, desperate to dislodge its ridder. Harry couldn't help but think Hermione had had every reason to scream all those years ago. She hated flying after all, and despite all his years as Seeker he'd never felt so completely out of control on a limb in his life, not even when his Nimbus had been hexed mid match by a certain dark wizard.

It took twice round the ring for Harry to finally get his bearings. On the third pass he timed it just right. "Ready Harry, One… Two…, Oh this is going to hurt, Three!" Harry let go just as the branch he was riding passed over the westward path. He did his best to try and land in a roll, but he still hit the frozen ground at a dangerous pace.

"Yep… definitely going to feel that tomorrow." Harry groaned as he struggled to his feet, there was a sharp pain in his left foot as he made to step forward into the darkness. His ankle was certainly sprained, or worse. He didn't have long to lick his wounds though before his ears where once more meet with the sound he had been following, and he did not like what he heard. The noise had escalated from a mere shriek to screams and was now followed by a much deeper and more desperate sounding reply. Ignoring the pain radiating from every inch of his body, Harry raced down the path towards the source of the sound.

This particular path was among the darkest Harry had traveled along thus far. Still he could just barely make out the form of man. It seemed to be struggling with something, as though it were trying to rip some branch or a twig out of the wall of the maze. "Mr. Granger!" Harry called

"Who's there?" the figure replied, though it was too preoccupied by whatever it was struggling with to turn round and face him.

A second feminine and much more frightened sounding voice yelled, "Help Me!"

Harry's pace quickened. The scene soon becoming clear. It was indeed Mr. Granger, but it was not some branch he was yanking on it was an arm, his wife's arm to be exact. She was wrapped in dozens of black tendril like vines, which were both constricting and pulling her deeper and deeper into the wall.

Harry yelled, "Let Her GO!"

Mr. Granger scoffed through gritted teeth as he continued to struggle at pulling his wife free, " Oh yes I'm sure yelling at it will definitely do the trick, any other bright idea's boy!?"

"I wasn't talking to the plant!" Harry shot back "NOW, LET! HER! GO!"

"Are you insane?" Mr. Granger replied, "The only reason it hasn't swallowed her whole already is because I was able to pull her forward a bit not a few moments ago."

Harry tried to explain "That wasn't from your tugging, if I'm right it…"

Mr. Granger shot back, "IF! You expect me to bet my wife's life on IF?"

"UGH!" Harry groaned, "Tell me did it happen to get a lot brighter right about when you managed to pull her forward?"

Daniel continued to ignore him, but Shannon's gaze switched from her husband to Harry. "Yes…" Shannon managed trembling, "yes it did!"

Harry locked eyes with the woman, they were the same, and the same big golden eyes Harry had melted into so often, Hermione's eyes… and they were terrified. Speaking as confident, and reassuringly as he could he said, "Mrs. Granger, I need you to trust me okay?" Shannon nodded her agreement. "The reason those vines you're wrapped in loosened their grip a few moments ago is because the branches above us blocking out the sunlight moved. Devil's Snare recoils from sunlight." Shannon's eyes grew wider at the name. "I know, it sounds scary, but I promise it'll be fine if you just trust me and do exactly as I say okay?" again the woman nodded.

While Shannon had been listening, Daniel had been tuning Harry out. He was tugging on what little of his wife's arm was still visible with both hands now. It was so dark, and both Daniel and Harry had been so focused, each on their own attempt to free Mrs. Granger, that neither of them had noticed the tendril creeping along the ground from the opposite wall. That is at least not until it had wrapped itself around Daniels foot, yanked him to the ground, across the path, and begun swallowing him into the wall directly opposite his wife.

Shannon yelled to him "Daniel!" but a vine had worked its way around his mouth such that Mr. Granger could not reply. Only struggle franticly against his own bindings as he had hers not a moment ago.

"Mrs. Granger" Harry said firmly, but she couldn't seem to pull her eyes away from what was happening right across from her to her husband. "Mrs. Granger please," Harry said stepping directly in front of her blocking her view of Mr. Granger, "I know you're frightened. I was too the first time we encountered this stuff. I know it sounds crazy, but I need you to relax."

Those golden eyes… between the vines and the darkness which surrounded them, there was so little left Harry could see of the woman… except those eyes, and for a moment, that's exactly what he saw there, Hermione's eyes pleading with him as they shot him a questioning look. The same look those eyes had shot him the day he'd first told Hermione how he really felt in the Great hall. They were filled with panic, bewilderment and disbelief, everything but the one thing Harry needed to see there; Calm.

"Mrs. Granger… I know you really don't know me that well, I know you have no reason to simply take me at my word and what I'm asking you to do sounds insane but…" Harry struggled to find the right way to explain, to reassure her. "The first time we encountered this stuff I was as scared as you are now, and I'm not too proud to admit at first, I lost my head, but you know who didn't, you know who got me through? You're Daughter." The brown eyes seemed to brighten...if only a little.

"It was Hermione and that beautifully, brilliant, level head of hers. I looked into her eyes, just like I'm looking into yours now and I knew. As crazy as what Hermione was asking me to do sounded; to just relax, stop struggling and the vines that were crushing me would just let go, as crazy as I'm sure it sounds to you now, I knew it would work, that we'd be alright." It was working, Mrs. Granger must be relaxing, the vines were beginning to slink away, just a little more Harry thought as he continued his tale. "Something in your daughter's eyes that day told me it would be alright. Please Mrs. Granger I'm asking you to trust my eyes now, like I trusted your daughter's then."

That was it, the fear Harry had witnessed in Mrs. Granger's eyes had completely melted away. A moment later and Harry found himself holding the shivering woman who had fallen out of the bush and onto his shoulder.

"There you go, see, just like I said, little leap of faith trusting me and you're alright now Mrs. Granger." Harry said as he slipped off his outer robe and wrapped it around her.

To Harry's surprise the first words out of the woman's mouth were "its Shannon" Harry's brow couldn't help but furrow. "You just saved my life Harry, I think you can skip the formalities, though it was hardly the leap of faith you think Mr. Potter." His stunned expression turned to one of bewilderment. "Well you are the boy my little Otter calls her white knight, aren't you?" Then meeting his eyes again corrected herself with a smile "Or no not white… Emerald."

Harry's face flushed, "I.., I don't, I mean I'm not all that…" Harry's embarrassed rambling's at being called Hermione's Knight were quickly interrupted by the muffled struggles of her father.

Shannon looked to Harry as she asked, "I don't understand why it didn't let him go like it did with me?"

"Ah well..." Harry knew exactly why but he still was not so comfortable speaking ill in front of Hermione's parents.

"He's not relaxing is he?" Shannon replied. "Daniel, Harry said to just relax! Look it worked for me."

"Maybe he can't hear us," Harry offered, "It must be muffling being wrapped in the bush like that."

"Oh he can hear just fine, listening is another question entirely though." Shannon quipped back, "Especially to you."

Harry exclaimed, " To Me!?"

The situation really didn't call for it, but Shannon couldn't help giggling at Harry's reaction. "No sisters then I take it?"

"Sis…, ah no, but I don't see how given the situation that's really relevant I mean I…" Harry started

"You're right Harry it's not… or at least it shouldn't be," Shannon replied with a knowing smile, "But a lack of sisters would explain why you look so very confused by my Husband's actions." This statement only served to increase the sloop of Harry's confused brow. "Every girl's a princess to their father's eye, and every boy an ogre ready to steal her away."

Harry replied, "Steal her away… no, no I left this morning because I didn't want to come between…"

"And that," Shannon replied, "Is what makes you my little Otter's Prince, even if her father won't admit it yet. Still it does present a problem for My Daniel trusting you." The pair stood silent for a moment watching as Mr. Granger, apparently refusing to heed Harry's word and just relax, continued to struggle. "Oh come now Daniel for once in your life, could you just listen to something other than your own thick head!"

It wasn't working the vines were continuing to pull Mr. Granger deeper into the wall. "There is a spell I could try." Harry mumbled

To both their surprises it was Mr. Granger who replied having wrestled his mouth free, "And you've been saving this till now because?!"

Shannon shot at her Husband, "Oh! So you can hear us then hmm?"

"Of course, I can hear you, I'm not deaf, am I?" Mr. Granger shot back. "Emerald knight indeed!" the man huffed, "holding out so you can play the last-minute hero are you? Exemplary knightly behaviour! Oh yes for certain."

Shannon was having none of her husband's snark, "Yes… and I suppose ignoring the literal wizard's advice while you struggle with magical vines is a brilliant idea. If you would just relax like Harry said…"

Mr. Granger snapped back "And how exactly am I supposed to do that while being eaten by a Shrub?!"

"Enough!" Harry said rather louder than he had intended, "Ah… sorry, look just… Mrs. Granger you should probably cover your eyes, it's going to get very bright and probably very hot around here in a moment. Try to keep your eyes closed as tight as possible" Shannon pulled the cloak Harry had given her up to shield her eyes and Mr. Granger, however reluctantly, closed his own eyes to match. "Ready? Harry asked, " 3… 2… Lumos Solem!" Harry Shouted.

The path was filled with a blinding wave of light and heat. The frozen ground beneath their feet was quickly melted away, such that as their sight returned, Harry and Shannon, found a freed and quite muddy looking Daniel slumped before them. A sight made all the clearer by the soft, yellowish green glowing which now filled the path. It seemed the Sopophorous plants, which could now clearly be seen to be lining the walls of the maze, had absorbed the light from Harry's wand.

Harry extended a hand to help Mr. Granger up. "Are you alright Daniel I know it can be a bit disorienting the first time your eyes are…"

"That will be Mr. Granger Thank you very much!" Daniel replied.

Harry began mumbling, "Oh umm sorry I didn't mean any disrespect I…"

"And you haven't shown any Harry" Shannon finished "Daniel just isn't good at saying thank you… or admitting when he's wrong!"

Daniel huffed, "and what exactly was I wrong about, he could have freed you before I ever got tangled up in the first place. Bit of a messiah complex I'd say. You were holding out the whole time, just to play the hero, just like I…"

"Quiet!" Harry interrupted, a rumbling sound was emitting from the other end of the path.

Daniel shot back "Excuse me! Did you just tell me to be…"?

"Quiet, yes he did!" Mrs. Granger replied "I hear it too Harry, what do you think it..."

There was no need for Harry to reply. At the far end of the path on which they now stood, near the opening which Harry knew lead to the Whomping Willow, a long brown limb, covered in tiny red spikes, shot out of left wall and pierced one of the glowing beans on the right wall. The limb ripped the bean from its plant, and back into the darkness of the shrub from which it had come.

"What was…?" But before she could even ask the question another limb shot out. It had come from the opposite wall this time, though the result was the same. One of the glowing beans on the left wall was pierced then disappeared through the right hand shrub.

"Is… is that some sort of big… bug." Shannon gulped. One not in the know could be forgiven for thinking so, the limbs did remind one of something belonging to one of Aragog's children. But Neville's recent tutelage in Herbology meant that Harry knew better.

"No… something far worse!" Harry replied as he turned, grabbed Shannon's hand, and yelled "RUN!" They sped off, Harry dragging Mrs. Granger along as fast has his twisted ankle would allow, Mr. Granger following in tow.

Shannon made the mistake of looking back and shrieked "Harry! They're getting closer."

"I know," Harry replied, "Just keep moving, as fast as you can we've got to get off this path and away from these glowing plants on the walls." He could hear the limbs getting closer and closer, the end of the path was drawing ever nearer but not quickly enough. Harry felt the ground rumble, he looked back just time to see one of the spike filled appendages come rocketing out of the right wall. "Diffindo!" Harry yelled. The ridged vine snapped sliced in twain, moments before its tip was to reach Mr. Grangers head. There was a wrenching screech as the head of the great plant burst from the ground about 12 meters behind them .

Shannon cried, "What is that thing?"

"Looks like Audrey," Mr. Granger replied, "and I think Seymour here just made her angry!"

Harry might have laughed at the Little Shop reference in another place and time but not here, not now. "JUST KEEP MOIVNG BEFORE IT…"But it was too late, the head began to spit a hail of walnut sized seeds, covered in red thorns." Don't let them touch you!" Harry exclaimed. The trio began to run again Harry staying in the rear deflecting as many of the seeds as he could. They were almost there, almost to the end of the path and then… it happened. Shannon fell with an ear splitting crack, tripped up by one of the tendril like limbs which were still chasing them.

Mr. Granger meanwhile had made it. He was there, standing next to the opening which lead down the southern path. When he heard his wife fall however, he turned back to help her. "GO!" Harry yelled

Daniel shot back furiously, "You expect me to leave her behind."

"I'll get her," Harry replied "But I can't keep deflecting these spores from both of you and reach her now please just get out of the way!"

"I'll not leave my wife to be…" Daniel began, but Harry did not have time for another debate. With a quick swish and flick of his wand he sent Daniel flying, swiftly but gently, down the clear path.

Harry rushed to Shannon's side still deflecting the spores with his wand in one hand as he offered her his other. "Come on now Mrs. Granger take my hand, were almost there."

"I can't Harry, I think... I think my leg is broken..." the woman's eyes were filled with pain, such that Harry knew she must be correct. As quick as he could Harry threw Mrs. Grangers arm over his shoulder and made to carry her weight himself even with his twisted ankle. "Don't worry it'll be alright we're almost there…awk!" One of the spores had nailed harry in the back of his neck. With what was left of his strength Harry pulled Mrs. Granger around the corner then pointed his wand at the opening and muttered, "Mobi…Mobili… Mobiliarbus. "The hedges on side of the opening to their new path got up on their roots and walked across the opening sealing them off from both the former path and the danger in contained.

Harry slumped down on to the cold hard ground, his head was swimming.

Mr. Granger was furious, "What in god's name did think you were doing boy?"

"Saving your life" Harry heard himself mumble in reply.

"Saving my …! I'm surprised you didn't break my neck flinging me around like that." Mr. Granger fumed.

Again Harry heard his voice reply though it did not feel as though he were really speaking the words. "Not possible, used Leviosa, floats you gently, your feet should have just kissed the ground."

A moan from Mrs. Granger drew the attention of her husband away from Harry for a moment. "Shannon, are you alright love?"

"Of course she isn't," Harry heard himself say, "Weren't you listening? Her leg is broken."

Mr. Granger's reply was sharp "Oh and whose fault is that?'

"Yours actually" Harry replied with just as fine a cut.

Mr. Granger seemed shocked at the gaul of this boy's replies, which only a night ago had been so meek. Frankly so was Harry. "Excuse me!" Daniel exclaimed.

Harry didn't seem to be able to control the words pouring out of his mouth, "Well if you had just listened to me in the first place and relaxed!"

"My wife was tripped up by those brown limb like things with the red thorns, not those black tendril things in the walls, for which you offered the magnificent advice of do nothing, just relax and they'll let you go… all while holding out on that lumosity thing you could have done to free us all along!"

"I wasn't using Lumos Solem for a very good reason sir!" Harry wasn't quite sure what was happening, it was like his mouth was replying without instruction from his brain…. and in what Harry could only describe as the kind of airy, matter of fact tone of Luna Lovegood. At this point he felt more like a silent observer than a participant in the current discourse.

Mr. Granger clearly had a temper which Hermione had failed to mention, "If you had just used it from the beginning we could have been out of there before those thorny things every attacked!"

"They never would have attacked if you had just listened to me." Harry retorted. It was as if he were a passenger in the car that was his body while something else drove, something that was making him reply in earnest without any regard for the consequence.

Before her husband could escalate things any further a whimper from Mrs. Granger broke the tension. "Oh Mrs. Granger, here let me help you with that." Harry said pointing his wand towards her injured leg.

"They'll be no need for any more of that, think you've done quite enough damage thank you." Mr. Granger said hurrying to her side. "Here dear, let me make you a splint from a few of these branches"

"No!" Mrs. Granger replied, "haven't you learned anything, all we need is for something else to reach out and grab you while you're fumbling threw those bushes! Harry dear go ahead."

Harry smiled at the show of trust from the woman. He tapped his wand gently upon her injured leg and said "Ferula" full two wooden boards, one on each side of Mrs. Grangers leg appeared just as bandages spun up the length of it, strapping it tightly to the splints. Then Harry added "Episkey" before taping his own ankle and speaking the same. "Sorry I can't do more, but that should numb the pain and keep it stable till we can get you back up the house."

Mr. Granger mocked, "What don't have a spell to clean up your mess properly by actually mending her bone?"

"That will be quite enough out of you Daniel!" Shannon said shooting her husband a warning look "Thank you Harry, it really does feel much better." She said giving the boy a smile in thanks, though seeing the disappointed look on his face added "something wrong?"

"Well it's just he's right," Harry replied, "there is a spell which could fix your leg properly, thing is I've only seen it done once… and that time sort of resulted in all the bones disappearing from my arm so…"

"Harry, you've done more than enough," Mrs. Granger replied, "believe it or not bones will heal even without magic."

"Still, if I were good enough I could fix it for you right now."

Shannon shook her head "Now Harry stop that. No one can be expected to know everything, despite how talented they are."

"Hermione would." Harry countered

Shannon raised an interested brow "Oh what makes you say that?"

Still unable to speak anything but the exact truth as he saw it Harry replied, "She's Hermione… she always knows what to… for that matter can do… anything. She's…" even under the influence of whatever it was that was effecting him he still felt awkward saying the next bit allowed and so only mumbled the word "… perfect."

Shannon giggled, "Harry, as talented, intelligent, and compassionate as my little Otter may be, trust me my daughter isn't perfect, no one is." Harry began to shake his head in disagreement but Mrs. Ganger continued undeterred without giving the raven haired boy the chance. "Despite all those wonderful qualities she inherited from me, my daughter has unfortunately inherited a few of her fathers as well. Such as a certain stubbornness I believe you've seen on full display today, no?"

"From Hermione?" Harry replied coly, avoiding one question with another, "I wouldn't call it stubbornness, more like determination, resilience."

Shannon laughed, "You really do see even her flaws as strengths, don't you Harry?" Well no I wasn't referring to My Little Otter's stubborn streak this time. Though you must admit chasing you across half the country this morning did take a certain stubbornness. No I was referring to what you said just a moment ago, about if my Daniel had just listened to you," Mrs. Granger glanced over at her husband, "instead of being so thick headed. What exactly did you mean by that Harry?"

Harry's reply was rather flat, "Only that I'd really rather have not had to have use the Lumos Solem charm back there. If Mr. Granger had managed to relax like you did, he could have slipped out of the vines without need for it."

Mr. Granger could stay quiet no longer, "Oh and I suppose there's some reason you were holding out on us then other than your own ego?"

"Well of course there is." Harry said getting to his feet.

"Oh really," Mr. Granger replied sarcastically, "and what would that be?"

Once more, Harry answered a question with a question "You saw what happened didn't you?" Though this only seemed to confuse both Grangers further.

"You'll have to forgive him Harry," Mrs. Granger said kindly reaching out a hand which Harry gladly took, helping her to her feet, "Daniel has never had my, or my daughters, quick wit… though I must admit I don't quite follow myself."

Feeling slightly ashamed of himself Harry replied, "Sorry Mrs. Granger I didn't mean too…"

"It's quite alright Harry, you've been remarkably kind given how determined my husband seems to be to push your buttons." Shannon answered. Mr. Granger looked truly flustered but did not dare interrupt Harry's explanation again after another stern look from his wife.

Harry began, "That black stuff you were both stuck in,"

Shannon replied, "What did you call it, Devil's Snare?"

"Exactly!" Harry answered, "Hermione and I , as well as … well another boy, we ran into a huge growth of the stuff near the end of our first year. That's how I knew how to handle it, she told us then that if we could just relax it would let us go… so you see it wasn't really my advice I was asking you to follow tonight, it was your daughters." Mr. Granger's face sank, though not nearly so far as it would by the time Harry had finished explaining. "Anyhow she and I managed to get free of the stuff that way, but Ron of course…"

Shannon queried, "The other boy from Hermione's letters?"

"Yes, well I suppose so," Harry replied, "It's not like Hermione ever let me read any of them," Harry answered blushing at the thought of what might have happened had his younger self read the description of this Harry from his best friends notes home. Noticing the looks he was drawing from her parents Harry added, "up till a few weeks ago it would have made sense Ron would be in her letters though. Anyway… ah what was I saying?"

Shannon smiled comfortingly at the frazzled boy, "you were telling us how you and my daughter managed to free yourselves from the black vines but your friend..."

"Oh a right," Harry replied thankful for the save, "Well Ron of course didn't listen about relaxing. He never listens, especially to Hermione. But Hermione, brilliant as always pulled out that spell, and it worked like… well like a charm." Harry chuckled awkwardly.

"Devil snare hates sun light, so it shrivels away from Lumos Solem, which is literally a spell to cast light of the sun."

"But still," Mr. Granger asked in a much more humble manor," there must be some reason you didn't use the spell off the bat, what if Shannon hadn't managed to calm herself and slip out?"

"Well I had always been prepared to use it," Harry admitted, "I simply preferred not to. Its true devil Snare hates sunlight but… Neville told us all, or at least most, of the magical plants that are in this maze. See Devil Snare hates heat and light, but Venomous Tentacula is attracted right to it."

Mr. Granger asked in a tone filled with shame, "So that thing that attacked us, it was…"

"Because I used the spell, yeah, "Harry replied," The Sopophorous, the plants that were lining the walls, they absorbed the light from my spell and drew the Tentacula right to us."

That seemed to be the last nudge the old Scouter needed. Harry was shocked to find the next sound to meet his ears were " I'm sorry Harry, you're right I should have trusted you."

Harry really did not know how to respond, thankfully Mrs. Granger spoke first. "Well now Harry, a rare sight indeed, an apology and admission My Daniel was wrong all in one day.

"I understand sir," Harry replied, "after this morning I know you don't really have reason to think very highly of me, I should be used to it I suppose, most Muggles I've met don't but …"

"You're wrong Harry," Shannon pipped in "despite whatever impression you may think you left on us last night, I'd say you've more than made up for today already."

Harry smiled at the middle-aged woman, "Well I'm just glad Audrey didn't catch us." Mr. Granger gave him a surprised grin. "Your Little Shop quip back there really was quite apt. Though I didn't think they could get quite that large. I really do need to ask Neville what he's been feeding his plants. If it…" Harry was becoming dizzier with each step, If it had …" he couldn't understand it, he'd thought at first he had simply been dazed, but his head was becoming heavier by the minute, and he couldn't seem to keep his footing. "If it had managed…"

"Easy son." Harry heard a voice say. It was Mr. Granger as next thing he knew Harry found Daniel under his left arm steadying him. "You alright there Harry?"

Harry wanted to say yes, to reassure them he was simply a bit dazed, but those were not the words which escaped the boy's lips "No, actually I don't think I am, I don't understand why but my head is swimming."

"Here," Mr. Granger said, "have a seat, and let me take a look at you."

"No," Harry replied determined to get the Grangers out of the maze and harm's way as quickly as possible, "No we've got to keep moving…"

"Now who's the one being stubborn?" Mr. Granger asked, "Come on Harry, we seem to be safe for the moment, you can take a minute to rest."

As much as Harry, may want to protest further, his body didn't seem to want to let him. "Alright," Harry muttered, "but just for a moment."

"Good," Mr. Granger replied, "now let's have a look at you.

" Alright but first," Harry said pointing his wand into the air, he let out blue flash of sparks high into the air which plumed into a great ball of fireworks, followed by a second red set of sparks, and a red plume in the sky above. "There, now the others will know where we are, and that we could probably use some help."

"I don't mean any disrespect," Harry stated as Mr. Granger began to give him a once over, "but I really don't think there's much you can do."

Mr. Granger rolled his eyes in a very familiar manor, "I may not be able to flick a stick and bind a wound, but first aid is more or less the same either way. Besides I can at least get these burs off you."

Harry question, "Burs?"

"Well one large bur I suppose is more accurate." Mr. Granger replied "Looks like one of those things Audrey was spiting at us got stuck to the back of your neck."

That's right it had Harry thought to himself. It had hit him as he bent down to help Mrs. Granger up after she'd fallen. Somehow he had completely forgotten about that… how could he have forgotten about that? "Can you pull it off?" Harry asked.

Mr. Granger reached immediately for the spore. "Daniel!" Mrs. Granger berated her husband "You can't just go ripping at it! You'll hurt the boy."

"It's alright." Harry assured her, "Believe me I've had worse."

"I don't know," Mr. Granger replied, "one of the thorns looks like it's punctured the skin. It'll likely hurt like a bugger.

"Yeah well… I had a Basilisk fang go nearly straight through my arm once, can't be worse than that." Harry offered. The Grangers looked confused, "Oh a Basilisk? It's a sort of a really nasty, giant venomous snake thing with fangs about the length of my arm and nearly as thick. Think like a Boa Constrictor if it were bred by John Hammond?" the looks of confusion on the Granger's faces turned to complete disbelief at Harry's explanation. Though whether it had been at the idea such a creature could really exist or the reference, Harry couldn't say. Deciding it must be the latter after what they had all just experienced, Harry added "You know John Hammond… Jurassic Park? My cousin Dudley loves that movie. Anyway it's sort of like that."

Actually, now that he thought about it, this whatever it was felt a lot like that. Like what it felt like to have venom spreading through his veins…. Well aside from the lack of nausea. Where was Fawlks when you needed him Harry thought?

"You have a cousin?" Mrs. Granger asked adding "Hermione never mentioned your family much."

Harry replied dismissively "Oh ah yeah… if you can call him that. AHHH!" Harry yelped, while he'd been distracted answering Shannon, Mr. Granger had yanked out the spore.

"That's bleeding pretty good," Mr. Granger commented, "looks like the thorn that stuck you was quite a bit longer than the others. Shannon dear, do you have a handkerchief or tissue on you? I'll need to pack it before I can wrap it."

Harry made to protest, "But!"

"No Buts!" Mr. Granger replied handing Harry the spore he had pulled from the boy's neck.

"He's right you know Harry." Mrs. Granger said softly as she tore off the hem of her dress in a long strip and handed it to her husband. "We wouldn't want my little Otter's favourite boy getting an infection the first time she'd left him in our care."

Something about the fact this had somehow become the case, that he had entered the maze to rescue the Grangers and now found himself being tended to by them, tickled Harry's funny bone.

It was all down to this odd-looking spore. Even by magical plant standards it was an odd one. The spore was completely white, aside from the blood red thorns covering it. There was something off about that, from what Harry could remember from Herbology Venomous Tentacula spit green spores, not white. Of course, they weren't normally the size of a walnut either, at least none that he had seen.

"So Harry," Mrs. Granger asked kneeling down in front of him, "tell me more about this cousin of yours, is he a Gryffindor too?"

Harry chuckled, "Dudley? No he goes to Smelting's. He's a Muggle, my Aunt and Uncle too."

The tone in Mr. Granger's reply reminded Harry of one who had just bit down on a particularly unlucky pull from a bag of Berttie Botts Beans. "Smelting's?"

"Yes My uncle Vernon too…" Harry mumbled, his attention once more on the spore.

Mrs. Granger seemed to have taken Harry's mumbling as embarrassment rather than the distraction it was, as she attempted to clean up her husband's clear distaste by saying "Don't mind Daniel, Harry. I'm sure Smelting's is a fine institution."

Mr. Granger however did not seem to share his wife's concern for decorum as he in turn mumbled, "Fine at producing a bunch of brutes and dimwits maybe."

"Daniel!" Mrs. Granger exclaimed

Harry couldn't help but let out a not so muffled, snort at Mr. Granger's remark.

"Were just a bit surprised." Mrs. Granger went on, "One of the few things Hermione did mention about your family was that your mother and father were each a head girl and boy respectively, we just assumed she had meant of Hogwarts and so your cousin might also be…"

"What are you rambling about Shannon? Hermione told us Harry's family are like us remember…. sorry what did you call them again Harry?"

"Muggles," Harry replied "but they are not my family, and they most certainly are nothing like you."

"I really must give those letters another read." Shannon pondered, "I can't believe my daughter could have gotten something like that so wrong… I do apologize Harry, it seems my rather terrible remembrance of my daughter's musings is causing all sorts of unnecessary confusions ever since you arrived."

Suddenly Harry felt a wave of queasiness which had nothing to do with bur. "Oh no, don't worry I suspect your remembering quite correctly. Hermione wouldn't have been wrong to tell you my Mum and Dad where each a Head Girl, and Head Boy at Hogwarts, and the Dursleys are muggles it's just… Look would you mind if we talked about literally anything else?"

The unease of Harry's face eliciting a sympathetic smiley from Mrs. Granger she replied, "Oh, of course dear."

"Let's not be so hasty dear." Mr. Granger interjected "After all ones family can have a great deal of influence on the character of a man."

Harry inhaled deeply, and sighed. Best to just get this over with he told himself. "Well both my parents were murdered when I was an infant. So not sure their being the type of people to be Head Boy and Girl had much of a chance to influence me really." Mr. Granger's eyes hit the ground. "As for the Dursleys… I'm not sure people who starved and bolt locked you in broom cupboard under the stairs for 10 years,… who only let you out to do chorus, go to school or when they felt like giving you another beating… not sure they really meet the family requirement."

The mood amongst the three fell silent. Harry's eyes drifted back to the bur in his hand. The raven haired boy found himself fiddling with it out of pure nerves until… it cracked! Perhaps it wasn't a bur at all Harry thought, but a seed, or a nut? Whatever you wanted to call it Harry's fiddling had split it in twain revealing; "A Sopophorous bean? That explains a few things."

Daniel asked, "More like those things on the hedges back there, does that mean Audrey was eating herself?"

"No, I don't think so," Harry replied "Sopophorous and Tenticula are definitely different species it's just… well Venonmus Tenticula isn't supposed to consume other plants at all, It's carnivorous by nature. I think consuming the Sopohorous plants has mutated it somehow… that's why Audrey was the size of a truck back there! Normally Venonmus Tenticula wouldn't be much larger than maybe a Great Dain."

Mr. Granger prodded, "And…?"

"Sorry, and what exactly?" Harry asked

Shannon clarified her husbands statement, "You said it explained a few things. Audrey is one and the other…"

"Ah… Well…" Harry stalled awkwardly. He'd rather hoped not to have been asked that so directly, after all, if his supposition was correct, the answer was ought to leave him in rather vulnerable position ; alone and surrounded by his teenage girlfriend's parents while they had full knowledge that he couldn't…

" … I suppose you might have noticed how much more… open my responses have been compared to supper last night?"

Shannon smiled at him "Yes dear, I'm rather glad you seem to be opening up a little more, after all that was the reason you came home with my little Otter for the holiday isn't it? So we could all get to know one another better?"

Harry hoped the woman wouldn't be too disappointed to hear, "Yes… though I think I may have had a little help with that form this little guy." Harry replied holding up the spore. Seeing the look of confusion on the Granger's faces Harry explained "Sopohorous beans have an odd effect on the mind, that's why they are used in practically every potion dealing with memory or the mind. Add in the venom of a tenticula plant and well, you have the main two ingredients for Veritaserum."

Shannon quarried " Veritaserum? What's that?"

"More or less…" Harry answered, "what you'd call sodium pentothal, though much more powerful."

"Truth Serum?!" Mr. Granger exclaimed, "Well that is quite interesting. You know there are a few things I should like to ask if you don't mind Harry. I…"

"DANIEL!" Shannon exclaimed "YOU CANNOT BE SERIOUS! You want to interrogate the poor boy in his condition?!"

"Why not?" Daniel replied, "If he can't lie then he should have nothing to fear should he? Unless he's done something with our daughter a boy might need to lie about to her parents… in which case, I think I'd like to know...wouldn't you?"

Shannon's protest was louder than before, "DANIEL!"

"No, No it's fine." Harry heard himself say. He had to admit this would be an excellent way to finally win Mr. Granger over… provided of course Harry's completely unfiltered answers met with the man's approval " We have some time to kill while we wait for the others to find us still, how about 20 Questions? You each take turns asking and well we all know I'll answer honestly." Harry chuckled.

Shannon's glare was reminiscent of her Daughters. "Oh alright, but nothing to intimate Daniel or I'm stopping it right there. The point is to get to know the boy, not interrogate and embarrass him"

With a bit of a grumble and, Harry suspected, trying for a question to which his wife couldn't possible object to start things off, Mr. Granger asked " Are you a Manchester or Liverpool man?"

Manchester or Liverpool? Harry pondered, "Football?" Harry questioned.

"Well of course football! You are supposed to be an athlete according to my daughter after all. You must have a preference."

"Oh yes I am," Harry replied happily. Sport was one area he could really speak confidently on. "Though my games Quidditch. Think like Football, but on flying broomsticks. As for favourite teams… Do school teams count? I've been the Captain and Seeker, that's sort of like the mid center in football, for a while now. Though if I had to pick a professional team… Maybe the Harpies, or the Bulgarian National team. There seeker is brilliant! And a good friend of ours actually. Definitely not Puddlemere though they just…"

"Okay, Okay, enough sports talk boys, it's my turn I believe." Shannon interjected "You mentioned The Bulgarian seeker was a friend of yours, well it just sort of occurred to me but other than you and that other boy Ron, I don't really recall Hermione ever really mentioning who your friends at school really are."

"Well we're sitting in the garden of my best mate Neville right now, and I suspect by the time we get back up to the house our other close friend Luna will have arrived with her Father. You can all get acquainted over dinner."

"What are your plans son?" Mr. Granger asked, eager to take his next turn, "After school I mean. Are there higher studies in your world? What Career do you plan to Pursue, where do you plan to live?"

"Excuse me," Shannon interjected, "we are supposed to take turns asking one question each, and that was at least three."

"It's alright," Harry replied, "though I'm not sure I have the answers for you." Mr. Granger didn't seem at all pleased with this. "I'd sort of thought I might become an Auror… Magical law enforcement."

Mr. Granger didn't seem thrilled at this either, "Like a bobbie?"

Shannon quipped, "That's 5 you've had now!"

Harry chuckled lightly, Mrs. Granger was so like her daughter. "No sir, it would be more like a cross between Scotland Yard, and MI5 than a local policeman. And yes there is an extensive post education, even being accepted to the training program requires top marks in things like Potions and Defense against the Dark Arts. Frankly till a few months ago I'd figured that alone would have me licked for admission."

Shannon Granger's Brow furled, "Do you struggle in those subjects Harry? Didn't my taught mention you'd taught the defense class last year?"

"Hermione exaggerates a bit I think. The DA, that's the defense study group we set up last year, it was all her idea. But yeah I did lead the sessions, and coach most of our year through their O.W.L exams last year. No the trouble was potions. See you have to take the N.E.W.T.S level potion courses to even have a shot at Auror training and try as I might I could never manage anything more than an Acceptable in Professor Snape's potions classes. I thought I was licked as he only accepted Exception, and Outstanding graded students into his Newt levels …thankfully Professor Slughorn is more lenient and was willing to take Acceptable as well, not that I plan to stay there, I've managed to pull down a solid E-O average this year so far"

"Now who is doubling up?" Daniel snipped, besides he hasn't finished answering mine yet, "where do you plan to live?"

"Oh right well, I hate to keep saying this, but I just don't know honestly." Harry laughed, "There are several options of course; we could rebuild my Parents old cottage in Godric's Hollow, or set up in the house on Grimauld place my Godfather left me I suppose, but it sort of depends on what we end up doing after school doesn't it? Where we end up working, etc.… and besides I think I'd rather we have a place we can each make our own you know?"

"That's an awful lot of WE Mr. Potter." Daniel shot back, " Just what exactly are your intentions regarding my little girl?"

"SIX!" Mrs. Granger exclaimed, "Though I must admit I'm curious myself"

"Intentions? " Harry stumbled "Umm... well I… I only ever have really had one thing I've always known for sure… wherever we end up, or whatever we end up doing, I want Hermione there with me. I guess if I'm honest I intend for her to be Lady Potter someday."

"Lady Pott…" the Grangers mouthed stunned

"It doesn't have to be Lady Potter, I could take Granger if she wanted…" Harry hurriedly offered, "and if you approved of course…though it might be a little difficult to shake the Potter name in Wizarding Society."

"I could see that being an issue," Shannon said "After all Hermione says, you're famous in your world. If she were to become Lady Potter…What exactly do you think people are going to expect out of our Hermione?"

Harry couldn't help but laugh, "Oh all kinds of crazy things I'd imagine, but nothing Hermione can't handle, a lot better than I, I'd wager. But Frankly I don't care. I don't expect anything, except for her to pursue whatever ambitious new goal she comes up with next... and maybe to be allowed along for the ride, and help her get there."

"Oh Really?!" Mr. Granger shot back, "You don't even have a set plan for your own career. How exactly are you going to be able to support my Hermione's goals hmm? I don't want her ambitions being put on hold, and I know she is real serious minded about continuing he schooling, and her future career."

"One thing I can promise you," Harry started, "I will always do whatever it takes for her. But honestly if by support, you mean money that is not even close to a problem for us. I doubt we could spend the all the gold in my vault at Gringotts in 100 lifetimes, now that the Potter and Black estates have been combined."

The Grangers seemed quite taken aback, the looks on their faces said they weren't quite sure whether this weren't just some exaggerated boast on the part of the green eye boy, but the presence of the make shift veritaserum seemed to slowly sway this to acceptance.

Finally Shannon spoke "I just have one last question for you Harry. From what you've said, you're Athletic, a gifted student, Famous, and wealthy so… Why my little Otter? Why would someone who has so much choose our Hermione, and not some other girl? If she's just another…"

Harry was completely perplexed by this, hadn't Mrs. Granger herself listed a half dozen of the things that made Hermione wonderful not 10 minutes ago? "Because… She's not some other girl." Harry replied "She's Hermione. She's brilliant and loving. Loyal and caring. Beautiful, ambitious…. But most of all… I know she's the one person who has always just seen me, for me, for Harry. Not the famous guy or the Heir to two houses, or the Quidditch star or School Hero…" Harry's eyes were shimmering as he spoke. "When that fame turned against me and everyone else turned their backs… she was there. When I lost my first match and let down the whole house, she brought me biscuits and sat up all night reading over Divination homework to take my mind off it. Divination, Hermione can't stand Divination… but she was there all the same. She comes to ever match even though she could care less about Quidditch then Divination.

She is Hermione Granger, it's not her that needs to live up to Harry Potter, It's Harry Potter that needs to live up to her."

Shannon's Eyes were watering as she flung her arms around the boy before her. "My word you know we did make a mistake after all, the Boy in those letters certainly couldn't be you Harry." Harry looked up concern stricken across his face. "You Harry Potter are a far greater than that Emerald Knight!"

Mr. Granger still seemed suspicious. "Yes... a little too good if you ask me. No boy is that devoted to a girl after just a couple weeks, at least not unless he's…" The man said as he raised a questioning Eye brow. "Tell me Boy, Have you slept with my daughter?!"

**AN: Hello Everyone! I Know it's been ages since I updated this story. Life got in the way, and frankly I lost my motivation. BUT all along while I was gone, I've continued to receive messages letting me know people Never stopped reading, and adding it to their watched and favourites list. That support has inspired me so I guess what I'm trying to say is: I'M BACK! and THANK YOU!**


	38. Acceptance

Hermione sighed as she turned another corner. Her search through Neville's hedge maze had been rather fruitless. Apart from a pair on sleeping Mandrakes she'd tip toed passed twenty minutes ago, each line of hedges had been as barren as the last. Empty of all but the cold, hard, frost covered ground which was nipping at her toes.

She really wasn't dressed for this; an extended hike through snow covered gardens. She'd packed half her room into her trunk this morning to come after Harry, but she'd thought she was heading to Grimmuald place then, not the Gardens of a country estate, and time had been of such essence. As such Hermione had only slipped on a light over coat and her Nova Knee High Ridding Boots. Perfectly sensible for traversing the snow plowed streets of London… not so much the frost filled fields of Longleaf.

Where could they be? Hermione wondered. Shifting hedges or not there was only so far west one could head before meeting the outermost edge and being forced to head back in on yourself. Hermione decided this must be the case, either that or one of them had gotten themselves seriously lost. For as she turned the next corner she was greeted by a call of, "Hermione, over here."

Oh thank goodness, Hermione thought to herself as she raced toward Neville, He's found them.

"No luck either?" Neville asked.

"What do you mean?!" Hermione replied distressed, and slightly annoyed, "didn't you just say over here?"

Neville hesitated, "Oh… no I haven't seen a hint of your mum and dad… of anyone really since we split up. You?"

"Clearly not." Hermione snipped hugging her arms to her chest, both for warmth, and comfort. "Oh where could Mum and Dad be? Or Harry for that matter!"

Neville's nervous mouth began spouting drivel, "Well since we seemed to have bumped into each other I'd say we must have covered the outer perimeter, so I'd guess they must be somewhere closer to the middle but then I suppose…"

"Of course that means they're closer to the middle!" Hermione snapped, at which Neville visibly recoiled. "Oh, I'm sorry Neville," Hermione said patting him on the arm, "you don't deserve that. This whole day, no scratch that, this whole trip, has been a disaster! But that's no excuse for snapping at you like that, it's not your fault. I never should have forced Harry to come home with me."

"What?!" Neville exclaimed "Hermione you can't…"

Hermione cut the boy off "Look at everything that's happened since I dragged Harry away from the school. We've been attacked by death eaters, my parents nearly destroyed our relationship and Harry's self-worth, and now they're trapped somewhere in this maze with about a hundred different things that could kill them without a second thought…" Hermione's eyes had welled up, " … and it's all because I insisted Harry come home so I could show off my new boyfriend before anyone was ready for that!"

Neville wrapped the weeping girl in his arms, "Hermione… come on now, don't do this to yourself. It's not your fault. It's just a run of rotten luck…" Neville pulled back from the hug so Hermione could see his grin as he added "…and frankly a string of extremely unlikely circumstances that's brought about all this. I mean seriously how could people who raised a daughter as bright as you mix up Harry Potter and Ron Weasley?"

This elicited the desired response in the form of a brief laugh from Hermione. "You're right I suppose. I'd just feel a lot better if I knew where…"

A bright blue plum ignited in the sky above them.

Neville pointed towards where the signal had to have originated "There you see. Harry's found them."

For the briefest of moments Hermione's eyes brightened…Only to be filled with a bright flash of red "Yes, he's found them… and they're in trouble!"

"Diffindo" Neville shouted rushing through the hole in the hedge wall he'd created, "Come on! Now that we know where they are, we can cut our way through, but we'll have to be quick about it. Any path we cut won't stay open long… and trust me the hedges will not be happy about it."

The pair made their way as quickly as they could, through one bush after another, each sealing the way behind the two young Gryffindors faster than the last. Neville had been correct the hedges really did not appreciate being cut. Each time they cast the Charm there was an odd whisper on the wind, almost as though the maze itself was groaning. More than once Hermione could have sworn the branches of the hedges had been clawing at her as she stepped through. Thankfully the pair were managing enough of a pace that Hermione could soon make out distant voices.

"You don't even have a set plan for your own career. How exactly are you going to be able to support my Hermione's goals hmm?" Hermione heard her father's demanding voice question.

THEY'RE INTEROGATING HIM! Hermione was Furious as the thoughts raced through her mind. After last night! After this morning! I leave Harry alone with them for FIVE MINUTES, and my Parents are interrogating him! She couldn't quite make out Harry's reply, he'd definitely said something, but his voice had sounded odd. Sort of soft and airy.

Shannon's voice then cut through into the conversation, as she asked, "… Why my little Otter?"

"MOM!" Hermione exclaimed. Her father was one thing, expected even in a regrettable sort of way… but her mother?! Hadn't she that very morning told Hermione that Harry was Wonderful... and now she two was cornering him with questions like that?!

Harry's reply was as soft and muted as before, though Hermione's pace had quickened significantly since her father's examination had first met her ears, so she was able to catch a few pieces of her boyfriend's reply.

"She's Hermione. She's brilliant and loving. Loyal and caring. Beautiful, ambitious…. But most of all…"

Most of all? Most of all what? Hermione pondered. She didn't catch the rest but it must have been good because the next thing she did hear was here mother proclaiming, "You Harry Potter are a far greater than that Emerald Knight!"

"Yes... a little too good if you ask me." Came her father's voice once more, they were just on the other side of this hedge now. "No boy is that devoted to a girl after just a couple weeks, at least not unless he's…Tell me Boy, have you slept with my daughter?!"

Hermione's eyes went wide as saucers. There was no good answer Harry could possibly give to that question and she knew it. "Diffindo!" Hermione yelled, blowing a massive whole in the hedge which yet separated herself from Harry and her Parents. The brunette glared down at the threesome perched upon the frozen floor. "Not that it's any of your business!" Hermione pronounced "But if you must know Dad, Harry's the one who turned Me Down!"

"My Word Harry!" Augusta exclaimed as she removed the wand she'd jammed in Harry's ear upon their return to the manor. "Between the Venom, and Sophorous juice in you Harry, you may as well have consumed enough truth serum to confound a Kneezzle! Wait here I'll go whip you up a batch to red leaf tea, that should help clear your system… lord knows you'll need your wits about you for the Ministry."

After Hermione's outburst it had appeared for a moment as though Mr. Granger had more to say, but whatever it was, the fire burning in his daughters eyes had kept him quiet all the way back up to the house, where Augusta with the aid of Milly had gone about patching them all up.

"Did you hear that?" Hermione asked staring at her Mum and Dad. She planted herself as close to Harry as she possibly could, without sitting right on top of him, and entwined her hand in his. "Everything Harry told you out there was the truth. He couldn't possibly have been lying."

Her mother grimaced, "We know dear, at least Harry had surmised as much."

Hermione was aghast. "You knew? You knew and you decided to question him anyway while Harry was in such a vulnerable position?" Then turning to her father added, "And you STILL doubted him?"

There was a chime and Milly popped away. "Sounds like Luna's arrived. Think I'll go greet her" Neville blurted out as he awkwardly removed himself from the conversation.

Her father's retort was firm, yet clearly containing a tone of concern. "Hermione, you are a brilliant young woman, but there are some things about the way a boy's mind works you will just never be able to fully understand, but I do. And Mr. Potter's hesitation out there was all the confirmation I needed. After two weeks, no boy is that devoted unless …""

"YOU are UNBELIEVEABLE!" Hermione exclaimed rising to her feet and making to leave, "Come on Harry, let's get you away from…"

Harry, still having hold of Hermione's hand, pulled her back down on to the plush sofa next to him. "This is exactly what I didn't want happening Hermione, exactly why I left this morning."

Hermione glared over at her father, "Yes and you were clearly correct to, I just should have come with you."

"No I wasn't Hermione," Harry said tugging her arm gently to return to the couch. "I thought your parents didn't approve of me, but the truth is they're just confused, and instead of staying and clearing that air, I left which only muddied things further. That's why…" Harry paused for a moment not certain if Hermione would kiss him or smack him for this, "the twenty questions back in the maze, it was my idea."

Hermione gave her boyfriend a puzzled look, "You're Idea?"

Harry nodded, "I thought knowing my answers would have to be true might … I don't know, make up for my lousy impression last night." Harry turned to look at her father but kept speaking as though he were talking to Hermione herself. Something about that seemed to make it easier for her raven-haired boy. "Before Augusta gets back with the tea, what do you say we answer your dad's last question?"

Hermione watched her father's eyes narrow as she felt Harry squeeze her hand. "Alright, but only if it's because you want to Harry."

Harry smiled at her, "I think I need to." He replied. "Mr. Granger you're right I did hesitate back there in the maze, but it's not for the reason you think. You're question well… if taken literally like the Vertiserum urges me to even now, then the answer is yes. Hermione and I have slept together."

Hermione had expected her father to be furious, but his face barely seemed to show any reaction at all. Whether this was by choice or the combined glares of herself and her mother she couldn't say.

Either way Mr. Granger remained pensive as Harry continued on. "But you see I rather suspect you mean something more than simply falling asleep next to one another, and truth serum or no I can a sure you that is all we've done."

"Have you decided if you like him yet?" came an inquisitive, yet whimsical voice from the arch way causing all heads to turn to the newcomers.

"Luna!" Hermione exclaimed, jumping to her feet and hugging her friend.

"Are we intruding?" the blonde asked, "I don't know much about Muggle courting."

"Not at all!" Hermione grinned, glad for the interruption to the terribly embarrassing conversation. "Happy Christmas."

Before he too could offer holiday greetings, Harry found is hand being vigorously shaken by a tall thin man dressed in what could only be described as a cloak of woven holly, sporting long silvery hair. "Xenophilius Lovegood," the man said, then with a slight bow added "It's an honor to finally have the pleasure of making your acquaintance Lord Potter."

Harry flushed, "It's… just Harry sir."

"Ah I see everyone has arrived" Augusta commented returning with a large cup of tea for Harry, "Now Neville, I assume you've taken care of the introductions."

Neville began to stammer, "But I…"

Augusta's hands sunk to her hips "No buts! Neville Francis Longbottom! What am I going to do with you? Well no time for it now dinner has been readied, if you'll all follow me to the dining hall, we can finish introductions over appetizers."

Augusta lead them out of the sitting room and through a winding series of hallways till the group found themselves in front of a pair of intricately engraved, eight foot, Cherry wood, French doors.

"Oh my!" Hermione heard escape her mother's lips, as the doors swung open to reveal a grand thirty-foot dining hall, and with good cause.

At the far end stood a fireplace so large you could step into it three a breast, surrounded in an elaborately designed marble mantle. On the wall above there was a large tapestry which, if Hermione had to guess, depicted the lineage of House Longbottom. Though unlike the simple branching names of those she had witnessed at Grimmuald place, the former lords of long leaf seemed to be enjoying game of something similar to cricket, on the estate grounds. Similar but for the exploding balls of course. Each time a ball would explode in one of their faces, the opponents name would move a step up the bracket listing which adorned the top of the Tapestry. Hermione suspected it may well be that the line of Neville's succession was playing out before them.

The middle of the room held a table nearly as long as the room itself. Above which were three levitating decorative pieces vaguely reminiscent of Chandeliers, but they weren't attached to anything. Rather they simply seemed to be three groupings of Crystals, a large one above the center and two smaller ones equal distance from the central one on either side, and they were all just floating there.

"Oh yes I agree," Augusta commented in reply to Shannon. "I really must beg your forgiveness for the state of this place. Disgraceful isn't it? It has been so long since we've had a chance to entertain a proper dinner party, and of course my Grandson had informed me we had at least another day to set things in order. Though I suppose a bit more light may help don't you think?"

With that the matron pointed her wand toward the central crystal and three balls of light formed, one in the center of each grouping of crystals, all of which began to slowly rotate casting a warm glittering glow cross the room. The light caught on the shimmering clear water goblets at each place setting making the table glitter.

"I think it's lovely, beyond lovely" Shannon replied as she walked over and ran a finger around the red and gold edge of the lovely white china plates. She couldn't help but admire the job whoever had set these places had done. Each was complete with separate salad plates, a golden wine lute, crystal water goblet, and separate salad and entre forks on the left side of the plate, while the right had a soup and a standard spoon, and two different knives. But what impressed Shannon the most were the fine white linen napkins atop each plate. Such detail had been paid that each had been folded into a different classical Christmas character. Everything from Father Christmas, to Frosty to … well several Shannon didn't recognize but was sure meant the same to magical folk as the others.

"You are too kind." Augusta replied, "Well I see Mrs. Granger has found her place, come along now they are all marked, find your seats and Milly can set out the first course."

Everyone found their places and a sweet Christmas wine filled everyone's lutes. Augusta asked the floor, "Well shall we finish up the introductions then?"

Hermione perked up "Allow me. Mum, Dad, these are my friends Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom, they both…"

"What was that dear?" Augusta shouted down the roughly 10 feet between herself and Hermione, " These old ears can't quite make you out."

Hermione tried to add a little more volume to her voice without breaking out into a full-on yell, which would have been quite embarrassing for the situation. "I was introducing Luna and Neville to my par…"

"Ugh!" Augusta exclaimed, "I knew there was a reason I didn't use this room very often. Hermione dear, just a moment, will you?"

With that the elderly woman tapped her wand to the table. What happened next was, well rather hard to explain. It wasn't as though the table shrunk or any of their chairs moved, it felt more like the room itself had compressed. All the spare space, the gaps of a foot or more between place settings, had simply folded in on itself. The result was that whereas before Hermione could barely have reached out and touched fingers to Harry, who was sitting on her left, even if he too had had his arm outstretched, she could now very easily lay her hand on his thigh beneath the linen.

"Much better!" Augusta smiled, "now then you were saying dear?"

Hermione blushed as she attempted to hold in a laugh at the amazed look on both her parents faces, " Of course, " Hermione began again, " Mum, Dad, these are my friends Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom, they both attend Hogwarts with us, though Luna is a year behind us and in Ravenclaw house"

Snapping out of the wonderment which had consumed her to that point since entering the hall, Shannon inquired, "Isn't that the one you said you were nearly sorted to dear?"

Luna mused, "Oh, Hermione is far too adventurous to be a Ravenclaw."

Hermione heard her father question curiously, "Really, how so?"

Undeterred and wishing to skim over the details of exactly which adventure Luna could be referring to, there were so many after all, most of which would not be the best idea to reveal to her father over dinner, Hermione continued on, "and the man beside Luna, on your right dad, is Luna's Father of course."

The taller silver haired gentleman extended his hand, and broke into the conversation, "Xenophilius Lovegood, Editor and Proprietor of Quibbler Magazine."

Mr. Granger extended a hand to Mr. Lovegood, "How do you do sir… or is it Lord? Are all Magical Men addressed as Lord then?"

"Ha!" Augusta laughed, "Certainly not.

"I apologize for my Husband." Shannon interjected as she turned to the man in question, "It's just Xenophilius, did I pronounce that correctly?"

Xenophilius smiled and nodded in reply " Oh quite expertly, you have wonderful diction for a muggle, wonderful."

Shannon merely blushed and continued, returning her gaze to Augusta, " It's just he addressed Harry as Lord Potter earlier so you can see how…"

"As well he should," Augusta replied, "The Houses of Potter and Black have long been among the most respected in all of Britain, though for very different reasons, as has my own."

Hermione finished, "And of course you've met Lady Longbottom. Everyone, these are my parents, Doctors Shannon and Daniel Granger."

Augusta's voice rang out loud and clear as a silver bell, "Young lady how many times must I say it" The old woman reached out her hand and shook Shannon's, before looking to Hermione. "The Longbottoms and the Potters have been allies for years… there is no need for titles to be spouted about between them."

"Really? Rather unheard of in my experience, those with titles setting them aside," Mr. Granger commented as he glanced at his wife, "still such curtsey extended to the Potters does not excuse my daughter, she's used to showing the proper…"

Augusta simply laughed, "Oh my dear sir, I don't think you know of what you are speaking. That girl…"

But Hermione didn't get to hear the rest. Her mother had pulled her in for a whispered converse. "All those gushing letters and you never mentioned anything about Lord Potter?"

"Because it doesn't matter." Hermione said in a not so subtle whisper, "Till a few days ago it never really even came up. Besides Title's make Harry uncomfortable."

"Well, he should bloody well get comfortable" Came Augusta's chuckling voice. "An heir of a great house has certain responsibilities to live up to," the old woman shot a glance at her Grandson, "Let alone the heir to both houses Potter and Black like Harry here."

Mr. Lovegood's eyes lit up, "Ah and perhaps a third! I've come across some rather interesting rumors in my investigations lately. Did you know Harry, your Great Grandmother was…"

"Oh, please tell me you aren't still on about the Perverells." Augusta interjected.

The rest of the meal went on pretty much the same. The adults at one end of the table discussing the histories of various families, Mr. Granger trying to explain the difference between Dentists and Doctors. Luna, Neville, she and Harry at the other sharing a laugh over a run in Neville had had down at the Three Broomsticks with a trio of wise cracking snowmen. As she sat there, her hand entwined with Harry's under the table, while she enjoyed the exquisite Beef wellington Milly had prepared, her parents pleasantly engaged in converse, for a few moments, it really felt like the Christmas Hermione had always wanted.

When everyone had cleared their deserts, a lovely chocolate and champagne truffle which had melted in Hermione's mouth, Augusta asked, "Would anyone like another helping?" When all that came in reply were a series of satisfied moans and shaking heads she added, "Well then shall we move on to unwrapping over tea and sugar cookies then?"

Mr. Granger got to his feet, expecting no doubt that Lady Longbottom intended for them all to return to the sitting room from which they'd come, or perhaps some other. The look Augusta gave him could only be described as; what are you doing?

"Daniel," Augusta said in a half-hushed tone, "you may wish to retake your seat… It's far less dizzying that way."

Clearly puzzled he asked, "What is less..." but before he could even finish the question, Daniel had his answer. Augusta had taken out her wand and tapped it to the table, twice this time. Everyone's chairs had shot back ward from the table, zipping around the room and changing their shape, some joining with others before melding into plush comfortable love seats, as Hermione's and Harry's had done. Others merely into single seated lounge chairs. It wasn't until she noticed the form each of her parent's chairs had taken, practically identical to each of their favorite Sunday loungers in their study that Hermione began to suspect the chairs weren't changing at random, or to any set arrangement for this room, but rather to what the occupant would fine most comfortable.

As the chairs had contorted so too had the rest of the furnishings. The table and all upon it had vanished and the three chandeliers had stacked themselves upon one another, still floating in the center of the room. They began to spin at an incredible pace and as they spun the three balls of light in their centers grew brighter and brighter, until in giant flash of light the trio of Chandeliers had been replaced, or perhaps morphed into a gigantic, beautifully decorates tree, who's star just barely touched the ceiling fifteen feet above.

Hermione's admiration of the lovely decorated tree was interrupted as Harry tried to choke back a laugh. "What's so funny?" Hermione queried.

Harry merely pointed over at her father across the room who, not having headed Augusta and retaken his seat, was now staggering dizzily back to his chair. "Well glad to see your Dad wasn't ignoring advice back in the maze JUST because it was coming from me…" Hermione rolled her eyes and lowered her head barely able to suppress a laugh of her own. "…not sure if that's a good or a bad thing" The two were so consumed with their shared giggles, they almost didn't notice the large stack of presents appear beneath the tree.

"Oh No!" Hermione exclaimed. "I don't… I mean I didn't plan."

Concerned Harry asked "What's the matter Hermione?"

The brunette's curls flew back a long with her head, "When I packed this morning, it was with the intention of bringing you back to Mum and Dads. I'm missing all my gifts."

"Missing?" Came a curious voice. Harry and Hermione looked over the arm of the love seat to find Milly "Miss is missing? Milly is no Missing Miss's. While you is all eating Milly is going and getting them All."

Hermione kissed the top of the elf's head. "Thank you so much Milly!"

"That was very thoughtful of you Milly," Harry smiled at the elf, "going and picking up all of Hermione's gifts for her like that."

"Not Just Miss Hermione's Sir, Milly is getting everyone's gifts and setting them all about the tree sir."

Suddenly a sinking feeling began to grow in the pit of Harry's stomach, "A… All of them?" Harry stammered nervously

Milly nodded "Yes Sir! Of course Sir!"

"Milly," Augusta called from the other side of the room, "Could you fetch a cup of the yellow tea this time, Mr. Granger needs something to straighten his head." With that the Elf popped away before Harry could ask the question he so desperately needed to know; where had Milly placed a certain tiny blue package with a silver ribbon? Milly nodded "Yes Sir! Of course Sir!"

"Milly," Augusta called from the other side of the room, "Could you fetch a cup of the yellow tea this time, Mr. Granger needs something to straighten his head." With that the Elf popped away before Harry could ask the question he so desperately needed to know; where had Milly placed a certain tiny blue package with a silver ribbon?

"Well shall we jump in then? Neville asked excitedly as he Luna and her father sprang towards the tree. The flurry of torn paper, and flying ribbon which followed was a sight to been in itself. Harry's search around the tree for the little blue box was even more fruitless then his search for the sleeper knot of the willow had been a few hours ago, though frankly he'd much rather be back there being whomped by the willow again, then have Hermione, or one of her parents find the tiny package before he did.

It wasn't helping that his search kept being delayed by his being handed one present or another. The first had been from Neville, though Harry suspected Lady Longbottom had a hand in it; a set of fine robes embossed with duel crests, one far larger, and placed above the other. Harry wasn't quite sure what it was for, but he suspected it to be the crest of House Potter as he recognized the smaller of the two on which the large one was perched, to be the emblem of House Black, from some of the documents Griphook had had for him.

From Luna, Harry had received a subscription to Magizoology Today. "It's not up to the Quibbler's standards of course" Luna remarked " But when it comes to magical creatures I find them much more insightful then the text we work from at school."

In any event, Xenophilius' gift was far more enigmatic. It wasn't what it was; The Holly clad man had given Harry a very old looking book on Wizarding Law and Customs, but rather the silver hair mans comment as Harry examined it. "I don't put to much stock in them myself," The silver haired man stated, "It's the lineages which fascinate me, and I suspect shall fascinate you as well Harry. In any regard you should find the customs useful I think, now you're Lord Potter" Harry smiled in reply, though internally he was grimacing, he really hoped that all this Lord Potter stuff would fall off by the time they got back to Hogwarts.

Harry was becoming rather desperate now, more and more presents were disappearing from the pile and yet still he hadn't found the silver strung box.

That's when Shannon's voice filled the room, "I don't believe it!"

Harry Cringed, this was it, she'd found it for sure and was appalled! Slowly he raised his head out of the branches to find everyone had seeming dropped their own packages in various states of unwrap, to rush over and see what had Mrs. Granger so shocked. As Harry made his way through the circle of on lookers, he both relived and disappointed. Shannon, wasn't holding the little blue box Harry had been looking for but in her lap sat the book, bound in red cloth, which Harry had selected for her. Emblazoned in Eloquent gold writing on the front read the words;

SHAKESPEARE

WINTERS TALE

LONDON 1632

"Do you already have it?" Harry asked worriedly, "I thought you might… I figured you must really like that one to name your daughter after one of the characters." There was silence on the air, uncomfortable silence such that Harry felt the need to continue rambling on his explanation. "At least I assumed that's where you got the name, I've never heard the name Hermione anyplace else, aside from your daughter of course."

When Mrs. Granger finally spoke, it was only to say "Harry… I can't possibly accept this."

"Don't you like?" Harry asked crest fallen, he'd been so sure Hermione's mother was going to love his gift, "I know it's only a Second Folio but I…"

"Only?!" Shannon replied bewildered, "Harry do you know how rare… how expensive…well of course you must, I can't…"

Harry's long face curled upwards into a smile so grand, for a moment he even forgot all about the little blue box. "Of course you can" Harry replied, "If your love for rare books is half as great as your Daughter's, then I can think of no one who could appreciate that particular book more."

Shannon's eyes began to glisten, she set the volume on the side table and sprang to hug him. "Thank you, Harry, you are and exceedingly generous, and thoughtful young man."

"You're Welcome, really it was…" That's when he saw it! As Shannon continued to squeeze him, there over her shoulder, nestled between two branches, Harry spotted the little blue box, complete with silver bow. "Nothing… it was nothing really," Harry insisted, "Say since you've opened yours what do you say I go get Mr. Granger's next?"

Harry knew exactly where his gift to Mr. Granger was, he'd come across it at least twice in his searching. All the same Harry feigned a mock search in order you poke around the tree a bit without suspicion. As he moved past the upper branch where it lay, Harry palmed the tiny blue box and slipped it into his pocket. "Ah here it is!" Harry exclaimed, grabbing the large green rectangular box intended for Hermione's father.

As Harry returned and handed him the package, Mr. Grangers gaze remained oddly fixed on Harry for what felt a rather long time before shifting to the parcel and peeling away the paper.

"Omnioculars!" Neville said impressed "and Branimir's to boot! You really spared no expense this year, did you Harry?"

Mr. Granger queried "I'm sorry? Omni what?"

"Omnioculars," Harry explained, "They're sort of like Binoculars, except they can do loads more than zoom in your view. Neville, Luna, would you mind heading down to the other end of the hall and playing a bit of toss?" the two gladly complied Neville pulling out his Remembrall and throwing it back and forth with Luna, even pulling off some rather impressive trick throws. Harry prodded "Mr. Granger why don't you take a watch through the Omnis."

Mr. Granger looked down at the pair through his new toy, "Can't really make them out any better than if I was just looking with my own eyes, they're so far down and that little ball is moving so fast."

Harry replied, "Try pressing the first button on the left."

"It's like they're moving in slow motion!" Mr. Granger sounded surprised.

"Hey Neville," Harry called down, "remember that move I was telling you about? The one I want to have the new chasers try out for the next game with Slytherin, think you could manage it?"

Neville went severely red, but squeaked back "ah … sure Harry."

Neville gave it his best shot and it must have sufficed because Mr. Granger mouthed "Maradona, like the Football move?"

"Well Quidditch actually," Harry responded, "That's what they're for…supposed to be for anyway; watching Quidditch. But I thought they'd be just as helpful for football. Hermione mentioned you were a fan once, ages ago… one of our house mates loves football, I'm sure that's how it came up."

"Well now. No need for us all to stand around gawking" Augusta exclaimed "Plenty of unwrapping of our own to do yet everyone, come now back to it."

Once everyone had dispersed aside from Harry and himself Mr. Granger set the Omnioculars aside, "Mm, yes very nice."

Harry once more found himself crest fallen. He'd really thought he'd been making progress with the Omnioculars. Resigned to salvage something out of the situation Harry added "There should be something else in that box sir." Mr. Granger fished around and pulled out a set of seasons passes for every Manchester United home game for the coming season. "They're box seats." Harry went on hoping Mr. Granger would at least have found one thing he'd said or done since they'd met acceptable. "I figured there wasn't much point to a good set of Omni's, without a game to use them at…and a private box would keep you from too many questions about them. I wasn't sure about the team of course. Dean said personally he prefers West Ham, but when it doubt you can't go wrong with United so…"

Mr. Granger got to his feet, looked left and right, he seemed to be ensuring everyone else was well and involved with their own parcels, particularly his wife and Daughter. "Harry, might we have a word?"

Once they were out in the Hall, well and away from the dining room turned lounge, Mr. Granger started. "Harry, I should rather like for us to talk man to man, without the girls interrupting."

Harry choked down a nervous gulp, "Of… Of course. What would you like to talk about?"

"What are you playing at?" Mr. Granger demanded, "Did you think you could buy our approval?"

Harry was slightly perplexed, "Buy your…? I'm not …"

"That book you gave my wife, an over Three Hundred year old second Folio from William Shakespeare?" Mr. Granger questioned menacingly, "It has to be at least 50,000 pounds!"

"50,000… NO! No it can't have been that much," Harry replied "The Clerk only charged me about 190 Galleons, I'm not the best with conversions really. I've never really had much muggle money to convert, but I'm pretty sure a Galleon's only about 5 of your pounds so…"

"Even that is far too much, and as for mine," Mr. Granger continued, " I may not know how much Omnioculars are, but by the reaction of your friend back there they weren't exactly a common pair… but even if they were, Season's Box seats for Manchester United? Last time I checked the waiting list for Season's passes was over 100,000 strong and at least 900 pounds a piece for seats like these."

Harry just couldn't win, no matter what he seemed to do or try, he seemed completely unable to do a single thing right for Hermione's Father.

Mr. Granger's arms were crossed, his foot tapping, "You spend at least 2000 pounds on people you don't even know and except it to look like anything less than the bribe it is? What kind of people do you think we are LORD POTTER?"

That was it, something inside Harry snapped, "What the bloody hell do you want from me?!" The words came racing out before he could process what he was saying.

Daniel's mouth fell open ever so slightly, "Excuse me?"

Every fiber in Harry's being was screaming at him to take it back, to beg an apology, but the anger which had been steadily growing in the pit of his stomach ever since he'd heard the Granger's talking in their kitchen that morning would not be denied, "You heard me! What do you want from me? Nothing I do or say seems to be good enough for you. You take my modesty for lack of Talent and ambition. You ask why your Daughter and even when you know I can't lie, you doubt me, and my motives… and Now even my generosity is attached to nefarious motives! So I ask you DR. GRANGER SIR! What the Bloody Hell DOES it take to be good enough for your daughter!"

Daniel sunk back onto the sill of the window behind him. "Twenty years."

Harry shot back, "What?"

"It's been twenty years, to the day actually, since I've heard those words." Daniel reminisced, "Only then I was the one standing where you are now, and it was an insatiable mother I was dealing with." The man's eyes had become soft remorseful even as they shot to the ceiling, "Have I really become just like the old Bird?"

Harry took a seat on the sill beside Daniel, "So… any advice? On how you managed to win Shannon's mother over?"

Daniel let out a single chuckle, "I didn't. I was never able to please that woman, she's always hated me… and it cost my girls dearly. Shannon gave up quite a life to be with me, and more importantly, her mother hasn't spoken to her for years." Daniel turned to look at Harry then, in what Harry could only describe as a mockery of the sort of sickly sweet voice akin to Dolores Umbridge, he said "What it takes is knowledge I shan't waste my breath imparting on you, for it is an achievement the likes of you shall never know!" Harry lowered his head and Daniel quickly added "That was her reply, not mine"

Harry prodded, "Then what is your reply?"

Daniel chuckled again, "Ha, to be honest I don't really know." He must have seen the disappointed look on Harry's face because Daniel added, "Oh it's not you Harry, not really. In some regards it wouldn't matter who it was asking. When she was little, Hermione would come home after school, I'd help her with her homework. On weekend's I'd take her to the theatre, or we'd browse through the museum together. Every Summer we'd go on adventures, exploring rivers or camping in the Forest of Dean. When she first got her letter to Hogwarts I was so proud of her Harry, it meant she was special, just like I'd always known she was."

"You're right," Harry commented, "She is special."

Daniel grinned at the boy, "You really do think that don't you son?"

"Of course, I do," Harry replied, "Hermione is brilliant, and I don't just mean her mind."

"Is she?" Daniel asked, "I really wouldn't know anymore. You see ever since Hermione joined your world, it's like she's grown farther and farther away from mine. She barely even comes home for the holiday's anymore, and when she does it's like I don't really know the girl sitting across from me… like there is so much she's not or can't tell us. Our adventures replaced with ones I don't even get to know about, except that she shares them with you."

"You're her dad." Harry stated flatly, "You'll always be her dad." The raven-haired boy rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably, "Why do you think I've been trying so hard to win you over?" The two shared a laugh. "You were right about the gifts... well sort of anyway." Harry stated flatly, "I wasn't trying to buy your approval or anything like that, to be honest I really didn't think about the cost. But they were supposed to be my ace in the hole; A Thoughtful Plan B." Harry smirked, "You know in case I happened to make a complete ass of myself at dinner?"

Daniel got to his feet "Well I can certainly understand that." He extended Harry a hand up and the two began to stroll slowly back towards the party. "There is just one thing that still puzzles me." Daniel asked, "I'm sure my Daughter would spout that it is none of my business but… back in the hedges, right after she found us, Hermione said you turned her…"

Harry's face went scarlet, "Turned her down? Because I did. But it's really not what you think. See some of our friends… they didn't take so well to my asking Hermione out. As a result by the night before the Christmas Party I'd been sleeping on the common room sofa for a week straight, and I guess looking back Hermione must have noticed the toll it was taking on me. So after dinner that night she suggested that we… spend the night elsewhere, which…"

"Which you took exactly like it sounds to a Teenage boy. Like my Daughter was suggesting you …"

Harry lowered his head and nodded, "Hermione wasn't above using the opportunity to tease… and test me though. I was mistaken to be sure, and honestly sort of relieved to be. At the time, all I could think about was how I'm sure you must see things now Mr. Granger; Hermione and I had only been a couple for 5 days by then!"

Mr. Granger smiled at Harry, "You might as well get used to calling me Daniel… or Dad." Daniel replied stopping in his tracks and smirking at the boy.

Harry turned back to look at the man, "I… I'm sorry did you just say Dad?"

Daniel ignored the question, merely continuing "See it's not that you turned My Daughter down after only 5 days that puzzles me Harry." Harry's heart was thumping so hard he feared it might explode right out of his chest. "It's how then you explain the tiny box in your left pocket?" Daniel finished, tilting his head in question.

Harry muttered, "Tiny…"

"Tiny Box yes," Daniel stated, "the blue one with the silver bow you pocketed while you thought we were all distracted by Shannon's gift. The box I'm certain was intended for…"

"Hermione." Harry finished for him, pulling out the box and holding it out in the palm of his hand. "You're right it was."

"Harry…" Daniel said hesitantly, "I know things work differently in your world, Augusta even told me over dinner that both her son, and your parents married right out of school but… don't you think you're a bit young for an engagement ring?"

"Engagement? Oh no it's not, "Harry pulled out his wand and tapped the box, making the wrapping perfectly unfold and the box to open. "It's been in my family for Generations. My Godfather told me it's what the Potter men give their… intended. It's not like asking them to marry us or anything… it's more like telling both her and the world that we intend to ask and grants her the protection of family magic until we do."

"I think I understand Harry." Mr. Granger smiled, "But what I still don't understand is how you could be ready to commit to that but not…."

"Because, "Harry answered speaking blissfully without care, "As the sun crept in the window the morning of the Christmas Party. As I watched Hermione sleeping there next to me. That's when it dawned on me just how much more complicated the truth of she and I was. We've been Hermione and Harry, loved one another, for more like 5 years then 5 days, we were just the last to realize it."

"Well that's certainly true…" the fairy like voice of Luna pronounced from somewhere behind Harry. "…aside from Ronald of course… and maybe Ginerva."

Harry pocketed the package in his hand and spun round to find Luna popping her head out of the dining room door, just in time before both Hermione and Shannon, had joined the blonde haired girl.

Hermione planted her hands firmly on her hips. "There you two are. I was wondering what happened to you."

Coming in behind the bushy haired witch, Shannon looked none too pleased with her husband as she exclaimed, "You're questioning him again!"

"No." Harry hurriedly replied, "Not at all, we were just…."

"Having a friendly chat about the exchange rates on Galleons and Pounds" Daniel finished for him "Isn't that right Harry my boy?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and grabbed Harry's hand, "fine if you don't want to tell us. But come on, you snuck off before I could give you your gift!" With that Harry, Hermione and Luna all headed back into the room.

Still standing in the doorway, Daniel slipped an arm around his wife as he said, "I was wrong."

That was to Shannon a tremendous relief, because to lose her daughter would be worst thing that could she could imagine. So, instead she moved to lighten the mood as they too prepared to return to the small gathering. "Well what's that? Three times in one day?" Shannon laughed, "We might have to have Harry home for every break at this rate."

Daniel chuckled at his wife's teasing suggestion, "You know," Daniel replied, "That might not be such a bad idea, I think I rather like this Harry Potter."

**AN: Hey Guys, I really wish I could get these up faster But it looks like 2 a months is the best I can manage so far. ALSO I would like an opinion poll, I have away to either keep the Grangers around a little while longer or Write them out at the start of the next chapter for a long while. SO which ever way most of you say you'd prefer by Tuesday, is the way I'll end up going.**


End file.
